DAR
by minimicky951
Summary: Story of a guy having painful scar in his life that too in tender age but he got through it with his bravery & patience locked the pain behind the door . But someone scratched his scar again opened that door to revealing the pain..How would he deal with his fear this time ? or what if he couldn't?
1. Chapter 1

Hello friends…Again I am here with my new DUO Story…Suddenly this idea came in my mind , actually this is inspired by an incident , so I hurriedly penned it down before I lost my interest to write it. .Read & find what come out from mind , I mean kuch theek thaak hai bhi ya nahi...Don't know would you like it or not…?...But let's give a try…

Chaliye friends now read this chap & decide , should I continue it or not…?

…..

* * *

...

 **DAR**

* * *

 **...**

 _A guy of 24 years old is looking tense & in pain, his grandmother is sitting beside him & trying to support him as she knows her grandson is in pain given by his own relation.._

 _Actually Pradyuman(ACP of CID Mumbai & father of Abhijeet-Daya) orders Abhijeet to come with him in an official party of high ranked officers . This is not an urgent meeting just a get together of officers to make contact with other branch officers & discussed them , learn & sharing their experiences...Abhijeet & Daya too invited for this party as they are not only an officers of CID Mumbai but the most important , they are son of ACP Pradyuman . Daya happily accept his father's order but Abhijeet denied to go with them actually not want to go with his father who always behaves like a senior not like a father.. _

_This relation between son & father is not as sweet as he should , Pradyuman is a strict ACP of CID Mumbai & his son Abhijeet is an Inspector in CID but his father doesn't like his attitude . Father son bonding is not good here .Pradyuman always wants to see his son strong , firm & hard can handle his emotions , because according to Pradyuman an Officer must emotionless , hard & firm about his/her decisions & Pradyuman himself like this but his son Abhijeet is not his type. He is strong , firm & brave but can't beat his emotions , he trying to be emotionless as his father but there is something inside him who stops him to be so hard….He is one of the best officer of CID Mumbai but a reserved type person who even doesn't talk with others except about cases & work. He is not friendly or can say he is anti social, he trying to mix up with others but he has scare deep down in his heart. He avoids others touch even doesn't hug his friends…Friends means those people who consider him as their friend but Abhijeet just for formality talks with them spend little time with them & pretend to be happy while smiling & laughing but internally he feels so much lonely in this world . There is no one in this word who can understand him & his feelings except two peoples. One is his grandmother & other his younger brother Daya. His Dadi knows about Abhijeet's fear & that too that Abhijeet is not an open person , she always tries to cheer him up & support his feelings but somewhere she too feels failed to reach out Abhijeet's heart, Daya is a naughty & smart guy who always support his elder & cares him a lot like a bro as Abhijeet too loves him & cares him , fulfill his responsibilities as an elder but he knows he can't become best friend of Daya because they are different & most probably Abhijeet would be the reason , his reserved nature creating fuss but Daya respect about his brother's nature & gives him time to open up._

 _Abhijeet was not so reserved as he is now. He is shy reserved guy but always did masti with his younger & pulled his leg but an incident in his teen age, completely changed him & he shrink himself & starts going far from everyone. That incident changed his life & his relation too got effected by that but the most weird thing is that no one knows about that incident which changed Abhijeet , except his Dadi & she tries a lot to comfort his grandson but Abhijeet is not ready to discuss & for find out the solution.._

 _Daya have an idea that something really bad with his brother , there is something hidden inside Abhijeet but he doesn't want to force his bro & giving time to him to open up & share his feelings especially his pain but who knows when will that time come & may be when it come it's too late & what secrets is coming out from lonely heart , no one knows & may be the most important part of Duo's life, their father Paradyuman , doesn't care what kind of pain is his son suffering….._

 _…._

* * *

 _Abhijeet(irritated) : maine bahut koshish ki Dadi , lekin Dad kuch samjhna hi nahi chahte…..maine unki sabhi baate mani hai lekin mera vaha jane ka koi mood nahi hai , vo kyu nahi samjhte…_

 _Dadi : Abhijeet beta tum bhi tou apne Dad ki baat maan sakte ho na ….aur phir thodi der ki hi tou baat hai ….kuch der party mei rahna aur phir vapas aa jana , thume vaha der tak rukne ke liye kon kah raha hai…I know Pradyuman is so strict but beta tum bhi tou stubborn ho gaye ho….baat maan lo apne Dad ki…_

 _Abhijeet: Dadi, aap tou samjhye plz….mujhe vaha nahi jana hai…aur mere na jane se kon sa pahad toot jayega…Dad kuch bhi bahana bana sakte hai aur ye koi urgent official meeting ya party tou hai nahi , jo mera jana urgent ho….aap janti hai even Dad bhi jante hai , mujhe ye sab parties pasand nahi hai…CID ki duty mei thoda time milta hai inn sab crime , dead-bodies , cases se dur rahne ka aur Mai bas , thodi der shanty se rahna chahta hu…mujhe shorgul pasand nahi hai…aur phir Daya tou hoga na vaha , tou meri kya zarrorat hai….pata nahi Dad mujhse itne naraz kyu rahte hai , kabhi meri baat nahi sunte , mujhe bolne ka moka tak nahi dete , mai kya chahtu hu , unke koi farak nahi padta...….._

 _Voice(strongly) : kyuki tum kabhi meri baat nahi mante Abhijeet.._

 _Pradyuman enters in room with angry face , Abhijeet gets quiet & Dadi comes forward.._

 _Dadi : Pradyuman tum bhi na….vo ab bada ho gaya hai , kya tumhe nahi pata jawan baccho se kaise baat ki jati hai aur tum itna ziddi kyu ban rahe ho….Abhijeet ne kaha , vo nahi jana chahta tou isme kon si badi baat hai ….uska dil nahi hai vaha jane ka…tou usse force mat karo na.._

 _Pradyumna(loudly) : mai isse force kar raha hu….Maa aap janti hai hamesha se ye apni manmani karta hai , kabhi kisi ki baat sunta hai ye…pata nahi kon si duniya mei khoya rahta hai…bass vaha Bureau mei ek normal insaan ki tarah behave karta hai aur ghar aakar phir se vahi silent zone mei chala jata hai….kisi se baat nahi karni , ghar aaye guest se nahi milna , friends ko avoid karna ….yaha tak ki agar ghar par Senior officer bhi aaye , tou bhi isse koi matlab nahi…jab tak duty on , tab tak ye on rahta hai , uske baad isse kisi ki koi parwah nahi….Daya bhi tou iske jaisa hi hai , sab log tarrif karte hai uski , sabse haste muskurate baat karta hai , kitna bada friend circle hai uska…Senior officers abhi se uski tarrif karne lage hai aur ek ye hai….aajkal ki duniya itni aasan nahi hai Abhijeet….. aage badhne ke liye sabse relation bana ke rakhne padte hai aur ek tum ho , jise kisi se koi matlab nahi….Family ki bhi koi value nahi iske liye …_

 _Abhijeet(loudly): mujhe pata hai family kya hoti hai , aur ye baat aap kah rahe hai , jisne aaj tak mujhse pucha tak nahi ki mai kaisa hu….kabhi agar beemar ho jata hu tou , inhe lagta hai drama hai , kabhi meri baato ko serious liya hai aapne ,kabhi janane ki koshish ki hai , Mai kya chahta hu , kabhi mere sath time expend karne ki koshish ki hai aapne …? …kabhi nahi…mai iss ghar mei rahta hu , aapko tou ye tak yaad nahi ….vo tou aapko mujhe jhelna padta hai , kyuki mai aapka beta hu aur issliye aap mujhe apne sath , uss party mei le jana chahte hai sirf duniya ko dikhnae ke liye , varna mere jane na jnae se , aapko koi farak nahi padta…aapke paas mere liye kabhi time hota hi nahi hai Dad….aap baas mujhe issliye apne sath le jana chahte hai , taki koi aapse mere bare mei sawal na kare aur aapko mere bare mei koi safai na deni pade…._

 _Dadai: Abhijeet kya bole ja rahe ho beta…aisa kuch nahi hai…._

 _Pradyuman(angry): Maa agar vo aisa sochta hai , tou usse sochne dijiuye , mujhe iski baato se koi farak nahi padta …_

 _Abhijeet: I know aapko mere hone na hone se koi effect nahi padta , tou aap kyu apna time waste kar rahe hai…(added in teasing tone) aapka time bahut precious hai Sir , mujh par waste karne ki zarrorat nahi hai…_

 _Pradyuman(angry tone): Abhijeet mere paas thumare useless baato ke liye time nahi hai…Mai bass yahi kahna chahta hu , tum hamare sath party mei chal rahe ho, mai thumari vajah se embarrassed feel nahi karna chahta….thume na sahi lekin mujhe sahi galat ki knowledge hai aur mai thumara koi excuse nahi sunana chahta …you are coming with us & this is final…ab tum isse order samjo ya kuch aur lekin mujhe tum evening sharp 7 o'clock ready miloge…samje tum…_

 _Abhijeet(teasing tone): Kar di aapne vahi baat….aap kahte hai Mai ghar par normal behave nahi karta , lekin aap bhi tou ghar par mujhe ek Senior ki tarah hi order de rahe hai….Mai tou apne ghar par bhi apni marji se nahi ji sakta.._

 _Pradyuman: Abhijeet tum ek bête ki tarah meri baat sunte hi kaha ho…isslye mujhe strict hona padta hai only because f you…_

 _Abhijeet(angry): har cheez ke liye zimedaar Mai hu….sari galti meri hi hai….kyuki maine hamesha chaha ki mujhe apne Dad ka pyar mile , vo bhi meri feelings ko samjhe , mujhe samjhene ki koshish kare , mera dard baate lekin mere Dad tou kahi the hi nahi …..na aaj hai aur na pahle the jab mujhe zarroart thee….aur aap kahte hai , just bcz of me you are like this….this is not true Mr Pradyuman …sach tou ye hai ki maine aapme kabhi ek father ko feel hi nahi kiya , aapne na kabhi mujh par trust kiya aur na hi meri baato ko serious liya…hamesha ACP hi rahe hai aap ...kabhi ek father ki tarh pyar se baat tak nahi ki aur aap mujhe iska responsible kah rahe hai…aap strict meri vajh se nahi lekin Mai aapki vajah se aisa zarror ban gaya hu…only bcz of you.._

 _Pradyuman: shut up Abhijeet…apni weakness aur mistakes ka zimedaar mujhe mat banao…..tum khud sabse dur gaye ho , tum hi apni iss halat ki zimedaar ho …meri vajas se nahi , apne khud ki zidd aur ego ki vajh se , tum aaj khud ko apni family ke sath bhi lonely feel karte ho….Daya bhi mera beta hai , phir vo thumari tarah kyu nahi bana…vo bhi issi ghar mei rahta hai & he is better than you…_

 _Abhijeet: I am happy ki Daya mera jaisa nahi bana….varna mai aapko kabhi maaf nahi karta.._

 _Dadi(loudly) : Abhijeet….Pradyuman bas bahut hua….ab jyada argument karne ki zarrorat nahi hai , Abhijeet shaam ko ready milega Pradyuman , ab aur bahas nahi…_

 _Abhijeet(shocked) : Dadi…_

 _Dadi: Abhijeet ab koi excuse nahi beta…muje tum dono ko iss tarh argue karte dekhna bilkul pasand nahi…_

 _Pradyuman looks Abhijeet with tough expression & turn to go but stops after hearing a broking but teasing tone…_

 _Abhijeet(coldly): you proved again Dad that you don't care me…I've no value for you.._

 _Pradyuman doesn't looks him back & says in firm tone_

 _Pradyuman: sharp 7 Abhijeet…don't be late.._

 _Pradyuman left & Abhijeet feels broken inside…_

 _Abhijeet(sadly): I don't know , why I am alive if ther is no value of mine even not for my father…_

 _Dadi: Abhijeet….kya kah rahe ho beta , aisa kuch nahi hai…_

 _Abhijeet: Aapne suna na Dadi , abhi Dad ne kya kaha…vo Daya aur mujhe ek dusre se kaise compare kar sakte hai…..kya mai apne Bhai ko vo sab…_

 _Abhijeet feels tired not only physically but mentally too like his all enegry gets sucked , he grabs chair to stand firmly but his legs starts shaking…..Some memories echoing in his mind & he takes deep breaths to calm him down & not to break down in front of Dadi…_

 _Dadi(tense): Abhijeet tum theek ho na beta…_

 _Abhijeet(lost): Mai theek hu Dadi…Dad doesn't love me Dadi even not care about me…pata nahi mai yaha kya kar raha hu…sayad mujhe kahi chale jana chahye…I must leave.._

 _Dadi(sacred): Abhijeet kya bol rahe ho beta…hum sab thume bahut pyar karte hai…_

 _Abhijeet(not listening his Dadi) : Unhone kabhi meri baat nahi suni , na aaj aur na uss din…kash vo samjh pate…ek baar koshish tou karte…..mai baut dard mei thaa Dadi…mujhe bahut dard…_

 _Abhijeet feeling difficulty to speak more as he is feeling pain in his throat & feeling headache too…_

 _Dadi(feeling worried seeing broken Abhijeet ): Abhijeet tum theek ho na beta…dekho ye sab mat socho , thumari tabiyat kharab ho jayegi…kyu aisi faltu baate par dhayan de rahe ho…tum sun rahe ho na Mai kya kah rahi hu…_

 _Dadi trying to soothe him but Abhijeet is far from her soft words & fall down on floor in hapzard manner, Dadi hurriedly come down next to him & grabbed his hand.._

 _Dadi: Abhijeet kya hua…kua hua beta…_

 _Abhijeet feeling difficulty in breath , his throat making tiny cracking and hitching noices , He opens his mouth to take proper amout of oxygen to satisfied his lungs but his condition becoming more worse after passing with each single second , Abhijeet clawed at his throat then his chest. It burn so much, Dadi starts rubbing his chest to relax him but failed.._

 _Dadi(scared) : Abhijeet ..Abhijeet daro nahi, mai yahi hu Beta…mai abhi thumara inhaler lati hu…tum theek ho jaoge..kuch nahi hoga thume…kuch nahi hoga,,,_

 _Dadi stands up & checking table drover & cabinet to find Abhijeet's inhaler but she doesn't find & seeing Abhijeet trying to say something but not working. Dadi is looking for inhaler & see Abhijeet's body starts jerking . She hurriedly comes to him grabbing his hand & starts shouting for servants…A servent come there & gets shocked & tensed on Seeing Abhijeet in this bad state…Dadi asked him to call ambulance urgently, servent calls ambulance & then starts searching inhaler on Dadi's order…._

 _Dadi(taery): Yahi deko…yahi kaho hona chahye Inhaler….(to Abhijeet).Abhijeet sab theek hoj jayega..pata nahi Abhi ka inhaler kaha gaya…hey Bagwaan….mere bacche ki raksha karna…_

 _another servent too comes there & trying to help dadi to lift up Abhijeet but they feels Abhijeet jerks getting slow & his eyes slowly lost , they feels worried like hell & soon ambulance arrived & take Abhijeet for an urgent treatment…._

 _…_

* * *

 _..._

 _Daya come back home , talking over phone with his friend about tonight party…_

 _Daya: Ary nahi yaar , you know I am not such a guy...thanku for ur compliment vaise handsome tou mai hu but don't you worry, I 'll not cut ur chance buddy…..theek hai….nahi yaar Abhijeet ka kuch pata nahi…you know usse parties mei aana pasand nahi but still I'll try…_

 _His servant approaching him & tries to say something but Daya stops him , showing his hand & signals him to talk later …Servants waits for phone call gets over & he informs him about Abhijeet…after some more minutes Daya cuts his call having smile on his face & stars moving towards his room.._

 _Daya(while moving towards his room) : Somesh mere liye coffee bana do , aur mere room mei hi le aana…_

 _Somesh: Chote Malik , aapse kuch baat karni thee…_

 _Daya: Somesh abhi time nahi hai , abhi mujhe jaldi se bahut sara work complete karna hai aur evening mei Dad ke sath baahr jana hai…..tum baad mei baat karna plz , abhi sach mei time nahi hai…_

 _Somesh(looking tense): Chote Malik , meri baat tou suniye.._

 _Daya reaches to stairs but turns on hearing his low voice.._

 _Daya(serious): Kya baat hai Somesh…aisi roti shakal kyu bana rakhi hai….(added in naughty tone) Dadi se daat lag gayi kya.._

 _Somesh: Nahi vo chote malik…_

 _Daya: Ohh accha matlab Abhijeet ne daat diya hai…Somesh tum tou jante ho , Abhi kitni jaldi gussa ho jata hai , tumse kaha hai na uske kaam mat kiya karo , usse accha nahi lagta koi uska kaam kare , ya uski cheezo ko hath lagaye …bas saaf safai karte hue daat diya hoga usne…_

 _Somesh: Nahi unhone nahi data…_

 _Daya: Tou kya Dad se daat lagi hai aaj.._

 _Somesh: Nahi chote malik…baat ye hai ki Malkin hospital mei hai…_

 _Daya(shocked): Dadi hospital mei…kya hua hai unhe..?_

 _Somesh: Unhe nahi .._

 _Daya: Baat kya hai Somesh saaf saaf batao , dekho mujhe tension ho rahi hai…_

 _Somesh: Vo chote Malik ki tabiyat acchank kharab ho gayi…hum sab bahut dar gaye the…thodi der pahle hi Ambulance aayi thee ussi mei le gaye hai chote malik ko…_

 _Daya(stunned): Abhijeet ko….lekin ye sab kaise….I mean hua kya thaa , Abhi tou bilkul theek thaa , phir aise kasie usse Hospital le ja sakte hai…_

 _Somesh: Nahi Chote Malik unki tabiyat bahut kharab ho gayi thee , vo saas nahi le paa rahe the…_

 _Daya(tense): What….Dad bhi sath gaye hai…_

 _Somesh: Nahi maine unhe phone kiya thaa, lekin unka phone laga nahi , aapko bhi kiya thaa lekin aapne kaat diya.._

 _Daya: Ha vo mai busy thaa….accha kon se Hospital le gaye hai Abhi ko…_

 _Somesh: Metro Hospital…_

* * *

 _Daya rushed towards Hospital & feeling extreme tense for his bro…_

 _After 30 minutes , Daya reaches at hospital & after taking details from reception moves to ICU.._

 _Daya(murmur) : ho kya raha hai…Abhi ko ICU mei kyu…pata nahi kya hua hai…_

 _Daya reaches there & finds Dadi is sitting there having tears in her eyes , he approaches to her who immediately leapt on him & starts crying with voice…_

 _Daya: Dadi…plz chup ho jaye…Abhi ko kuch nahi hoga….._

 _Dadi doesn't say anything just crying harshly grabbing Daya's shirt in her fist…_

 _Daya: Dadi maine kaha na sab theek ho jayega….pahle aap rona band kijiye….mujhe bataye aakhir hua kya hai…Abhi tou bilkul theek thaa , phir achanak se hospital…baat kya hai Dadi.._

 _Dadi(crying) : Abhijeet ko kuch nahi hoga na beta…bolo Daya…_

 _Daya feels more worried on seeing his Dadi this much tense , he waits for doctor to know the real matter as Dadi is not in condition to tell anything…after an hour Doctor comes out while talking with junior doctor, Daya approaches to them & asks in tension.._

 _Daya: Doctor…how is my brother now…? He is fine na..!_

 _Doctpr: Don't worry he is fine now , ab khatre ki koi baat nahi hai…_

 _Dadi too joins them coming with slow steps & asks in broken tone.._

 _Dadi: Doctor kya mai usse mil sakti hu.._

 _Doctor: abhi nahi , actually abhi vo conscious nahi hai , under observation hai , vaise aap log unhe time rahte yaha le aaye , but I am really shocked ki unki condition itni khrab kaise ho gayi…I mean vo Asthmatic hai unhe apna dhyan rakhna chahye …itna careless hona it's really dangerous…_

 _Daya(shocked): What….doctor aap sayad kisi aur patient ki baat kar rahe hai…we are asking about Abhijeet , he is my brother…usse Asthma nahi hai…_

 _Dctor: I am really surprised young man ki aap unke Bhai hai aur aapko unki disease ke bare mei nahi pata…_

 _Daya: doctor are you sure..I mean koi misunderstanding.._

 _Doctor: I am really sure young man…Mai unhi ki baat kar raha hu, jo inke sath aaye hai(pointing toward Dadi)..vahi Abhijeet hai na.._

 _Daya: ji ha..lekin Asthma.._

 _Doctor: yes he got server attack of Asthma…kya vo inhaler use nahi karte…he must use it.._

 _Dadi: Abhijeet inhaler use karta hai , lekin hame pata nahi thaa vo inhaler kaha rakhta hai.._

 _Daya see his Dadai with shock & seems like he is watching a bad dream.._

 _Doctor: dekhye Asthma patient aur uski family dono ko bahut carefull rahna hota hai…iss tarah ka aatack bahut dangerous ho sakta hai..plz take care in future…_

 _Dadi nodded & Doctor left after giving some instruction to nurse , Daya seeing his Dadi with disbelief who trying to hide her eyes from Daya.._

 _Daya(seems angry) : aapko sab pata thaa Dadi…Abhi ko Asthma hai aur ye baat mujhe nahi pata…aapne aur Abhi ne mujhe batana tak zarrori nahi samjha…_

 _Dadi: Daya , abhi inn baato ka time nahi hai…_

 _Daya(loudly): tab vo time kab aayega Dadi…Mai bhi iss family ka hissa hu aur mere Bhai ki beemari ke bare mei muhje hi nahi pata….Abhi ne mujhe nahi bataya , I know vo thoda khiska hua hai lekin aap…aapne bhi mujhe ye batana zarrori nahi samjha….aur kya Dad ko pata hai…_

 _Dadi: nahi…Pradyuman ko bhi kuch nahi pata.._

 _Daya(angrily): wow…great news…aur kya kya hide kiya hai aapne aur Abhi ne hamse…..aur kitne secret hai aapke paas….I really don't believe this …aur aap tou aaj bhi ye sab mujhe nahi batane wale thee …vo tou Somesh ne mujhe batya ki Abhi ki tabiyat kharab ho gayi hai , lekin Asthma…._

 _Daya takes a sad sigh & starts moving towards Abhijeet's room , he seeing his brother is lying on bed having oxygen mask on his face & some equipment attached to his pale body…._

 _Daya: accha nahi kiya Abhi…kyu kiya tumne aisa , mujhe kuch bhi nahi bataya kyu Abhi…aakhir kyu mujhe itna praya kar diya tumne , maine tou hamesha apne Bhai ka sath diya hai , Dad se jyada thume support kiya hai…I know ki tum Dad ki vajah se bahut ziddi ho gaye ho , lekin mujhse kaisa secret…meri tou har baat zidd karke puch lete ho , chahe jaise bhi ho uglwa he lete ho aur apni takleef tak mujhse share nahi ki….this time I am very angry on you Bhai..bahut nazarz ho tumse….mai ab tumse baat nahi karunga , tum dekhna ab mai thume kabhi kuch nahi batunga , kabhi nahi…you are a bad brother..bahut bure ho tum…_

 _Tears comes in his eyes & he sobs silently, suddenly his phone starts ringing , he wipes his tears & attend the call…_

 _Daya: yes Dad…_

 _Pradyuman: Daya maine kaha thaa ghar pauchar mujhe call karna …kab se thumara call ka wait kar raha hu , tum kab se itne careless ho sakte ho aur uss file ka kya hua.._

 _Daya(sounds dull): vo abhi nahi ho paya Dad.._

 _Pradyuman: kya baat hai Daya itna low kyu sound kar rahe ho…?_

 _Daya: Dad , mai hospital mei hu…_

 _Pradyuman(shocked): what..hospital mei…..kya hua hai Daya , are you ok..?_

 _Daya: I am fine Dad…lekin vo.._

 _Pradyumna: Daya what are you doing there..?...Maa tou theek hai na..?_

 _Daya: ha Dad , Dadi bilkul theek hai.._

 _Pradyuman: tou phir itna tense kyu sound kar rahe ho & why the hell you are in hospital…?_

 _Daya(teary): Dad , ABHI yaha hai..usski tabiyat theek nahi hai….something serious Dad…_

 _Pradyuman(angry): accha tou ye baat hai…Daya you are really a fool…don't be so tense for him , thumara Bhai drama kar raha hai….._

 _Daya(shocked): Dad…you know what are you saying…_

 _Pradyumna: Daya ye sab uska natak hai….mai Abhijeet ko acchi tarah se janta hu , thumare Bhai ko kabhi bhi , meri baat nahi manani hoti …maine usse sharp 7 tak ready rahne ke liye kaha thaa lekin vo hamesha apni marji ka karta hai…aaj bhi mere order na follow karne pade , isslye ye sab uska plan hai….I don't believe this, Abhijeet itna jyada stubborn kaise ho sakta hai….apni zidd puri karne aur mere khilaf jane ke liye , vo sabke emotions ke sath khel raha hai….this time I'll not forgive him…_

 _Pradyuman cuts call in anger & Daya closed his eyes in pain…_

 _Daya: kya ho gaya hai Dad aapko….aap dono bass apni hi manmani karte hai ….aap dono hi stubborn hai….I hope ki aap jaldi samjh jaye Dad , varna kahi aapka Abhijeet ke liye aisa behavior , usse hum sab se dur na kar de…Plz Dad , mai aapki ego ki vajah se , apna bhai nahi kho sakta…._

 _Daya seeing Abhijeet & praying for his bro in heart…._

 _…_

* * *

 _..._

 _Pradyuman(angrily murmur): bas bahut ho gaya Abhijeet….iss baar mai thumari koi baat nahi sunuga….I am coming Abhijeet , thumare iss jhoot ka mujh par koi asar nahi hoga….you really disappoint me…_

 _Pradyuman's phone starts ringing , he picked up his phone .._

 _Pradyuman: hello Sir….of course Sir…we are coming…ji ha Abhijeet aur Daya bhi aa rahe hai…ok….ok Sir meet you in party…_

 _Pradyuman cuts call & rushed out from his cabin to busted Abhijeet...  
_

 _Pradyuman(angry murmur): Mai bhi dekhta hu , thumara natak mere samne kaise chalta hai...tum sabko fool bana sakte ho Abhijeet but mujhe nahi...I am your Dad you idiot.._

 _…._

* * *

 _..._

 _..To be continued…._


	2. Chapter 2

Hello friends…I continue this fic for those who want me to continue :)

 **Thanks to All Active & Silent Readers . :)  
**

* * *

 **Dear Shikha,** you are right , Asthma aise koi badi bimaari nahi hai , lekin iske alawa ek bada secret hai Abhijeet ki life mei…well , vo secret kya hai , you'll get to know in this chap…thanku dear.. :)

* * *

….

* * *

 **DAR**

 **...**

 **CHAP-2**

….

 _Daya & Dadi is waiting for Abhijeet to come in consciousness .After some time nurse comes out & informs Doctor , who then checked Abhijeet . Daya & Dadi comes in alert mood & waiting for Doctor to come out from Abhijeet's room…After checking Abhijeet doctor meet with Daya who asks about his bro & Doctor allow them to meet with Abhijeet… , _

_Doctor : he is conscious now but plz unhe jyada stress na de , he need rest.._

 _Daya(feeling relax): thanks Doctor_

 _Doctor left after patting Daya shoulder, who feels relax but angry too on his bro …_

 _Daya(coldly) : Dadi aap Abhi se mil lijiye…_

 _Dadi: Daya ye kya baat hui….tum Abhijeet se milna nahi chahte …_

 _Daya : Dadi Mujhe jo baat uss se karni hai , uske liye hum dono ko time chahye , issliye plz abhi aap uss se mil liiye …Mai baad mei uss se mil lunga…_

 _Dadi nodded sadly & enters in room to meet her grandson…_

 _Abhijeet is lying on bed with closed eyes having oxygen mask on his face , he feels someone grabbing his hand softly & he opens his eyes , finds the expected person sit beside him seeing him with love but tear full eyes…_

 _Abhijeet(whisper): Dadi…._

 _Dadi(softly) : Kaise ha mera beta…ha.._

 _Abhijeet(slowly): Mai theek hu Dadi..._

 _Dadi: Hum kitna dar gaye the pata hai , tum kyu itni jaldi stress lene lagte ho Beta , vo thumare Dad hai , unki bato ko itna dil se lagane ki zarrorat nahi hai Abhijeet….aaj agar thume kuch ho jata , tou hum sabka kya hota…Daya ke bare mei tou socho , thumare hospital mei hone ki baat sunkar , kitna pareshaan ho gaya thaa vo…_

 _Abhijeet(shocked) : Daya yaha hai…(added in worried tone) Dadi usse kuch pata tou nahi chala na…..aapne usse kahi.._

 _Dadi(slowly) : Daya ko pata chal chukka hai ki , thume Asthma hai…_

 _Abhijeet closed his eyes & Dadi pressed his hand softly.._

 _Dadi: Kuch nahi hota beta…Daya thumara Bhai hai , usse janane ka hak hai…_

 _Abhijeet: Vo abhi kaha hai Dadi..?_

 _Dadi: Bahar hai , vo bhi tumse milna chahta hai.._

 _Abhijeet(turning his face on other side): Daya muhse naraj hoga Dadi..bahut jyda naraj…_

 _Daya is listening his bro from door & closed his eyes in pain…_

 _Daya(murmur): Naraj tou mai hu Abhi…vo bhi bahut jyada …tumne mujhse sach chipaya hai Abhi , kyu nahi bataya mujhe…kyu…?.. kyu mujhe paraya kar diya Abhi…tumne aisa kyu kiya…_

 _Daya feels his tears running down from his cheeks & his throat making a cracking voice , before Abhjeet could sense his presence he walked over bench & trying to control his pain…_

 _Pradyuman enters in hospital & looking angry, he comes over there seeing Daya is sitting on bench with down head, he goes to him & asks in rude tone…_

 _Pradyuman(angry): Abhijeet kaha hai Daya.._

 _Daya stands up on seeing his father over here in such an angry mood…_

 _Daya(tense): Dad aap yaha.._

 _Pradyuman: Maine pucha Abhijeet kaha hai…?_

 _Daya( sadly): Dad , aap nahi jante Abhijeet aur Dadi ne hamse sach chupaya hai…_

 _Pradyuman(angry): Mai sab janta hu Daya….Abhijeet ko bhi aur Maa ko bhi….Maa hamesha uss Abhijeet ka sath deti hai aur mera beta , hamesha mere hi khillafat karta hai…uske liye meri koi value nahi…koi beta apne hi Dad ki respect karna kasie bhool sakta hai aur upar se apni zidd puri karne ke liye thumara Bhai ne puri family ko disturb kar rakha hai …._

 _Daya(sadly): Dad aap galat samjh rahe hai….Abhi ki tabiyat sach mei kahrab hai ….usse hamari zarrorat hai Dad.._

 _Pradyuman: Bass bahut hua Daya…ab mai thak chukka hu Abhijeet ki inn sab harkato se…..pahle hi vo meri koi baat nahi sunta aur upar se koi moka nahi chodta mujhe niche dikhane ka…maine apni puri zindagi mei , Abhijeet se ziddi koi nahi dekha…hamesha apni hi marji karni hoti hai isse…Abhijeet ko iss baat se fark nahi padta , ki uske iss drame se hum sabko kitni takleef ho sakti hai …aaj usne had kar di…_

 _Daya: Dad lekin.._

 _Pradyuman(rashly): Kaha hai vo.._

 _Daya: Dad aap plz meri baat tou suniye…_

 _Pradyuman: Maine pucha Abhijeet kis room mei hai Daya…_

 _Daya shows Abhijeet's room to Pradyuman who walked over there in anger , Daya trying to stop & calm down his father…_

 _Daya(moving towards room with Pradyuman): Dad aap plz Abhi par gussa mat kijiye…meri baat tou suniye.._

 _Prdayuman enters in room , Dadi & Abhijeet gets shocked on seeing Pradyuman in such an angry mood , before Dadi says something Pradyuman leapt on Abhijeet like fire.._

 _Pradyuman(yelling in anger): Band karo apna ye drama you idiot….kya samjhte ho tum , mujhe bevkoof bana sakte ho…bachpan se dekh raha hu Abhijeet , thumari ulti seedi harkate badhti ja rai hai…kab sudhroge tum.._

 _Abhijeet feeling pain on hearing such harsh word from his father , he closed his eyes to stop his tears which ready to come out…_

 _Dadi(loudly) : Pradyuman kya ho gaya hai thume…tum abhi yaha se jao…_

 _Pradyuman: Nahi Maa…ab bahut hua ….Abhijeet ko jo karna thaa usne kar liya…. ab Mai aur bardast nahi kar sakta….isne kabhi meri baat nahi mani lekin aaj mai dekhta hu , iska ye natak isse kaise bachata hai….bahut pareshaan kar liya issne hame , ab aur nahi…iske liye ye sirf ek drama hai , lekin jo log iski vajah se dukhi hai pareshaan hai , unki isse koi parwah nahi…_

 _Daya(requesting tone): Dad plz bahar chaliye…Abhi ko rest ki zarrorat hai…_

 _Pradyuman(angry) : rest My foot…I'll show you the truth now..._

 _Pradyuman comes near to Abhijeet who seeing his father with disbelief…_

 _Pradyuman(angry) : Ab utho yaha se you cheat…_

 _Pardyuman removed his mask in anger , grabbed his arm & starts pulling him to stands up…_

 _Daya(stunned): Dad ye kya kar rhe hai aap.._

 _Abhijeet feels difficulty in breath , his body starts paining like hell , he gasping for air & not looking in senses , Daya trying to freed Abhijeet from Pradyuman's grip who still not believing that Abhijeet is not doing any drama….An emergency siren starts ringing , Doctor & Nurse hurriedly enters in room & stunned on finds Abhijeet in such terrible state…_

 _Doctor(yelling): Ye aap kya kar rahe hai…leave him...vo mar jayega …_

 _Pradyuman feels situation getting worse & Abhijeet is not looking in his senses , Doctor scold him & orders Daya to take this man out who attempted to kill his patient . Dadi starts crying & Doctor send her out from room for sake of Abhijeet as he is in critical state now…_

 _Pradyuman comes out & his anger turns into scare on seeing doctor's reaction & the most scared thing is Abhijeet is really not well… Doctor gets busy with Abhijeet & asks his staff to call senior doctor immediately. A doctor who checked Abhijeet before comes there after knowing the matter & feels angry on patient's family especially on Prdayuman…._

 _Doctor(angry): Aap patient ke family member hai ya uske dushman…_

 _Pradyuman(still in doubt): Mai ACP Pradyuman , vo…Abhijeet ko kya hua hai…?_

 _Doctor: Pahli baat tou mujhe aapse aise ummid nahi thee Mr Pradyuman…aap ek ACP hokar kisi ko marne ki koshish kar sakte hai…aur sach yahi hai ki aapki vajah se Patient ki jaan khatre mei hai…..aur agar unhe kuch hota hai , tou uske zimmedar aap hoge…_

 _Pradyuman(angry) : Doctor aap mujhe kannon mat sikhayege…I just want to know , what the hell is happening with him , he is my son..Okay…?_

 _Doctor:(teasing tone) : really…Very strange…you tried to kill your own son….(Pradyuman feels more angry on Doctor's comment & Doctor continued is teasing tone) Congratulation Mr Pradyuman , aapke bête ko Asthma hai but I think aapko koi farak nahi padta….(to Daya) mujhe aap sab se ye ummid nahi thee , lekin ab aap log patient se nahi milege , hopefully agar unhe kuch nahi hua tou…_

 _Dctor left & Pradyuman feels somehow guilty, sad or what not…he is in strange state & not getting what he actually want this time , He tried to kill his own son only for sake of his stubbornness . He always wanted Abhijeet must followed his orders bcz he is the one who has dare to go against Pradyuman even no one can stop Abhijeet & make him work according to them. Abhijeet is the person who follows his own rules & doesn't believe or listen anyone especially Pradyuman who always feels bad whenever Abhijeet denied his orders…._

 _Pradyuman does many thing to grow his standard in society & he is a famous brave ACP of CID Mumbai but he doesn't like Abhijeet's attitude who doesn't care society & not tries to show off . Today Pradyuman feels, he doesn't like Abhijeet's attitude may be the reason is somewhere he feels jealous from his own son who is brave , firm & confident but not breaking his rules for sake of success & standard in society…._

 _Daya(angry): Aapne theek nahi kiya Dad…._

 _Pradyuman(tough tone): Kuch nahi hoga usse…vo bahut strong hai…_

 _Dadi feels angry on Pradyuman …_

 _Dadi(angry): Usse kuch hona bhi nahi chahye Pradyuman…agar mere Abhijeet ko kuch bhi hua , tou Mai thume zindgi bhar maaf nahi karungi…_

 _Daya: Dadi sab theek ho jayega…_

 _Pradyuman: Maa aap bekar mei pareshaan ho rahi hai…aur galti Abhijeet ki hai….agar usse Asthma hai tou , usne hame kyu nahi bataya…aur vaise bhi vo bahut ziddi aur strong hai…usse kuch nahi hoga.._

 _Dadi wants to say something but Daya grabs her shoulder & trying to make her sit on bench but she denied…They are waiting for doctor , after some time senior doctor comes out & they walks to him to know about Abhijeet…_

 _Daya(worried) : Doctor mera Bhai kaisa hai..?_

 _Doctor: dekhye patient ki condition theek nahi hai , vo pahle hi recover nahi ho paye the aur suddenly itne stress ki vajah se condition tou kharab honi hi thee… we are trying our best lekin abhi hum kuch kah nahi sakte….hoping for good…_

 _(Doctor gives a fiery glance to Prdayuman.) vaise aapko pareshaan hone ki zarrorat nahi hai… aap jo chahte the almost vahi hua hai…Abhijeet ki condition critical hai…lekin agar usse kuch hua Mr Pradyuman , tou hospital apake khilaaf complain karega…I hope aapko rules pata hoge…(added in teasing tone) aap ACP jo hai.._

 _Doctor left in anger , Daya seeing Pradyuman with disbelief & anger who avoid his gaze & trying to cover the mistake done by him… _

… _._

* * *

 _..._

 _Pradyuman: Maa usse kuch nahi hoga ….vo ek Police officer hai , aur hamari life mei ye sab hota rahta hai.._

 _Dadi(coldly) : Tum jao Pradyuman …_

 _Pradyumna( shocked): Maa…_

 _Dadi(angry): Ab kya kar rahe ho tum yaha …jo karne aaye the vo tou kar diya na tumne ….pahucha diya Abhijeet ko maut ke muh mei…tum tou uske father ho na….kya aisa hota hai ek father …thumari ab yaha koi zarrorat nahi…aur vaise bhi , tumne kabhi Abhijeet ka sath nahi diya , thumare liye thumare kaam aur naam hi pyara hai..jao apni party mei , vaha sab thumara wait kar rahe hoge ….aur ek officer ko bhi dard hota hai…kyuki ek officer hone se pahle vo ek insaan hai..samjhe …_

 _Pradyuman comes to his mother & grabs her hand but his mother jerked him in anger or hate…._

 _Dadi: Hath mat laga mujhe...inhi hato se apne hi bête ki saase rok di tune…hamesha usse takleef hi di hai…aaj iss halat mei bhi usske sath ye sab…kaise kar diya tune Pradyuman…apne hi Bête se itni nafrat…._

 _Pradyuman: Maa mai Abhijeet se nafrat nahi karta….bass vo mujhe gussa dilata hai…_

 _Dadi(teasing tone) : kyuki vo teri baat nahi manta issliye…ya phir vo aisa nahi hai , jaisa tum usse banana chahte the…._

 _Daya: Dadi sab theek ho jayega, Abhi ko kuch nahi hoga….kuch bhi nahi…lekin aap dono ne ye baat hame kyu nahi batayi…..kyu Dadi, kyu chipaya hamse…?,,,_

 _Dadi: Abhijeet nahi chahta thaa ki ye baat thume ya Pradyuman ko pata chala…..Prdyuman ko tou ye bimaari bhi , uska ek natak hi lagta….isslye vo chup raha…_

 _Daya(angry): aur mujhe kyu nahi bataya…?_

 _Dadi: thumara Bhai , thume bahut pyar karta hai Daya…vo tujhe takleef nahi pauchana chahta thaa…(added in teary tone) vo khud bahut dard se guzra hai beta….uski takleef ka hum aur tum andaza bhi nahi laga sakte aur jis time usse ek Pita ke pyar ki , uski care ki zarrorat thee , uss waqut vo akela hi uss dard ko sahta raha…mera Abhijeet ko kisi ne nahi samjhe , jise Pita ke sath ki zarroart usse thee , usse vo kabhi nahi mila….Pradyuman ne tou kabhi Abhijeet ko samjha hi nahi…na aaj aur na pahle …_

 _Pradyuman(rudely): Usne bhi tou kabhi nahi samjha Maa….meri ummido ko , mere sapno ko….mai usse sitare(star) ki tarah chamkte dekhna chahta hu , usse successful dekhna chata hu ….lekin usne meri ummido ko kabhi samjh hi nahi….usne CID issliye join ki , bcz vo uski marji thee , usse mera challenge pura karna thaa….mere samne jhukna nahi chahta thaa vo…kabhi mere sapno ki parwah nahi ki usne…_

 _Dadi(angry): Kyuki tumne usse darpok kaha thaa Pradyuman…bhool gaye , tumne usse kitna sunaya thaa…vo reserved hai , silent hai , logo se dur baghta hai …lekin tumne kabhi iski vajah janane ki koshish nahi ki….hamseha usse kamzor samjhte rahe…uski insult ki tumne…_

 _Pradyuman: Maa Abhijeet ne khud ko aisa banaya hai…vo ek Police officer ka beta hai , kya galat chahta thaa mai …mai bass use strong dehna chahta hu , jo duniya se dare nahi , himaat se unke samne khada ho…_

 _Dadi(strongly): Vo ksi se nahi darta Pradyuman…ye tum bhi jante ho….tum apne aap ko bahut brave samjhte ho na ….ary thume kya pata , jisse thume kamzor aur duniya se baghne wala samjhte ho , usme kitni himmat hai…ary kamzor tou tum pad jate agar vo sab thumare sath hota , jo Abhijeet ne jhela hai.._

 _Pradyuman(angry) : Aisa kya jhela hai aapke bête ne ha…Asthma koi badi beemari nahi hai Maa…aur agar usse kabhi koi problem thee , tou usse mujhe batana chahye thaa….vo khud deal nahi kar sakta thaa , tou hum kahi chale nahi gaye the…_

 _Dadi(angry) Bass karo Pradyuman…thumare liye apni jhooti shaan aur naam se pyara kuch nahi , isslye aaj tak tum Abhijeet ka dard nahi dekh paye…na aaj aur na 10 saal pahle….tum uski bimari ki baat kar rahe ho…ary mai uss dard ki baat kar rahi hu , jisne aaj se 10 saal pahle hi uski saase chin li hoti , lekin vo toota nahi ….(Daya & Pradyuman seeing her with shock & scare) bahut bade police officer samjhte ho na tum khud ko…lekin meri nazar mei tum kuch nahi ho…..tab kaha thaa ye bada brave officer , jab uske apne hi ghar mei , koi uske bête ko apni Havas ka shikhar bana raha thaa….kaha the tab tum Pradyuman_ _…_

 _Daya looks his Dadi with confusion & scare …_

 _Daya: Aap kahna kya chati hai Dadi…_

 _Pradyuman(tense): Maa aap kiski baat kar rahi hai….Maa plz bataye.._

 _Dadi(sadly): Abhijeet ki…thumre bête Abhijeet ki baat kar rahi hu Mai…_

 _Daya(scared): Ye…ye aap kya kah rahi hai Dadi…_

 _Dadi sit on bench with thud & tears rolling down from her cheeks…_

 _Pradyuman(scared): Maa kya hua thaa…maa bataye…_

 _Dadi(feeling pain): Rape hua thaa Prdayuman…hamare Abhijeet ke sath…_

 _Daya feels his breath can stop at any minute , he sit next to her with thud , looking pale & scared…_

 _Pradyuman(stunned): Nahi…aap jhoot bol rahi hai….aisa nahi ho sakta…_

 _Dadi(crying) : Aisa hi hua hai…Abhijeet bass 14 saal ka thaa…hamare apne hi ghar mei , kisi ne usse…._

 _Daya(lost): Dadi ye sach nahi ho sakta…_

 _Dadi(crying): Kash ye sach na hota Daya…lekin yahi sach hai….yahi sach hai beta…_

…

* * *

...

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Dadi: Abhijeet kaha ho tum beta…ye Ldka bhi na.._

 _Dadi hears some painful voices coming out from store room , she goes there & finds a thin figure is lying on floor , she moves close to him & feels like dead on seeing her own grandson is lying on floor , he is trying to sit but his wounds not allowing him to sit , Dadi noticed something & her words gets stuck in her throat…_

 _Dadi(scared) : Abhi…beta…_

 _Abhijeet seeing her & hurriedly sit up which makes great pain in his wounds & a painful scream comes out from his mouth.._

 _Dadi hurriedly walked towards him & trying to touch him but Abhijeet feels great scare & trying to cover his naked body from his hands & shrink his body as much he can…_

 _Abhijeet(scared ): nahi ..nahi…don't touch me..plz..plzzz.._

 _Tears comes out from her eyes on seeing her grandson naked & covered with his own blood, who is feeling scared like hell & not looking in his senses…..She doesn't want to think the worst but she knows that worst already has happened with his deary son…..She feels broken & want to die on seeing Abhijeet in this horrible condition but she has to be strong not for her but for Abhijeet who badly needs someone who can taking care of innocent soul who brutally raped by someone.._

 _Dadi(teary) : Abhi Mai hu…thumari Dadi…_

 _Dadi forcefully takes him in her hug , who jerked first but after feeling safe in motherly hug & allow himself to lost in dark…_

* * *

 _ **Present**_

 _ **...**_

 _Dadi(crying): uss din ke baad se Abhijeet bahut badal gaya….vo sabse dur chala gaya , logo ke paas jane se darne laga….usne bahut saha hai Daya , bahut dard saha hai…Mai aaj bhi vo din nahi bhool sakti…vo store room se aati dard bhari aahe , dara sahma sa Abhijeet , khoon mei bheega hua mera baccha..._

 _Dadi starts cryig with voice & Daya closed his eyes in pain . Pradyuma seems like a statue…_

 _Daya(crying in pain ) : Nahi Dadi…aisa nahi ho sakta…_

 _Daya stars crying with voice & Dadi seeing Prdayuman who seems in guilt , pain , anger or broken from inside…_

 _Dadi: Tumne uska dard samjha hi nahi aur issliye usne kabhi , tumse kuch nahi kaha aur Mai….ek majbur Maa kya karti ….maine apne bête ko uss dard se bachane ki har mumkin koshish ki …lekin sayad mai bhi uska dard kam nahi kar payi….vo hum sabse dur chala gaya…dur chala gaya Pradyuman.._

 _Pradyuman walked towards Abhijet's room seeing his son from glass door & some memories starts haunting his soul badly…_

 _..._

* * *

 _ **Flashback**_

 _ **...**_

 _Pradyuman(angry): Kya ho gaya hai Abhijeet…Mr Jogesh hamre senior hai aur thumare uncle bhi , tumne unki insult kyu ki…_

 _Abhijeet(angry) : Vo mujhe baar baar touch kar rahe the.._

 _Pradyuman: Abhujeet vo tou bass thume gale lagakar apna pyar jata rahe the... …ho kya gaya hai thume , ab agar koi thume hath lagayega , tou kya aise react karoge tum.._

 _Abhijeet(shouting): Ha…mujhe koi hath lagaye ye mujhe accha nahi lagta… sab log bahut gande hai…aap sab mujhse dur rahye…_

 _Pradyuman(angry): tum manners bhool chuke ho Abhijeet…shame on you.._

 _Tears coming out from Abhijeet's eyes on listening his father's angry tone , who yelling at him without doing anything wrong . Abhijeet left while wiping his tears .._

 _Pradyuman: pata nahi kya chata hai ye ladka…_

 _..._

* * *

 _ **Present**_ _…._

 _..._

 _Pradyman close his eyes feeling great pain & guilt.._

 _Pradyuman: Mai kyu nai samjh paya…kyu thumari baato ko ignore kiya maine…kyu…_

 _Pradyuman feels broken & rushed out from hospital, he sits in his car & burst out…_

 _..._

* * *

 _Daya doesn't have dare to ask more from his Dadi who too crying silently..._

 _..._

* * *

 _ **Flashback**_

 _ **...**_

 _Daya enters in his room & finds his brother looking pale & tired.._

 _Daya: Kya hua Abhi…._

 _Abhijeet(low tone) : Kuch nahi Daya…kuch kaam thaa…_

 _Daya: Ha vo mai friends ke sath Cricket khelne ja raha hu , thume bulane aaya thaa…chalo ready ho jao.._

 _Abhijeet: Nahi Daya mera modd nahi hai…_

 _Suddenly Daya noticed a red patch on bed sheet & he feels worried…_

 _Daya: Abhi ye blood …_

 _Abhijeet see the blood & feels scared…_

 _Abhijeet: Vo Daya…. (Abhijeet hides his both hands behind his back) vo mera hath kat gaya…_

 _Daya(worried) : Kya…lekin kaise…dikhao mujhe.._

 _Abhijeet: Nahi Daya jyada nahi hai…_

 _Daya: Ary kaise jyada nahi hai…dekho kitna khoon bah gaya hai , dikhao mujhe…_

 _Daya trying to check his wound but Abhijeet didn't ready to show his hand , Daya called his Dadi who entered & Daya explained her all . Dadi saw Abhijeet's eyes & understood the matter.._

 _Dadi: Daya mai dekhti hu , abhi tum jao…thumare friends wait kar rahe hoge na…_

 _Daya: Lekin Dadi Abhi ko chot lagi hai…_

 _Dadi: Daya , mai dekhti hu beta tum jao .._

 _Daya: Lekin Dadi…_

 _Dadi: Daya jao beta varna Abhijeet gussa ho jayega (says in low tone) thume pata hai na uska.._

 _Daya: Theek hai…acha Abhi mai jata hu , tum bandage kara lena Dadi se samjhe…_

 _Daya left , Dadi seeing Abhijeet who hurriedly hug her & starts crying…_

 _Dadi(softly): Kuch nahi hua hai Abhijeet…Mai hu na…sab theek ho jayega beta…_

 _Abhijeet(crying): Dadi …._

 _..._

* * *

 _ **Present…**_

 _ **...**_

 _Daya(crying): Mai vahi thaa Abhi…hamesha thumare sath…lekin kabhi nahi samjh paya ki mera Bhai kis dard mei hai….kabhi thumara sath nahi de paya mai…mujhe maaf kar do Bhai….mujhe maaf kar do…plz theek ho jao Abhi , plz Bhaii…plz…._

 _Daya crying in pain . Dadi see her younger grandson in pain & pat his shoulder…_

 _Dadi: Daya , thumara Bhai bahut brave hai….usse in ansso ki zarrorat nahi hai…hum sabke pyar ki zarrorat hai….uske sath vo sab jab hua , vo ek baccha thaa lekin usska dard aaj bhi uske andar hai…vo aaj tak , vo sab bhool nahi paya hai.._

 _Daya: Kya isslye Abhi ne apne asthmatic hone ki baat hame nahi batayi…_

 _Dadi: Ha Daya….vo apni takleef kisi se batna nahi chahta thaa…jab usse zarroart thee tab vo akela thaa aur ab usne ye maan liya hai ki , uska dard baatne wala koi nahi…._

 _Daya(feeling broken): Mai kaha thaa Dadi….jab Abihi ke sath vo sab…kisne kiya aur aapne kyu nahi bataya…_

 _Dadi: Kise batati Daya , thumare Dad ko batane ki koshish ki thee lekin phir Abhijeet ke liye chup rahi…kaise apne bacche ka dard ka mazak bante dekhti mai….maine uska dard dekha hai Daya , uski dard bhari aahe aur …._

 _Daya: Dadi…._

 _Dadi: Uska vo dard usne akele jhela hai aur sayad , aaj vo kisi se apna dard batna bhi nahi chahta…_

 _Daya: Ek baar Abhi theek ho jaye Dadi…bass ek baar…_

 _Suddenly they hear a shout of nurse who calling for Doctor…..Daya walked to her & asks in tension…_

 _Daya: Kya baat hai nurse…?_

 _Nurse(worried): Patient is sinking…_

 _Daya feels dead watching his bro who is struggling to take breaths under oxygen mask...Doctor about to enter in room when Daya says in requesting tone.._

 _Daya: Plz Doctor , let me in …plz he is my brother.._

 _Doctor feels his scare & seeing Dadi who too in panic state , Doctor nodded & Daya too enters in room . The cardiac monitor is dropping some pretty heavy hints by now that something is badly wrong ..Abhijeet's body jerks , his lungs in spasm .Daya trying to reach his brother but Doctor signals him to calm down & asks for nebulizer for his staff . Abhijeet jerks getting low & under nebulizer is now dark faced lack of air, Doctor leaned & watches closely, waiting for some kind of response.._

 _Doctor: Come on Abhijeet…_

 _Daya step beside the bed & can see his brother is not giving any response, Daya feel scare , several minutes has passed before Abhijeet showed signs of improvement…_

 _Daya (whisper in tears): plz Abhi…breathe for me…plz Bhai…_

 _Soon Abhijeet starts taking deeper breaths & Daya feels his life get back to him…Doctor again check monitor & after getting satisfied he turns to Daya & pat his shoulder who say thanks to doctor from eyes without uttering a single word…_

 _They comes out left Abhijeet with nurse , Dadi approaches to them , Doctor update her about Abhijeet's condition , assuring her & left . Daya hug his_ _Dadi…_

 _Daya(feeling happy in tears) : Dadi , Abhi ab theek hai…iss baar Mai apne Bhai ko akela nahi padne dunga…kabhi nahi…hum milkar usse vapas layege Dadi…Mai apne Bhai ke sath dunga , aap dekhna hame jald hi hamara vo purane wale Abhi vapas mil jayega…mai usse vapas launga…_

 _Dadi(crying): Ha beta…mujhe yakeen hai , jo kaam Pradyuman nahi kar saka , vo tu zarror karega…_

 _Pradyuman is listening them at standing little far from them as he came back to know about Abhijeet but now feeling shame & guilt …._

 _Pradyuman: mai sayad ek accha Baap nahi ban paya Abhijeet…sayad mai hi zimedaar hu uss dard ka jo tumne akele jhela…I am the responsible…sayad uss janwar se jyada mai zimedaar hu , jo apne bête ko kisi darinde ki Hawas ka shikhaar hone se nahi bacha saka…I am responsible for your Rape my son….I am._

 _This time Pradyuman feels angry on himself & stormed out from Hospital… _

… _.._

* * *

 ** _To be continued….._**

* * *

 _..._


	3. Chapter 3

_Sorry friends for being late & not updating __**"DESTINY"…** actually_ _my exams coming near so getting less time to write but I'll try to complete my both stories soon…:)_

 _ **Thanku so much for your lovely support…..I've no words to give you back for your kind support….Thanks to all Readers & Reviewers…**_

 _ **And Sorry once again for being late…**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **SS**_ _: dear mujhe aisa ek episode yaad tou hai , lekin mujhe episode name nahi pata…dekhti hu , next update tak pata chal gaya tou I'll tell you….Thanku dear.._

* * *

 _..._

 _ **DAR**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **CHAP-3**_

… _ **..**_

 _Daya & Dadi are waiting outside the room , after some time nurse comes out , Daya stands up to know the matter but suddenly Doctor comes there signals him to wait & goes inside to check Abhijeet….After getting satisfied from Abhijeet's side , Doctor comes out & Daya rushed to him…_

 _Daya(tense) : Doctor , Abhi ko hosh aaya…?_

 _Doctor: Ji ha..ab vo theek hai , aap mil lijiye but be careful…iss baar pahle jaisa kuch nahi hona chahye…hope you get what I mean to say…_

 _Daya: Don't worry, we'll be careful.._

 _Doctor nodded & Daya walked to his Dadi who is sitting on bench with closed eyes may by sleeping cause of tiredness…Daya softly shake her & she open her eyes…_

 _Dadi(worried): Daya vo Abhijeet…_

 _Daya: Dadi vo theek hai..aap jakar mil lijiye…_

 _Dadi stands up & rushed towards the room but suddenly gets stop & seeing Daya with questioning gaze…_

 _Dadi: Tum nahi miloge…?_

 _Daya: Pahle aap mil lijye.._

 _Dadi: Nahi Daya…iss baar tum bhi mere sath chaloge…_

 _Daya doesn't say anything & walked inside the room.._

 _Abhijeet is lying on bed with open eyes , he turn his neck & finds Daya & Dadi coming towards him with smiling face…_

 _Dadi sit beside her & Daya standing near the bed…_

 _Dadi(softly): Ab kaisa lag raha hai…_

 _Abhijeet(weak tone): Theek hu Dadi…_

 _Abhijeet see Daya who looking pale & tired…_

 _Abhijeet: Tujhe kya hua hai…bimaar lag raha hai…_

 _Daya(trying to sound normal): Hospital mei tum ho aur mujhe bimaar kah rahe ho…_

 _Abhijeet: Mai theek hu Daya…_

 _Daya(little angry): theek tou hona padega…bahut se sawalo ka jawab jo dena hai thume …_

 _Abhijeet: Daya vo mai…_

 _Daya(trying to control his emotions ): Plz Bhai abhi tum rest karo , hum iss bare mei baad mei baat karege…_

 _Abhijeet: Nahi Daya…vaise I think , mere bare mei koi baat honi hi nahi chahye…I don't exist for this family…_

 _Dadi: Ye tum kya kah rahe ho Abhijeet…_

 _Daya: Dadi plz…usse jo kahna hai kahne dijiye…uske dil ki baat bahar aani chahye…hame bhi tou pata chale , ki aakhir ye hamara bare mei sochta kya hai…..hame bhi janane ka hak hai , ki kon kis se dur gaya hai…hum ya phir ye…_

 _Abhijeet: Daya aisa kuch nahi hai…mai kisi se dur nahi gaya hu…mai bass Dad ke behave se hurt hu…..vaise ye koi nayi baat nahi hai , jab unhone mere sath aisa behave kiya hai ….lekin takleef tou hoti ha na…_

 _Daya(broken tone) : Ha hoti hai….you are right Abhi….vahi takleef ab hame ho rahi hai…galti hum sabne ki hai..hum sab zimedaar hai , thumari iss halat ke…agar hamne dyan diya hota tou….sayad thume vo dard nahi sahna padta…._

 _Daya feels broken & tears comes out from his eyes, making Abhijeet confused who feels something wrong …_

 _Abhijeet(tense): Daya…_

 _Daya feels not able to control his tears & rushed out from room leaving Abhijeet confused & tensed.. …._

 _Abhijeet(tense): Isse kya hua hai…itna ajeeb behave kyu kar raha hai…_

 _Dadi: Tumne usse sach nahi bataya , bass isslye toda hurt hai.._

 _Abhijeet(doubtful) Ha …. vo tou theek hai…par pata nahi kyu , mujhe uski aakhoo(eyes) mei ek ajeeb sa pain feel hua…..(added in concern tone) vo theek tou hai na Dadi…_

 _Dadi: Maine kaha na , kuch nahi hai bass thoda tired aur hurt hai…Mai usse andar bejhti hu…_

 _Abhijeet: Dadi mujhe ghar jana hai…_

 _Dadi: Abhi tum rest karo , aur ghar bhi chalege , lekin jab doctor kahega…samjhe…_

 _Dadi rushed out from & goes to Daya who trying to control his tears…_

* * *

 _Dadi: Daya ye kya kar rahe ho beta….Abhijeet ko shak ho jayega ….Daya maine tumse kaha thaa na , ki Abhijeet ko pata nahi chalna chahye , ki maine tumne sach bata diya hai….vo toot jayega Daya….vo ye sah nahi payega….hame usse pata nahi chalne dena hai beta…tum samjh rahe ho na Daya…_

 _Daya(sad): Ji Dadi…mai samjh raha hu , aap kya kah rahi hai….lekin mai jab bhi Abhi ko dekhta hu , mujhe vo sab kuch yaad aane lagta hai….mai vo sab bhool nahi paa raha hu….uske sath job hi hua , uska zimedaar mai bhi hu….maine apne Bhai ka dhyan nahi rakha…._

 _Dadi: Nahi Daya….uss waqut tum bhi kuch nahi kar sakte the…tum bacceh the…lekin ab tum sach jante ho aur ab thumara farz banta hai , apne Bhai ki takleef ko dur karna , bina usse hurt kiye….tum usse acchi tarah se jante ho , vo thoda emotional hai …usse kisi ki sympathy nahi chahye…uska dard hamdardi se nahi , pyar se bhar sakta hai…_

 _Daya: I'll try Dadi…_

 _Dadi: Chalo ab jakar uss se mil lo…vo wait kar raha hai , lekin apne emotions par control rakhna..theek hai…_

 _Daya nodded, wipes his tears & enters inside the room…_

* * *

 _..._

 _Abhijeet: Lagta hai naraz ho….tou phir apna gussa dikhao , aise ro kyu rahe ho…_

 _Daya(trying to behave normal) : Mai theek hu….aur mujhe tum par sach mei bahut gussa aa raha hai…you are impossible Abhi….tumne mujhe bhi nahi bataya…_

 _Abhijeet: Daya ye koi itni badi baat tou nahi…_

 _Daya(loudly): Accha….thumare liye nai hogi , lekin mere liye badi baat hai….Dad ko na sahi , kam se kam mujhe tou bata sakte the…_

 _Abhijeet: Ab tou pata chal gaya na…(trying to change the topic) accha ye bata , mai ghar kab ja sakta hu….I don't want to stay here anymore..._

 _Daya: abhi thoda wait karo Boss….first I need to talk with doctor…_

 _Abhijeet: Boss….ye naya naam kislye…_

 _Daya(try to smile): Bass aise hi….tum mere bade Bhai ho , mere senior ho aur bahut brave bhi ho issliye 'Boss'…_

 _Abhijeet(smiling): Daya tu bhi na…pal mei naraj ho jata hai aur agle hi pal , normal ho jata hai…abhi gussa kar raha thaa aur ab pyar jata raha hai apne Bhai par…ab tu hi bata, who is impossible…..._

 _Daya: Ha theek hai samjh gaya tum kya kahna chahte ho….lekin ab jyada baate nahi…tum abhi rest karo , jaldi se theek ho jao , phir ghar chalege….okay…_

 _Abhijeet: Okay…ab teri baat kasie mana kar sakta hu aur vaise bhi , abhi tak sahab ki narajagi kam nahi hui hai….unhe manana bhi tou hai…_

 _Daya: Koi zarrorat nahi hai manane ki….pahle tum theek ho jao , uske baad sare badle lunga…._

 _Duo talks for some time & after taking medicine Abhijeet falls asleep. Daya talks with doctor who tells him they can take Abhijeet home tomorrow ._

* * *

 _Daya decide to stay in hospital with Abhijeet & send Dadi back to home . Pradyuman sitting in his room , grabbing a photo frame & silent tears rolling down from his eyes watching a smiling picture of his both sons….Servant informs him about Dadi reaching home , He wipes his tears & walked outside the room to meet his mother…_

 _Pradyuman(sad) : Maa …_

 _Dadi doesn't reply him & sit on her bed , Pradyuman walks inside her room & sit on his knees , grabbing her hand & asks in teary tone…_

 _Pradyuman: Maa….baat nahi karogi…_

 _Dadi: Kya baat karu Pradyuman…..tumne kbhi kisi ki baat suni hai…._

 _Pradyuman: Maa plz….mai pahle hi bahut guilty feel kar raha hu , kam se kam aap tou aisa behave mat kijiye….._

 _Dadi feels bad on seeing her son such broken at first time in his life…._

 _Dadi: Pradyuman aaj pahli baar thume iss tarah dekh rahi hu…itna toota hua , itna hara hua…_

 _Pradyuan(teary): Haar tou mai bahut pahle gaya thaa Maa….ussi din jab apne bête ko bacha nahi saka…..maine khud apne bête ko apne aap se dur kar diya…..usse kho diya…._

 _Dadi: Pradyuman jo ho gaya , usme koi kuch nahi kar sakta , hum usse badal nahi sakte….ye sach hai ki galti thumari bhi thee…..tumne uss waqut Abhijeet ka sath nahi diya jab usse zarrorat thee...lekin aaj thume apni galti ka ahsaas hai , aur ye ek acchi baat hai…..kam se kam , ab tum Abhijeet ko aur tourture tou nahi karoge….uss par apni orders thopne ki koshish tou nahi karoge…._

 _Pradyuman(closed his eyes in pain): Maa plz….mai pahle hi bahut shraminda hu , aap mujhe aur sharminda mat kijiye…._

 _Dadi(seems angry) : Ye tou hona thaa Pradyuman…thumari galti ke liye sayad Abhijeet tuume maaf kar de , lekin mai nahi…_

 _Pradyuman(pleading tone): Plz Maa…mujhe maaf kar dijiye….mai apne bête ka hi nahi , aapka bhi mujrim hu….maine aapko bhi uss dard mei akele chod diya….I was really blind…..mai apno ki takleef hi nahi dekh paya…nahi dekh paya , mai apne hi Bete aur Maa ka dard…._

 _Dadi: Pradyuman , thumara beta uss dard ke sath jina sikh gaya hai …vo bahut brave hai aur ab jab tum sach jaan chuke ho tou ab thumari zimedaari hai , apne Bete ko zindgi mei vapas lane ki…usse kushiya deni ki , Pyar dene ki lekin bina uss par taras khaye …..tum sayad jajbaato ko na sammjho , lekin vo samjh jata hai….tum koshish karo apne bête ko jodne ki , lekin yaad rahe iss koshish mei , vo tootna nahi chahye….usse thumari hamdardi nahi chahye….._

 _Pradyuman: Maa ….iss baar mai apne bête ko , apne Abhijeet ko tootne nahi dunga….kabhi nahi…aur mujhe taras Abhijeet par nahi apne aap par aa raha hai….aaj mujhe ahsaas hua hai , ki mera beta sach mei bahut bahadur hai….mujhse kahi jyada himmat hai usme…kahi jyada…_

 _Dadi: Ab ye tum par hai Pradyuman , tum kitni zaldi Abhijeet ko vapas late ho…_

 _Pradyuman feeling sad but decide not to hurt his son again & will help him to heal his wounds deeply inserted in his heart…._

… _._

* * *

 _Next day Abhijeet comes back home with Daya . Pradyuman tells him to take rest & join bureau next day….Abhijeet feels his father looking sad , hurt & guilty too but he doesn't say anything to his father may be he is still feeling angry on Pradyuman…_

 _At night , all are taking their breakfast silently , Daya seeing his father in few gaps & finds him uncomfortable , he is just playing with his spoon & not eating properly. Abhijeet is busy in eating & not bother to see his Dad , actually he is not willing to see & talk with his Dad , Daya sighs disappointedly & try to start conversation .._

 _Daya: Dad , mai soch raha thaa , iss baar weekend par hum sab picnic chale…what you say , aap chalege na…_

 _Pradyuman : Vo…pahle tum log decide kar lo…phir dekhte hai…_

 _Daya: Great….tou batao Abhi kaha chalna hai…_

 _Abhijeet: Daya , I am not interested yaar…..tum log chale jana , mujhe kahi nahi jana…._

 _Daya: Abhii…ye kya baat hui…maine family picnic ki baat ki hai…._

 _Abhijeett(murmur): family….what a joke…_

 _All gets hurt on Abhijeet's comment…_

 _Pradyuman(hesitate): Abhijeet mujhe tumse kuch baat karni hai…._

 _Abhijeet(coldly): I am not interested…._

 _Dadi(strictly): Abhijeet , ye kya baat hui…_

 _Abhijeet: Dadi mujhe nahi karni inse koi baat….aur kya baat karu mai…na ye mujhe pasand karte hai , na meri kisi baat par trust karte hai , he is just my senior…. & I think iss waqut , mai apne ghar par hu aur yaha mai inka junior nahi hu….jo inke orders follow karu…_

 _Daya down is head as he knows somewhere Abhijeet is right…_

 _Pradyuman: Abhijeet mai thume koi order nahi de raha hu….mai bass tumse maffi magna chahta hu….._

 _Abhijeet looks him with shock, this was really unexpected for him….His father is saying sorry to him , first time in his memory , his father feeling bad what he did with him.._

 _Abhijeet: What…_

 _Pradyuman(sadly): Maine thumare sath galat kiya….aur hamesha galat hi karta aaya hu….mai ek accha father nahi ban paya aur iske liye mai apne aap ko kabhi maaf nahi karunga…..I am not forcing you to forgive me , it's totally up to you….mai bass tumse kahna chahta hu ki ….mai bahut sharmida hu aur…._

 _Pradyuman feels difficult to continue , he stands up & walked towards his room…Abhijeet feeling sad too on seeing his father such broken in front of his own son…_

 _Dadi: Abhijeet ...beta Pradyuman sach mei sharminda hai…_

 _Abhijeet: Dadi plz….jo kuch bhi hua , mai uss bare mei koi baat nahi karna chahta…._

 _Abhijeet too left for his room & Daya seeing his Dadi with disappointment…_

 _Daya(shocked) : Dadi , Dad ne ye sab.._

 _Dadi: Vo sach mei guilty hai Daya….aur apne aap se naraj bhi…._

 _Daya: Chalo jo hua theek hua , Abhi ka behave bhi expected thaa….sab kuch normal hone mei time tou lagega…_

 _Dadi: At least suruwaat tou hui beta…ummid hai sab kuch theek bhi ho jayega…_

 _..._

* * *

 _..._

 _Next day , Abhijeet is getting ready to go bureau, Daya enters in his room call his name & through something towards him which catches by Abhijeet…_

 _Abhijeet: What is this.._

 _Daya: Thumara Inhaler…Tumne last kuch months se inhaler use nhi kiya , tou maine usse dustbin mei daal diya…now keep this with you always…ye zarrori hai…._

 _Abhjeet: aur Ye tere hath mei kya hai…_

 _Daya: Inhaler hai Boss…_

 _Abhijeet(confused): Thujhe iski kya zarrorat hai…_

 _Daya: Ye thumare liye hai Boss…_

 _Abhijeet: Mere liye…Daya tu bhi na.._

 _Daya: Ary thumara koi bharosa nahi…tum bahut careless jo ho….jab tum Bureau mei hoge , tou Inhaler ghar par hoga aur jab tum ghar par hoge , tou Inhaler Bureau mei…issliye mai emergency ke liye ye inhaler apne sath rakhunga….It's my responsibility to take care my brother…._

 _Abhijeet: Bahut bade ho gaye Janab.._

 _Daya(smiling): Aur smart bhi…ab chale…_

 _Abhijeet(smiling) : As you say my Sir.._

 _Daya smiles & left for bureau with Abhijeet…_

* * *

 _Abhijeet feels Prdayuman become softer towards him , no rash comments & rude language he is using even not giving him any order….Abhijeet is working on file & after completing it , enters in Pradyuman's cabin…_

 _Abhijeet: Sir ye file complete ho gayi hai , aap ek baar check kar lijiye…._

 _Praduman: Abhijeet tumne tou check kar liya hai na…mai sign kar deta hu tum isse Head office bejh dena…_

 _Abhijeet(shocked): Lekin aap ek baar check .._

 _Pradyuman: Koi zarrorat nahi hai Abhijeet….tumne dekhi ya maine kya farak padta hai…. & I trust you…_

 _Abhijeet(sadly) : trust …_

 _Pradyuman: kua hua….kuch problem hai… …_

 _Abhijeet: no….nothing…_

 _Abhijeet comes out from cabin & feeling shocked on Pradyuman's extra soft behavior towards him , he is habitual to see angry & rude Pradyuman but now his Dad starts caring him , giving him extra attention & not forcing anything on him…_

 _Abhijeet: Dad ko ho kya gaya hai….achanak se itne caring kaise ban gaye…_

 _Abhijeet jerked his head & gets busy in his work , Pradyuman just giving him file work & not allowing him to go to spot which irritate Abhijeet but he doesn't want to say or create any scene in bureau bcz he is on duty now & Pradyuman is his senior not his father in Bureau..._

* * *

 _..._

 _Daya comes back from spot with Freddy & Rajat & enters in cabin to give details about case to Pradyuman who calls Abhijeet in cabin & trio discussing about case…After some time a figure enters inside the cabin & trio stands up to see him…._

 _Vikarm: Hello ACP Pradyuman….I am VIkarm from Chennai CID…_

 _Pradyuman(smiling): Vikarm…nice to see you again after a long time.._

 _Pradyuman shake hand with him & giving introduction of Abhijeet & Daya & telling him that they are his sons which shocked VIkarm , who turn towards Abhijeet & seeing him with mischievous smile..…_

 _Vikram(mischievous smile): Abhijeet….nice to meet you.._

 _Vikram forward his hand to him , Abhijeet shake with him but feeling weird & scared too from his touch , he jerked his hand which confused Daya & Pradyuman…_

 _Daya(tense) : Abhi kya hua…are you ok…?.._

 _Abhijeet(feeling uneasy): Yeah..I am fine…_

 _Pradyumna(worried): You sure Abhijeet…_

 _Abhijeet: Yeah….just feeling little headache actually…._

 _Vikarm: Lagta hai aapke bade bête ki tabiyat kuch theek nahi hai ACP pradyuman…_

 _Pradyuman(sadly): Actually Abhijeet kal hi hospital se aaya hai…_

 _Vikarm: Ohh…really sorry…._

 _Pradyuman: It's ok Vikarm…vaise mujhe laga tum kal aaoge.._

 _Vikarm: Ha vo plan tou kal ka thaa lekin maine socha , jaldi se kaam khatam kar lu…issliye socha aaj hi aapse mil leta hu , hame uss case mei Mumbai CID ke help chahye hogi…(looking towards Abhijeet) lekin ab lagta hai , mujhe yaah koi problem nahi hogi…sab apane hi log hai…_

 _Abhijeet feels uncomfortable & Daya keenly observing him & Vikarm's attitude towards Abhijeet. Daya feels Abhijeet is not feeling good in Vikarm's presence…_

 _Daya: aap pahle bhi Mumbai aaye hai …._

 _Vikram: Daya , mai thumare ghar bhi aaya hu lekin tab tum bacche the….thumare Dad aur mai ek case par sath kaam kar rahe the , tabhi mai thumare ghar aaya thaa …sayad do ya teen baar…. uss waqut tum apne Mama ke ghar the , isslye thume sayad pata nahi , lekin Abhijeet ko yaad hoga…kyu Abhijeet , tum mujhe bhoole tou nahi…._

 _Abhijeet doesn't reply & trying to avoid him…._

 _Vikarm(mischievous tone) : Ohh lagta hai thume bhi yaad nahi hai… lekin Mujhe acchi tarah se yaad hai….tum uss waqut bahut sweet the aur aaj tou…._

 _Abhijeet feels the same lust in his eyes which he seen before , Daya too feels weird & something wrong , he doesn't want to see his brother like this anymore so trying to stop this conversation…_

 _Daya: Dad aap log baate kijiye , tab tak mai aur Abhijeet iss case ke bare mei discuss kar lete hai…_

 _Pradyuman: Theek hai.._

 _Abhijeet immideatiely left Cabin follows by Daya & Pradyuman gets busy with Vikram…_

 _Daya(concern): Abhi tum theek ho…_

 _Abhijeet: Daya mera sar bahut dard kar raha hai….I want to go home…_

 _Daya: Theek hai tum jao…mai Dad ko bata dunga…vaise sab theek hai na Boss…_

 _Abhijeet: Yeah everything is fine…_

 _Abhijeet trying to avoid his gaze & hurriedly left bureau…._

 _Daya: Kuch tou hai….ye Vikarm jab se aaya hai , Abhijeet ka behave ajeeb ho gaya hai…aur vo jaise Abhi ko dekh raha thaa….mujhe vo kuch theek nahi lagta…koi baat zarror hai & I've to find out…_

* * *

 _..._

 _Two days has passed , when Vikarm coming regularly in Bureau , Abhijeet trying to behave normally but VIkarm's presence makes him uncomfortable & he always try to avoid him , not talking with him even in meetings , Daya noticed his weird behave & VIkarm's greedy eyes too….He decided to talk about it with Dadi…_

 _Abhijeet sitting alone in canteen suddenly he up his head & finds Vikarm is standing there….Abhijeet feels shocked & his body gets jerked on seeing him….._

 _Vikram(smiling): Kaise ho Abhijeet…Bureau mei tumse baat nahi ho pati , aaj jab yaha se guzra , tou thume yaha akele baitha dekha…isslye bass baat karna chala aaya…_

 _Abhijeet(angry): Mujhe koi baat nahi karni…_

 _Vikarm sit next to him, Abhijeet stands up to go but Vikarm grabbed his hand & Abhijeet angrily jerked his hand in next moment …_

 _Abhijeet(angry): how dare you to touch me…_

 _Vikran: Itna gusaa….Abhijeet mujhe tumse baat karni hai…aur agar meri baat sune bina tum chale gaye , tou mai Daya ko sach bata dunga…_

 _Abhijeet(shocked) : Sach…kya bakwaas kar rahe ho tum…_

 _Vikram(smiling) : Aww…koi apne senior se aise baat karta hai….vaise mai janta hu , tum mujhe bhoole nahi ho….hai na…_

 _Abhijeet sit down on chair & seeing him with anger…._

 _Abhijeet(angry): Go to hell…_

 _Vikram: angry Abhijeet..woww….jante ho gusse mei tum aur bhi cute lagte ho Abhijeet…aur mujhe bekabu cheese bahut pasand hai…_

 _Abhijeet(angry) : Just shut up….ab agar ek aur shabd bhi bola then I'll kill you…_

 _Vikram(smiling): Really….vaise mai tou thumare hato marna ko bhi tayyar hu …_

 _Abhijeet: Apni bakwaas abnd karo….I hate you & I'll definitely send you in hell..you bastrad…_

 _Vikram(angry): Aawaz niche Abhijeet….gussa mujhe bhi aata hai….aur tum jante ho , Mai gusse mai kitna dangerous ho jata hu….tumne uss waqut bhi mujhe rokne ki koshis ki thee , lekin maine thumare sath kya kiya thaa…yaad hai na thume…._

 _Abhijeet(angry): Kaise bhool sakta hu….uss waqut mai ek baccha thaa lekin ab nahi hu….mujhse dur raho , varna thumare liye accha nhai hoga…_

 _Vikram(lustful tone): Tumse dur hi tou nahi rah sakta Abhijeet…..you are so…_

 _Abhijeet grabbed his collar in anger , Freddy & Daya coming towards canteen & gets stunned on seeing the scene…_

 _Abhijeet(angry): I'll kill you …_

 _Abhijeet jerked him & stands up to go out, he starts moving in anger but gets stopped on seeing shocked Daya & Freddy in front of him…_

 _Vikarm : jao Abhijeet , aaj tou thume chod diya , lekin mera naam bhi Vikarm hai….jo cheez mujhe pasand aati hai , vo mai lekar rahta hu…aage aage dehte jao , mai thume itna majbur kar dunga , ki tum soch bhi nahi sakte… ….meet you soon boy…_

…

* * *

 ** _To be continued…._**


	4. Chapter 4

_Hello friends, how are you all..? Hope Good...Well Shocked to see me here, I know I'm too late & don't deserve your forgiveness but what can I say except sorry…I know some readers still waiting for updates & this is all my fault to do such late but this time I can assure you guys that I'm going to complete my stories .I've already written half chapter of 'Destiny' next update & will post it soon. If you wanna show your anger your welcome may be this will help to bring back my interest in my stories .Once again a big sorry for being such late._

 _Thank you ._

* * *

 **DAR**

Abhijeet got shocked seeing Daya & Freddy looking him with concern he ignored their steady gaze & stormed out from canteen. Daya stared angrily to Vikarm & then started following his brother Freddy looked Viakrm & then ran away from canteen feeling confused like kicked puppy.

Abhijeet collect his goods & moved towards his car but got stopped felt a grip on his arm..

Daya: What happened Abhijeet…?

Abhijeet(lost): Nothing…

Daya(stern tone): Nothing…really ? I know you think I'm fool but I'm not..okay….now tell me what's wrong with you & Vikarm..?

Abhijeet(irritated): Daya maine kaha na kuch bhi nahi hai…

Daya(loudly): Accha…tou phir thumare hath Viakrm ke collar par kyu the…tum dono ko dekhkar aisa kyu lag raha thaa jaise tum usse marna chahte the …I know something is terribly wrong with this Vikarm but mujhe ye samjh nahi aa raha ki tum inn sabme kaha aate ho….uska tumse kya lena dena…jab se vo aaya hai tum mujhe kuch pareshaan se lagte ho…dekho Abhi I know ki vo hamara senior hai aur thumara apne seniors ke sath thumari history ka bhi mujhe pata hai lekin agar koi aur baat hai tou tum mujhse share kar sakte ho Bhai….

Abhijeet: Daya tu bhi na pata nahi kya samjh leta hai…aisa kuch bhi nahi hai….vo tou bass mujhe uski kisi baat par gussa aa gaya thaa issliye maine vo collar pakad liya….

Daya: Chalo theek hai mai maan leta hu jo tum kah rahe ho , lekin ab tum ja kaha rahe ho…?

Abhijeet: Daya mai ghar ja raha hu….

Daya(concerned tone): Ghar…lekin kyu….thumari tabiyat tu theek hai na…?

Abhijeet(hiding his eyes): Mai theek hu….vo tu bas uss Vikarm ne mood kharab diya…chal mai nikalta hu Dad ko bata dena…

Daya: Lekin Abhi…suno tou…

Abhijeet hurriedly sat in car & before Daya interrogate more about Vikram Abhijeet drove out parking..

Daya: Kuch tou gadbad hai…ye Abhi kuch tou chupa raha hai, iska behave normal nahi hai …. ….Jab se Abhi ne CID join ki hai Viakrm pahli baar yaha aaya hai tou phir dono ke bich aisa kya matter ho sakta hai jiski vajah se Abhi itna jyada bhadak gaya Vikarm par…. mujhe iss Vikarm ki kundali check karni padegi….ye banda kuch theek nahi lag raha mujhe…

Daya determined to find truth & headed to bureau where Freddy was waiting for him & as soon he saw Daya coming he launched himself over him…

Freddy: Daya sir canteen mei vo kya thaa….Abhijeet sir itne gusse mei kyu the…?..mai tou bahut dar gaya thaa….kya ho raha thaa vaha?

Daya: Freddy tum bhi na ek sath kitne sawal puchte ho…dekho abhi muhe iss bare mei kuch nahi pata….lekin hamne canteen mei jo kuch bhi dekha tum uske bare mei kisi se koi baat nahi karoge…samjhe…

Freddy: Ji Sir…lekin Daya sir mujhe bahut dar lag raha hai….kahi Vikarm Ji Abhijeet sir ke khilaf koi action na le…

Daya: Kuch nahi hoga Freddy…kisi mei itni himmat nahi ki Daya ke rahte uske Bhai ko hurt kare…agar iss Vikarm ne Abhi ke against koi bhi action liya tou hum usse usi ke jaal mei phasa dege…

Freddy: Matlab…mai kuch samjha nahi…

Daya: Freddy ab thume ye sab samjhne ki zarrorat nahi hai…lekin agar Vikarm ne kuch kiya tou tum theek vaisa hi karna jaisa mai kahunga…

Freddy: Ji sir ye samjh mei aa gaya…

Daya: chao abhi kaam par lag jao varna sabki shak ho jayega..

Freddy nodded & got busy in work , Daya still thinking about Abhijeet & Vikarm trying to find some connection between them but not able to find a link..

Daya(murmur in himself): aakhir ye Vikram hai kon..?

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

* * *

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

Vikram pacing to & fro in his room boiling in anger ..

Vikram: uss Abhijeet ki itni himmat ki vo mere collar tak pauch gaya….ye tumne theek nahi kiya Abhijeet…sayad tum hamari pichli mulakat bhool gaye ho lekin koi baat nahi , ab mai vapas aa gaya hu aur ab mai thume kuch bhi bhoolne nahi dunga….tumne meri insult ki hai Abhijeet aur iski kimat ab thume chukani padegi…tum chahe kitne bhi brave officer ho Abhijeet lekin mujhe bhi acchi tarah se mallom hai ki thume kaise todna hai….mai bhi dekhta hu Abhijeet tum kab tak mujhse bach pate ho…aaj nahi tou kal thume meri baat manani hi hogi…ab mai tumnse jyada dino tak dur nahi rah sakta…ab aur nahi Abhijeet….

Vikarm's eyes were full of lust mix anger, he picked up his phone dialed a number & waiting anxiously to hear from other side finally his lips got a smile when he heard a sweet seductive voice as "Hello"

Vikarm: Simona…kaise ho tum..?

Simona: Mr Vikarm…aaj meri yaad kaise aa gayi…lagta hai kuch urgent hai varna aap Simona ko yaad nahi karte…

Vikram: kuch aisa hi samjh lo…kaam thoda tough hai..

Simona(smiled):tough…accha tou bataye kiss jungali ghode ko kabu mei karna hai jisne aapko mushkil mei daal diya hai….aap kahe tou pinzre mei kaid kar lu iss wild horse ko..

Vikram: ye case thoda alag hai Simona…mujhe iss jungle ghode ko apne kabu mei karna hai…apne isharo par nacahana hai hamesha ke liye…

Simona: aacha tou ye baat hai…lagta hai bahut special hai..

Vikram: bahut jyada…

Simona: tou phir mujhe kya karna hoga…

Vikarm: thume bas ek jaal bichana hai Abhijeet ko phasane ke liye….ek baar vo jaal mei phas jaye bass baki mai dekh lunga…

Simona: naam tou khubsurat hai 'Abhijeet'…

Vikarm(strictly): yaad rakhna vo thumare liye nahi hai…kaam aisa hone chahye ki kisi ko shak bhi na ho aur Abhijeet jaal mei aise phase ki uske paas bahar nikalne ka koi rasta na bache…

Simona: details bejh dijiye kaam ho jayega…

Vikarm: done..

Simona: deal Mr Vikarm…

Vikarm cut the phone & an evil smile lighten his face..

Vikarm: see you soon Abhijeet….

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''';;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

* * *

….

Voice: where are you….hey boy don't hide from me come out….I'm not going to hurt you this is gonna be a lot of fun…you'll enjoy it now come out…

A young boy of age 14 tried to hide himself in his own house. His face was red with fear & tears slipping down over his cheeks..A man of age almost 35 or 40 looking for the boy with hungry eyes his lustful eyes seemed more horrible & evil. Boy hiding behind book shelf could see the Monster in human form looking for him God knew what he wanted to do with him but surely boy could feel this monster was not here for any good.

Voice: boy you are giving me headache now…thats enough just come out or be ready to face the consequences…I told you we are going to have a fun but you are making it difficult for you…you listen me…(Man started shouting) Abhijeet…come out ! There is no sense to hide boy, no one is here except you & me so make it quick..Abhijeet..

Abhijeet felt a shiver run down in his whole body he started shivering in fear covered his mouth to prevent any noise coming out lead to that monster to him suddenly he felt man came near him so he gathered his all courage & ran towards store room to save himself. Man looked him running & a victory smile flashed on his face..

Abhijeet entered in store room tried to close the gate but unluckily Man appeared & pushed him back from door Abhijeet looked desperately in store room looking for any way to get out but his bad luck there was no other way to move out & now he was alone in there with monster having bad stored for him..

Abhijeet(crying): please uncle let me go….please..

Man: hey boy why are you crying…

Man leapt on Abhijeet touching him hungrily his grip over Abhijeet was strong leaving no chance for Abhijeet to make out from that strong hold he was trapped in. Abhijeet shivered in touch he felt trapped & helpless his all efforts to got free from man was appearing to fail, he could just cry & begging for mercy but these weapons was not going to work in front of a Monster who hungrily touching & licking him..Man started put off his clothes but not losing his grip over Abhijeet who tried his best to run out & avoiding to look naked Monster dribble like a hungry wolf .Suddenly Abhijeet felt his eyeball ready to come out when that Monster started ripping clothes apart from Abhijeet's body.

Abhijeet(crying): please don't…No….NOOOO….

Monster felt good with his handy work leaving Abhijeet naked & crying on floor then Monster started hovering over him licking his body, his wild touch making scars on Abhijeet's body . Monster just doing what he wanted Abhijeet's tears & crying voices seemed no effect on that Monster .Suddenly Abhijeet felt terrible pain & painful screams came out from his mouth.

Abhijeet just wanted to make it stop the pain was unbearable & finally he lose his last hope he had no power left in him even to flinch on Monster's touch his eyes seemed like dead pooling with tears & now there was no painful scream coming out from his dry mouth. He was just feeling a worst sensation in him & wanted it just been over when the Monster done he apart himself from poor boy still felt no mercy for him .

Monster put on his clothes & left a 14 year old Abhijeet naked & covered in his own blood who seemed nothing but living dead, tears still dripping down from his eyes but he was feeling nothing his pain was beyond his limit so left nothing in him no feelings just darkness . His everything had gone that Monster ruined his body his mind his soul. That Monster left nothing in him no good memories , no happiness , no hope even NO LIFE….

He was feeling like dead his body was limp no moment, suddenly his body jerked badly he could hear someone calling his name fear running down in him he tried to shrink as more as possible with his broken body avoiding deadly pain & trying to save himself he knew he would be helpless if Monster came back but still he tried , he had no power to bear all that again, his torn body started jerking & pleading voices came out from his mouth…

Abhijeet(scared like dead): NO…Not again please…No…Noooooo….

ABHIJEET….ABHIJEETTTTT….ABHIII…

Daya saw his brother sweating badly looking panic & scared.

Daya(concern): Abhi kya hua….are you okay Bhai…?

Abhijeet still feeling that Monster coming to him , he shivered from Daya's touch & tried to jerk him…

Abhijeet(feeling helpless & lost): no please….don't do it again…No….please leave me…please Noooo…

Daya: Abhi tum Dar kyu rahe ho….kuch nahi hua hai , dekho Mai hu Daya…

Abhijeet(teary): please leave me…..please don't hurt me…please..

Daya felt bad & worried for his brother , Dadi too came & got stunned seeing Abhijeet such panic & scared she hurriedly grabbed his grandson in her loving shell rubbing his back softly tried to soothe him . Daya looked them with wide scared eyes his brother seemed like a scared child….no his Abhijeet couldn't be scared like that , his brother was so brave then why Abhijeet behaving like this…WHY…?

Daya felt Abhijeet was feeling difficulty in breathing he hurriedly grab his inhaler & helped his brother to take breath…

Daya(softly): Abhi calm down…sab kuch theek hai , Mai aur Dadi yahi hai thumare paas…kuch nahi hua hai , tum please shant ho jao…

Daya helped Abhijeet who inhaled a long shot his breathing started been normal . Daya looked Abhijeet with concern & love

Daya: Tum theek ho Abhi…

Abhijeet looked Daya & came out from his horrible dream…

Abhijeet(looking tired & weak): Daya…vo mai…

Abhijeet tried to stand up but got stumbled, he looked so tired & weak .Daya helped him to lay down on bed, Abhijeet closed his eyes Dadi sat beside him caressing his hair, silent tears came out from her eyes. This whole incident was shock for Daya he never seen his brother like that so helpless, scared & weak . He was confused & worried for Abhijeet , he looked Dadi & guessed might be she knew why Abhijeet was so panic. There was so many question which Daya wanted to ask but he sealed his lips on seeing his brother such broken & in pain. He walked towards door but his eyes were not ready to leave his brother.

Daya(sad): kya ho gaya hai Abhi thume….Itne raaj kyu ban gaye ho tum mere liye…aisa lagta hai jaise mai thume janta hi nahi…aur aise kitne dard tumne mujhse chupaye hai Abhi …tumne mujhe iss kabil bhi nahi smajha ki mai thumara dard baat saku , kab se sab kuch akele hi sahte aa rahe ho tum…..mujhe itna praya kyu kar diya Bhai…kyu kar diya praya….Dadi ne bhi mujhse sach chupaya unke behave se bhi aisa lagta hai jaisa Dadi ne ye sab pahle bhi dekha hai…aakhir vo kon hai jiska DAR thume andar se khaye ja raha hai…kon hai iss Dar ki piche…KON…?

Suddenly Daya's face got white his thoughts got stuck in his mind that bitter truth which ruined his brother's life the Monster who raped Abhijeet. Daya felt anger& hate raising inside him he looked Abhijeet's sleepy & teary face & his anger shot the bar face started turning red..

Daya: kahi Abhi ka ye attack uss hadse ki buri yaade tou nahi…mujhe sach janana hi hoga….lekin inn sab mei Vikarm kaha aata hai….kahi Vikarm hi tou…

Daya felt like his voice gt stuck in his throat, he started jointing down all incident happened after Vikarm's arrival, sudden change in Abhijeet's behave , Vikarm's lustful gaze on Abhijeet , canteen fight , recent panic attack. Daya felt his brain going to explode & found like all ways just reaching only one conclusion .

Daya(boiling in anger): Vikram agar inn sabke zimeedar tum ho tou mera tumse vada hai…'Ye DAYA teri vo halat karega ki tu marna bhi chahega tou mai thujhe marne nahi dunga…mere Bhai ABHI ke har ek dard , har ek aasoo ki kimat tujhe chukani padegi..Vikarm you are dead now…'

….

* * *

On other side a beautiful girl Simona reading some details from a folder sent by Vikram & preparing a beautiful net for her next target Abhijeet..!

Simona(smiled): I'm coming sweetheart..!

…..

''';;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

* * *

 **Next update will come soon. Thanks for reading.**

 **T.C.**

'


	5. Chapter 5

_Thanks for your support & trust you still giving me :)  
_

 _your reviews are visible energy to keep in working my keyboard. Thank you so much._

 _..._

* * *

 **DAR**

 **;;;;;;;;;**

Daya sat in his room thinking about Abhijeet's recent panic attack he was too much worried for his brother. He found unable to sit & started pacing to & fro in room suddenly he heard footsteps , he sniking out from his room & found Dadi was headed towards her room looking worried. Daya wasted no time walked to Dadi who looked him tiredly knew what was Daya up to. She signalled him to come with her & they both entered in Dadi's room who sat tiredly on chair & Daya settled himself on floor next to her.

Dadi: Daya mai janti hu tum kya soch rahe ho….

Daya looked her with disappointment figuring out from Dadi's behaviour that Abhijeet's recent attack was connected with his past memories.

Dadi looked Daya with love caressing his hair softly & added in soft tone…

Dadi: jo tum soch rahe ho Beta vo bilkul theek hai…Abhijeet ke sath aisa pahli bar nahi hua hai…jab uske sath vo hadsa hua thaa uske kafi time baad tak Abhijeet ko iss tarah ke attack aate rahe hai …. maine tere Mama se baat ki kafi treatment aur counselling ke baad Abhijeet normal ho paya thaa…uss time bhi usko sambhalana bahut mushkil hota thaa aur Abhijeet ko Asthma ki problem bhi uske baad se hi start hui thee….

Daya: Dadi aap sab kuch janti thee lekin aapne kabhi mujhe ya Dad ko batane ki zarrorat nahi samhi….itna sab kuch hota raha aur hame pata tak nahi chala….aapne ye sab kaise….meri kuch samjh nahi aa raha Dadi…

Dadi(teary): jis din Abhijeet ka rape hua thaa….(tears ran down from her cheeks Daya felt his heart clinched on word "Rape")…mai bahut dar gayi thee mujhe kuch samjh nahi aa raha thaa ki mai kya karu Abhijeet ko kaise sambhalu uski halat bahut kharab thee beta vo mujhe apne paas tak nahi aane de raha thaa…aaj bhi jab uski vo halat yaad aati hai aisa lagta hai jaise meri saase hi ruk gayi ho….maine Pradyuman ko phone try kiya lekin kafi try karne ke baad uska phone nahi laga tab maine tere Mama ko call kiya uss time vo issi city mei Metro Hospital mei doctor thaa…kuch din hue the uska yaha transfer hue…Jab maine Deepak ko Abhijeet ke bare mei bataya vo phoran yaha aa gaya…usne Abhijeet ko kisi tarah store room se bahar nikala….aur uske baad Abhijeet ka treatment ussi ke dekh rekh mei hua…. usne hi Abhijeet ke liye counselling ka arrangement karwaya, uss hadse ka Abhijeet ke dimmag par bahut bura asar pada thaa, Deepak ne hi uss bure waqut mei Abhijeet ko sambhala varna meri himmat to kab ki toot chuki thee…mai akele ye seb nahi kar sakti thee….apne jigar ke tukde Abhijeet ko dard mei dekhkar mei khud tootne lagi thee phir Abhijeet ko kaise sahara deti , jise uss waqut pyar aur vishwaas dono ki zarroart thee…..

Daya: aapne Dad ko kyu nahi bataya Dadi…aur mujhe kaise pata nahi chala….aur aapen uss Janvar ko jisne Abhi ke sath itna kuch kar diya usse aise hi jane diya police complain tak nahi ki….

Dadi: mere liye uss waqut sabse jyada zarrori Abhijeet ki dekhbhal karna thaa…aur Pradyuman unn dino city se bahar kisi mission par thaa , tum bhi apne Nana ke ghar gaye hue the aur jab ye sb hua tou maine thume Abhijeet se dur rakhna hi theek samjha….. Abhijeet ki halat aise nahi thee ki vo thumara ya kisi aur ka samna kar pata aur tum bhi apne Bhai ko aise halat mei nahi dekh sakte thee , issliye maine Deepak se kahkar thume Massori bijwa diya jaha tumhe Deepak ke bête Sameer ke sath camping join kara di…

Daya: ha mujhe yaad hai mai Abhi ko bhi Massori bulana chahta thaa lekin aapne kaha vo summer classes mei busy hai…

Dadi(sadly): mujhe jhoot bolna pada Daya….

Daya: lekin Dadi aapne police complain kyu nahi ki..?

Dadi: mai police complain karna chahti thee Daya mai uss janwar ko apne bête ke sath kiye julm ki saza dilwana chahti thee lekin Deepak ne mujhe rok liya….vo nahi chahta thaa Abhijeet ka dard sabke liye bass ek khabar ban kar rah jaye aur phir vo aadami kon thaa jisne Abhijeet ke sath vo sab kiya thaa , uske bare mei bhi hame kuch pata nahi thaa….. Abhijeet sadme mei thaa aur Deepak ne kaha ki agar Abhijeet ko baar baar uss hadse ke bare mei pucha jayega tou ye uski dimagi halat ke liye theek nahi hoga….Abhijeet pahle hi bahut kuch jhel chukka thaa aur iss baat ko samne lakar hum usse aur takleef nahi dena chahte the….. aur Abhijeet ne bhi kabhi hamse iss bare mei koi baat nahi ki , vo bahut jyada dar jata thaa aur uski halat dekhkar hum bhi ….hamne puchne ki koshish ki lekin Abhijeet ne kabhi kuch nahi bataya aur uske baad Deepak ke jor dene par hamne uss baat ko vahi daba diya…tum hi batao Beta aur mai kya karti…Deepak bhi apni jagah bilkul sahi thaa , Abhijeet ke sath pahle hi bahut kuch ho chukka thaa aur ye sach duniya ke samne lakar mai uski bachi kuchi zindgi aur barbaad nahi karna chahti thee aur phir jiss aadami ke bare mei hame pata hi nahi , hum usse saza kaise dila sakte the….isslye iss baat ko hamne ek raaj bana diya ….Deepak ne Abhijeet ko uss sadme se bahr nikalne mei apni puri takat laga di maine Pradyuman se baat karne ki bhi koshish ki thee lekin usne kabhi Abhijeet ke bare mei kisi bhi baat par koi dhayan hi nahi diya….baad mei Deepak aur maine iss baat ko apne tak hi rakhne ka decide kiya aur phir dheere dheere Abhijeet bhi theek hone laga ….

Daya(sadly): nahi Dadi….uss din ke baad se Abhi kabhi pahle jaisa nahi ho paya…jab mai Massori se vapas aaya tab mujhe Abhi badla badla sa laga , beemar laga lekin maine socha ye sab normal hai lekin aisa nahi thaa uss din ke baad se Abhi ne khud ko sabse alag kar liya , gumsum chupchap rahne laga, vo kabhi pahle jaisa nahi ho paya aur aaj uski halat ko dekhkar tou mai kuch samjh hi nahi paa raha hu…..

Dadi: Daya ye sach hai ki uss hadse ke baad se Abhijeet bahut badal gaya hai….pahle pahle usski halat jyada kharab thee lekin baad mei attack aana kam ho gaya the lekin aaj phir se Abhijeet ko attack padna….meri khud kuch samjh nahi aa raha Beta….Pradyuman aur Abhijeet mei kabhi nahi bani lekin uski vajah se Abhijeet ko attack aana kuch theek nahi lagta…

Daya: Dadi Abhi ko last time attack kab aaya thaa..?

Dadi: do saal pahle….jab vo rape case headlines mei thaa….uss bacche ke sath rape ki news ne Abhijeet ko phir se uske past ki yaad dila di thee…tab Abhijeet ko panic attack hua thaa uske baad vo normal ho gaya thaa….

Daya: mujhe yaad hai jab Abhi ko attack aaya thaa lekin hamne yahi socha ki Abhi kisi cheez se bahut jyada dar gaya hai…

Dadi: aur thumare Dad ne isse Abhijeet ki kamzori samjhkar usse bahut sunaya thaa…kabhi kabhi mujhe Pradyuman par bahut gussa aata thaa bina sach jane usne Abhijeet ko bahut takleef di hai..

Daya: Dadi , Dad apne kiya par bahut sharminda hai….aapko unhe maaf karne dena chahye jo kuch bhi hua anjane mei hua…

Dadi(strictly): Pradyuman mera nahi Abhijeet ka gunhegaar hai…usse maaf karne ka hak bhi Abhijeet ko hi hai…abhi tou mujhe baas Abhijeet ki fikar ho rahi hai…pata nai aisa kya hua hai ki Abhijeet ko aaj achanak se attack pad gaya…mujhe uski bahut fikar ho rahi hai Daya ….aisa lag raha jaise barso purana zakham phir se hara ho gaya hai…

Daya: Dadi kya aapko pata hai vo aadami kon thaa jisne Abhi ke sath…

Daya felt hell anger for the man who raped his brother, Dadi down her head sadly & in disappointment , she added in helpless tone…

Dadi: nahi Daya…mujhe nahi pata vo janwaar kon thaa aur Abhijeet ne bhi kabhi kuch nahi kaha iss bare mei….lekin mai chahti hu vo jo koi bhi hai usse uske kiye ki kadi se kadi saza mile….agar vo mere samne aa jaye tou mai…

Daya: Dadi aap phikar mat kijiye…saza tou usse zarror milegi…accah aap ye bataye ki aap Kisi Vikarm ko janti hai…

Dadi(confused): Vikarm….ye kon hai aur iska insab se kya lena dena…

Daya: nahi aisa kuch nahi hai Dadi mai baas kuch tuti kadiya jodne ki koshish kar raha hu sayad hame Abhi ka mujhrim mil jaye….

Dadi: Daya mai janti hu tum apne Bhai ke sath hue julm ka badla lena chahta ho uss aadami ko saza dena chahta ho lekin inn sab mei Abhijeet par aanch nahi aani chahye Beta…mai ab usse aur toothe nahi dekh sakti…

Daya: Abhi ko kuch nahi hoga Dadi….mai Abhi ke mujrim ko saza zarror dilaunga lekin Abhi par aanch nahi aane dunga….

Dadi: mujhe apne Daya par pura bharosa hai…

Daya palced his head in Dadi's lap who lovingly caressing his hair & praying for both of his grandsons.

…

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

* * *

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

At night when Pradyuman came back Daya told him about Abhijeet, Pradyuman got worried for his son & rushed towards his room sighed deeply on seeing Abhijeet with closed eyes , Pradyuman walked forward sat next to him & patted his cheek softly feeling guilty on seeing Abhijeet's pale & weak structure . He inhaled deeply & a tear slipped away from corner of his eyes..

Pradyuman(helpless): I'm sorry Abhijeet …mujhe maaf kar dena Bête mai thume kabhi samjh hi nahi paya….apne brave bête ko hamesha kamzor samjhta raha mai…jisne bina kisi shikayat ke sare dard akele sahe usse hi kosta raha mai…mujhe maaf kar dena Bete , plz apne iss kudgarz Dad ko maaf kar dena…

Pradyuman slowly started crying suddenly got alert when Abhijeet flinch in his sleep gasping for breath he seemed disturb & scared in sleep , Pradyuman softly patted his head, soon Abhijeet got relaxed stopped shrinking in bed & again got lost in dark world ,Pradyuman had no idea what dream he was scared from, he just wanted to soothe his son but felt like Abhijeet banned him even from his dreams, his son no more needed him when time was to been with his son Pradyuman was busy to blame him & now when Abhijeet had learned to fight alone then why Pradyuman was here what was he doing now..? Such thoughts driving Pradtuman crazy forced him to think what failure he was ? How many times he let Abhijeet down, Pradyuman blamed himself for his son's recent bad condition suddenly he came out from his scary thought felt a hand over his shoulder…

Daya: Dad aap theek hai..?

Pradyuman(taking a deep sigh): nahi Daya….jiska bête iss halat mei ho vo baap bhala kaise theek ho sakta hai..

Daya: Dad sab kuch theek ho jayega…abhi Abhi akela nahi hai , hum sab hai na uske sath…aur mujhe yakeen hai aaj jo kuch bhi hua hai , aisa dobara nahi hoga…

Pradyuman: lekin ye sab hua kaise…Abhijeet ko achanak se uss hadse ki yaad kaise aa gayi…hamne uske samne aise koi baat nahi ki…

Daya: Dad pata nahi kyu mujhe kuch theek nahi lag raha….aur mujhe iss bare mei aapse baat bhi karni hai lekin hame abhi yaha se chalna chahye Abhi ko rest ki zarroart hai…

Pradyuman nodded befor moving out he caressing Abhijeet's cheek softly causing Daya to smile & soon both moved out leaving Abhijeet in sleep.

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

* * *

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

At morning Abhijeet woke up feeling tired before he could recall what happened last night Daya appeared in his room with a big smile on his face & a cup of hot coffee. Abhijeet smiled seeing his brother's smiley face , Abhijeet took a sigh of relief thinking Daya had no clue what caused Abhijeet to get panic attack last night & might be that's why Daya seemed relax & happy not taking serious whatever happened last night.

Daya: good morning Boss….how are you feeling now.?

Abhijeet: I'm fine Daya….aur ye aaj mujh par itne mehrabaan kyu ho raha hai ye chota Panda….coffee vo bhi mere room mei…

Daya: first thing first Abhi & truth is I'm not Chota aur panda…got it..

Abhijeet: ohh accha ji…to tum kya ho…mota panda…

Daya: Abhi jyada smart mat bano…ek tou mai thumare liye coffee laya vo bhi thumare room mei aur tum ho ki mere hi utarane mei lage ho…

Abhijeet: accha sorry baba…lekin ye tou bata aaj mujhe par ye mehrabani kyu..?

Daya: puch tou aise rahe ho jaise kuch pata nahi hai janab ko….ary jab bhi tum sick hote ho tou mai thoda raham dil ban jata hu….isslye socha aaj Abhi ki tabiyat theek nahi hai tou thumare room mei coffee le aaya…bdw ab kaisa lag raha hai….kal raat tou tumne hame dara hi diya thaa…(added in angry tone) aur ek baat batao vo inhaler kya sirf dekhne ke liye hai…kal raat thuamri pocket mei inhaler nahi thaa maine spare wala use kiya….tum kitne careless ho Abhi…

Abhijeet(slowly): Daya vo mai rakhna bhool gaya thaa…accha mujhe kuch yaad nahi hai kal raat ke bare mei…maine aur kuch bhi kaha thaa kya..? I mean mai kuch badbada raha thaa pata nahi kya kya…

Abhijeet asked Daya hoping he didn't slip anything about his rape & Vikaram during attack but he was not sure cause he knew he felt so scared & had no control over attack. On other side Daya trying to read Abhijeet's face found a tense line on his forehead he knew Abhijeet didn't want to admit or share his secret with anyone else except kept locked it inside his heart but Daya didn't want to upset Abhijeet reavling him that they already knew about the truth definitely that was not right time to talk about it with Abhijeet who was in bad shape of mentally & physically & if he wanted to kept it secret then Daya woouldn't try to ruin his hope at least his brother was happy, that would be a lie but for Abhijeet , Daya could lie infinite time in his life . Daya understood Abhijeet's mental state & for made his brother happy Daya set a smile on his face & said causally..

Daya: kya Abhi asthma ke attack mei koi kya bol sakta hai….theek se saas tou le nahi paa rahe the kuch bolne ki himmat thee tum mei (Abhijeet breathed in relief that he didn't slip anything wrong made his brother worried for him, Daya noticed peace over Abhijeet's face & added in teasing tone) ….dekho ab se aisi laparwahi nahi chalegi…aur agar tumne apna dhyan nahi rakha tou mai bhi thumari koi baat nahi manuga….

Abhijeet : accha baba galati ho gayi mujhse aage se aisa nahi hoga….vaise tu kal ghar kab aaya pata hi nahi chala…

Daya: pata kasise chalega..tum tou uss Vikarm par gussa hokar chale aaye phir ek urgent case aa gaya issliye thoda late ho gaya …ghar aate hi socha tumse mil lu tou dekha janab ki halat nahi hai kisi se baat karne ki….jante ho mujhe tum par bahut gussa aa raha thaa …

Abhijeet: aacha agar mujhse naraj the tou phir ab coffee kyu lekar aaye..?

Daya setteled himself on Abhijeet's bed placed his head over his lap, Abhijeet looked his brother's childish act lovingly & started patting his head…

Daya: kyuki tum mere Bhai ho aur mere liye mere Abhi se badhkar koi nahi hai…koi bhi nahi…

Abhijeet: mere liye bhi mere Daya se jyad pyara koi nahi hai…isslye tou mai thuje kabhi dukhi nahi dekh sakta Daya…

Daya felt anger raising inside him how could his brother expect him to be happy when he was in pain . How could Abhijeet think like that ? How could he forget that Daya could be happy only when his brother was happy…

Daya(hurt tone): yaad rakhna Abhi mai tabhi kush hu jab mera Bhai kush hai….aur mai janta hu tum kush nahi ho…tumne mujhe bahut praya kar diya hai Abhi bahut dur kar diya mujhe…

Abhijeet: Daya tu ye kya bol raha hai…aisa nahi hai..

Daya(while standing ): aisa hi hai Abhi…tum mere bare mei har choti badi baat jante ho lekin sayad mai iss kabil nahi ki apne Bhai ke bare mei jaan saku…ya mere Bhai ne mujhe iss kabil bhi nahi smjha ki vo mere sath apne dard baat sake…

Abhijeet lowered his head he really didn't like where that conversation was going…He was not ready to share his pain not because he couldn't trust Daya but truth was he didn't want to hurt Daya…he knew his brother loved him so much & his pain his secret would break his heart & Abhijeet didn't want that…

Abhijeet: Daya tu janta hai tu mere sabse karib hai phir aise baate kyu kar raha hai tu..?

A tear apeeared in corner of Daya's eyes who tried to stop it from fall causing Abhijeet to flinch in pain on seeing his brother sudden broken & in pain..

Daya(teary): kyuki tum mere Bhai ho Abhi aur thume lagta hai apna dard chupa kar tum mujhe dard se bacha sakte ho lekin sach tou ye hai ki , thumara mujhse baate chupana hi mere dard ko aur badha deta hai…agar kabhi tum mujhe iss kabil samjho tou ek baar mujhe par bharosa karke dekhna, sayad mai thumara dard mita na saku lekin kam karne ki koshish zarror karunga…

Daya rubbed his tear & hurriedly moved out leaving Abhijeet stunned who was suffering from his pain but Daya's outburst caused him to think in how much pain his brother was…why was Daya talking like this ? Had his brother hiding something like Abhijeet was doing since pain enterd in his life…

Abhijeet(murmur to himself): I'm sorry Daya lekin kuch baate hamesha raaj rahe tou jyada accha hai…sabhi ke liye..!

Abhijeet walked in washroom to get fresh to made himself ready for an another tiring day when he again forced to face the Monster who ruined his life named Vikram.

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

* * *

Simona checking some papers side by side calculating some details on a paper seemed nothing but a web, a man entered in room handed something to Simona who smiled on seeing those things…

Simona: Abhijeet jis club ka member hai uski timing details bhi nikalo…hame ek bhi point miss nahi karna hai , agar sab kuch theek raha tou mai aaj hi Abhijeet se mil sakti hu aur hamara plan bhi start ho jayega…

Man: meri nazar Abhijeet par hai uske har ek move ki khabar aapko mil jayegi…abhi thode der pahle hi Abhijeet apne Bhai Daya ke sath bureau ke liye nikla hai…

Simona: Daya…ye uska bhai har wauqt uske sath rahta hai kya….agar aisa hua tou plan mei kuch changes karne padege….Mr Vikram ne iss Daya ke bare mei tou kuch nahi kaha thaa….chalo tum nazar rakho, bada game hai hame har ek kadam bahut dhayan se rakhna hoga…

Man: aap phikar na kare , meri nazar un par rahegi…

Man left leaving Simona with her fox paln to trap Abhijeet…

Simona: lagta hai abi Abhijeet se mulakat mei thoda time lagega…

;;;;;;;;

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

* * *

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

Daya looked Abhijeet who was busy with Freddy & Sachin to discuss a case he slipped out , came in loby took out his phone & dialed a number. Soon someone spoke from other side …

" Daya aaj kaise yaad aa gayi apne iss Bhai ki….jab se CID join ki hai mujhe tou bhool hi gaya tu ek call tak nahi karta aur agar mai karu tou janab busy rahte hai …vaise lagta hai Abhijeet se fight ho gayi hai , isslye apne iss Bhai ko yaad kiya hai janab ne.."

Daya: Sameer tu apna muh band rakhega jab dekho start ho jata hai…mujhe tujhse ek kaam thaa….

Sameer: bina kaam ke tou kabhi yaad karta nahi hai tu…accha bol jaldi…vaise Abhijeet kaha hai..?

Daya(serious): Sameer maine tujhe call kiya thaa ye baat Abhijeet ka mat batana..

Sameer(tense): Daya sab theek hai na…tu aisa kyu kah raha hai…?

Daya: Sameer tu yaha aa sakta hai…thujse kuch zarroi kaam thaa yaar..

Sameer: Daya baat kya hai…Ghar par sab theek hai na…Nani , Phupha ji, Abhijeet..?

Daya: Sameer pahle tu yaha aa ja , uske baad baat karte hai abhi mai jyada detail mai nahi bata sakta…

Sameer: theek hai mai kal tak aa jaunga…okay..

Daya: mai wait karunga….accha Mama ji kaise hai…

Sameer: Dad theek hai ..tu bass vaha sambhal jab tak mai nahi aata phir dono bhai milkar sambhal lege…

Daya: thanks Sameer….

Sameer: chal ab jyada senti mat ho, kuch kal ke liye bhi bacha le…

Daya smiled & cut the call suddenly Abhijeet came out…

Abhijeet: kis se baat kar rahe the…

Daya: vo apne khabri se baat kar raha thaa….chalo vo case discuss kar lete hai…

Duo left , Pradyuman watching them coming ,he wanted to talk to Abhijeet but felt himself guilty , a father who let his sons down , he was immersed in his thoughts unaware about Vikarm who entered in cabin…

Pradyuman: ary Mr Vikarm aap kab aaye..?

Vikram: bas abhi aaya….mujhe aap se kuch baat karni thee Mr Pradyuman…

Pradyumna: kya baat hai…

Vikram: aapko tou pata hai mai ek khaas case ke silsle mei Mumbai aaya hu aur hame bahut secretly case par kaam karna hai isslye mai chahta thaa agar aapki team se mujhe help mil jati tou…

Pradyumna: hamari team aapki har tarah se help karegi Mr Vikarm aur ye baat mai aapko pahle hi kah chukka hu…

Vikram: thanku so much for your support Mr Pradyuman but I'm talking about working secretly, we need to play safe..

Pradyumna: what you exactly want Mr Vikarm…

Vikarm: I need an officer from your team to work with me & I'm talking about the best who can deal better than others & I think (Vikram looking Abhijeet from window a lustful smile came over his lips) Abhijeet would be the best …what you think..?

Vikram turned facing Pradyuman who feeling proud on his son…

Pradyuman: sure Mr Vikarm….I can assure you Abhijeet will work with you..

Vikram smiled, monster inside him was just waiting to get a chance he was hoping to get his desired thing once again & this time he would make sure his enjoyment wouldn't over soon ….Vikram turned towards windows his gaze again got fixed on Abhijeet who was unware the same Monster looking at him with hungry eyes but someone watching the Monster from corner feeling imnse hate for Vikarm….

Vikram(licking his lips): Abhijeet , bahut jald hum phir se sath hoge….!

Daya(looking at Vikram): Vikarm iss baar mera Bhai akela nahi hai….teri gandi nazar mere Bhai par pade aisa mai hone nahi dunga….iss baar nahi…

Daya intentionally came forward blocking Vikarm's sight to get Abhijeet. Vikram suddenly started feeling irritated on blocking wall between him & Abhijeet…

Pradyuman: kya hua Mr Vikram..?

Vikram turned still looking frustrated…

Vikram: kuch nahi…bass aise hi…

Daya turned seeing Vikram & a smile covered his lips…

Abhijet: kya dekh rahe ho..?

Daya(facing Abhijeet): kuch nahi….coffee pine chale…!

Duo left for canteen having different thoughts in their minds. Abhijeet was just trying to cop up with his pain where Daya decided to destroy cause of Abhijeet's pain but both were unaware that this war would not be easy because some other players too jumped in field & this war was just begin now…!

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

* * *

 **Thanks for reading , next will come soon.**

 **T.C.**


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks for your lovely support friends. Keep supporting me so I could get motivation to write. Thanks to you all special thanks to readers who reviewed on my last chap :)

 **Guest** : Dear you did so many reviews on my last chap, I wasn't hoping for that but I'm glad you like this story so much. Thank you dear :)

;;;;;

* * *

Today is birthday of a sweet girl known as "LoveDuo" on this site called me Di & was eating my brain to update my stories asap. Anyway on this special day of hers I wanna give my heartily wishes to Birthday girl.

 **"Many Many Happy Returns Of The Day Dear , May GOD Bless you with countless happiness & love. HAPPY BIRTHDAY."** _  
_

 **;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;**

* * *

 **Friends, here is the next update. Enjoy reading.  
**

* * *

 **DAR**

 **;;;;;;;**

 _Sameer got little tense when Daya urgently called him Mumbai to talking about Abhijeet . He was confused & worried thinking what matter could be bothering Daya regarding Abhijeet. He knew Daya was very protective for Abhijeet same as Abhijeet for Daya but this time he feeling something weird about Daya's call . He got the idea whatever was the reason Daya definitely wanted to hide it from Abhijeet or might be Daya got to know any trouble hovering over Abhijeet made Daya tense thats why he called him but why him? Daya could ask help from Pradyuman & others if there was anything serious matter with Abhijeet's security but why Daya wanted Sameer to be there? What he possibly could do for them? Sameer's mind was full of questions & confusion but for clear these confusion he needed to go & find out but he couldn't share this matter with his father. Finally he gathered his things put them in a bag ready for journey & waiting for next morning to head out Mumbai. His night was gonna be difficult to sleep but he knew one thing for sure someone else was also being restless same time & a fear running inside him might be the trouble he was going to hear or face would be really really bad or worst. Sameer tried to sleep spite of all thoughts hammering over his head & finally he fall asleep._

 _Next day at early morning, Sameer headed to Mumbai said his father he had some urgent work up there, his father was happy & told him to check Abhijeet & Daya._

 _Some hours driving & Sameer reached his destination but not Duo house as he should , he pulled his car in front of a café where Daya told him to come . Daya welcomed Sameer gave him a warm hug & both get settled to have coffee._

 _Sameer & Daya were sitting in a café enjoying their coffee_ . _Sameer could see Daya was looking tense. Now he couldn't wait before even took his first sip Sameer launched on Daya who was silent yet except welcoming note Daya didn't say anything like he was waiting for something or decided to share or not._

 _Sameer: what the hell Daya…are you going to say something or not ? .._

 _Daya looked him with wide eyes thinking what happened to Sameer who suddenly started yelling like some ghost possessed him._

 _Sameer: don't look at me like this man…I mean it….mai raat bhar so nahi paya , tere ek call ne mera dimmag guma kar rakh diya ...tab se yahi soch raha hu ki aise kya baat ho sakti hai ki Daya ne mujhe itna utrgent yaha bulaya…aur uske upar tumne mujhe ghar bulane ke badale yaha iss café mei milne ko kaha….do you think all these things are normal? Aur ab tum gunge bane baithe ho….mera sar gum raha hai inn sab sawalo se…_

 _Daya:Sameer relax …mera irada thume panic karne ka nahi thaa …aur maine yaha thume help ke liye bulaya hai , thume disturb karne ke liye nahi…hope achanak yaha aane se thumare work par koi effect nahi padega…_

 _Sameer: well , uski koi problem nahi hai….vaise bhi mujhe kisi kaam se yaha aana hi thaa…kuch prints aur Data collect karna thaa…issi bahane vo kaam bhi ho jayega…._

 _Daya: ohh…phir tou theek hai….mai bahut disturb thaa kuch bhi samjh nahi aa raha thaa issslye thume call kar diya baad mei mujhe bahut bura laga ki maine thume bevajah pareshaan kar diya hai….aur thume meri vajah se yaha urgently aana pada…._

 _Sameer: Daya hum ek family hai aur family mei koi formality nahi hoti…aur tumne mujhe koi disturb nahi kiya even mujhe tou kushi hogi ki agar mai apne Bhai ki koi help kar paya tou….chalo ab bekaar ki baate band karte hai aur direct point par aate hai…_

 _Sameer looked Daya with serious expression & asked him to share the matter which leaded Daya to call him & made him looking like hell tired._

 _Sameer: baat kya hai Daya? Aur tum ye sab hamari mulakaat Abhijeet se kyu chupa rahe ho..?_

 _Daya took a sad sigh tried to gathered himself strong enough to share his darkest pain or Abhijeet's darkest truth to Sameer._

 _Daya: Sameer actually mai Abhijeet ke liye parshaan hu ? kuch theek nahi hai…_

 _Sameer(tense): Daya baat kya hai…mujhe ab tension hone lagi hai.._

 _Daya looked Sameer with pain in his eyes & told him about Abhijeet's rape. Daya was telling him everything in slow painful voice tried not to cry where ___Sameer's face started turning white__ _ _ _while listening Daya's painful tone_._. He was shocked  & in disbelief feeling like someone stabbed him over his face with blunt knife made him bleed inside his heart & his voice got stuck in his throat. He was expecting some trouble but this was completely out of his imagination. Daya finished clearing hie eyes where fresh tears were ready to come out at any minute soon. Daya down his head feeling weak even to face Sameer who also was in same condition looking white & like robot. Sameer snapped out tried to behave normal & drank his coffee in one go in order to made himself calm down but all were waste. He was still looking freaked out then He looked Daya's face tears running down his cheeks & Sameer felt this was not a dream. He felt bad & wounded but gathered himself & open his mouth hoping he could say something to relax Daya or himself but words not ready to come out & finally he spoke.._

 _Sameer: ye sach nahi ho sakta….I mean Abhijeet ke sath aisa kaise ho sakta hai…Abhijeet CID ki shaan hai vo ek brave officer hai….How can this possible…?_

 _Daya: Sameer…_

 _Sameer: Daya hame pata kaise nahi chala….or hell tujhe kaise pata nahi chala….Abhijeet hamseha hamare samne raha uska dard hame dikha kaise nahi…aur Nani even Dad bhi chup rahe…unhe uss time action lena chahye thaa…_

 _Daya: Mama aur Dadi ki vajah se hi aaj Abhi jinda hai varna uske sath jo kuch bhi hua , vo jhelna itna aassan nahi thaa Sameer…_

 _Sameer: Mai samjhta hu Daya….Dad aur Nani ne jo kuch kiya Abhijeet ko bachane ke liye kiya…mujhe unse koi sikyaat nahi hai mujhe tou khud par gussa aa raha hai…Abhijeet change ho raha thaa ye hum sabne notice kiya thaa lekin kabhi iski vajah samjhne ki koshish nahi ki….mujhe hamseh lagta thaa Abhijeet ke iss sudden change ki piche koi baat tou zarror hai lekin vo baat vo reason itna horrible hoga maine kabhi iski ummid nahi ki thee…vo apne sare dard khud hi jelta raha kabhi kisi se share nahi kiya aur sayad issliye usne apne Asthmatic hone ki baat bhi chupayi…_

 _Daya: ha Sameer…Abhi ne akele ladna sikh liya hai aur sayad uss takleef ne uska vishwaas hi tod diya ...sayad issliye ab vo kisi par bharosa nahi karta…apno par bhi nahi aur sayad kahii na kahi ye hamari hi galati hai…_

 _Sameer: Daya hum dono milkar koshish karege Abhijeet ka bhharosa vapas pane ki , usse phir se normal life ki taraf lane ki, jaha vo ek robot ki tarah nahi ek insaan ki tarah jiye apne dard share kare aur hamre liye uski feeling ko samjhe…_

 _Daya: kash vo din kabhi tou aaye Sameer…_

 _Sameer: zarror aayega Daya hum dono milkar koshish karega aur apne Bhai ko vapas pahle wala Abhijeet bana dege jo har baat par naraj ho jata thaa aur humse hameha lada karta thaa…kaash Daya vo hadsa Abhijeet ke sath kabi nahi hota tou aaj hamari life ka rang kuch aur hi hota.._

 _Daya: jo hona thaa vo ho chukka hai Sameer aur mera Bhai uss sadme se khud ko bahar bhi nikal laya , lekin Dar tou mujhe uska hai , jo ab ho raha hai…_

 _Sameer: kahna kya chahte ho Daya…Abhijeet tou theek hai na…?_

 _Daya: nahi Sameer…kuch bhi theek nahi hai….Abhi ko panic attack aana isk baat ka proof hai ki jo kuch uske sath 10 saal pahle hua thaa uski yaade abhi bhi usse sata rahi hai…_

 _Sameer: Daya aisa hota hai…vo zakham bahut gahra hai aur Abhijeet kisi ki help bhi nahi le raha hai , aise mai dard bhari yaade jyada daravani ho jati hai…_

 _Daya: nahi sameer ye purani yaade nahi hai…mujhe lagta hai koi hai jo usse vo sab phir se yaad dila raha hai, ya phir se mere Bhai ko ussi andhere mei kichna chahta hai…_

 _Sameer: mai kuch samjha nahi.._

 _Daya: Sameer jiss janwar ne Abhi ke sath vo sab kiya thaa , uska aaj tak koi pata nahi chala lekin ab jo ho raha hai aur Abhijeet jaisa behave kar raha hai , mujhe lagta hai koi tou hai , jo uss hadse se juda hua hai , jo Abhijeet ke aas paas hai…_

 _Sameer: thumara matlab vo aadami jisne…thume kisi par shak hai..?_

 _Daya: doubt tou hai…_

 _Sameer: kon hai vo..?_

 _Daya: mai pur tarah sure nahi hu lekin mujhe lagta hai ACP Vikram ka Abhi ke sath hue uss hadse se kuch tou link hai…_

 _Sameer(shocked): what….ACP Vikram…Daya vo ek ACP hai…security worker..!_

 _Daya: vo ek Man hai Sameer….aur hum kisi ke face aur post ko dekhkar ye nahi kah sakte ki vo insaan kaisa hai…Vikram chahe jo bhi ho maine usse Abhi ko goorte dekha hai…uski nazare bhooke janwar ki tarah Abhi ko dekhti rahti hai, jab se vo yaha aaya hai Abhi bahut parreshaan rahne laga hai aur ek din tou unme na jane kya baat hui Abhi ne canteen mei uska colar pakad liya…_

 _Sameer: kya….uske baad kya hua?_

 _Daya: kuch bhi nai…usne Abhi ke khilaaf koi action nahi liya even iss bare mei baat tak nahi ki…ab batao ye sab baate kya ishara karti hai….uska zaror koi link hai Abhijeet ke case se aur isslye maine thume yaha bulaya hai…tum security agency mei kaam karte ho , thumare liye kisi bhi level ke officer ke records nikalan easy hai aur mujhe iss Vikarm ke kilaaf strong proof chahye…aur isme tum meri help kar sakte ho.._

 _Sameer(shocked): Daya tum Abhijeet ke case ko sabke samne lana chahte ho…thume nahi lagta ye theek nahi hoga..aisa karne se Abhijeet ki life kharab ho jayegi vo phir se ussi dard ko mahsoos karega jo usne tab saha thaa…ye theek nahi hum uski takleef kam karne ke badle aur badha dege usse aur dur kar dege aur agar kahi baat bigad gayi tou Abhijeet gusse aur dard mei kuch bhi kar sakta hai…aise mei self harm koi badi baat nahi hogi Abhijeet ke liye iss dard se bachne ke liye,…_

 _Daya: Sameer aisa kuch nahi hoga aur mai Abhi ka case dunia ke samne nahi laa raha hu... mai tou baas Vikarm ko uske kiye ki saza dena chahta hu…ek aisa trap banana chahte hu ki Vikarm usme buri tarah phas jaye aur uska sach sabke samne aaye kyuki agar Vikarm vahi jnwaar hai , tou Abhi uska akela shikaar nahi hoga…usne aur bhi shikaar kiye hoge aur mujhe baas uski kamzori pakad kar uske gale tak pauchana hai…usse iss kadar majboor karna hai , ki vo khud apni jaan le …_

 _Sameer: agar aise baat hai tou Daya thumare iss paln mei, Mai thumare sath hu…Abhijeet ke sath hadse ka jo bhi jimmedaar hai usse uske anjaam tak pauchana mei , mai thumari puri help karunga even trap kab kaise lagana hai vo bhi…_

 _Daya: thanks Sameer.._

 _Sameer: Daya, Abhijeet mera bhi Bhai hai aur jitna tum usse vapas lana chahte ho utna hi mai bhi….mujhe bhi uss janwaar ko saza deni hai…_

 _Daya: tou theek hai hamara pahla suspect Vikram hai usse check karte hai I hope hame koi na koi lead zarror milegi…_

 _Sameer: theek hai mai iss Vikarm ki agali pichli sab details nikalta hu…agar yeahi hamara target hua tou isse pahle vo kuch kare , hum uss par attack karege.._

 _Daya: mai iss baar usse Abhi ke najdeek bhi nahi jane dunga.._

 _Daya & Sameer both promised themselves to bring back Abhijeet & punish Vikarm if he was the one who destroyed Abhijeet's life._

…

* * *

 _;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;_

 _After discussing their plan Daya left for bureau & Sameer reported in his center._

 _At home Dadi told Abhijeet that Daya had already gone . Prdayuman tried to talk with Abhijeet who ignored him & without giving any chance to Pradyuman he came out to go bureau._

* * *

 _At bureau, everyone was busy in their usuall work, Abhijeet was waiting for Daya who called him & informed he wouls come late as he was with his informer & then would go to deliever a file to headquarter. Meanwhile Prdayuman called Abhijeet in his cabin & informed him that he was appointed to work with Vikram helping him in a case._

 _Pradyuman(happily): Mr Vikarm sirf thumare sath kaam karna chahte hai …He told me personally that he likes you._

 _Abhijeet: what..?_

 _Pradyuman: Abhijeet tum Mumbai CID ke sabse sharp officer ho jahir hai Mr Vikarm thumare sath hi kaam karna chahege thumara record accha hai aur vo tumse bahut impress bhi hai…_

 _Abhijeet(seemed angry): lekin.._

 _Pradyuman(confused): Abhijeet baat kya hai….tum unka sath kaam nahi karna chahte..?_

 _Abhijeet didn't say anything but his eyes saying something caught by Pradyuman who cleary could see Abhijeet was not interested in work with Vikarm, he wanted to know the reason but his son was so stubborn to share his feelings & this annoying Pradyuman made him realize that he was failure as a father not worthy to trust even by his sons…_

 _Pradyuman: Abhijeet ab kuch kahoge bhi…_

 _Suddenly cabin's door slammed open & Vikarn came inside flashing a big smile causing Abhijeet grind his teeth in anger even making Pradyuman more annoyed who wanted to talk with his son & Vikarm inturptted at right time, he looked at Abhijeet & his smile got wider._

 _Vikram: So my officer is here…Senior Inspector Abhijeet you would be gald to hear I chose you to under me .Great news right..!_

 _Abhijeet: What about great in this..?_

 _Pradyuman looked Abhijeet with shock & Vikram felt embarrass from Abhijeet's clear shot._

 _Pradyuman(stern): Abhijeet…_

 _Vikarm: its okay Mr Pradyuman…yahi baat tou mujhe Abhijeet ki bahut pasand hai….ye ek true officer hai jo sirf kaam par focus karta hai & I really like it._

 _Abhijeet looked at VIkarm with anger…_

 _Vikram(fired back in teasing tone): Abhijeet I know this is not that much great but we can make a good team together …thume bahut kuch sikhne ko milega & I hope ki tum itne brave ho ki iss case mei aane wale khatro ko dekhkar iss case se piche nahi hatoge…kyu Mr Pradyuman aapka officer itna brave tou hoga hi.._

 _Pradyuman felt bad , Vikarm's teasing words were directly hitting him but he couldn't force Abhijeet, couldn't become a bad father one more time. Abhijeet felt angry who understood Vikram playing a safe card to embarrass his father & Abhijeet. He wanted to deny , he didn't want to be near Vikarm but this time he felt trap , if he would say no could destroy his brave honest image or his father's reputation also & honestly as an officer this was his responsibility to do his duty._

 _Vikram: kya baat hai Abhijeet…tum interested ho iss case mei ya mera ye sochna ki Mumbai CID meri help kar sakti hai bilkul bekar thaa.._

 _Pradyuman looked at Abhijeet whose eyes were red fixed on Vikram for a moment met with his father's .He couldn't be disappointment for his department so finally he took a deep sigh looked Vikarm with confidence & accept his challenge or case._

 _Abhijeet: I'm in..!_

 _Vikarm smiled in victory, Prdayuman released a relief sigh ._

 _Prdayuman( feeling proud): Mr Vikarm maine aapse kaha thaa Abhijeet piche hatne walo mai se nahi hai.._

 _Abhijeet looked his father with desbelif who was praising him & that's a new thing for Abhijeet..Same time Pradyuman received a call & excused himself.._

 _Pradyuman: Mr Vikram mujhe abhi jana hoga , ek zarrori meeting hai DIG ke sath aap tab tak Abhijet ke sath case discuss kar lijiye…_

 _Vikram nodded with smile, Praduman looked Abhijeet before leaving & gave a warm smile to his son saying his thanks & showing proud for Abhijeet made Abhijeet little uncomfortable who was not used for Pradyuman's good behaviour towards him, at last Pradyuman left & Vikram came close to Abhijeet who tried to go far as possible in limited space of cabin._

 _Vikram(mischievous tone): so ek baar phir se mai aur tum akele hai…ek sath.._

 _Abhijeet: shut up..._

 _Abhijeet tried to move but Vikram held his wrist firmly causing Abhijeet flinched in pain & shocked him to sudden change in Vikram's behaviour. Abhijeet jerked him away & came in anger.._

 _Abhijeet: don't touch me again…I'm not your servant…you got that._

 _Vikram: yeah I got it you are not but you are special to me Abhijeet._

 _Abhijeet(angry): shut your mouth.._

 _Vikram(evil tone): varna kya karoge phir se mera collar pakad loge…lekin mai har baar thumari mistake bhula du itna bhi accha nahi hu mai Abhijeet.._

 _Abhijeet(immense anger): mai acchi tarah se janta hu tum kitne gatiya ho lekin mai thume yaad dila du mai ab vo 14 saal ka Abhijeet nahi hu jo kamzor thaa agar iss baar tumne mujhe hath bhi lagaya tou maine thumre hath tod duga aur mujhe koi farak nahi padta uske baad tum kya karoge…mai tumse nahi darta…samjh mei aaya…_

 _Vikarm again tried to come close to Abhijeet whose eyes were firey red but Vikram could tell from inside Abhijeet was scared bad memories from past still huntig him. He could feel shiver in Abhijeet's body who tried to pretend brave but in real he was still feeling suffocated while locked in cabin with Vikram who loved to see such vulnerable Abhijeet._

 _Vikram: Abhijeet hum dono jante hai ki tum aaj tak uss din ko bhula nahi paye ho , Mai janta hu thumari dadi aur mama ne uss baat ko sabse ek raaj rakha hai aur mai bhi thume koi threat nahi de raha.._

 _Abhijeet(shocked): threat…tum mujhe dara rahe ho , darna tou thume chahye Vikarm, mera liya ek naam thume barbaad kar dega…_

 _Vikram: Abhijeet tum ek officer ho aur ye tum bhi jante ho Justice koi halwa nahi hai…kannon sirf kahe sune par vishwaas nahi karta vo saboot magta hai...aur vo thumare paas hai nahi...aur mujhe nahi lagta tum aisa kuch bhi chahte ho kyuki agar vo raaj khula , tou mai hi nahi tum bhi barbaad ho jaoge aur thume kuch hasil nahi hoga…aur log kya sochege thumare bare mei…thumari brave image ka kya hoga… sab tou yahi kahege ki brave CID officer rape victim hai…how pitty…_

 _Abhijeet(red with anger): shut up….I said just shut the hell up…_

 _Vikarm looked outside through glass wall good thing cabin was sound proof if it was not, no idea what would happen then._

 _Vikram(try to trap Abhijeet): Abhijeet apni aawaz niche rakho….aur tum itna chila kyu rahe ho…mai janta hu sach ka samne aana hum dono ke liye waste hai aur mai aisa kuch nahi chahta…mai yaha purani yaade khodne nahi aayi hu…mai tou nayi yaade banana chahta hu…_

 _Abhijeet: what..kya bakwaas kar rahe ho tum…_

 _Vikram(lustful tone): Abhijeet uss time tum bacche the isslye sayad samjh nahi paye... vo sab kuch thumare liye naya aur painful thaa lekin ab tum ek young handsome man ho , jo sab kuch janta bhi hai aur samjhta bhi hai….(Vikram moving close to Abhijeet who was tried to control his anger taking time to listen actually what Viram wanted from him. Now Vikarm was close enough to Abhijeet who was ready to punch Vikram anytime soon ) tum ab un feeling ko samjh sakte ho…mai thume hurt nahi karna chahta lekin thumara sath chahta hu…pahle jo hua vo meri iccha thee mai chahta hu iss baar tum apni marji se mere paas aao…_

 _Vikarm looked Abhijeet with lust his eyes were fixed on him. He wanted to touch him, unable to deny his feelings he suddenly touched Abhijeet between his legs . Abhijeet's eyes got wide with fear & anger & he pushed Vikram away strongly…_

 _Abhijeet(yelled in anger): you bastard…how dare you to touch me.._

 _Vikram tried to be soft to made Abhijeet understand. He was playing his game carefully so Abhijeet would come in his trap by himself._

 _Vikram(evil smile): Abhijeet mai thume pyar se samjhane ki koshish kar raha hu lekin sayad thume pyar ki bhasha samjh nahi aati….thume tou ek janwar bankar hi kabu kiya ja sakta hai…._

 _Suddenly Abhijeet started shivering he felt himself trapped in his horrible memories when he was too weak to fight but this time Abhijeet couldn't give up & he understood he was not alone anymore. Here surrounded by CID officers Vikram couldn't do anything wrong which leaded him in trouble._

 _Abhijeet(angry): tum ek gatiya insaan ho…insaan nahi janwar ho lekin ye mat bholna mujhe bhi pagal janwaro ka shkihar karna aata hai …agar mere samne phir se aise koi gatiya baat ki ya phir mujhe hath lagaya tou mai bhool jaunga ki tum kon ho aur hum iss waqut bureau mei hai…_

 _They both knew this time it was not going to be easy for Vikarm to make any move against Abhijeet but Vikram was not the man who left his prey so easily._

 _Vikram: Abhijeet ab tak mai thume chance de raha thaa apni iccha se mere paas aane ke lekin ab nahi…ab soft hone se kaam nahi chalega…agar thume zor zabardasti hi pasand hai tou yahi sahi…_

 _Abhijeet: accha …lagta hai tum mujhe abhi bhi baccha hi samjh rahe ho….lekin Vikram iss baar koi zor zabardsati nahi chalegi…_

 _Vikram(evil tone): Abhijeet mujhe challenge mat karo….thume tou mai hasil karke rahunga …tum apne aap meri baat maan lete tou thumare liye accha hota lekin ab tum isse apne liye mushkil bana rahe ho…._

 _Abhijeet: apni bakwaas band karo….aur jyada kush hone ki zarrorat nahi hai….kyuki ab mai thumare sath kaam nahi karunga….aur ye pakka hai…_

 _Abhijeet stared Vikam angrily & moved out from cabin slamming door loud enough to catch other's attention but good thing was no one knew what did happen in cabin & what kind of discussion was happened in there…_

 _Vikram(angry murmur): Abhijeet tumne mujhe andar se aur jala diya hai….ab ye aag aasani se nahi bujhegi….agali baar jab hum ek dusre ke karib hoge thume apni har ek badsalooki ka hisaab dena hoga…thumara mere sath agla experience, thumare liye pahle se bhi jyada dardnaak hoga…khel khelne ka maza tou abhi aayega Abhijeet….tum jitna gussa karte ho dur jate ho , utna hi thume pane ki meri chahat badhti ja rahi hai….tum jo chahe kar lo muhse dur nahi ja sakoge….No one is here to save you Abhijeet !_

 _Vikram smiled & called someone…_

 _Vikram: Senior Inspector Abhijeet will work with us, get papers ready.._

'''''''''''''''''''''

 _;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;_

* * *

 _;;;;;;;;;;;;_

 _Abhijeet told Freddy going at crime site & moved out from bureau. He was going to sit in his car, same time he heard a girl's voice who was yelling her name from other side of the road. Abhijeet moved to hear what was she saying except his name Abhijeet wasn't hearing anything in loud noice of traffic. Girl yelling his name while crossing the road but suddenly a car hit the girl, who fall down causing Abhijeet ran to her in fear, he came in his officer mood tried to note car's number but there was no number plate . Hurriedly Abhijeet lifted Girl's bleeding head who looked at him & smiled.._

 _Girl(weak tone): senior inspector Abhijeet…_

 _Abhijeet: yeah I'm…_

 _Abhijeet tried to make her stand…Girl held him & stood up still trembling.._

 _Girl:I'm Simona…_

 _Abhijeet: hey don't talk, you are hurt…_

 _Abhijeet supported her leaded to car .._

 _Girl: I'm glad I meet you & I'm okay.._

 _Abhijeet: yeah I know you are not badly injured but still have bleeding head so let get you to a doctor…_

 _Simona(lost tone): I need your help…_

 _Abhijeet(irritated): sure…_

 _Abhijeet wasn't in mood to hear any crap he just wanted to go somewehere to spend some time alone but now he forced to help the girl who was injured. Abhijeet helped Simona to get in car then drove towards nearest clinic. He was planning to reach clinic & got Freddy with the girl so he could go & gave sometime to himself for getting relax . Vikarm's voice still echoing in Abhijeet's ears. He was angry & fursturted but deep down he knew he was scared also._

 _Simona(thinking): Mr Abhijeet tou aakhir aapse mulakat ho hi gayi…socha tou kuch aur thaa lekin Mr Vikram ko laga yahi time sahi hai meri aapse mulakaat ka ...Dikhne mei tou aap acche hai lekin kya kare aap hamre target hai aur usse pura karne ke liye mujhe afsoos hai aapko tou takleef uthani hi padegi.._

 _Simona kept his head on Abhijeet's shoulder who felt weird but jerking an injured girl's head seemed the bad idea to Abhijeet didn't jerked her away but hoping clinic would come soon so he could lead to his way leaving this girl over Freedy._

'''''''''''

 _;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;_

* * *

 _At bureau ,Freddy jumped over Daya as he entered in bureau…_

 _Daya: kya hua Freddy…?_

 _Freddy: Sir, Abhijeet Sir kisi ladki ke sath hai….  
_

 _Daya(: kya…_

 _Freddy: vo kah rahe the spot par ja rahe hai lekin maine abhi unki car mei kisi ladki ko baite dekha…_

 _Daya: Abhi kisi ladki ke sath…_

 _Freddy: ha Sir…_

 _Daya(murmur): Abhi tou kisi se close nahi hota phir ye ladki ka kya chakkar hai…uff Abhi tum sach mei bahut confusing hote ja rahe ho….ab tak iss Vikarm ka kuch samjh nahi aa raha au ab ye ladki….Better I call him…_

 _Daya took out his cell to call his brother but same time Vikram called him in cabin…_

 _Daya: ab iss VIkram ko mujhse kya kaam hai...?_

… _._

* * *

 **To be continued…**

 **'''''**

 **T.C.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you so much for your support & giving me the energy to keep working on my stories. I'm really thankful to all who make time to write some words as a feedback on my little efforts. :)**

 **...**

* * *

 **Here is the next update. Enjoy reading...**

* * *

 **DAR**

 **;;;;;;**

 **Daya took out his cell to call his brother but same time Vikram called him in cabin…**

 **Daya: ab iss VIkram ko mujhse kya kaam hai...?**

 **Now…**

Daya entered in cabin and found Vikram was talking on phone. Daya didn't want to see Vikram's face , he was just waiting for confirmation if Vikram was the guy who destroyed Abhijeet then Daya would definitely kill him without thinking twice . This time he just control his rage & trying to be calm not wanted to make situation worse letting Vikarm know that they were planning to trap him. Vikram cut his phone looked Daya & offered him to sit..

Daya: kya baat hai Sir aapne mujhe kissliye bulaya…?

Vikram(cleverly soft): Daya actually mujhe thumari help chahye….. vaise mai Abhijeet ki help le leta lekin vo kisi case mei busy hai , isslye socha thumari help le lu…

Daya(casualy): ji kahiye kya help chaye aapko…

Vikram: mujhe HQ jana hai aur sath mei hi iss case ki jiski vajah se mai yaha Mumbai mei hu uski details aur kuch documents collect karne hai ….so I just want you to come with me…

Daya didn't want help Vikarm but for keeping him away from Abhijeet he could do this & he personally wanted to know what kind of person Vikarm was cause still it's not proved that Vikarm was that animal who they were looking for . So Daya felt this was a good chance to dig something in Vikarm's side .

Daya: sure Sir….bataye kab chalna hai..

Vikram:abhi nikalna hai…

Daya nodded & after grabbing his goods Vikarm left with Daya who just wanted to know how could he execute his plan to trap Vikram. In all this planning & his hate for Vikarm, Daya decided to call Abhijeet later to ask about that mystery girl .His all focused was on Vikram his hate for Vikarm, side lined everything he was only thinking about revenge & for his brother he could do anything.

…

* * *

 **At Clinic,**

Doctor was checking Simona & Abhijeet was pacing in lobby little frustrated over his phone . He was trying to call Freddy but line was busy & this made Abhijeet more irritated who was furious on Vikram's recent action & just wanted to go somewhere to expend some time lonely.

He was brave to deal with all criminals but he couldn't deny that after 10 years Vikram still giving him shiver. He was the victim of rape & he was dealing with it bravely but in somewhere inside him the evil form of Vikram who crushed his childhood still alive & horrible. He didn't know how or what he wanted to do but right now he just wanted to run away from world; the place where he could buried his fear & for a moment just for a moment could close his eyes with peace.

Sometimes he thought he was really tired of fighting in his whole life & he really needed some rest & this was the time when he really not in mood to deal world's crap. He wanted to give sometime to himself but his luck was not with him. He wanted to Freddy join him & took the responsibility of girl so he could go but Freddy seemed out of reach. He jerked his hand in anger suddenly doctor came looked him with confusion…

Doctor: are you okay…?

Abhijeet(trying to be soft): yeah I'm…I'm fine….so how is she now..?

Doctor: she is fine just a slight cut. Nothing to worry about ..

Abhijeet: ohh thanks Doctor…

Doctor: that's my job…

Doctor smiled & left. After some minutes Simona came out with bandage on her head. She looked Abhijeet & a big smile flashed over her lips.

Simona(smiling): thanku so much…

Abhijeet(put a smile on his face): isme thanks ki koi baat nahi hai….This is our job you know…

Simona: I know….lekin meri vajah se aapka time waste ho gaya aur maine aapko pareshaan bhi tou kar diya…

Abhijeet: its okay…

Abhijeet looked puzzled he wanted to leave but now Simona was his responsibility. He wanted to get rid of her but he couldn't…

Simona: I think aap kuch pareshaan hai…

Abhijeet: nahi aise baat nahi hai….chaliye mai aapko drop kar deta hu….ghar kaha hai aapka…?

Simona: Abhijeet aapko takleef lene ki zarrorat nahi hai….actually mujhe tou aapse hi kaam thaa tou abhi ghar jakar kya karungi….

Abhijeet(irritate): dekhye Mujhe abhi thodaa urgent kaam hai tou aapki help ke liye mai apne ek officer ko kah deta hu….aapko jo bhi help chahye vo aapki help kar dege…

Simona: pahli baat tou mera naam Simona hai …aap mujhe ye baar baar aap- aap mat kahye….aur dusri baat meri help sirf aap hi kar sakte hai koi dusra officer nahi….

Abhijeet: dekhye aap samjhne ki koshish kijiye mujhe abhi thoda kaam hai….

Simona: tou maine kab kaha mujhe aapki help phoran chahye…aap apna kaam kar lijiye mai kal aa jaungi…

Abhijeet: what..?

Simona(smiled): darye mat , mai aapko jyada pareshaan nahi karungi….

Abhijeet(jerking his head): theek hai chaliye mai aapko drop kar deta hu…

Simona: nahi mai chali jaungi vaise bhi I'm strong girl aur jakham jyada gahra nahi hai…aur mujhe lagta hai , aap bahut jaldi mei bhi hai…

Abhijeet felt good that finally he was free from that girl….Both moved out from clinic & after a quick farewell both left for their own destinations.

…..

* * *

...

Abhijeet reached at hill side. This was the best place in city because it was far away from city noise it didn't mean there was no noise here but a place where he could shout without been noticed. Behind the hills there was a club & Abhijeet mostly came here to give sometime to himself. This club was not like other clubs in city surrounded by race track of peoples & noise. This club was the first choice of people who wanted some peace seemed perfect place for people like Abhijeet. Everyone was busy in talking, drinking no one was complaining, whining. Everybody seemed just trying to forget about worst & live some fresh moments or just drown themselves in wine to forget pain of their lives. Abhijeet usually didn't drink but sometimes to make his pain disappear he wet his throat & today he was really in need. What Vikram tried in cabin this was limit for Abhijeet & somewhere in his heart he knew Vikram wanted him & like his childhood this time also he was alone to fight with monster who wanted to rip his clothes & wanted to see him naked, helpless , miserable & completely on his mercy. Abhijeet hated those weak feelings & determined this time he wouldn't let touch that monster to his body & would do everything to save his dignity might be he was alone but he was brave & brave people don't give up they just do or die & if time came he would like to dead but to became a feast for monster…Abhijeet felt the cool breeze & gave some time to himself to be calm. After some time he entered in club & sat on counter, he showed his one finger to counter girl as a sign to bring a drink for him…

Abhijeet took his first sip suddenly heard a familiar voice which he heard back in clinic….

Simona: tou aapko bhi ye club pasand hai….

Abhijeet turned & found Simona smiling sitting next to him ..

Abhijeet(surprised): tum yaha…

Simona: chalo kam se kam aapne , 'aap' kahna tou band kiya…

Abhijeet: ohh sorry….vo aise hi …

Simona(smiling): koi baat nahi vaise bhi mujhe accha laga…aap mei vo apnapan nahi hai jo tum mai hai…

Abhijeet: so what are you doing here..?

Simona: mai yaha aksar aati rahti hu….

Abhijeet: maine tou pahle kabhi nahi dekha…

Simona: ab itna jyada bhi nahi aati….baas jab kabhi sad feel hota hai tou aa jati hu….ye club city se bahar yaha hills par jo hai tou yaha accha lagta hai…

Simona signaled for drink, Abhijeet frowned but soon they both wet their throats with bitter tasted wine…Simona constantly looking Abhijeet who seemed lost but no longer irritated on her like he was in clinic…

Simona(softly): aapko pata hai yaha mojud sab logo ki apni alag kahani hai…

Abhijeet looked her , he didn't want to talk to her as he wanted some time in peace but there was something in Simona's voice seemed familiar like someone in pain like him but he still didn't believe her cause he no longer believed on anyone he was wounded & his trust for anyone has been dead before a long time ago. Now Abhieet knew only one thing that everyone in this world was mean & he couldn't trust them…

Abhijeet(teasing tone): lagta hai tum koi writer ho….aise baate aksar writer hi karte hai…

Simona: you are right I'm a writer aur isslye tou mujhe aapse help chaye thee….well abhi vo baat nahi karte …..aise acche mahool kharab karne mei kya maza…kyu….?

Abhijeet didn't reply. Simona still tried to make him talk…

Simona: lagta hai maine yaha aakar aapka mood kharab kar diya…

Abhijeet: aisa nahi hai….mere liye tum yaha theek vaise hi ho, jaise baki sab costumer hai..…jo kuch na kuch bolte rahte hai lekin mai dhyan nahi deta…

Simona: ye tou galat baat hai…

Abhijeet: isme galat kya hai…abhi tumne hi tou kaha thaa , sabki apni apni kahani hai aur har koi apni hi problems mei uljhga hua hai …..ab tum hi batao aise mei kiske paas time hai kisi dusre ki kahani sunane ka….sabhi pain mei hai aur jab koi sahara nahi milta tou yaha aakar apna dil bahla lete hai….false hopes & happiness this place only gives you that…just an delusion..

Simona(prassing & affectionaly): aapko kya pain ho sakta hai kyuki jis CID Inspector Abhijeet ko mai anti hu , vo ek aisa insaan hai jo pathaar ko bhi pigla sakta hai….jaha tak mai janti hu Inspector Abhijeet kabhi haar nahi manta aur kisi se nahi darta…

Abhijeet(tried to change the topic): vaise tum yaha kyu ho…aur bdw thume mujhse kya help chahye thee…

Simona: mujhe laga hum iss bare mei baad mei baat kare…

Abhijeet: nahi abhi theek hai vaise bhi abhi mera mood theek hai…

Simona(smiled): because of me…

Abhijeet: ji nahi…because of this(Abhijeet showed his wine glass to Simona)…vaise bhi tum bahut bookish baate karti ho & I hate such stupid talks…

Simona(teasing tone): accha…lagta tou nahi…

Abhijeet looked Simona who too looking at him with smirky eyes. Abhijeet thought he supposed to be angry at her but strange thing he was not feeling angry there was something in Simona might be her ability to read people or telling the truth without fear making Abhijeet calm & not to burst out over her in anger .

Simona: anyway mujhe bass aapse kuch questions karne the & little observation…

Abhijeet: what..? who are you..? A spy or something…. …

Simona: ji nahi mai koi spy ya terrorist nahi hu… actually main criminology par likhti hu….crimes, criminals & of course brave officers & this time I choose you.

Abhijeet: why me…?

Simona: mujhe Mumbai CID par likhna hai , kaise CID officers iss city ko crime free rakhne ke liye kitna hard work karte hai….you know something like that…

Abhijeet: so why me…CID mei aur bhi officers hai…

Simona: you are right lekin sabke bare mei likhe ke liye complete theory honi chahye aise hi tou kuch bhi nahi likh sate na aur itna time nikalna not possible…..isslye kisi ek officer ko select karna thaa & you are perfect…

Abhijeet: maybe not..

Simona: Abhijeet sabki life mei problems hoti hai aapki mei bhi hogi lekin aap unhe deal kar rahe hai….sayad jis takleef mei aap hoge vo koi nahi janta lekin duniya ye janti hai…ki Abhijeet vo brave officer hai jo apna faraz nibhane ke liye aapni jaan tak de sakta hai ….aisa koi nahi hai jo Abhijeet ko dara sake ….Yu are the brave CID officer, inspiration for others….Mai nahi janana chahti aapka dard kya hai kuch bhi ho sakta , hum sabki life mei pain aur secets hai ….lekin aap ek ideal hai like a Hero aur himmat karke aage badhna hi tou Heroic thing hai….

Abhijeet(admiring tone): vaise tum baate acchi karti ho…itni tarrif karna kaha se sikha mostly writers aisa nahi karte….

Simona: sayad ye mera tareeka hai …my way to deal with my pain…

Simona smiled but this time her smile dipped in pain. She drunk her drink & asked for another one. Abhijeet felt bad for his dry behavior towards her might be Simona also hiding some pain in her heart & came this club to buried her pain like Abhijeet did.

Abhijeet: thume sayad itna nahi pina chahye…

Simona(laughing): ye mera dusra glass hai aur mai janti hu meri limit kya hai….after all I'm a girl jyada pina meri khud ki safety ke liye theek nahi hai you know what I mean….aur vaise bhi har baar meri bagal mei baitha handsome aadami CID officer nahi hota so needs to be careful…

Abhijeet smiled , this girl was really smart & unknowingly her truthfulness making place in Abhijeet's heart not like someone special but a person who was little hard to forget about….

Simona: aap ek aur lege…

Abhijeet nodded & both shared their second glass of wine. After some more chit chat both left club having different feelings in their heart. Simona seemed happy & excited where after a long time Abhijeet feeling little good. Simona's words for him filled a new energy remind him that he was brave CID Officer Abhijeet who could deal with anything made Abhijeet confident & determined to fight with Vikram…..

…..

* * *

...

Abhijeet came back home, Dadi told him Daya & Pradyuman was not home so he directly went in his room. After what happened in bureau cabin he supposed to be disturbed & what not but because of club visit having chat with Smona; he felt relax at least he could sleep without being panic ….

….

Abhijjet changed his clothes & sat on his bed when his phone started ringing & he instantly became angry his mood get ruined….Abhijeet cut the call but caller again dialed his number & this time Abhijeet picked up yelling in anger…

Abhijeet: why the hell you calling me Vikrammm?...I don't want to talk to you….don't dare to call me again…

Vikram: Abhijeet maine tou Daya ke bare mei puchne ke liye call kya thaa…

Abhijeet(angry): Daya se thumara kya lena dena….

Vikram: mai bass janana chatha thaa ki Daya ghar paucha ya nahi…yaha se tou kab ka nikal gaya….

Abhijeet(panic): kya bakwaas kar rahe ho tum….aur mere Bhai se dur raho varna tum nahi jante mai thumare sath kya karunga…

Vikram(lustful mischievous tone): tum kuch karte hi tou nahi Abhijeet aur na hi mujhe karne dete ho isslye socha Daya kaisa rahega….

Abhijeet(yelling in anger): you Bastard….agar Daya ki taraf dekha bhi tou accha nahi hoga aur vaise bhi teri itni okkad nahi Daya tera halwa bana dega…

Vikram: Abhijeet maine kab kaha mujhe Daya mei interest hai…vaise vo bhi bura nahi hai lekin jo baat tum mei hai vo kisi aur mei nahi…. mai tou bass ye kahna chahta thaa ki agar tum mere sath fair game nahi khelna chahte tou mujhe kuch tou karna padega na….mai tumse koi zabardast nahi kar raha hu….ye tou bass ek game hai aur mai aur tum iss game ke player ….ab jo jitega innaam tou usko hi milega lekin tumne cheating ki….game start hone se pahle hi bhag gaye…tou mai kya karu tum hi batao…ya tou tum game mei vapas aa jao ya phir game bich mei chodne ka punishment tou jhlena padega….

Abhijeet: bakwaas band karo apni…..yaha koi game nahi chal raha aur kaisa punishment….mai thumari shakal bhi nahi dekhna chahta isslye tum mujhse dur raho yahi accha hoga thumare liye…

Vikram: theek hai Abhijeet….tum aaj bhi utne hi jiddi ho jitney pahle the lekin jidd karne ki saza tou milti hai na…..,maine thumare samne ek fair deal rakhi thee…..hum dono ke bich dusra koi nahi aayega….ye fight hamare bich ki hai , meri aur thumari ….Daya ka isse koi lena dena nahi hai ….lekin sayad brave officer Abhijeet game se Dar gaya isslye iss gusse ke piche apna Dar chipa raha hai….

Abhijeet: mai tumse nahi Darta…suna tumne nahi Darta tumse…

Vikram: tou phir poof karo…. mai thume ek aur chance deta hu…mere sath case join karo aur hamari JUNG aamne samne ki hogi….tum jit gaye tou mai dur chala jaunga aur agar mai jita tou tum jante hi ho mera innam kya hoga….ab soch lo….police walo ke sath accidents hote rahte hai…..Daya ke sath bhi ho sakta hai…apne Bhai ko inn sab se dur rakhna hai tou back in game….choice is yours…..anyway jab Daya ghar aa jaye tou mujhe call kar dena , mujhe bhi thumare Bhai ki bahut fikar hai….meet you tomorrow Sweet Boy…

Abhijeet felt angry & helpless & could smell Vikram's lust for him through phone. He cut the call & immediately dialed Daya's number but it was switch off making Abhijeet more restless & panic. Suddenly he heard a car pulling noise & ran down in hall found Daya was coming inside the house humming a song clearly Abhijeet couldn't listen because of distance. As Daya entered in house Abhijeet hug him strongly calming himself , felt relief his brother was safe with him. Daya felt weird & could sense how much Abhijeet relaxed seeing Daya…

Daya(concerned): Abhi tum theek ho…

Abhijeet pulled him from hug & tried to hide his panic eyes…

Abhijeet: yeah I'm fine….bass aise hi….(suddenly Abhijeet looked Daya with anger) aur tera phone band kyu hai…..maine try kiya tou switch off….kisi ki koi parwah hai ya nahi…

Daya: vo battery down ho gayi thee….lekin tum pareshaan kyu ho gaye the ..? ye tou koi badi baat nahi…

Abhijeet: badi baat kaise nahi…jab phone karo phone nahi lagta tension tou hogi na….

Daya(softly): accha I'm soory baba…now we good…

Abhijeet: vaise tu ab tak kaha thaa?

Daya: Vikram ke sath HQ gaya thaa vahi late ho gaya…

Abhijeet(loudly): tu uss Vikram ke sath kyu gaya….koi aur nahi thaa….

Daya(frowned): kyu Abhi…..Vikram ke sath jane mei kya problem hai…?

Abhijeet(murmur): he is evil bastard…

Daya: what..?

Abhijeet: nothing….lekin aage se koi kaam kahe tou bahana bana dena…

Daya: jaise tumne banaya thaa….

Abhijeet: kahna kya chahte hai…?

Daya(naughty tone): mujhe Freddy ne bataya ki jab tum bureau se bahar nikle tou thumari car mei koi ladki thee…ye nayi friend kon hai Abhi….friend hai ya girlfriend.?

Abhijeet: Daya maar khani hai kya….vo koi friend nahi hai….actually…

Abhijeet told him about that incident related to Simona…

Daya: wowww….Inspector Abhijeet ki crazy super fan….great..

Abhijeet: Daya bakwaas band kar….tujhe nahi pata she is bubblegum…

Daya(laughing): phir tou sambhal kar rakhna Abhi….kahi bubblegum chipak gayi tou aasaani se picha nahi chodegi…

Abhijeet: Mr Daya apni advise apne paas rakhe aur jakar shower le…..sack of potatos jaise smell aa rahi hai tujhse….

Daya: Boss mai potato nahi tomato hu….sack of tomatoes….

Duo laughed in unison, Daya left for took shower but get stopped on door watching Abhijeet who tried to look funny & happy but he knew thare was definitely something bothering his brother & after watching Abhijeet's reaction for Vikram now Daya became sure that Vikram was that bastard who did a cruel thing to Abhijeet & now Daya promised once again to himself he would make Vikram's life as living hell .

Abhijeet sighed & walked towards his room. He looked his phone; before he could think something his phone start ringing. Abhijeet looked at the screen took a deep breath & answered the call…

Abhijeet: I'll work with you….

Vikram(smiled): I knew ….Don't worry if You be a good boy, I won't do anything with Daya,…

Abhijeet(strongly): this is not for Daya…I know he can deal with you in his own style. This is for you Vikram because this time I've decided to destroy you like you did with me…I'll punish you…

Vikram: welcome back in game Abhijeet….& let's see kon kise punish karta hai….lekin ek baat tou pakki hai ye Game meri life ka sabse interested GAME hoga aur mai isse kisi bhi kimat par harunga nahi….you are mine boy sooner or later you'll admit it….

Vikram cut the call having a big smile thinking his plan for trap Abhijeet was going in right direction. On other side Abhijeet decided something horrible…

Abhijeet(murmur): iss game ka ek hi anjaam hoga Vikram aur vo mujhe mallom hai….mera end mai jantu hu lekin iss baar apni kahani ke sath sath , mai thumari kahani ka bhi The End kar dunga….I'm going to die but after killing you Vikram…!

Daya who was at door heard Abhijeet's voice & instantly stepped in…

Daya(tense): Abhi ye tum kya bol rahe ho….You are going to die….ye sab kya kah rahe the tum abhi…

Abhijeet: ary vo….vo vo kuch nahi Daya…maine bataya na uss ladki ke bare mei ….Simona….ussi se baat kar raha thaa….vo kisi book ke bare mei bata rahi thee baas uski ka dialogue thaa…aur kya hoga…tub hi na…chal dinner time ho gaya hai aur mujhe bahut bhook lagi hai…

Without wasting any single second Abhijeet just slipped out & Daya still looked puzzled & worried for his brother…

Daya: lagta hai ab Boss par nazar rakhni padegi….kuch tou chal raha hai iske dimaag mei kahi mere kuch karne se pahle Boss kuch ulta sidha na kar de…..Sameer se baat karta hu….

Daya decided to talk about it with Sameer & left to join his family on dining table …

….

* * *

 **To be continued..**

 **T.C.**


	8. Chapter 8

Thanks for your support friends . I need your motivation to work further & source of an energy to keep going me with my stories. Thank you so much.

''''''''''''''''''

Here is next update , Enjoy reading…

* * *

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

 **DAR**

 **;;;;;;;;;;;**

 **Till now…**

 _Without wasting any single second Abhijeet just slipped out & Daya still looked puzzled & worried for his brother…_

 _Daya: lagta hai ab Boss par nazar rakhni padegi….kuch tou chal raha hai iske dimaag mei kahi mere kuch karne se pahle Boss ka kuch ulta sidha na kar de…..Sameer se baat karta hu…._

 _Daya decided to talk about it with Sameer & left to join his family on dining table …_

 _ **Now….**_

… _ **..**_

Next day in bureau, Abhijeet enterened in cabin found Vikarm was already there flipping pages of file in his hand…Vikarm's gaze shifted towards Abhijeet ..

Vikram(smiling): ary Abhijeet aa gaye tum….chalo accha hai ye dekho maine iss case ke official papers bhi ready kara liye….check in..

Vikram forwarded file to Abhijeet who unwillingly grabbed the file & reading with less interest..

Abhijeet: iski koi zarrorat nahi thee…mai thumare sath kaam karne ke liye ready hu phir papers ka kya matlab…kahi thume ye dar tou nahi ki mai case bich mei chod dunga…

Vikram: case ki kise parwah hai Abhijeet…case tou sirf ek bahana hai thumare sath waqut bitane ka….

Abhijeet(seemed frustrated): lekin mujhe thumare sath ek minute ke liye bhi bardast nai hota….aur mai thumari tarah bekar officer nahi hu …I respect my work aur agar ab ye case mujhe deal karna hai tou, Mai puri koshish karunga jitna jaldi ho sake ye case finsh ho jaye…..tou tum baito yaha cabin mei mujhe case bhi study karna hai…hope to not see you soon…

Abhijeet gave a dangerous smile to Vikram & turned to go out but got stopped when he heard Vikram's voice…

Vikram: Abhijeet file mere paas hai thumare paas koi case related material nahi hai….isslye case samjhne ke liye bhi thume meri help ki zarroart padegi….after all I'm your in charge in this case….

Abhijeet clenched his teeth to control his rage but he knew Vikram was right. In this case Abhijeet had to work with Vikarm & unfortunately he couldn't ran away from Vikram at least while working in that case…

Abhijeet was about to open his mouth suddenly bureau gate slammed opened & smiling figure Pradyuman entered in cabin..

Pradyuman: ary aap dono tou pahle hi aa gaye…lagta hai case par kaam chal raha hai…

Vikram: ha Mr Pradyuman bass vahi discuss kar rahe the but I think ek sath iss cabin ko use karna thoda uncomfortable hai …..isslye maine HQ se baat kar li hai….jab tak case finish nahi ho jata mai aur Abhijeet vahi se deal karege…mai bass yahi aapko batane aaye aur maine official papers bhi ready kara liye hai issliye koi problem nahi hogi….mai bass aapka hi wait kar raha thaa…..ab aap apna cabin sambahliye mai aur Abhijeet mere new office ke liye nikal rahe hai…

Pradyuman: ye tou acchi baat hai aise aap bhi apna kaam peacefully kar payege….

Vikarm(looking at Abhijeeet): sahi kaha aapne yaha thoda disturbance hai …we both need little privacy….

Abhijeet looked Vikram with anger while Pradyuman got confused using word 'privacy'….

Vikram: chalo Abhijeet we are getting late…

Vikram gave artificial smile to Prdayuman & moved out from cabin followed by Abhijeet who looked angry but Pradyuman had no idea why Abhijeet looked so pissed….

Vikram & Abhijeet left for HQ same time Daya entered in bureau he got confused when found Abhijeet was not there . Daya got in cabin to look Abhijeet & found only his father was sitting there who instantly up his head looked at Daya…

Pradyuman: kya baat hai Daya….kuch kaam thaa..

Daya: Abhi kaha hai Dad…? Vo tou humse pahle bureau aa gaya thaa…

Pradyuman: ha vo Vikram ke sath HQ gaya hai….vo dono jis case par kaam kar rahe hai uske liye thoda alag space chahye ….you know yaha hum sabke sath vo alag se focus nahi kar pate isslye Vikarm ne HQ se office ka arrangement karva liya hai , ab se vo dono vahi se work karege….

Daya(shocked): what…..Abhi sara time uss Vikarm ke sath rahega….vo bhi akele….

Pradyuman(confused): what do you mean Akele….vo dono ek sath kaam kar rahe hai…..issme ajib kya hai..?

Daya(worried): Dad aap samjh nahi rahe hai…..Vikram ko Abhi ke sath nahi hona chahye…..he is dangerous..

Pradyuman: Daya kya bol rahe ho tum….Abhijeet ek CID officer hai aur Vikarm meri tarah ek ACP hai….vo dono HQ mei hai vaha kya danger ho sakta hai…?.

Daya(angry tone): Dad danger tou Abhi ke sath hai….vo Vikarm ek janwar hai…an evil animal…

Pradyuman: Daya pagal ho gaye ho….samjh aa raha hai kya kah rahe ho tum…

Daya: I'm soory Dad maine aapko pahle nahi bataya mujhe nahi pata thaa baat itni aage badh jayegi…..mujhe koi idea nahi thaa vo bastard Vikram , Abhi ko apne sath case mei hi involve kar lega…

Pradyuman(tense): Daya ab tum paheliya mat banao…..aakir baat kya hai ?…

Daya(hesitate): Dad I believe Vikram is that bastrad who ….who raped Abhi….

Pradyuman heard Daya but didn't respond. He sat back on his chair & tried to grab word spoken by Daya. Did he hear him right…?...Rape….that animal who raised his dirty hands on his son was none other than Vikram…Really…? That bastard was in front of him the whole time but Pradyumna never been able to found truth. Why Abhijeet didn't tell him because his son didn't trust him anymore….Pradyuman hide his face in his hands tried to be calm & relax the storm crushing his heart…Daya could understand what was Pradyuman facing right now & he knew it was very difficult to face the truth , he dragged a chair & sat in front of Pradyuman..

Daya: Dad aap theek hai….?

Pradyuman(shocked): Abhijeet ne kabhi kuch bataya nahi…thume kaise pata chala Daya…?

Daya: Abhijeet ke behave se mujhe pahle hi shak hone laga thaa aur Ye Vikram bhi mujhe kuch ajeeb laga...Abhijeet ke sath uska behave bilkul alag thaa... pahle sirf shak thaa lekin baad mei shak yakeen mei badal gaya …..maine iss bare mei Sameer se bhi baat ki ….Vikram ke against Sameer help kar sakta hai issliye….

Pradyuman(hurt tone): itna sab ho gaya aur tumne bhi mujhe kuch nahi bataya…kahi tum bhi tou Abhi ki tarah muhse nafrat nahi karte Daya ?….mana maine galati ki hai lekin Mai tum dono ka Baap hu….kuch baate janane ka mujhe bhi hak hai…

Daya: Dad aisa nahi hai…..pichle kuch dino se mai inn sab baato ko lekar bahut tense thaa isslye apko batane ka moka nahi mila aur tab tak mujhe khud bhi confirm nahi thaa….aapko parshaan nahi karna chahta thaa mai…..jis din Abhi ko attack aaya thaa maine aapse baat karne ki koshish ki thee lekin aap itne pareshaan the ki mai kuch bol nahi paya….

Pradyuman: aur tumne iss bare mei Sameer tak ko bata diya….

Daya: Sameer hamara Bhai hai Dad….usse bhi Abhi ki utni hi chinta hai jitni hame….aur vo Vikram ke against meri help kar raha hai….maine socha thaa jitna ho sakega Abhi ko Vikram se dur rakhunga lekin Dad ab tou ye Vikarm sara time Abhi ke sath rahea…..mujhe iske irrade theek nahi lag rahe ….

Pradyuman: Vikram ne hi Abhijeet ko iss case mei lene ke liye kaha thaa….mujhe bikul bhi idea nahi thaa ki vo Abhijeet mei itna interested kyu thaa…..lekin ab sab samjh aa raha hai…..pata nahi mai dekh kaise nahi paya….sab kuch meri aakho ke samne hi thaa…..Vikarm ki Abhhijeet ko case mei lene ki zid , Abhijeet ka gussa…sab kuch….Daya mai ek baar phir se fail ho gaya…..jab Abhijeet ek baacha thaa tab bhi vo kuch logo ko dekhkar aisa hi behave karta thaa maine kabhi dhyan nahi diya aur sayad isslye aaj Abhijeet mujhse kisi help ki ummid hi nahi karta….ek Baap ke liye ye bahut sharm ki baat hai daya….mai kabhi ek accha father nahi ban paya aur mujhe iss baat ka hamesha dukh rahega….

Daya: Dad plz apne aap ko aur mat kosye…ab tou hame sab pata hai aur ab hum uss Vikram ko aasani se nahi chodege….ab hame aage ke liye koi plan banana hga…iss Vikarm ko Abhi se dur rakhne ke liye…aur Dad plz Vikram ke samne aapko normal behave hi karna hoga vo bahut smart hai …agar usse pata chal gaya ki hum uska sach jante hai ….tou vo Abhi ke sath kuch bhi kar sakta hai….he is very dangerous so try to control your anger Dad..

Pradyuman(angry added hate tone): ye bahut mushkil hoga Daya ….jis insaan ne mere bête ka bachpan kharab kar... diya usse andhere mei dhakel diya vo mere samne ho aur mai normal behave karu….its not possible….mere tou dil kar raha hai usse shoot kar du….lekin Abhijeet ke liye mai ye natak karne ko tayyar hu kyuki uss Vkram ko itni aasan maut nahi milni chahye….usski saza bahut daravni honi chahye….mai usse aasani se nahi jane dunga…

Daya: Dad aap iss bare mei pareshaan na ho…maine aur Sameer ne kuch plan baanye hai…..Vikarm ko hame uske jaal mei phasan hoga lekin pahle ye pata lagna hoga ki kahi Vikram ne bhi Abhi ke liye koi naya jaal tou nahi bun rakha….vo Abhi ko phasana chahta hai, isslye hame pahli uski chalo ka pata lagna hoga …taki hum usse phasa sake aur Abhi ko bhi bacha sake….kyki mujhe lagta hai Abhi ke dimaag mei kuch chal raha hai…

Pradyumna: kahna kya chahte ho Daya…..kahi ye Vikram, Abhijeet ke sath kuch…

Daya: Dad, Vikram kuch tou plan kar raha aur hame iska pata lagana hoga…vo bhi jaldi…

Pradyumna: tum aur Sameer apni taraf se koshish karo aur mai iss Vikarm ko dekhta hu….aur ha Daya agar thume lagta hai ki Abhijeet bhi kuch plan kar raha hai aur Vikram ki uss par nazar hai tou ab se hame Abhijeet par nazar rakhni hogi….mai iska arrangement karta hu..

Daya: thanks Dad….ab aap mere sath hai tou hum zarror Vikram ko hara payege….

Pradyuman(forced smile): bilkul….

Daya moved out from cabin leaving sad & broken Pradyuman who felt sick to know about Abhijeet's pain & Vikram's reality. He knew danger hovering over Abhijeet's head….but this time he wouldn't let down his son…Never..!

….

* * *

''''''''''''''''

In an office ,Vikram was sitting on chair watching Abhijeet with constant glare who was reading a file but feeling uncomfortable while been continuosly watched by a hungry lustful animal…

Vikram: you know Abhijeet , you are so handsome…How many girlfriends you have at your side…let me guess one, two I think more than that…Right!

Abhijeet: will you please shut up….can't you see I'm working!

Vikram stood up came close to Abhijeet & leapt on his chair without touching him as he knew touching an angry Abhijeet would be dangerous for him.

Vikram: kya karu itne salo baad yaha vapas aaya hu aur thume dekhne ke baad tou aur kuch yaad hi nahi rahta….

Abhijeet(angry): get away Vikram now….

Vikram get away from Abhijeet came back at his place & sat on chair….

Vikram: you know Abhijeet mai do saal pahle Hong-kong gaya thaa…mere ek friend ka baar hai vaha…

Abhijeet dindn't want to listen Vikram's crap but he had no choice except sitting there & listen what Viram throwing over him. Abhijeet tried hard to ignore his words & kept busy in study the case so he could solve it as soon as possible & got freed from Vikram…

Abhijeet: mujhe thumari bakwaas mei koi interest nahi…

Vikram(in jolly mood): koi baat nahi ...kyuki mujhe thumari company pasand hai….so mai kaha thaa?…ha tou mai Hongkong ke apne friend ke baar mei thaa….nightclub you know…vaha par har tarah ke fun ka arrangement thaa….mera friend mera taste janta hia isslye usne mere liye bilkul meri pasand ke item ka arrangement kara thaa…..it was so cool Abhijeet that guy was drugged & I had so much fun with him….starting mei usne struggle kiya lekin baad mei drugs ne apna kaam kar diya aur believe me mai aaj tak vo raat nahi bhula….aaj tak bahut sare khilone se khela hu mai lekin vo ladka mujhe thumari yaad dila gaya ….such a young age , brown hair, beautiful eyes just like you…

Abhijeet(angry): stop it…tum ek gatiya insaan ho ye mujhe pata thaa lekin itne jyada gatiya ho ye nahi pata thaa….you are sick Vikram…koi baccho ke sath aisa kaise kar sakta hai…

Vikram: vo koi baccha nahi thaa Abhijeet….22 saal ka handsome ladka thaa…maine kabhi kisi bacche ko hath nahi lagya bass ek thume chodkar….you are the only one who broke me at first sight….

Abhijeet(stood up in anger): shut up…thume khud par sharm nahi aati….aur kitne logo ki life barbaard karoge tum…

Vikram: mai life barbaad kar raha hu…tum kuch nahi jante Abhijeet , police mei ho lekin iss duniya ke bare mei kuch nahi jante….thume kya lagta hai mai koi rapist hu….baccha ka rape karta hu…..

Abhijeet(yelling): ha….tum ek rapist hi ho….mai ek baccha thaa, jab tumne meri life destroy kar di….bhool gaye…

Vikram(soft tone): nahi…mai janta hu, vo meri galati thee…

Abhijeet: sach mei…..apni hawas ko galti ka naam mat do Vikram….aur thume aaj apni galati ka ahsaas ho raha hai….tum ek janwaar ho Vikram jisme koi feelings nahi hoti , jo sirf apni bhook mitane ke lie shikar karna janta hai aur phir apne shikaar par afssos nahi karta…

Vikram: mai janta hu Abhijeet tum mujhse nafrat karte ho…karni bhi chahye….lekin belive me maine thumare alawa kabhi kisi bacche ko hath nahi lagaya….mai nahi janta vo kya thaa jisne mujhe thumare liye pagal kar diya aur mai khud ko rok nahi paya….aur na hi aaj rok pata hu...ek magic hai jo mujhe thumari tarf kichta rahta hai…

Abhijeet(hateful tone): mujhe tumse nafrat hai Vikram aur believe me mujhe thume jaan se marne mai koi afssos nahi hoga…thumari sad speech ke liye na tou mere paas time hai aur na hi interest…

Vikram(back in evil form): sad speech….Abhijeet mai ko sad speech nahi de raha….mai thume sach bata raha hu aur hamari deal abhi bhi vahi hai….mai thume pana chahta hu , jhukana chahta hu aur mai aisa karunga bhi….

Abhijeet: dehte hai kon jhukta hai Vikram….vaise bhi jaise tumne kaam kiye hai thumare khillaf ek strong case ban sakta hai…tum ek criminal ho Vikram…A rapist…!

Vikram: no Abhijeet mai ek buyer hu…jo fun purchase karta hai…lekin sayad tum iske bare mei kuch nahi jante…kyu..?

Abhijeet: matlab kya hai thumara..?

Vikram: jise tum rape kah rahe ho vo ek deal hai Abhijeet….aise bahut sare groups hai jo isme kaam karte hai, apni marji se apne aapko sell kar dete hai…har ek ki apni kimat hoti hai aur sabse badi boli lagane wale ko uski pasand ki chiz milti hai…jitna paisa utna fun….ye koi rape nahi soda hai Abhijeet ….dealers aur buyer ke bich ka soda…

Abhijeet(stunned): you mean human trafficking…tum unn massom logo ko soda karte ho….unme kitne bacche hote hai jo kidnap karke dealers ko beche jate hai aur phir dusri countries mei sell kar diye jate hai…..unka uss paise se koi lena dena nahi hai vo victim hai…unhe janwaro ki tarah treat kiya jata hai….bhooka rakha jata hai , mara jata hai aur har tarah ka julm …..tum log unka sab kuch chin lete ho….unhe human slaves bana dete ho umar bhar ke liye….aur tum unn majboor logo ko harass karne ko fun kahte ho….tum tou zanwar se bhi niche gir gaye Vikram…

Vikram: Abhijeet mai kisi ko kidnap karke market mei sell nahi karta ….

Abhijeet: lekin apne maze ke liye unhe purchase karte ho….

Vikram: mai kimat chukata hu aur mai hi akela nahi hu….thume abhi koi idea nahi hai Abhijeet…aur sach tou ye hai ki ye baat kitni bhi weird kyu na lage lekin thumare jaise koi ...ye sab badal nahi sakta…tum logo ko nahi badal sakte Abhijeet duniya ki badi powers unke sath hai….koi unka kuch nahi bigad sakta …ye sab iss duhiya ka hissa hai …duniya bhari padi hai inn sab se ...kuch log paise ke liye khud ko bech dete hai aur kuch ko bech diya jata hai…life has its rule Abhijeet…Kisi ka maza tou kisi ki saza..!

Abhijeet: ha sahi kaha….tumse aur ummid bhi kya ki ja sakti hai….lekin hum log koshish tou kar sakte hai….lekin tum jaise log tou vo bhi nahi kar sakte kyuki tum bhi unme se ek ho jo apne maze ke liye human slave kharidte ho….apni bhook mitane ke liye unhe use karte ho….

Abhijeet angrily threw file on table gathered his goods to leave but Vikram stopped him showing a DVD…

Abhijeet: ye kya hai…?

Vikram: isme kuch aham sabut hai , kuch aise log jo human trafficking se jude hai…

Abhijeet(teasing hateful tone): oh….tou tumne inse bhi koi human slave kharida hoga apne maze ke liye…

Vikram: nahi Abhijeet…jab se tum meri life mei vapas aaye ho maine koi new deal nahi ki ….aur ye sab iss field mei new hai isslye mera inse koi link nahi hai…lekin agar tum chahoge tou mai thume ye proof de sakta hu….tum bahut sare logo ko bacha sakte ho sayad inme se kuch bacche bhi hoge jo inn trackers ke paas hoge…

Abhijeet: kya baat hai Vikram ….gunah karne wala aaj kannon ka sath de raha hai….kahi tum dar tou nahi gaye ki mere samne apne raj khol dene se mai thume phasa sakta hu….thume jail ho sakti hai…

Vikram: Abhijeet mai koi honest police wala nahi hu…aur mai ye janta hu lekin mai thume ye proof isslye nahi dena chata ki mai tumse darta hu….thume nahi pata lekin Vikram bahut upar tak paucha khiladi hai…..mujh par hath dalne wale officer ko mai usski ke jaal mei phasa sakta hu….mujhe phasana itna assan nahi hai…thumre liye bhi nahi…

Abhijeet: tou phir itni mehrabani kyu…

Vikram came close to Abhijeet looked him with affection…

Vikram: thumari vajah se…mai chahu tou sara credit khud le sakta hu lekin mai ye thume dena chahta hu….you are the right choice a honest officer…

Abhijeet(angrily): Vikram tum mujhe apne jaal mei phasa nahi sakte….mujhe thumari koi help nahi chahye….mai khud proofs collect kar sakta hu aur yaad rakhan tum mera target rahoge….thume mai saza dilakar rahunga…

Vikram: tum koshis kar sakte ho Abhijeet….mai thume nahi rokunga sayad tab tum samjh pao ki kuch bhi itna assan nahi hai…

Abhijeet: tum ye help ka natak kyu kar rahe ho…?

Vikram: ye natak nahi hai Abhijeet….mai bass chahta hu tum mujhse nafart na karo…mai thumeri aakho mei kuch aur dekhan chahta hu, nafrat nahi….

Abhijeet: vo iss janam mei tou possible nahi…

Vikram(obsessed): tum samjh kyu nahi rahe ho Abhijeet….jab se tum vapas aaye ho maine koi deal nahi ki…kisi aur ko dekha tak nahi…

Vikram seemed like possessed & grabbed Abhijeet's shoulder tightly who looked Vikram with shock & somewhere in fear….Sudden change in Vikram's behaviour sacred Abhijeet…

Vikram: jab se thume dekha hai kisi aur ki taraf dekh hi nahi paa raha hu Abhijeet….mai nahi janta mujhe kya ho gaya lekin bass thume dekhna chahta hu….no new deal , no offers just you Abhijeet….I can't leave with you hating me…try to understand Abhijeet…

Abhijeet jerked him strongly his eyes were wide in shock & fear…

Abhijeet(shouting): are you insane..! maine tumse kaha thaa Vikarm mujhse dur raho….mujhe nahi janana ki thumari problem kya hai ,,,hell I'm not interested…lekin agar ab thume mujhe phir se hath lagane ki koshish ki tou I'll shoot you…I'm not your human slave who you want to use for your fun. If you try to get your dirty hands on me I'll shoot you…

Vikram: theek hai Abhijeet….shoot me…maine tumse kaha na mai thumare alawa kuch aur soch hi nahi paa raha hu…. then you better kill me….shoot me but plz don't hate me..

Abhijeet was puzzled what exactly Vikram was trying to show.? He was confused, was really Vikram feeling guilty for his actios or it was just somekind of trap for him then why did Vikram share his black truths with Abhijeet…why?

Abhijeet(loudly): I hate you Vikram….tumne meri life barbaad kar di aur mai iske liye thume kabhi maaf nahi kar sakta…..don't try to pretend you care cause I know you are still the same evil who still wants to ruin my life…mai sirf iss case mai thumare sath kaam kar raha hu aur iss case ke baad mai thumari shakal bhi nahi dekhna chahta…aur accrding to our deal your game will over then…uske baad ya tou tum yaha se dafa ho jana ya mai thume goli maar dunga….choice is yours…!

Abhijeet angrily looked at Vikram & then stormed out from cabin leaving an injured Vikram inside who tried to control his emotions but failed & started throwing things & in just few seconds cabin looked like disaster messed up & completely destroyed…

Vikram: No Abhijeet…..you are the reason make me insane & now I can't lose you….tum nahi jante Vikram ke pagalpan ki had kya hai….har vo cheez jo mujhe pasand aayi hai , maine hasil ki hai aur thume mai itni aasani se jane nahi dunga….mai bhi dekhta hu tum kab tak mujse bach pate ho…..mai janta hu mera bichaya jaal thume mujh tak le hi aayega…

Abhijeet came in parking still thinking about Vikram…

Abhijeet: ye Vikram ko ho kya gaya hai….apne sare secrets itni aasani se bata diye jaise vo kuch bhi na ho….isse tou darna chahye lekin iski ye harkate …aur uss DVD mei kya ho sakta hai….Vikram vo proof mujhe dena chahta thaa kahi maine mana karke koi galti tou nahi ki….kahi Vikram se meri nafrat ki vajah se mai koi galti tou nahi kar raha …..agar uss DVD mei sach mei un logo ke bare mei info hai jo human trafficking mei involve hai tou ….nahi mujhe unki madad karni chahye jo apni family se dur gulamo ki trah jine ko majbbor hai…jo mere sath ek baar hua vo kisi massom ke sath baar baar ho…nahi…mai aisa nahi hone de sakta….samjh nahi aa raha Mai kya karu…Vikram par trust bhi nahi kar sakta aur iss matter ko aisa chod bhi nahi sakta….kya kru kis se iss bare mei baat karu…

Abhijeet was confused & felt helpess, he wanted to help them who forced to live like a slave but working with Vikram was the only thing he couldn't deal..

Abhijeet drove towards home but his mind was out of rest….Might be unkowngily he was slipping in Vikram's net …

* * *

..

Vikram was busy on phone…

Vikram: Simona aaj phir se Abhijeet se milna hai…ready rahna..

Simona: mai tu ready hu lekin manana padega ye Abhijeet banda bahut ziddi hai….aaj tak aisa koi nahi aaya jo Simona ke chram mei duba na ho lekin ye Abhijeet….isne tou meri taraf theek se dekha tak nahi….isse jaal mei phasna itna aasan nahi hai…

Vikram: aasan shikhar Vikram ko pasand bhi nahi….Abhijeet itna ziddi hai isslye tou mujhe pasand hai….ab dhyan se suno…Abhijeet sayad aaj phir se club aayega aur thume uss se human slave wala topic discuss karna hai…vo samjhta hai tum ek writer ho jo crimes par likhti hai isslye thume jyada mushkil nahi hogi…

Simona(confused): human slave?…Mr Vikram , kisi ko apne pyar mei phasane ke liye kuch khubsoorat baate karni chahye aur aap mujhe human slave topic discuss karne ko kah rahe hai….ye koi debate hai kya…

Vikram: Simona Abhijeet unme se nahi hai jo kisi ki khobsurati par mar mite….vo dusro se alag hai….usse phasana hai tou uske emotions ka use karo…samjh mei aaya….aur ha baat aise karna ki usse shak na ho…

Simona: theek hai Mr Vikram…ab ye Abhijeet hai tou thoda mushkil lekin aaj nahi tou kal Simona iss phasa he legi….chaliye ab rakhti hu…club ke liye nikalna hai…

Vikram: good luck….!

Vikam cut the call & started planning for his next move .On other side, a car was following Abhijeet's car driver of that car talking with someone on phone…

Ajay: Ji Sir Mai Abhijeet ko follow kar raha hu…yes Sir…Don't worry Sir unhe bilkul shak nahi hoga….Ji Sir mai aapko Abhijeet ki ek ek minute ki report karta rahunga…JI Okay Sir…

….

''''''''''''''''

 **To be continued…**


	9. Chapter 9

Thank you so much for your support friends ;)

 **Shikha Sharma , Abhi's Pari , Cid Duo Fan , ABHIRIKA JAI , Preeta , Lalit Soni , Subhangi's Abhi , Priyanka , Priya , Abhiii, Daya Lover , Kiran , Mansi , Luvcidduodosti, Kirti, JS :)  
**

 **Big thanks to you all my friends for your kind & supportive words on last update**…:)

 **Guest Reviewers Thank you so much.**

 **Guest:** dear Abhijeet Sir iss story mei victim hai tou as a rape victim Dar bhi hoga…let's wait  & see.

 **Jyoti A:** Thanks for your feedback dear, Glad you like this fic. Anyway about my story **"TU CHOR MAI SIPHAI** " dear vaise tou ye one shot fic hai lekin mai bhi isse continue karne mei interested hu lekin abhi nahi….abhi mujhe ' **DAR & DESTINY' **finish karni hai aur may be after completing both these stories I would continues " **DARK HUNTERS** " ha uske baad sayad **"TCMS** " ka number aaye lekin abhi usme kafi time lagega…Hope agar readers meri stories mei interested rahe , apne support dete rahe then I'll definitely continue .…Hope so….Thanku once again.

* * *

''''''''

 **Here is Next Update , Enjoy Reading :)**

* * *

 **;;;;;;;**

 **DAR**

 _ **Till now…**_

 _ **Simona: theek hai Mr Vikram…ab ye Abhijeet hai tou thoda mushkil lekin aaj nahi tou kal Simona iss phasa he legi….chaliye ab rakhti hu…club ke liye nikalna hai…**_

 _ **Vikram: good luck….!**_

 _ **Vikam cut the call & started planning for his next move .On other side, a car was following Abhijeet's car ,driver of that car talking with someone on phone…**_

 _ **Vijay: Ji Sir Mai Abhijeet ko follow kar raha hu…yes Sir…Don't worry Sir unhe bilkul shak nahi hoga….Ji Sir mai aapko Abhijeet ki ek ek minute ki report karta rahunga…JI Okay Sir…**_

 _ **Now…**_

 _Abhijeet was completely lost in his thoughts even had no idea where he was heading. Vikram knew about trackers who trapped innocent kids & teenagers to sell . Abhijeet was desperate to take a move to save them but all he needed to do was been ready to work with Vikram. His mind was trying to solve this matter & his hands were on steering , unknowingly driving towards home…_

 _Simona was heading towards club meanwhile received a call one of her man who was keeping an eye on Abhijeet._

 _Simona: kya baat hai.._

 _Man: Simona , Abhijeet club nahi gaya , vo sidha ghar ke liye nikal gaya…_

 _Simaona: what….uff , ye Abhijeet bhi na...sari mehnat kharab kar di…chalo theek hai , mai sochti hu aage kya karna hai…_

 _Man: better luck next time…_

 _Simona: definitely….._

 _Simona cut the call & dialed Vikram's number who got more frustrated on hearing Abhijeet wasn't in club & his plan to brain washing Abhijeet for getting him ready to work with Vikram was backed of…. Vikram made an another plan & Simona added some point to make it perfect…Might be next day they would get some lead in their plans.._

* * *

 _..._

 ** _At Home…_**

 _Daya was sitting in his room talking with Sameer…._

 _Sameer: Daya maine bahut try kiya lekin iss Vikram ke against koi strong evidence nahi mila….I mean ye aadami bahut sare cases mei involve hai….lekin har baar koi strong evidence na hone aur apni confident personality, sharp mind use karke, har baar bach jata hai….even sabko yahi lagta hai ye Vikram ke against koi trap hai….he is pretty famous for his bravery & sharp mind….like a exposed killer in front of closed eyes…_

 _Daya(frustrated ): tou iska matlab koi lead nahi….iss Vikarm ke against hamare paas kuch nahi hai.._

 _Sameer: Vikram apne sare kaam puri planning ke sath karta hai ….isslye tou apne piche koi sabut nahi chotda…..even kuch andar ke logo se pata chala hai ki Vikram ke realtion kuch bade gangs se bhi hai …jo India mei hi nahi other countries mei bhi illegal work karte hai but ek baar phir no proof…_

 _Daya: kis trah ka illegal work…drugs , arms ?_

 _Sameer: no….Human trafficking…_

 _Daya(shocked): what…._

 _Sameer: suna hai Vikarm ne kuch human slaves mei interest dikhaya hai…_

 _Daya: Vikam ko human slaves ki kya zarroart hai…vo bhi human trackers se…_

 _Sameer: Daya human slaves itne bade risk par tabhi kharide jata hai, jab koi against the law work karna ho…I mean kuch foreign doctors or even hamari country mei bhi kuch doctors male human slaves , sperm collection aur breeding process ke liye buy karte hai….U know aajkal iski demand bahut jyada hai aur kuch bade customers , jo isske liye bahut badi rakam khrach kar dete hai ..aur kuch log as a sex slave , kuch apane personal fun ke liye aur kuch hardcore physical work ke liye slaves buy karte hai….ye sab illegal work hai …human rights ke against…kisi bhi human ka iss trah uski marji ke khilaf , janwaro ki tarah brutally use karna….it's cruel & terrifying…_

 _Daya: tou ye Vikram bhi inn buyers mei se ek hai…_

 _Sameer: suna tou hai….lekin aaj tak koi proof nahi….even kuch cases mei Vikram ne aise trackers ko khud pakda hai case solve kiya hai lekin koi bhi tracker zinda nahi mila…..Vikram apne khilaf koi proof nahi chodta , isselye jis se bhi usse khatra hota hai , usse maar deta hai aur koi bhi objection nahi bcz he is a cop….aur aksar aise fake encounters hote rahte hai , jisme police kai baar khud ke against proof mitane ke liye criminals ko maar deti hai jinke sath vo jude hote hai….Vikram is very smart Daya….uski pahuch upar tak hai even bade criminals ke sath bhi….uss par haath dalna bahut mushkil hai aur proof collect karna tou aur bhi mushkil….I'm sorry you were hoping for good news but meri traf se aisa kuch nahi mila…_

 _Daya: it's ok Sameer….Vikram itna chalak hai aur ye hamari vajah se nahi hai….tumne apni taraf se puri kpshish ki hai…lekin ye Vikram tou hamari soch se bahut aage nikala….mujhe tou yakken nahi ho raha…..mujhe laga thaa Vikram ne Abhi ke sath jo kiya uske liye usse Dar hoga aur ham usse aasani se phasa lege , lekin ye Vikram tou kafi aage nikala….apne maze ke liye human slaves tak buy karta hai…..ab mujhe ye sochkar aur bhi Dar lag raha hai ki najane unn slaves ke sath ye janwar kya karta hoga…..Abhi ke sath isne….damit…_

 _Daya punched hardly on table in ager he wasn't able even to assume the amount of pain what Abhijeet had been suffered when Vikram used him like a toy….His brother was just a kid but Vikram ruined his innocence , his purity , his virginity…._

 _Sameer: Daya hum zarror kuch karege….aise haar nahi mange hum….kya hua agar Vikram itna smart hai tou , hum bhi kuch kam nahi hai…iss Vikram ke against ab tak koi proof nahi mila lekin hum proof layege….ab tou mai iss Vikram ko aise jane nahi dunga, isne sirf hamre Bhai ki hi nahi najane kitne massomo ki Zindgi barbaad ki hai…..ye unn sabko bacha sakta thaa lekin Vikram ne unka apne slave ki tarah use kiya…he need to be punished…_

 _Daya(angry): Sameer iss Vikram ko tou mai ab nahi chodunga….tum try karte raho aur ab mai bi apne trusted informers ko laga deta hu….kahi se bhi iss Vikram ke against proof khodkar nikalege hum…._

 _Sameer: sure…ab hum sath hai tou kuch na kuch soch hi lege….chal ab mai nikalta hu…._

 _Daya: aaj raat yahi ruk ja….Dad aur Abhi ko accha nahi lagega agar tu iasa hi chala gaya…_

 _Sameer: tu tou janta hai Daya , aaj raat important meeting hai….aaj possible nahi lekin kal pakka….okay.._

* * *

 _;...'''''''''''''''''''''''''_

 _Daya nodded with forced smile & Sameer left …After sometime Abhijeet & Prdayuman reached home. They all sat on dining table , Abhijeet looked quiet still thinking about Vikram & that DVD . Pradyuma & Daya noticed him tense but not interrupting just giving him space he needed. Dadi looked concerned about Abhijeet's quiet behavior so asked in soft tone.._

 _Dadi: kya baat hai Beta…kuch tense lag rahe ho…?_

 _Abhijeet(coldly): nahi Dadi aisa kuch nahi …._

 _Dadi: lagta hai kaam kuch jyada ho gaya aaj.._

 _Abhijeet: ha vo new case hai, secret matter hai isslye team bhi sath nahi hai just mai aur Vikram….isslye thoda jyada responsibility hai….but I'm fine…_

 _Pradyuman suddenly started burning on hearing Vikram's name. Since Daya told him truth about Abhijeet that Vikram was the one who ruined him Pradyuman was burning inside. He knew how difficult was to keep his temper down in bureau. He was like man on fire just wanted to beat Vikram till death but he couldn't . He made promise to Daya to behaved normal but only he knew how much difficult to control his emotion after knowing the truth….On hearing Vikarm's name from Abhijeet & also seeing Abhijeet such messed up & tired now Pradyuman lost his control still trying to manage his angry hard voice & tried to be sound as calm as much he could…_

 _Pradyuman: Abhijeet mujhe tumse kuch baat karni hai…_

 _All looked up Praduman , Abhijeet was confused what his Dad wanted to talk about but without saying any word he just nodded like ready to listen what was the matter…_

 _Pradyumna(trying to control his anger on Vikram): Abhijeeth thume uss Vikram ke sath ab kaam karne ki zarrorat nahi…..thume uske sath HQ bhi nahi jana padega …mai kisi aur officer ko uske sath adjust kar dunga…_

 _Daya(confused): Dad ye aap…_

 _Abhijeet(coldly): iski koi zarrorat nahi hai…(added in teasing tone) vaise bhi aap hi chahte the ki mai Vikram ke sath kaam karu…ye mere liye proud ki baat hai usne mujhe select kiya…now what..:?_

 _Pradyumna(raising his voice) : maine kaha na tum uske sath kaam nahi karoge….tum pahle se hi uske sath kaam karna nai chahte the , ab mai kah raha hu tou kya problem hai…thume tou kush hona chahye…_

 _Daya(try to control the situation) : Dad ….I think.._

 _Pradyumna(sharply): Daya mai Abhijeet se baat kar raha hu…_

 _Abhijeet(strongly) : maine kaha ab iski koi zarroart nahi hai….I'm okay working with Vikram…aur duty mei pasand , napasand nahi chalti…ek case ki baat hai then done…_

 _Pradyumna( enquiry tone): usne thume alag office diya hai , ya tum uski ke sath ek hi office mei kaam kar rahe ho…?_

 _Daya looked Prdayuman in horror having an idea what his Dad was thinking or trying to say but Daya knew this conversation would do nothing right but just would make Abhijeet angry….Daya tried to interrupt but Abhijeet cut him.._

 _Abhijeet: aap puchna kya chate hai…hum dono ek case par kaam kar rahe hai , tou ek hi office mei hone se kya problem hai…?_

 _Pradyumna: mujhe laga thume problem ho rahi hogi uske sath ek hi office mei kaam karne se….dekho Abhijeet , mai nahi chahta ki thume koi pareshani ho ….isslye tum ye case drop kar sakte ho….hamare paas aur bhi option hai…Mai Vikarm ko koi bahana bana dunga…and its okay.._

 _Abhijeet(loudly): aapko kya ho gaya hai Dad…achanak se aisa kya ho gaya , jo aap Vikram ke agaist sochne lage…aapko tou vo pasand thaa.._

 _Pradyumna(angry) : pasand thaa Abhijeet…ab nahi hai…..tum uss se dur rahoge bass….mai nahi chata vo phir se thumare nazdik aaye…_

 _All looked Pradyuman with shock, Daya down his head & Abhijeet's eyes were wide in shame & shock…it means his father knew Vikram raped him..He knew about his rape….O God….Abhijeet looked Daya & his expression told him that Daya also knew about his rape…..Abhijeet ws stunned knowing his family knew how messed up he was, how badly he had been used as a toy by a hungry erotic man…They all had pity on him…No Abhijeet didn't want their pity….when he was in need no one came for help & now when he was able to protect himself his father showing concern or might be just made Abhijeet realized how weak he was not even able to save his dignity…Abhijeet looked Dadi who was looked confused & sad…_

 _Abhijeet(shocked) :phir se nazdik aaye….aap jante hai aap kya kah rahe hai Dad …_

 _Daya(trying to stop this conversation): Abhi koi kuch nahi kah raha….vo bass Dad ko Vikram pasand nahi…_

 _Abhijeet : since when…?_

 _Pradyumna(in hate & anger) : jab se mujhe pata chala hai ki Vikram vo gatiya insaan hai jisne thumare sath…_

 _Pradyuman get stopped & looked at Abhijeet who had fresh tears in his eyes….Abhijeet stood up & so everyone…_

 _Abhijeet(broken): aapko pata thaa…you knew I was raped…?_

 _Pradyumna(concern): Abhijeet thume darne ki zarroart nahi hai…..mai uss Vikram ko thumare paass bhi nahi aane dunga….I can protect you son.._

 _Abhijeet(shouting in broken tone): I don't need your protection….bahut acche Dad…aap mujhe aaj bhi kamzor aur darpok samjhte hai….aapne aaj dikha diya ki aapko mujh par kitna bharosa hai….maine apni puri life aapko ye sabit karme mei laga di , ki mai kamzor nahi hu….lekin aapne aaj mujhe phir se bahut niche gira diya…apko lagta hai , mai khud ko ek aadami se nahi bacha sakta…_

 _Daya(slowly): Abhi…Dad ka vo matlab nahi thaa…_

 _Abhijeet(shocked): aur tum bhi jante the Daya…._

 _Daya again down his head & Pradyuman tried to show his care ._

 _Pradyuman: Abhijeet mai sirf ek Father ki tarah soch raha hu…_

 _Abhijeet(teasing): father…?...nahi Dad aap ye sab isslye kah rahe hai kyuki aapko aapki izzat ki parvah hai….aapko mujh par bharosa nahi , Isslye aap mujhe protect karne ki baat kar rahe hai…tab kaha the aap , jab mai chik chik kar kahta thaa ki mujhe ye insaan pasand nahi….mujhe logo ko chuna pasand nahi…tab kaha thaa ye father….aaj apko ek Pita ki responsibility ka ahsaas hua hai…nahi , aaj bhi app apne liye jyada fikramand hai….aapki izzat , aapka naam….aapne aaj phir se mujhe dikha diya , ki itne salo baad bhi mai iss kabil nahi ki aap mujh par yaken kar sak…mujhe kamzor na samjhe…_

 _Pradyumna: mai thume kamzor nahi samjh raha Anhijeet….mai tou baas thume safe rakhna chatha hu…mai nahi chahta jo pahle hua vo phir se ho…_

 _Abhijeeyt(shouting in tears): I was just 14 years old Dad…..ek baccha thaa mai….khud ko kaise ek strong police wale se bacah sakta thaa mai….phir bhi maine puri koshish ki Dad…..i know aapko mujh par yakeen nahi lekin maine sach mei koshish ki thee apne aap ko bachane ki…nahi bacha paya mai khud ko….mai aklea thaa , dara hua , mujhe ye tak nahi pata thaa mere sath kya ho raha hai ..? aur kyu ho raha hai..? aur aapko lagta hai vo meri galati thee…?_

 _Daya & Dadi were in tears they both could feel the same pain Abihijeet was feeling right now but both were silent not been able to say a single world not even understanding whom they needed to console Abhijeet or themselves…_

 _Pradyumna: mai janta hu Abhijeet….uss waqut ki baat alag thee , lekin ab…._

 _Abhijeet: what…..aapko lagta hai uss waqut jo meri marji ke khilaaf hua , vo ab mai jaan kar karunga….?_

 _Daya looked Pradyuman with anger & horror…He knew his father wasn't thinking like that but Pradyuman's every word just going in wrong direction right now, making the situation worst…_

 _Pradyumna: maine aisa nahi kaha Abhijeet…tum ab bade ho samjdaar ho….lekin…_

 _Abhijeet(broken): lekin kya…..ohh…Dad I don't believe this….aapko mujhse koi hamdadri nahi hai , aapko bass ye Dar hai ki kahi mai koi ….aapne aaj mujhe bahut niche gira diya Dad..ye sochte hai aap mere bare mei…_

 _Pradyumna(softly): Abhijeet tum sab kuch galat samjh rahe ho….dekho uss time tum bacche thee lekin jawani mei aksar na chahte hue bhi…._

 _Abhijeet(shouting in anger but feeling so broken & hurt): just shut up…._

 _All looked Abhijeet with horror…..Abhijeet was in tears but his eyes were red in anger. Daya & Dadi knew unintentionally Pradyuma hurt Abhijeet & crossed the limit with his words directly hitting Abhijeet's heart like a dagger…Prdayuman wanted to do right thing but his words gave wrong impact..Pradyuman realized what he did just in tension but he wanted to say Abhijeet that this was not his fault & he trusted him but his anger over Vikram or his failure as a father messed up his thoughts & he didn't have any idea what was he saying or how badly Abhijeet taking his words…_

 _Pradyumna(apology tone): Abhijeet mera vo matlab …_

 _Abhijeet(teasing): mai samjhta hu aapka kya matlab thaa Dad….Jawani mei aksar aise galtiya ho jati hai , aapko bhi yahi Dar hai , ki kahi mai bhi aisa kuch na kar du….vasie aapne ye tou pucha nahi ki uss waqut maine enjoy kiya ya nahi…?_

 _Daya closed his eyes, he knew how badly his brother got hurt….Pradyuman looked Abhijeet with sad & sorry gaze…_

 _Pradyumna: I…._

 _Abhijeet: koi baat nahi Dad….aapne mujhe mera level dikha diya , bata diya ki aap mere bare mei kya sochte hai….par mai aapko bata du ki Maine apne Rape enjoy nahi kiya….kyuki vo rape thaa Dad…maine aisa nahi chaha thaa.._

 _Pradyumna: I'm sorry Abhijeet…._

 _Abhijeet (tearful eyes but cold expression): don't say sorry because you are not sorry what you said to me….you are just curious to know did I enjoy…or am I thinking to do it again…? Of course cause I'm adult now so obviously you are scared….thanks dad for remind me everything & to let me know how much you trust me... But telling you, I still haven't developed interest for that so you don't need to be worry about that…_

 _Abhijeet turned to Dadi.._

 _Abhijeet: thanks Dadi…you did a great help to tell them about my pity rape story…_

 _Abhijeet rushed to his room , Daya sat on chair tiredly, he was not able even to think what was just happened right here….Dadi was in tears, she knew she broke her grandson heart , his trust & now Abhijeet would never trust her again…_

 _Pradyumna(guilty): O God…..tum jante ho mera vo sab matlab nahi thaa…._

 _Daya(sadly): Dad this time you completely screwed up….Abhijeet bahut hurt hua hai Dad…._

 _Pradyumna(feeling bad): I'm really sorry…ye kya ho gaya…mera vo sab matlab nahi thaa Daya….Maa aap tou janti hai na…_

 _Dadi(broken tone): maine socha thaa Pradyuman , thume ab Abhijeet ke past ke bare mei pata hai , tou ab tum log Abhijeet ko vapas lane ki koshish karoge , mera beta phir se family par trust karne lagega …lekin Pradyumna tumne sab bigad diya….ab mera Abhijeet apni Dadi par bhi trust nahi karega….aaj tumne mujhe bhi apne sath sath Abhijeet se dur kar diya..usne apne dil ka darwaza ab mere liye bhi band kar liya hai…._

 _Pradyumna(broken): Maa mai aisa nahi chahta thaa….mujhse aisa kuch ho jayega, iski ummid nahi thee mujhe…_

 _Dadi(angry): ab tou tum bass ye ummid karo Pradyuman , ki Abhijeet koi galat kadam na uthaye….kyuki agar aisa hua tou tum apne Bete ke sath apni Maa koi bhi kho doge…_

 _Dadi left leaving Pradyuman in shock & fear , Daya stood up to relax himself, he was still in shock & needed some peace but got stopped on hearing Pradyuman's broken tone…_

 _Pradyumna(teary): Daya kua thume bhi aisa lagta hai…_

 _Daya: Dad meri kuch samjh nahi aa raha….ye jo kuch bhi hua bahut bura hua hai….aur mujhe baas apna Bhai vapas chahye thaa lekin ab pata nahi kya hoga…_

 _Daya walked towards lobby, Pradyuman felt terrible but bad was already done & Pradyuman just hoping the situation didn't turn to worst…_

 _Daya was walking in lobby heard some noise from Abhijeet's room. Door was closed but Daya could hear Abhijeet was throwing things in anger or frustration….Really, he couldn't count in how much his brother was right now cause he couldn't do anything to remove his pain or guilt even of his own heart…_

 _Daya(panic): Abhi….plz open the door ….Abhi…_

 _Abhijeet didn't say anything but got silent…Daya called some more times but no response finally he gave up & walked in his own room giving his brother little time to calm down…._

 _Abhijeet was sitting in his room tears were rolling down on his cheeks but he looked blank …Suddenly he heard his own voice he looked up & found his own image in mirror laughing at him…_

 _Abhijeet's Image: so your father thinks you enjoyed it….ohh Abhijeet your family even don't trust you…how pity is this…_

 _Abhijeet(shout): get lost…_

 _Abhijeet's image: Abhijeet sach se kab tak bhaoge….You need to accept….kahi tum dar tou nahi rahe ki jo thumare Dad ko lagta hai , vo sach tou nahi….Did you really like it…?_

 _Abhijeet: ohh…just shut up or I'll kill you…_

 _Abhijeet's image: yeah that's the good choice Abihijeet…you are just waste for your family even for yourself…ek taraf Vikram thume pana ki zid mei hai aur dusri taraf thumari apni family ko tum par trust nahi hai..agar iss baar Vikram phir se kamyaab hua , tou ye uski nahi thumari galti hogi….sab kahege Abhijeet apne emotions ko kabhu nahi kar saka…..kahi tum bhi , aisa hi tou nahi chahte Abhijeet….jo thumare Dad kah rahe the…..everybody knows sex is all about enjoyment…so maybe you want it too…_

 _Abhijeet(shouting): just shut up…_

 _Abhijeet broke the mirror , glass pieces were scattered all over the floor…He looked & found in each pieces his dad , Daya , Vikram & others faces were laughing on him….He covered his ears with both hands tried to restrain their laughing sound saying him weak & comparing him with Vikram…_

 _Abhijeet: I'm nothing like Vikram…_

 _Suddenly he found his own image standing in front of him…_

 _Abhijeet's image: then prove it Abhijeet….Prove it.._

 _Abhijeet(teary): what I supposed to do..?_

 _Abhijeet's image: you know what you need to do Abhijeet…..You can't run forever, you are already ruined Abhijeet, nothing left in you, not your life, happiness, family not even your very personal virginity . Vikram destroyed it a long time ago…so what's the purpose leaving being like a shame for your family…? No you can't …so just finish it Abhijeet…Now…!_

 _Abhijeet looked his image disappear in air….Abhijeet wiped his tears harshly with determined look on his face…_

 _Abhijeet: I'm not weak Dad….you are wrong..!_

 _Abhijeet sat down on bed looked at glass pieces & thinking his life was nothing but waste, a burden & fear for his family might be for himself too…! He supposed to do something But even Abhijeet had no idea , What he was going do..?_

''''''''''''' _;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;_

* * *

 ** _To be continued…._**


	10. Chapter 10

Hello friends, hope you enjoying this story. Thanks to you all readers for reading & reviewing :)

I've completed my second long story **DESTINY** & now some of you want me to update **DAR** twice in a week. Well this is nice idea but I 'm really sorry friends cause I can't. I wanted to but now situation got changed there are some other sudden responsibilities come  & I'm having hard time to writing updates. Thus I'm only able to update weekly but whenever I got time I'll update twice :)

Thank you so much for your support.:)

 **Preeta** : dear mai cid regular nahi dekhti actually timing set nahi ho pati but agar koi Abhijeet special episode ya Duo episode hota hai tou youtube par check kar leti hu...agar koi accha latest Duo episode ho tou batana :)

* * *

 **Here is next update, Enjoy reading…**

'''' **;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;**

* * *

 **DAR**

 **;;;;;;;;;;;;;**

 **Till now…**

 _Abhijeet(teary): what I supposed to do..?_

 _Abhijeet's image: you know what you need to do Abhijeet…..You can't run forever, you are already ruined Abhijeet, nothing left in you, not your life, happiness, family not even your very personal virginity . Vikram destroyed it a long time ago…so what's the purpose leaving being like a shame for your family…? No you can't …so just finish it Abhijeet…Now…!_

 _Abhijeet looked his image disappear in air….Abhijeet wiped his tears harshly with determined look on his face…_

 _Abhijeet: I'm not weak Dad….you are wrong..!_

 _Abhijeet sat down on bed looked at glass pieces & thinking his life was nothing but waste, a burden & fear for his family might be for himself too…! He supposed to do something But even Abhijeet had no idea , What he was going do..?_

''''''''''''' _;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;_

 ** _Now..._**

 _Daya was pacing in his room, he was tense, scared & worried for his brother. He wanted to help him but he knew Abhijeet needed some time to calm down. He could understand the feeling & emotions Abhijeet going through but his brother instincts forced him to check on Abhijeet who was not in good condition & leaving Abhijeet alone in such mental state was really risky. Daya was thinking how could he help his brother or save him. He decided to wait some more time & after 1 hour he couldn't just sit & wait. He walked to Abhijeet's room found door was still closed & no voice coming out from room just dead silent._

 _Daya(try to sound not panic): Abhi open the door…._

 _But there was no reply from Abhijeet's side causing Daya getting more tense.._

 _Daya: Abhi I said open the damn door or I'll break it…._

 _Daya knocked so many times but Abhijeet didn't open or reply him finally Daya gave up & giving last warning…_

 _Daya: Abhi , just say something…please….. (still no response) Fine , I'm going to break this door now…_

 _Daya was about to hit the door but before his attack on door it got slammed open & Daya found Abhijeet was standing there with red face, dry tears still shining over his cheeks but the worst thing was Abhijeet was looking like statue no anger, no irritation silent like feeling nothing . Before Daya could start something Abhijeet turned & walked to his bed . Daya followed him but got stopped on seeing the busted condition of room there was whole mess, things were scattered all over the floor suddenly he saw blood on floor & glass pieces laying all around in room…_

 _Daya(scared): omg…what the hell….ye blood kaisa ?...Abhi thume chot lagi hai….dikho jara mujhe….kya hua hai Abhi…?_

 _Daya came close to Abhijeet checking any injury but Abhijeet jerked him as soon as he felt Daya's touch over his body…._

 _Abhijeet(coldly): don't touch me…._

 _Daya: Abhi mai tou bass dekh raha thaa ki thume kaha chot lagi hai….ye floor par blood kaise…?...tum theek ho na….?_

 _Abhijeet(cold but deadly tone ): mara nai hu mai….abhi bhi zinda hu aur itni assani se marne wala bhi nahi….kah dena apne Dad ko unhe abhi thoda aur wait karna padega….koshish tou unhone acchi ki thee lekin Abhijeet itna kamzor nahi jitna vo mujhe samjhte hai….aur thume kya laga mai apni jaan de lunga suicide kar luna , agar marna hi hota tou bahut pahle mar chukka hota mai….aise bujdil ki maut nahi marunga mai…_

 _Daya(pleading tone) : ye kya bole ja rahe ho tum Abhi…tum aisa kyu karoge aur mai …..mai thume aisa kuch karne bhi nahi dunga….kya tum itni si baat nahi samjh sakte …mai thumara Bhai hu thumari fikar hai mujhe….kya ye samjhna itna mushkil hai…._

 _Abhijeet turned his face, Daya again tried to comfort his brother…_

 _Daya: ab batao mujhe ye khoon kaisa….?_

 _Abhijeet didn't reply & sat onto his bed then Daya found Abhijeet's right foot was bleeding , he sighed & came forward.. _

_Daya: bol nahi sakte ki pair mei glass lag gaya hai….vo tou lagna hi thaa sare room mei kaach ke tukde bikhre pade hai…ab hilna mat yaha se , mai bandage kar deta hu…_

 _Daya brought first aid kit, took out a bandage roll & antiseptic to clean Abhijeet's wound but Abhijeet drag his feet away…_

 _Daya: ye kya bachpana hai Abhi…baat nahi karni theek hei, lekin bandage tou karva lo…_

 _Abhijeet(irritated tone): koi zarrorat nahi hai , mai khud kar lunga….tum bass jao yaha se…_

 _Daya(helpless): Abhi tum mere sath aisa behave kyu kar rahe ho…aakhir maine kya kiya hai…?...aur believe me Abhi , Dad ka vo sab matlab nahi thaa vo kahna kuch chahte the aur kah kuch aur baithe…..vo bahut dar gaye the Abhi….sach accept karna unke liye aasan nahi hai….hum mei se kisi ke liye bhi nahi hai…_

 _Abhijeet(loudly): Daya mujhe uss bare mei koi baat nahi karni…tum bass jao yaha se…ab tou tumne dekh liya na…mara nahi hu mai , sucide nahi kiya hai maine aur karunga bhi nahi ….ab tou tassali ho gayi thume, ab yaha kya kar rahe ho tum…_

 _Daya(hurt): baas bahut hua….thume kya lagta hai Abhi , hum sabko ye accha lag raha hai….mana thumari takleef humse jyada hai lekin hum bhi takleef mei hai Abhi….hame bhi dukh hai…._

 _Abhijeet(teasing tone): dukh….mera mazak udane ko tum dukh kahte ho….vo thumare Dad , unhe lagta hai iss baar mai khud Vikram ke sath….tum log ye soch rakhte ho mere bare mei….nahi Daya mera dukh tum sabke liye mazak hai aur mai janta hu mai iss pariwaar ke liye ek bojh se kyada kuch nahi hu….even Dadi ne bhi mera trust toda hai…vo bhi tum logo ke sath milkar …._

 _Daya(teary tone): shut up…just shut up now...jante ho kya bol rahe ho tum…koi thumara mazak nahi uda raha hai Abhi , tum kisi par bojh nahi ho... sach tou ye hai tum khud apne aap se nafrat kane lage ho aur isslye humsako bhi aisa samjh raha hai...par aisa nahi hai...vo thumari galti nahi thee Abhi...Vikram ne jo kuch thumare sath kiya vo uski bhook thee usme thumara dosh nahi thaa Bhai... tum plz khud ko kasurwaar mat samjho Abhi , apne aap ko ye saza mat do...…_

 _Abhijeet(angry): mujhe thuamri koi bakwaas nahi sunani...tum kuch nahi jante Daya , accho hoga tum abhi yaha se chale jao..._

 _Daya: kyu jau mai yaha se...mai thumara Bhai hu , kash tum samjh sakte ki mujh par kya bit rahi hai….sach tou ye hai Abhi tuhme sirf apna dard nazar aa raha hai….iss pariwaar ke liye tum kya ho tum ye nahi jante ….koi thume galat nahi samjh raha , kisi ne thumra trust nahi toda …..sach tou ye hai tum khud kisi par trust karna nahi chahte…tumne khud ko sabse dur kar liya kar aur kisi ko apne paas tak nahi aane de rahe ho..aur Dadi ne kuch nahi kiya hai , vo tou jab thume asthma ka aatack aaya thaa tab Dadi ne Dad ko bahut sunaya aur tabhi unhone ye sach hame bataya…mai thumara Bhai hu Abhi aur iss scah ne mujhe kitni takleef di hai ye tum nahi samjh sakte Abhi, iss sach ne mujhe tod kar rakh diya….kaisa feel hota hai kisi apne ke bare mei aisa sach jankar ye tum nahi samjh sakte….sayad iss dard ka ahssas thume tab hota , jab Vikram ne mera rape kiya hota…._

 _Abhijeet(angry): Daya…._

 _Daya: kya hua …ab hui na takleef….maine inn 10 salo mei apne Bhai ko bahut miss kiya hai Abhi….I'm sorry mai uss waqut thumre sath nahi thaa aur mai thumari koi help nahi kar saka ..I'm really sorry lekin iske liye mai bhi kabhi kuhd ko maaf nahi kar paunga….kabhi nahi…tum uss dard ko nahi samjh sakte Abhi ….jab hum khud ko itna bebas feel karte hai ki apno ke dard ko kam nahi kar sakte, unki takleef ko chahkar bhi dur nahi kar sakte….mai bhi vahi takleef mahsoos kar raha hu lekin tum nahi samjhoge….agar mai uss waqut ko badal sakta tou vo dard , vo takleef thumari jagah mai le leta….sayad tab tou mujhe apne Bhai ki aankho mei itni nafrat dekhni nahi padti…._

 _Abhijeet turned his face this time his eyes were teary but he made his face firm & holding his emotions not letting them out to show his weakness .He couldn't even imagine Daya facing the pain he was going through. Daya came close to him …_

 _Daya: meri aakho mei dekho Abhi kya isme thume apne liye vai izzat aur pyar nazar nahi aata….lekin mujhe tuamri aakho mei apne liye sirf nafrat dikhti hai Abhi….sirf nafrat aur distrust…_

 _Abhijeet facing Daya…_

 _Abhijeet(coldly): Daya just go…please.._

 _Daya(teary): aaj bhi jane ke liye kah rahe ho….kyu Abhi mujhe itna praya kyu kar diya…. kya mai iss layak bhi nahi ki apne Bhai ka dukh kuch kam kar saku…uski ladai mei uska sath de saku….ab itna niche bhi mat girao mujhe Bhai…plz…_

 _Abhijeet(blankly): ye ladai sirf meri hai Daya….aur mai isme kisi ka sath nahi chahta….mai iss jung mei akela hi hu aur mujhe kisi ke sath ki zarroart nahi…_

 _Data watching Abhijeet's firm & blank face who still shutting his brother out from the wall not allowing him to even share his pain. Feeling such distrust from Abhijeet's side causing Daya to think his brother would never trust him some tears were slipped over Daya's face who tried to control over his emotions cause he was in pain but little angry also no ides from who himself or Abhijeet.._

 _Daya: kyuki tum selfish ho Abhi….thume sirf apna dard nazar aata hai, apne chote Bhai ke aaso tak tum dekh nahi paa rahe….tum patthar ban gaye ho Abhi aur tum hame kahte ho ki hum thume nahi samjhte….tum apne aapse pucho aur batao….kya tumne kisi aur ko moka diya hai khud ko samjhane ka , thumare sath chalne ka ?…..tumne tou kah diya ye thumari ladai hai , tum akele ho …tou theek hai…ab mai bhi vahi karunga jo mujhe theek lagega….mujhe bhi apne bade Bhai ke koi zarroart nahi….mai khud uss Vikarm se badla lunga aur tum mujhe nahi rokege kyuki thumri jung alag hai aur meri alag hai….._

 _Daya turned to go hoping Abhijeet would stop him , would hug him but Abhijeet didn't move from his place looked an emotionless statue…How could his brother be like that..How?_

 _Daya got stopped wiped his tears & said in teary but strong tone without looking at Abhijeet…_

 _Daya: you did hurt me Abhi…maine kabhi nahi socha thaa ki mera Bhai apne dil ke darwaje mere liye iss kadar band kar dega ki mere aaso tak usse pigla nahi sakege….today I lost everything….everything..!_

 _Daya walked out from door leaving Abhijeet in shock who wanted to stop Daya but he needed to be firm. This war was his own & he couldn't put Daya's life in danger but now feeling bad for his rude & cold behave …Abhijeet moved forward & closed the door, he walked back to door did his bandage & lay down on bed to get some sleep after taking two sleeping pils…_

 _Abhijeet(sadly): mai kya karu Maa….kash aap yaha hoti tou sayad halat kuch aur hote…_

 _Abhijeet fall asleep because of medicine effect on other side Daya grab his car keys & walked out from house having no idea where he wanted to go. Pradyuman was watching his both sons & feeling pang of pain in heart somewhere guilt also to put his sons in such terrible condition leaving them alone to face the pain…Pradyuman turned to go to talk to his mother when he reached at door Dadi saw him & closed the door on his face…_

 _Pradyumna: Maa aap bhi baat nahi karegi…._

 _Dadi heard him but didn't open the door…_

 _Dadi: Pradyuman mujhe abhi tumse koi baat nahi karni….raat bahut ho chuki hai tum bhi jakar so jao…_

 _Pradyumna: Daya aur Abhijeet mei kisi baat ko lekar bahas hui hai aur Daya bahar chala gaya hai…najane kya hua hoga…_

 _Dadi(rude): tum acchi tarah se jante ho kya baat hogi Pradyuman….ab anjaan mat bano….aur vaise bhi mujhe abhi iss bare mei koi baat nahi karni….tum jao yaha se…_

 _Dadi did off room's light giving signal to leave. Pradyumn sighed sadly & left. He knew tonight no one was able to sleep but still all trying at least pretending.._

…

* * *

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

 _In a huge room almost seemed dark a little bulb was the only source of light. Two big figures came in there.._

" _so Peter did you talk with our new client?"_

 _Peter: yeah man, he was interested but wanted a new boy this time…Jack what about the boy you caught last night…I guess he would be perfect .._

 _Jack: he is little wild but yeah perfect. 16 years old healthy boy I got some calls earlier who are interested in an Indian boy…_

 _Peter: that's good but make sure price supposed to high don't make it like we did last time….this time we don't wanna mess just sell this boy in some other country …_

 _Jack: alright we already have some clients, gonna come next week…_

 _Peter: alright….Anyway where you keep that boy ?_

 _Jack: here…_

 _Suddenly the place started echoing with a screaming of a boy…_

 _Voice: somebody help me….please let me go….koi hai yaha…please mujhe yaha se bahar nikalo…_

 _Jack: here we go…._

 _Peter: boy screaming like hell make him stop…._

 _Jack: sure…_

 _Jack walked in voice direction & Peter took out his phone to call his customer…_

 _Peter: your piece is ready….yeah man, anytime come & check…will be waiting..!_

 _;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;_

* * *

 _Next day , Abhijeet woke late thanks to sleeping pills he got some sleep . he strechted his body & tried to get up but suddenly stumbled onto bed he felt sharp pain in his wound…_

 _Abhijeet: shit….it gets worse…._

 _Abhijeet tried to walk but couldn't , finally he sat down on bed…Dadi came in his room with hot ginger tea…_

 _Dadi: tum sayad door lock karna bhool gaye the ….ye lo chai pio….ab iske liye tou mana nahi karoge na…_

 _Abhijeet didn't look her but took the cup…_

 _Dadi: lagta hai pair mei chot lagi hai….doctor ko dikha lena….Daya yaha nahi hai varna usse hi kah deti…_

 _Abhijeet: mai koi baccha nahi hu….apna khyal mai khud rakh sakta hu…mujhe kisi aur ki zarrorat nahi hai…_

 _Dadi: ha ab tou sayad meri bhi nahi….Abhijeet mai apne liye koi safai nahi dungi lekin sirf itna kahna chaungi ki apne Bhai ko iska doshi mat mano…uski koi galati nahi hai aur ye tum bhi jante ho aur jaha tak mujhe lagta hai , tum Daya ko apne se dur rakhna chahte ho sayad uss protect kar rahe ho lekin beta thumara aisa behave usse protect nahi karega …usse tod dega…..kal raat tum dono mei kya baat hui mujhe nahi pata lekin Daya ko bahut takleef pauchi hai vo raat hi kahi bahar chala gaya…ab tak nahi lota aur uska phone bhi band hai…._

 _Abhijeet(shocked): kya….Daya bureau nahi gaya…._

 _Dadi(sadly): pata nahi…vo raat ghar se nikal gaya thaa ab tak koi khabar nahi hai…pata nahi bureau gaya bhi hai ya nahi…Abhijeet mai baas itna kahungi thumare Bhai ko thumari zarroart hai…usse khud se dur mat karo thumari takleef tum sah sakte ho lekin Daya nahi…._

 _Dadi ready to leave but before leaving she added in hurt tone on watching the mess in Abhijeet's room.._

 _Dadi: Ramesh ko bejti hu , vo room saaf kar dega…_

 _Dadi walked out from room leaving Abhijeet worried for his brother suddenly his phone started buzzing …_

 _Vikram: Abhijeet aaj tum late ho…_

 _Abhijeet: actually mai aaj HQ nahi aa paunga.._

 _Vikram: why..?_

 _Abhijeet(try to sound calm): meri tabiyat kuch theek nahi hai Vikram…I really can't…_

 _Vikram: its okay…take some rest…_

 _Abhijeet felt angry over Vikram's extra soft tone for him he cut his phone in anger…_

 _Abhijeet(angry): bastard….every time playing game with me….isse tou mai…lekin ab ye Daya kaha chala gaya…_

''''' _;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;_

* * *

 _Daya was lying over couch & a familiar face came in picture…Daya opened his eyes still feeling dizzy…_

 _Daya(sleepy head): Sameer….mai yaha kaise aaya…?_

 _Sameer: lagat hai abhi tak nasha nahi utra thumara….kal raat Bar mei mile tum mujhe buri tarah drunk condition mei…_

 _Dady(giggling): tum Bar mei jate ho…bad boy..?_

 _Sameer: aby mai nahi tune mujhe khud call karke bulaya thaa….kah raha thaa Abhi se naraj hai aur pata nahi kya kya bol raha thaa….phir mai tujhe yaha lekar aaya….ab kuch yaad aaya…_

 _Daya remembered about last night & suddenly his face turned funny to sad…_

 _Daya(sadly): Abhi hates me Sameer…..he doesn't love me neither trust me…_

 _Sameer(concerned): Daya hua kya….?_

 _;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;_

* * *

 _Pradyuman entered in Abhijeet's room who was doing his bandage.._

 _Pradyuman(concerned): ye jakham kaisa hua…?_

 _Abhijeet: aap yaha kya kar rahe hai..?_

 _Pradyumna: mai thumra Father hu Abhijeet…I admit ki mujhse mistakes hui hai lekin at least mai itna rude behavior expect nahi karta…_

 _Abhijeet(teasing): expect to maine bhi bahut kuch nahi kiya thaa Dad lekin aapne koi kasar nahi chodi….ab aap yaha kya karne aaye hai…ohh ye dekhne tou nahi aaye ki maine itni kadwi baate sunne ke baad bhi ab tak suicide kyu nahi kiya… I'm sorry dad I disappoint you lekin aapko tou mujhse koi aur ummid hai bhi nahi…_

 _Pradyuman: Abhijeet it's enough now….tum jante ho mera vo matlab nahi thaa….kya mai ab apne bête ko kuch kah bhi nahi sakta…._

 _Abhijeet(angry): aap hamesha kahte hi tou hai Dad….kabhi aapne mere liye kuch kiya bhi hai , sirf mujhe tane marne ya niche dikhne ke alawa…_

 _Pradyuman: Abhijeet maine kabhi aisa nahi socha….aur mai thume yahi bataya aaya hu…_

 _Abhijeet: ab iska koi faya nahi Dad…aapne jo karna thaa , kar liya ...ab aap agar mere liye kuch karna chahta hai tou plz mujhe mere haal par chod dijiye…I don't need your help…._

 _Abhijeet stood up & walked to door…_

 _Pradyumna: kaha ja rahe ho….?_

 _Abhijeet: it's none your business Dad…_

 _Abhijeet walked out leaving Pradyuman in shame or guilt…._

 _Dadi was watching everything she came near Pradyuman who looked her with sad eyes…_

 _Pradyuman: iss ghar mei koi hai jo meri baat tak sune…ek ye Daya najane kaha chala gaya….phone tak band hai iska, raat se gayab hai aur dusri taraf ye Abhijeet….isse tou mera face tak dehna gavara nahi hai…._

 _Dadi: tumne Daya aur Abhijeet ko khud apne aap se dur kiya hai Pradyuman aur ab tum sikayat kar rahe ho….agar sach mei kuch karna chahta ho tou unn dono ko phir se ek karo…sayad tab vo dono thumare paas phir se vapas aa jaye…lekin ye ab thume khud karna hoga , kyuki thumari vahaj se ab maine bhi unka bharosa kho diya hai…aur ab mai bhi thumare sath nahi hu…_

 _Dadi left leaving Pradyuman alone in room or in his battle to get his sons back …_

 _Pradyumna: pata nahi kya hone wala hai…ab kuch theek ho bhi payega ya nahi…_

' _/;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;_

* * *

 _In a huge abandoned place.._

 _Peter: oye ladke chupcha se ye khana kha le varna bhooka marna padega…yaha koi nahi aayega teri help ke liye….samjha….dusre baccho ko dekh raha hai na, sab teri hi tarah hai yaha….jo baat manta hai usse kam takleef hoti hai aur jo nahi manta , uska bhi treatment hai hamare paas…._

 _Boy(rude): mujhe thumari koi baat nahi manani….mujhe vapas ghar jana hai…._

 _Boy threw food plate over Peter's face who angrily pushed him …_

 _Peter: lagta hai tu aisa nahi manega…_

 _Peter walked out from room & soon came back with neck collar he came close to boy pulled that collar over boy's neck & locked it…Boy watching him in fear & tried to remove that collar but failed…._

 _Peter: now you enjoy wild boy…_

 _Peter press remote & electric current passed in boy's body through that neck collar whose body started jerking in pain. Peter gave some more shocks & then left that boy miserable on room's floor…_

 _Peter(evil smile): you better learn your lesson boy or it'll getting harder on you…_

 _Boy looked Peter going, he tried to sit but unable even to move his body his eyes started getting close & some words slipped out from his dry thirsty mouth…_

 _Boy(dizzy): help me…_

 _;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;_

* * *

 **To be continued…**

 **;;;;...;;;;;;;;;;'''**


	11. Chapter 11

**Thanku so much for your feedback : )  
**

 **Here is next update , Enjoy Reading :)  
**

* * *

 **;;;**

 **DAR**

 **;;;;;**

 **Till now** **…** _Abhijeet & __Daya had an argument & Daya walked out from house leaving Pradyuman in guilt who felt everyone in family had closed their doors from him. Next morning Pradyuman tried to talk with Abhijeet who got to know about Daya from Dadi so Abhijeet ignored Pradyuman & ready to rushed out . On other side in an abondended area, Peter was torturing a teenage boy who had been kidnapped or snatched from his family & that boy was screaming for help…._

 _ **Now**_ _ **…**_

 _Abhijeet grabbed his car key & moving through lobby to reach parking when he was passing hall he heard Dadi was talking on phone he kept moving but suddenly got stopped on hearing Daya's name…_

 _Dadi: theek hai Sameer beta…tum bass uska khyal rakhna aur jab bhi vo free ho meri uss se baat karva dena..kal raat se gayab hai na koi phone na koi khabar bass chala gaya ….ek baar bhi mere bare mei nahi socha usne….iss ghar mei sab apni marji ka karne mei laga hai , kisi ko meri parwah nahi hai….najane iss budhape mei aur kya kya dekhna padega…._

 _Abhijeet felt bad for his Dadi who really sad & broken.._

 _Dadi cut call & found Abhijeet was walking to her…._

 _Abhijeet: Daya ke bare mei kuch pata chala…?_

 _Dadi: ha vo Sameer ke sath hai….Sameer Mumbai aaya hua hai kisi kaam se , sayad Daya ko pahle hi pata thaa isslye raat se Daya vahi hai uske quarter par…vaise tum kahi ja rahe ho…? …pair mei chot lagi hai aaj ghar par thoda rest kar lete tou theek rahta ….vaise tumne btekfast kiya ya nahi…?_

 _Abhijeet(softly): Dadi vo mai…..I'm sorry Dadi….mai janta hu aapki koi galti nahi thee phir bhi gusse mei maine aapko bahut kuch kah diya,….aapne tou hamesha mera sath diya hai lekin maine….aap tou mujhe samjhti hai na,….mera aapko hurt karne ka koi irada nahi thaa….sach mei…_

 _Daai grabbed his hand & both of them sat on couch…._

 _Dadi: Abhijeet mai janti hu, jo hua accha nahi hua…aur mai Prdyuman ki side nahi le rahi …. usne galti ki hai aur uske liye mai bhi usse aasani se maaf nahi kar sakti usne thumara hi nahi mera bhi dil dukhya hai aur inn sab mei thumari koi galti nahi hai….ha mujhe dukh hua hai ye sochkar ki maine thumara vishwaas tod diya lekin mera yakeen karo , maine aisa kabhi nahi chaha thaa….kabhi nahi…._

 _Tears came in her eyes , Abhijeet instantly slipped near her & wiped her tears…_

 _Abhijeet: plz Dadi aap roye mat…..mai aapko galat nahi samjhta aur aapne mera trust nahi toda hai….mai aaj bhi aap par utna hi trust karta hu jitna pahele karta thaa….vo tou mujhe Dad ki baate sunkar bahuut gussa aa gaya thaa….aur aap tou janti hai gusse mai mera mujh par control nahi rahta…..I just lost my temper…_

 _Dadi: maine kaha na Beta mujhe tumse koi sikyaat nahi hai….sikyaat tou mujhe khud se hai….mai thumara dukh halka karna chahti thee ….iss pariwaar ko ek karna chahti thee….mujhe laga thaa Pradyuman ye sach jankar thume samnhjne lagega , apne bête ka sath dega tum phir se vahi mere naughty , sararati Abhijeet ban jaoge lekin Pradyuman aisa kuch kar dega aisa maine kabhi nahi socha thaa…mai iss pariwaar ko ek karna chahti thee, thume kush dekhan chahti thee lekin…_

 _Abhijeet: koi baat nahi Dadi….vaise bhi mujhe Dad se kabhi koi ummid nahi thee aur na hi ab koi ummid hai….unka reaction shocking thaa lekin unexpected nahi….vo mujh par trust nahi karte aur yahi unki baato se bhi saaf ho gaya ….mujhe iss baat ka jyada dukh nahi hai…_

 _Dadi: lekin mujhe tou hai Abhijeet…..mai janti hu uski baate kiti kadwi thee…..mai raat bhar so nahi payi sari raat meri aakhe tere room ke darwaze par tiki hui thee….mujhe laga kahi tu kuch…._

 _Dadi started crying with voice…_

 _Abhijeet: Dadi aap bhi na….aap aur Daya ne mujhe kitna kamzor samjh liya….usse bhi yahi dar lag raha thaa….mere room ka door todne wala thaa vo…._

 _Dadi: mujhse vada karo Abhijeet….chahe kuch bhi ho jaye, tu kabhi kuch ulta sidha nahi karega….khud ko hurt karne ka kabhi sochega bhi nahi…maine bahut bardsat kiya hai Beta, babut saha hai lekin apne Abhijeet ki judai nahi sah paungi….tum aur Daya hi mere jine ka sahara ho, mai tum dono ko khone ka sadma jhel nahi paungi…..nahi sah paungi….meri tou yahi iccha hai , jab mai maru tou apne dono poto ke samne maru….tum dono ke hatho hi meri mitti ko sukun milega beta….tab hi marker shanty mlegi mujhe…_

 _Abhijeet:Dadi ye kya baate lekar baith gayi…mai aur Daya kahi nahi ja rahe hai…aur na hi aap…..hum dono hamesha aapke paas rahege….bass app mujhe maaf kar dijiye…..maine gusse mei aapko aur Daya ko bahut hurt kar diya…..aap dono par apna gussa nikal diya maine…_

 _Dadi: koi baat nahi….mai tujhse naraj nahi hu aur na hi Daya hoga…..lekin Abhijeet apne Bhai ko khud se dur mat karo…..usse moka do, sayad thume uski zarroart na ho beta lekin Daya ko thuamri zarroart hai….uske dil se ye dard aur sadma mitane ka, yahi ek rsta hai ki vo apne Bhai ki help kar sake , uska sath de sake aur agar tumne uss se ye moka chin liya , tou sayad hum apne Daya ko kho dege….vo bhi aisa hi anjaan ban jayega iss family ke liye jaise tum ban chuke ho…._

 _Abhijeet: mai koshish karunga Dadi…..Daya ko meri tarah nahi bane dunga…._

 _Dadi: iske liye thume Daya ki tarah banana hoga Abhijeet , vapas apni akeli, tanha , berang zindgi se nikalkar roshni mei aana hoga….family ko ek moka dene hoga…._

 _Abhijeet(trying to avoid topic): Dadi vo….accha aap ye bataye Daya ghar aa raha hai ya bureau jayega…?_

 _Dadi: pata nahi Sameer ne bataya ki Daya ne uss se iss bare mei koi baat nahi ki ….lekin vo hame khabar karta rahega….aacha tum ab aaram se baitho , theek se chal nahi paa rahe ho….aaj office nahi aur mai thuamre liye garma gram breakfast bana kar lati hu….suji ka halwa aur poha…._

 _Abhijeet(happily): yummy…I love it…thanks Dadi…_

 _Dadi smiled & rushed to make breakfast…Abhijeet stood up & walked to his room he settled down on bed & lost in his thoughts…._

'' _;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;_

* * *

 _Daya entered in bureau looking in bad mood. Pradyuman noticed him but ignore to ask anything about last night…At evening, outside the bureau Prdayuman watched Daya took his car & drove away. _

_Pradyuman(irritate): sab apne man ki kar rahe hai…ab tak iss Abhijeet ke mood pata nahi chalta thaa ab ye Daya bhi aisa hi behave kar raha hai….ye bacche kabhi Maa Baap ki feelings nahi samjh sakte….._

 _Pradyuman sighed sat in his own car & drove towards home..._

 _;;;;;;;;;;;;;_

 _At evening , Vikram called Abhijeet …_

 _Abhijeet(angry): kya baat hai Vikram….phone kyu kiya…?_

 _Vikram(cool): Abhijeet vaise tou thume mujhe Sar bolna chahye as I'm your senior but it's okay..I really like to hear Vikram from you…_

 _Abhijeet: mujhe faltu bakwaas nahi sunani hai…._

 _Vikram:sure…vaise kal tou aa rahe ho na….vo case kuch aage nahi badh paa raha hai…_

 _Abhijeet(teasing tone): kyu…thumari pahuch tou upar tak hai na…phir bhi ek mammoli sa case solve nahi kar paa rahe , uske liye bhi meri help chahye thume….ab kya hua Vikram the great ko…ha..?_

 _Vikram: accha mazak kar lete ho tum….anyway you don't need to worry about case, I can handle it ….vaise bhi maine jitna thumare bare mei socha thaa tum vaise nahi ho…._

 _Abhijeet(alert): kahna kya chahte ho tum…_

 _Vikram: rahne do Abhijeet….mana ki tum bahut brave ho & I really respect you…thumare sath jo hua galat hua aur mujhe iss baat ka pachtawa bhi hai lekin tum abhi bhi vahi ussi dard mei ji rahe ho….apne zakhmo ko sahlane mei lage ho, thume sirf aapne dard ke siwa aur kuch nazar nahi aa raha hai…..maine tumse kaha thaa mai honest nahi lekin mai jo kar sakta hu vo zarror karunga aur maine iske liye thume chance bhi diya lekin tum abhi bhi 10 saal piche hi atke pade ho….jo insaan khud ki takleef ko dur karke aage nahi badh sakta maine uss insaan se kuch jyada hi ummid laga li thee….vaise thume jankar acccha lagega mai ab thume aur force nahi karunga mere sath kaam karne ke liye….maine anpi taraf se bahut try kiya lekin tum hi kuch sunana aur samjhna nahi chahte…log badal jate hai Abhijeet , har koi hamseha janwaar hi rahe ye zarrori nahi kuch cheeze insaan ko badal deti hai… jaise mujhe tumne badal diya hai lekin phir bhi agar thume vishwaas nahi tou….kahir agar tum iss case par mere sath kaam nahi karna chahte then you are free Abhijeet….kal office se papers le jana….chalo ab rakhta hu, apna khyal rakha….bye..!_

 _Vikram cut call after wrapping in dramatic disappoint tone…_

 _Abhijeet felt puzzled & confused what Vikram was talking about…? Was he really changed..? or just doing drama to get his attention but why…?_

 _Abhijeet(irritate): ye Vikram aakhir chahta kya hai…? Pahle forcefully mujhe iss case mei involve kiya aur ab itni aasani se jane ko kah raha hai….aur vo kis kaam ki baat kar raha thaa….kahi vo unn human trackers ke gang ko lekar sach mei help tou nai karna chahta….ya pir natak kar raha hai…..usse meri zarrorat kyu padne lagi vo khud bhi ye kar sakta hai….hmm…..kya Vikram ko sach mei apne kiye par afssos hai….sach mei…?...ye ho kya raha hai…jitna samjhne ki koshish kar raha hu ye Vikram utna uljhta ja raha hai…_

 _Abhijeet started pacing to & fro in his room, he was feeling restless & confused just trying to find the way to deal with all confusions create by Vikram…._

…

* * *

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

 _In an abandoned place…_

 _Jack: how many kids we got Peter..?_

 _Peter: 15…9 girls & 6 boys.._

 _Jack: okay…prepare them buyers gonna come next week .Before our next assignment we have to get rid of all of those kids. Make sure they look better on that day their look makes us money then we move from here.._

 _Peter: don't worry, all set. No one gonna give us trouble , soon we shift them somewhere safe._

 _Jack nodded & both of them left two kids were watching them going with horror in their eyes ._

 _Olde boy(to another boy): hey thumara naam kya hai….?_

 _Younger boy: Jeet…._

 _Older boy: lagta hai thume inn logo ne shock diya hai…halat dekh kar pata chalta hai... vaise ye shock collar tab tak nahi utarte jab tak hum inki sari baate na mane…._

 _Jeet: ye log hai kon aur humse kya chahte hai…?_

 _Older boy:jyada nahi pata lekin maine unhe baate karte suna thaa….ye log kisi buyer ke bare mei baat kar rahe the…_

 _Jeet(shock): buyer….kis cheez ke buyer…?_

 _Older boy(sadly): hamare…mai school ja raha thaa, jab inn logo ne mujhe kidnap kiya thaa….uske baad se yaha hu…iss room mei locked…pahle maine bhi thumari tarah behave kiya thaa, baat nahi mani lekin inke torture ke baad laga inki baat manae ke siwa aur koi rasta nahi hai….at least jab tak koi help na mile khud ko inse bachakar rakho….apni energy save karo aur aur jab bhi chance mile use karo…._

 _Jeet: tumne kabhi yaha se baghne ka try kiya hai….?_

 _Older boy: ha ek baar….lekin pakada gaya aur uske baad teen din tak mujhe room mei band rakha bhooka payasa aur shock bhi diya….I was almost dead….isslye maine socha ab aise bewkoofi nahi karunga….jo karo planning ke sath karo…_

 _Jeet: thumara naam kya hai..?_

 _Older boy: Vivek…_

 _Jeet: mai bhi yaha se bahgna chahta hu Vivek….ye log animals' ki tarah treat karte hai….aur agar inhone sach mei hame bech kar diya tou…lekin hamne kon buy karega…._

 _Vivek: tum nahi jante lekin yaha buyers ki kami nahi hai….ye aadami Peter daily new buyers se contact karta rahta hai….maine ek baar suna thaa unhone ek 16 years ke ladke ko ek doctor ko sell kar diya…_

 _Jeet: doctor kya kreaga uske sath…?_

 _Vivek: kuch accha nahi….yaha jab tak hai phir bhi theek hai….lekin agar kisi ne buy kar liya tab tou aur bhi bura haal hoga….najane agala banda hamre sath kya karega….socho bechari girls ka kya hota hoga…_

 _Jeet: yaha girls bhi hai…?_

 _Vivek: ha maine dekha hai…ab tou baas jaldi se koi chance mile aur yaha se bahar nikale varna kabhi apno ko nahi dekh payege…_

 _Jeet(sadly): thumare Mom Dad…_

 _Vivek: nahi mere nana nani….Mom Dad nahi rahe…mai hi Nana Nani ka akela sahara hu aur inn logo ne mujhe yaha phek diya….pata nahi vo log kaise hoge,…?_

 _Jeet: kab se ho yaha..?_

 _Vivek: 3 weeks….ab tou time aur bhi kam bacha hai , Peter kah raha thaa next week buyers aayege….pata nahi kya hoga…._

 _Vivek supported his back to wall & closed his eyes few tears excaped from his eyes .Jeet looked Vivek & felt more broken & scared…_

 _Jeet(murmur): nahi….mai kisi ka slave bankar nahi rahunga….mujhe yaha se bahar nikalen ke liye kuch tou karna padega….O God plz help me…plz..!_

…

* * *

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

 _Dadi called all of them for dinner they all came & looked quiet. Abhijeet noticed Daya who looked quiet hiding his eyes from others…_

 _Pradyuman(strongly): Daya kal raat tum kaha the..?_

 _Dadi: Pradyuman baate baad mei karna pahle shanti se khana kha lo.._

 _Daya(coldly): kal raat maine kuch jyada drink kar li thee isslye Sameer ko bulaya thaa aur phir uski ke quarter par thaa…_

 _All looked Daya with wide eyes…._

 _Pradyuman(shocked): tumne drink ki….vo bhi itni jyada ki thume Sameer ko bulana pada….what the hell Daya…?_

 _Dadi(warning): Pradyuman….ab iss bare mei koi baat nahi…_

 _Pradyuman(loudly): Maa yaha sab apni marji ka kar rahe hai...galat sahi sab kuch bhool gaye hai…_

 _Abhijeet(interrupted): drink karna koi galat nahi hai…mai bhi karta hu..kabhi kabhi chalta hai…._

 _Now everyone looking Abhijeet with wide shocking eyes…._

 _Prdayuman(helpless tone): I think I'm done…_

 _Pradyuman was about to leave but Dadi strongly told him to sit & finish his dinner. Daya smiled he felt little happy at least his brother supporting him not in good thing but still Abhijeet covering Daya who was angry over Abhijeet but now he feeling good like an younger brother having a strong back in shape of his big brother…This small moment brought Daya in past when both brothers used to do funny & naughty things together still he was surprised to know that Abhijeet drinks … Abhijeet smiled too on watching a small curve on his brother's lips…._

 _After taking supper Daya straight went in his room he walked in room for sometime then he wore his jacket, grabbed car keys & ready to move out when he was at door he bumped with someone & soon Daya realized his brother was watching him with surprice…._

 _Abhijeet: iss waqut kaha ja rahe ho..?_

 _Daya: kahi bhi jau..thume kya…ab hato mujhe jana hai…_

 _Abhijeet: jaha kal gaye the vahi ja raeh hoge….drink karne ha..?_

 _Daya: ohh kah tou aise rahe ho jaise khud kitne innocent ho…maine pahli baar aisa kiya vo bhi bcz I was sad but tum….I don't believe this Abhi ki tum drink karte ho & I guess regularly…right ?_

 _Abhijeet: right….Daya drink karne ki do vajag hoti hai ya tou kushi ya gam….aur sayad hum dono vajah jante hai…._

 _Daya(broken tone): lekin tumne mujhe kabhi apne dukh ka hissa nahi mana Bhai…hum dono ek sath kya nahi kar sakte lekin tumne mujhe tou praya kar diya aur ye baat mujhe andar se khaye ja rahi hai….isslye mai vahi ja raha hu jaha mujhe ye yaad na rahe ki mai kyu pi raha hu….sayad hum dono ki kismet mei wine hi saccha dost hai ….lekin ek sath nahi alag alag….kitna ajib hai na , do Bhai takdeer ke mare dono takleef mei hai , lekin itne majboor ki ek sath apne dukh ko baat bhi nai sakte…_

 _Abhijeet looked Daya with sad guilty eyes.._

 _Daya(strongly): I'm going ….kyuki sayad thumare paas bhi mujhse baat karne ke liye kuch nahi hai….Bye Abhi…_

 _Abhijeet(softly): Daya mujhe kuch baat karni hai….Vikr…Vikram ke bare mei…._

 _Daya(shocked): tum….mujhse Vikram ke bare mei baat karna chahte ho…really ?_

 _Abhijeet: pahle tu ye jacket utar aur hum baithkar baat karte hai….aur vaise bhi mai nahi chahta mera chota Bhai meri vajah se sarabi ban jaye…._

 _Daya: mujhe vo banae mei koi problem nahi …agar mera Bhai mujhe apni team mei shamil kar le tou mai kuch bhi ban sakta hu…._

 _Abhijeet: bakwaas band kar , bahut bolna aa gaya hai tujhe….chal ab andar…_

 _Daya: already room mei hi hu Abhi…..vaise ab thumara zakham kaisa hai...jyada dard tou nahi hai na..?  
_

 _Abhijeet(smiling): nahi ab theek hai..._

 _Daya hug Abhijeet tightly who hug him back.._

 _Daya: thanks Bhai…mujhe iss kabil samjhne ke liye…_

 _Abhijeet: tu tou hamesha kabil thaa Daya bass mai hi tujhe iss sab mei lana nahi chahtat thaa ….lekin ab lagta hai iss War ko jitne ke liye mujhe apne Bhai ki zarroart padegi…._

 _Daya: hum sath hai tou koi bhi war jit jayege Bhai….nothing impossible for us…_

 _Abhijeet smiled after some time they broke hug & sat on bed after closing the door…_

 _Abhijeet explained almost everything to Daya except Vikram's lustful tone & desire for him…Daya felt angry over Vikram but he knew for defeating Vikram or for trap him they needed to calm down & a strong loop less plan.._

 _Daya: tou usne thumare samne khud kabula ki vo human trafficng wale gang ko pakadwane mei thumari help karega…._

 _Abhijeet: ha even usne mujhe ek DVD bhi dikhayi pata nahi uss dvd mei kya thaa lekin mai baar baar ussi ke bare mei soch raha hu….sayad aisa kuch jo hamari help kar de…_

 _Daya: Abhi ye Vikram ki koi chal ho sakti hai…vo thume apne galat kamo ke bare mei bhala kyu batayega….dekho Abhi , Vikram ko trap karna hamara plan hai lekin hum usse phasane ke liye thume kisi musibat mei nahi daal sakte …isslye hame kuch aisa sochna hoga jisme tum envolve na ho…_

 _Abhijeet: Daya usne mujhe aage se call karke kaha hai ki mai chahe tou case se piche hat jau….vo mujhe apne sath iss case mei kaam karne ke liye ab force nahi kar raha hai….vo mujhe jane ke liye kah raha hai….aisa show kar raha hai jaisa usse apne kiye par pachtawa hai…._

 _Daya: Abhi mujhe iss Vikram par koi bharosa nahi…aur ye accha hai ki vo thume jane ke liye kah raha hai…hum koi aur plan bana lege bass tum uss se alag ho jao….uske baad hum kuch sochte hai…_

 _Abhijeet: nahi Daya….agar Vikram sach bol raha hai aur uske jariye hum agar unn bechare baccho aur logo ko bacha sakte hai jo gulam bana liye gaye hai tou mai ye risk lene ko ready hu….hum sirf uss Vikram ki vajah se iss acche moke ko nahi jane de sakte….mujhe uska sath dena hoga…._

 _Daya: what….Abhi ye koi trap ho sakta hai….hum ye risk nahi le sakte…mai thume uss janwaar ke pass..nahi aisa nahi hoga…_

 _Abhijeet: Daya mai apni hifazat kar sakta hu…_

 _Daya: mai janta hu Abhi lekin mai bass thume kisi bhi danger mei nahi chahta….ho sakta hai Vikram ka plan kuch aur ho something dangerous…._

 _Abhijeet: aur iska pata lagane ka yahi ek tareeka hai….mai Vikram ke sath kaam karunga aur uss par nazar rakhunga….mujhe unn logo ko bachana hai Daya jo meri tarah kisi janwaar ka shikaar hone wale hai….unki jindi kharab hone se bachana hoga hame…yahi hamari duty hai Daya…._

 _Daya:I understand Abhi…. aur agar aisa kuch nahi hua tou….agar ye Vikram jhoot bol raha hoga tou…tab kya karoge..?_

 _Abhijeet: tou phir hum Vikram ko expose kar dege….usne bahut black work kiya hai aur agar vo mera sath nahi dega , ya ye sab jhoot nikla tou Vikram ko jel hum pauchayege…._

 _Daya: isme risk hai Abhi…_

 _Abhijeet: Daya risk tou hame lena hoga aur tu fikar mat kar….iss baar Vikram ke khilaf mei akela nahi hu tu bhi tou hai mere sath….mujhe kuch nahi hoga….lekin hame ye chance miss nahi karna hai…agar hum kamyaab hue tou kai massumo ki zindgi bach jayegi aur vahi hamari real Victory it hogi…._

 _Daya: theek hai Abhi….tum game mei next move lo….aur mai backup mei thumare sath rahunga… vaise Abhi mujhe plz galat mat samjhna lekin ye Vikram koi odd behave tou nahi karta…I mean tum comfortable ho na….dekho mai isslye puch raha hu bcz maine uska strange behave notice kiya hai…aur mai janta hu tum uss se deal kar sakte ho lekin bass mujhe usse dehkar apna gussa control nahi rahta…aur agar phir se aisa kuch…_

 _Abhijeet: kuch nahi hoga Daya….aur mai samjhta hut um kya kahna chahte ho ….lekin Vikram aisa koi odd behave nahi karta….I mean he is weird but you don't need to worry about it….jaisa tum jante ho I can deal with him…_

 _Daya: uske liye yahi accha hoga…_

 _Abhijeet(trying to change the topic): vaise kal raat tum kaha gaye the..?_

 _Daya: blue heaven Bar…_

 _Abhijeet: bad choice…Crystal Bar is better…_

 _Daya: tou tum…..Abhi you are…_

 _Abhijeet(naughty): kabhi kabhi…._

 _Daya: vise jab hum iss Vikram ka ganme over kar dege tab uss Crystal Bar mei jakar ek sath drink karege….theek.._

 _Abhijeet: zarror….lekin tu sirf ek pack lena….I don't think you can bear more than one…kal raat ka sochar hasi aa rahi hai mujhe….bechare Sameer ne kaise deal kiya hoga…iss drunk panda ko…_

 _Daya started laughing…_

 _Daya: drunk panda…cool…._

 _Duo started laughing together after a long time both brothers were together & sharing a warm moment…Abhijeet was ready to execute his plan but this time he was not alone his brother was right back to him to help him to win this war of Pride. Pradyuman & Dadi heard them laughing & felt happy._

 _Dadi: lagta hai dono Bhaio ke bich ka matter solve ho gaya hai…_

 _Prdayumna: ha lagta tou hai…._

 _Dadi: ab tum bhi apni koshish karna…._

 _Pradyman: aap tou help karegi nahi …lagta hai mujhe hi kuch karna padega…_

 _Dadi: vo tou hai…vaise Abhijeet ne mujhe maaf kar diya hai aur sirf tum bache ho….all the best.._

 _Dadi wink to Pradyuman & left leaving Pradyuman in shock.._

 _Pradyuman: lagta hai iss baar koi help nahi milegi…._

 _;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;_

* * *

 _Next day at breakfast, Abhijeet & Daya were talking happily & Dadi also happily involved with them Pradyuman just watching them with open mouth & feeling left alone in family but he knew might be he deserved it but he would try to win his family's trust over him._

…

* * *

 _Abhijeet entered in HQ he step forward but a known face made him stop with shock & surprise.._

 _Abhijeet: tum…_

 _Simona(smiling): hello….I know, aap mujhe yaha dekhkar shock ho gaye hai lekin mere paas koi aur rasta nahi thaa….I hope you understand…_

 _Abhijeet(irritate): I understand Simona but abhi right time nahi hai…I mean I work here so you should go…_

 _Simona: I'll but Abhijeet tum bhi samjho …mera kaam bhi utna hi imp hai…plz try to help me…_

 _Abhijeet: Simona hum iss bare mei baad mei baat karege…dekho ye HQ hai yaha outsiders allow nahi hai…_

 _Simona: I know….mai tou thume ghar par milna chahti thee socha thaa jab tum bureau ke liye nikaloge tab tumse baat kar lugi lekin tum itni jaldi mei the ki mujhe thumara picha karna pada aur phir tum yaha HQ aa agye…_

 _Abhijeet(shocked): tumne mera picha kiya….Simona tum.._

 _Simona: I'm sorry Abhijeet koi aur rasta nahi thaa…mere paas thumare number bhi nahi thaa, isslye aisa karna pada….aur tum club bhi na aa rahe the….so…_

 _Voice: yaha kya ho raha hai..?_

 _Abhijeet & Simona turned & saw Vikram was standing there watching both of them with curiosity…_

 _Vikarm: Abhijeet kya ye thuamri girlfriend hai…?_

 _Abhijeet: what.._

 _Simona: No…No Sir mai ek writer hu aur Ins Abhijeet par ek article likh rahi hu…_

 _Vikram: ohh great….CID sharp Shine Abhijeet par article…that's nice lekin yaha HQ mei kya kaam thaa…bdw mai ACP VIkram.._

 _Simona: nice to meet you Sir…actually Ins Abhijeet bahut busy hai tou inka time lena thoda tough hai…._

 _Simona gave a wink to Abhijeet who felt more irriated over her…_

 _Abhijeet: Simona mai tumse evening mei milta hu…..abhi tum jao…_

 _Vikram: Abhijeet time nikal kar mil lo…..don't worry thuamre Seniors ko isse koi problem nahi hogi…_

 _Simona(happily): oh thanku so much.._

 _Vikram: its okay….so Abhijeet meet me in 5 minutes….kuch discuss karna hai…_

 _Vikram left after giving a smile to both of them…_

 _Simona: thumare senior bahut acche hai…_

 _Abhijeet: kuch jyada hi…khiar aaj evening mei baat karte hai aur mera picha mat karna…mujhe ye bikul pasand nahi….theek hai…_

 _Simona: done…lekin pahle mujhe apna number de do…..baki baate phone par bhi ho sakti hai…_

 _Abhijeet sighed but gave his number to Simona who happily accepeted it & left after giving a warm smile.._

 _Simona(smiling): meet you soon…_

 _Abhijeet(making face): Daya sahi kahta hai…ye ladki Bubblegum hi hai…_

 _Abhijeet rushed to meet Vikram & to execute his plan…_

… _.._

* * *

 ** _To be continued…_**

 _;;;_


	12. Chapter 12

**_Thanku so much for your support friends & a big sorry for late. Jyada late nahi hu but Diwali par kuch special post nahi kar payi isslye sorry..._**

 ** _Ek os par work chal raha hai hope jaldi complete ho jayega...A funny one with our DUO :)_**

* * *

 ** _I hope you all had a happy & joyful Diwali...Always keep smiling dear friends & always be happy :)_**

* * *

 ** _Here is next update , enjoy reading..  
_**

* * *

 ** _'''''''''_**

 **DAR**

 **;;;;**

 ** _Till now..._**

 _Abhijeet sighed but gave his number to Simona who happily accepted it & left after giving a warm smile.._

 _Simona(smiling): meet you soon…_

 _Abhijeet(making face): Daya sahi kahta hai…ye ladki Bubblegum hi hai…_

 _Abhijeet rushed to meet Vikram & to execute his plan…_

… _.._

 _ **Now...**_

 _Abhijeet entered in cabin & found Vikram was reading a file with full attention even he didn't notice Abhijeet's presence in room…_

 _Abhijeet(teasing): ye sab kya thaa Vikram…?_

 _Vikram looked at Abhijeet: I don't know what are you talking about…?_

 _Abhijeet(yelling): I'm talking about sudden change in you…what happened ? why you behaving like you regret what you did & what about you said me to leave the case…?. Seriously…what the hell Vikram..?_

 _Vikram( cool tone ): Abhijeet mujhe laga tum interested nahi ho that's why I said you to leave…hamare bich jo bhi chal raha ho inn sab ki vajah se mai apni reputation nahi kho sakta ….mai ACP Vikram apne kaam ke liye famous hu, mera naam hai aur ye jo kuch chal raha hai , iss vajah se iss case mei ab tak koi lead nahi hai….CID sharp shine Abhijeet meri team mei hai , lekin mere hath abhi bhi khali hai…_

 _Abhijeet(angry): Ohh right…famous….vaise kislye famous..? cases solve karne ke liye ya phir gunah karke bach nikalne ke liye…jaha tak mujhe lagta hai tum ek criminal se jyada kuch nahi ho…._

 _Vikram(warning): Enough Abhijeet….tum apni limits bhool rahe ho.._

 _Abhijeet(in rage): Bilkul nahi…mai tou thume thumari limits bata raha hu jo tum bahut pahle cross kar chuke ho…ek bacche ke sath rape karke…_

 _Vikram(angry): bass Bahut hua…tum abhi tak ussi jagah atake pade ho….mujhe tou ab pata chal raha hai ki tm kitne kamjor ho Abhijeet lekin sayad tum nahi jante mai kya hu Abhijeet…uss waqut jo hua uss par mera control nahi thaa aur mana ki mai bahut se illegal chizo mei ivolve hu lekin phir bhi mera naam hai….ACP Vikram sirf criminals ke liye hi nahi bade officers ke liye bhi ek challenge hai…tum sukar manao ki maine abhi tak thuamre khilaf koi acton nahi liya…varna mere sath uchi aawaz mei bolna bhi thume bhari pad sakta thaa….thumare liye accha hai ki mai thumare sath abi tak soft raha hu varna meri aag tum bardast nahi kar paoge…._

 _Abhijeet(angry): Vahi tou mai janana chahta hu….aakhir achanak aisa kya ho gaya ki dangerous ACP VIkram mujhe game se piche hatne ke liye kah raha hai…ab kya hua thuamre game plan ka ha….ab nahi chahte tum mujhse jitna….ya mai ye samjhu ki Vikram mujhse, Sr Insp Abhijeet se dar gaya hai….itni jaldi mujhse haar maan li Vikram…_

 _Vikram(danger tone): Kabhi nahi….maine aisa nahi kaha ki hamara game over ho gaya hai…maine thume sirf iss case se hatne ke liye kaha hai aur uska reason mei de chukka hu….lekin tum ye mat samjhna ki mera aur thuamra hisaab barabar ho gaya hai….nahi Abhijeet…thume tou mai jhukar rahunga…._

 _Abhijeet(trying to know the truth): Kaise Vikram….agar mai iss case se hat gaya tou kaise haroge mujhe…?_

 _Vikram(playfully): Well maine socha hai ki agar tum nahi tou Daya mere sath kaam kar sakta hai…_

 _Abhijeet(rage): Maine tumse pahe kaha thaa ye game mere aur thuamre bich hai….Daya ko isme mat lao…aur mai aisa hone nahi dunga…._

 _Vikram(wik): Tou iska matlab tum ab nakhre nahi karoge….iss case ko vaise hi solve karoge jaise aur cases karte ho…kyu..?_

 _Abhijeet: Ha…mai iss case mei thumari help karunga lekin meri ek condition hai…._

 _Vikram(teasing): Abhijeet tum sayad bhool rahe ho iss wauqt tum kuch demand karne ki condition mei nahi ho…_

 _Abhijeet(danger tone): Mujhe vo DVD chahye jisme human trackers ke against proof hai…..mujhe unki details chahye ….tumne kaha thaa tum help karoge….gun thumari aur nishana mera…._

 _Vikram(victory smile): Ohh….tou Mr Abhijeet ab mere sath aage bhi kaam karna chahte hai….how romantic…._

 _Abhijeet(angry): Just….shut up…mai thumari girlfriend nahi hu samjhe….aur ye tone mere sath use mat kiya karo….varna…_

 _Vikram(confident): Varna kya Abhijeet….kya karoge tum….case se piche hat jaoge….tou theek hai , do it….iss se yahi proof hoga ki Sr Insp Abhijeet, ACP Vikram se dar gaya, kyu sahi kaha na maine…._

 _Abhijeet(loudly): Mai tumse nahi darta aur ye tum bhi jante ho Vikram…_

 _Vikram(smiling): Mai tou sirf itna janta hu ki tum iss waqut khud mere sath kaam karna chhate ho aur mere liye ye meri pahli jeet hai.._

 _Abhijeet(confuse):what do you mean…?_

 _Vikram (stood up & moving towards Abhijeet): Dekho na Abhjeet…maine tumse kaha thaa mai thume majboor kar dunga khud chalkar mere paas aane ko…aur aaj tumne pahla kadam badha bhi diya….ab batao kya thume yakeen hai ki tum sach mei ye game mujhse jit sakte ho…._

 _Abhijeet: Aisa kuch nahi hai….mai sirf unn trackers ko pakdana chahta hu…_

 _Vikram smiled while walking towards Abhijeet there were just few inches distance between their faces . Abhijeet could feel warm breath of Vikram over his face…he tried to walk away but felt hypnotized while watching in Vikram's shiny black eyes…_

 _Vikram(lustful tone): Vajah chahe jo bhi ho Abhijeet…ab hum sath kaam karne wale hai aur tum jante ho I really like you, tou thume kya lagta hai kya ho sakta hai…._

 _Abhijeet(confident):Mujhe lagta nahi hai but I know if you even try to lay your friggin hand on me you'll be dead…_

 _Vikram(affectionative tone): I'm ready to die if you'll be mine killer…_

 _Abhijeet felt Vikram's lustful gaze on him the same eyes staring him with hunger which he had seen on that day when an animal ruined him. Abhijeet felt himself as vulnerable as he was feeling before ten years ago, same fear started running down in his spine , he was trembling from inside. Vikram looked him with full eyes & suddenly back away from him causing Abhijeet sighed in relief who felt scared but an anger too._

 _Abhijeet(thinking): O God how could I feel so scared ..? Vikram can't even touch me then why I feel the same fear , why I afraid from him…why…?...mai itna kamjor nahi pad sakta..ab nahi…_

 _Vikram(playfully): Kya hua Abhijeet kaha kho gaye….lagta hai tum bhi vahi soch rahe ho , jo mai soch raha hu…kyu?_

 _Abhijeet(trying to sound confident): Mujhe nahi lagta Vikram…kyuki meri soch tumari jaise gatiya nahi hai…anyway ye faltu baate band karo & give me that DVD…._

 _Vikram: Theek hai I'll give you but what about this case we are dealing right now…dekho pahle iss case par kaam karo vo DVD baad mei le lena…_

 _Abhijeet(angry): Kya…bilkul nahi…dekho Vikram ab aisa nahi chalega….tumne mujhe khud uss dvd ke bare mei bataya thaa aur ab jab mai interested hu tum piche nahi hat sakte….mujhe unn trackers ko har haal mei pakdna hai….samjhe…_

 _Vikram: Theek hai….mujhe koi problem nahi hai….lekin abhi vo dvd mere paas nahi hai…_

 _Abhijeet: What…!._

 _Vikram: Vo mere room par hai….aisa karo abhi iss case ko dekhte hai aur lunch mei mujhe DIG se milne jana hai , mai evening tak free ho paunga ….tou aisa karte hai tum evening mei vo dvd mere room se le jana….theek hai….ab mai yaha sirf dvd ke liye tou vapas nahi aaunga na…ya phir kal tak ka wait karo…what you say..?_

 _Abhijeet didn't want to go on Vikram's room but he badly wanted that proof to catch trackers so unwillingly he decided to go & take the dvd…_

 _Abhijeet: Theek hai…I'll come…_

 _Vikram(happy): Great…_

 _Abhijeet grabbed the file & some papers …_

 _Vikram: Mere informer ko ek lead mili hai…tum check kar lena…_

 _Abhijeet got ready to move out suddenly Viram blocked his way waving a file in front of Abhijeet…_

 _Vikram(evil tone):Vaise Abhijeet tum mano ya mano lekin iss game ka first level mai jit chuka hu…tum na chhate hue bhi apni marji se mere sath ho aur as a good player mai bass thume alert karna chahta hu….mai kabhi nahi hara aur iss baar bhi nahi harunga …tum dekhna game ka last level bhi mai hi jitunga aur vahi hoga jaisa mai chata hu tum khud mere paas aaoge.._

 _Abhijeet(looking at Vikram): Tum kuch jite nahi ho Vikram…mai thumare sath majboori mei kaam kar raha hu….lekin aisa kuch kabhi nahi hoga jaisa tum chahte ho..kabhi bhi nahi…._

 _Vikram(wink): Majboori Abhijeet….ho sakta hai ye majboori hi hume mere paas le aaye…be alert…._

 _Abhijeet sighed in anger looking away from Vikram who winked at him playfully…_

 _Vikram: Kya hua Abhijeet….kahi dar tou nahi gaye…?_

 _Abhijeet: aisa sochna bhi nahi…_

 _Abhijeet snatched the file from Vikram & moved out in anger or in fear…_

 _While passing the way Abhijeet felt the wild ocean in his brain he wasn't able to throw out Vikram's confident words from his mind …._

" _No….ye Vikram mujhe majboor nahi kar sakta….mai aisa hone nahi dunga…iss se pahle ye Vikram kuch aur plan kare mujhe iske against proofs jama karne hoge….iss baar mai iss Vikram ko aasani se jane nahi dunga….iss baar nahi…"_

 _Abhijeet called Daya..._

 _Abhijeet: Daya evening tak dvd hamare paas hogi…baki sab uske according plan karna hoga…._

 _Daya: theek hai Abhi lekin careful rahna , apna camera on rakhna, ye accha moka ho sakta hai Vikram ko trap karne ka.._

 _Abhijeet: don't worry….I'll be careful.._

 _Both brothers discussed briefly their planning to trap Vikram who was also making plan to forced Abhijeet to come to him. Vikram did on cameras & watching Abhijeet moving out from HQ…._

 _Vikram: Abhijeet….tum chahe kuch bhi kar lo…thume tou mere paas aana hi hai…mere mohre set hai bass thumare movement ka intezzar hai…._

 _Vikram smiled playfully while staring at his laptop's screen. He off the camera & seeing a smiling picture of Abhijeet floating in his screen which he had put as screen saver…_

 _Vikram: ohh Abhijeet…ab intezaar nahi hota…come fast baby boy.._

 _Vikram lustfully staring Abhijeet's picture while his hands were busy in dialing a number.._

 _Vikram: he is on his way…._

… _._

* * *

… _._

 _Abhijeet was doing his investigative based on lead provided by Vikram he talked with some informers & feeling good cause first time in that case he got an imp lead & he was really close to break it…He moved & discussed with other officers ivolved in case as Vikram selected Abhijeet as main leadeing officer & others were for help out for Abhijeet. He was busy in working & got a lead to a gang member investigative in local hotel found the criminal & he & his officers proceed further. Finally he collect papers wrapped his investigation for the day & moving out after discussing further plans with other officers . He looked his watch & it was 6pm, Abhijeet took out his cell & called Vikram.._

 _Vikram: ha Abhijeet….lagta hai aaj kuch hath laga hai…_

 _Abhijeet(proudly): kuch nahi bahut kuch…_

 _Vikram: itne kam time mei accha kaam kiya hai…ek gang member ko pakad bhi liya….great work boy…_

 _Abhijeet(shocked): thume kaise pata…_

 _Vikram: ab ye kaisa sawal hai Abhijeet….tumne iske liye mujhe call kiya hai…?_

 _Abhijeet: vo mujhe dvd leni thee….tum hotel mei ho…_

 _Vikram: abhi work mei hi ulgha hu….will take one more hour…7 pm par hotel 'Blue Star' aa jana…dvd mil jaygi.._

 _Abhijeet: done.._

 _Vikram: Abhijeet vaise mujhe pasand hai jab tum mujhe mere naam se bulate ho lekin aur officers ke samne be caeful you know….mujhe koi problem nahi hai but I think your disrespect can raise lots of questions in them…..ab koi kya samjh le .._

 _Abhijeet felt sudden anger & cut the call without reply…_

 _Abhijeet: ye Vikram bhi na…_

 _An officer heard him, he came close to Abhijeet.._

 _Officer: tum ACP Vikram ko unke naam se bulate ho..?_

 _Abhijeet(stunned): ohh nahi…nahi vo bass mai…_

 _Officer: samjh gaya…_

 _Abhijeet(still feeling uncomfortable) : what…_

 _Officer: ary itna shock kyu ho rahe ho….I can understand seniors ke piche har junior ka yahi haal hai…kitna bhi hard work kar lo ye seniors kabhi kush nahi hote…same with you right…_

 _Abhijeet(relax): ohh….ha vo tou hai…_

 _Officer: chalo aaj tou case kafi aaeg badg gaya…kal milte hai sayad case completely solve ho jaye…_

 _Abhijeet with forced smile: yeah…see you tomorrow…_

 _Officer left & Abhijeet felt trapped…_

 _Abhijeet: uff…aage dhyan rakhna hoga…_

 _Abhijeet received a call while moving towards his car…_

 _Simona: Abhijeet kya tum free ho…I mean mera article.._

 _Abhijeet: fine Simona I've an hour so meet me in Cocktail coffee shop in 10 minutes.. .._

 _Simona(happily): I'm coming.._

 _Abhijeet cut the call & drove towards coffee shop to finish his business with Simona …_

 _;;;_

* * *

 ** _At coffee shop…_**

 _Simona: so got a lead today…_

 _Abhijeet: yeah a better day…tum batao mai thumari kya help kar sakta hu…_

 _Simona: well, mujhe bass observe karan hai..I mean , your working style, case solvine methods, your routine…_

 _Abhijeet: one minute…are you writing an article or spying me…_

 _Simona(smiling): kya Abhijeet…tum bhi na , kuch samjhte nahi….jara bahar nikal kar dekho kitne sare log thume ideal mante hai , thumare bare mei janana chahate hai , tum ek hero ho Abhijeet...aur mai bass thume logo tak pauchana chahti hu , you can be motivation for them & if people get to know about you , what you do , how you do , playing with your life for their security this can inspire them…you know Heroes ki life baki sabke liye ek lesson hai aur logo ko pata hona chahye , jis safe city mei vo rahte hai vo tum jaise honest & brave officers ki vajah se hi possible hai…you are great…_

 _Abhijeet: tum tou speech bhi acchi deti ho….ab itni tarrif bhi mat karo & I'm not a hero just a regular guy doing his job like everyone does…_

 _Simona(softly): you are special Abhijeet but you don't know…_

 _Abhijeet(feeling weird): I think hame kuch kaam ki baat karni chahye…_

 _Simona: okay…so I've some questions for you…ready.._

 _Abhijeet: sure …_

 _Simona started asking question & note down in her diary time to time she tried to made Abhijeet laugh. She discussed about some social issues & they both got involved in their serious talk…Abhijeet checked his watch & got ready to go.._

 _Abhijeet: times over Simona..I gotta go.._

 _Simona: ohh…time ka kuch pata hi nahi chala…vaise hum phir kabhi mil sakte hai…_

 _Abhijeet(teasing): lagta hai thume abhi pura masala nahi mila apne article ke liye…_

 _Simona: vo baat nahi hai…actually kuch general questions the vo tumne answers kar diye aur baki details like your working style & routine vo maine khud manage kar liya…so almost done just little space…_

 _Abhijeet(shocked): tum …I don't believe this…means tumne mera picha kiya…_

 _Simona: Abhijeet hum writers ko kabhi kabhi spy bhi banana padta hai…_

 _Abhijeet(shocked): you writers are really dangerous even for an officer like me…_

 _Simona: agar ye compliment hai tou thank you.._

 _Abhijeet rolled his eyes over Simona's over confidence to make things fit even in wrong place…_

 _Simona: anyway tumne answer nahi kiya…_

 _Abhijeet: ab kya rah gaya…_

 _Simona: ary vahi…can we meet again.._

 _Abhijeet(trying to avoid): sure agar time mila tou…_

 _Simona: vo tou manage ho jayega but not like an official meeting…_

 _Abhijeet: then what..?_

 _Simona: like…like a da ..date…_

 _Abhijeet: what…now you wanna date with me…_

 _Simona: Abhijeet mai ek independent girl hu aur mai ye decision le sakti hu ki mujhe kisse date karna chahye aur kisse nahi…_

 _Abhijeet: Simona…hum kuch din pahle hi mile hai & you are asking me for date…_

 _Simona: yeah..I'm confident enough to ask, ab itna tou mai jaan gayi hu ki tum mujhe kabhi ye puchne wale nahi so…dekho mai bilkul clearly baat karti hu…we can just meet & hang out like…._

 _Abhijeet(frown):like a couple_

 _Simona: no…okay like friends…ab tou koi problem nahi hai…dekho I'm your big fan & I really want to be in your friend circle ….you know…just small wishes…_

 _Abhijeet(serious): Simona mai uss type ka nahi hu…I don't like to be crowded..friends , hangout , parties mujhe ye sab pasand nahi…_

 _Simona: I know…ab itna tou thumare bare mei janti hu mai…mai bhi aise nahi hu Abhijeet ….first time I ask someone to be my friend , to hangout with me & that's you…mai thume force nahi kar rahi…if you don't like me then fine…_

 _Simona looked sad, Abhijeet felt bad for her. He was not friendly person but this was his first time also when someone insisted him to be his friend. His whole life he had been avoiding people, ignoring them not been part of any activity or group just locked himself inside walls made by him. Whenever anyone wanted to be close Abhijeet, he behaved badly even scolded them that's why people too started avoiding him & from a long time Abhijeet just living alone & he loved to be live alone but he couldn't deny that Simona made him laugh, giving reasons to smile spite all were stupid but still her presence really made him feel better._

 _She was the only one who knew about his nature but still she wanted to be his friend might be Simona also like him, been avoided or alone in her life like Abhijeet felt most of the time. He had his family , his brother who always got ready to sacrifice himself for Abhijeet but Abhijeet felt alone & broken since the day he had lost his pride , he thought there was nothing left in him but Simona told him how imp Abhijeet was, she was his fan, worshipping him like a hero made him realized how imp work he was doing for society. He didn't get protection when he need but now Abhijeet could provide protection to others._

 _Simona(sadly): go Abhijeet I thik you are late.._

 _Abhijeet: yeah…but I can manage 5 more minutes…_

 _Simona looked him with hope…_

 _Simona: so…?_

 _Abhijeet: so where we gonna meet next time…?_

 _Simona(happily):really...thanku so much.._

 _Abhijeet: so..._

 _Simona: in a dance party…_

 _Abhijeet(shocked): what…no way…_

 _Siona: come on Abhijeet..…you can do it….look every year Red Hall ek dance party organize karta hai & I really wanted to go but couldn't…..bcz aap vaha partner ke sath hi ja sakte hai…last time theek party se ek din pahle mera mere ex se break up ho gaya…he was lame…but you are really a gentle man & a hero…agar tum mere sath chaloge tou baat hi kuch aur hogi…meri sari friends jal kar rakh ho jayefi…_

 _Abhijeet: tou thumare bahut sare friends hai…?_

 _Simona: kahne ke liye…samne sab natak karte hai…aaj ke time mei kon kiska friend hai…we all just acting you know…mere ab sirf ek hi friend hai thats you…_

 _Abhijeet: you know , you seem fake sometimes…_

 _Simona(naughty tone): so investigate me…Sr Ins Abhijeet iss case se bhi piche nahi hatege…_

 _Abhijeet(irritate): pata nahi mai thumare sath yaha kya kar raha hu…thuamri faltu baate sun raha hu…I think I should go…_

 _Abhijeet stood up & walked to exit.._

 _Simona: I'll call you…be ready…_

 _Abhijeet turned & couldn't stop his smile seeing Simona making dance moment while sitting on her chair…_

 _Abhijeet: no way…_

 _Abhijeet left still having a smile on his face.._

 _Simona(smiling): ban gayi baat..._

 _Abhijeet: this girl is really crazy…_

 _Abhijeet started his car & drove towards Blue star hotel…._

… _._

* * *

 _;;;;;;_

 _Abhijeet reached at hotel & asked about ACP Vikram, a man leaded him to swimming pool & left. Abhijeet looked around & soon he saw Vikram emerged out from pool like a hot actor, his spiky hair , big black eyes ,fair & sharp complexion, firm strong body made him look like a model …Vikram looked Abhijeet , he grabbed a towel & came to him…._

 _Vikram(wink): gaze off boy , I know I look great…_

 _Abhijeet(trying to avoid him): mujhe laga tum meeting mei se aaye honge…lekin tum yaha pool mei…great ACP Vikram is doing great…_

 _Vikram drying his hair with towel, looking relax & comfortable even in just towel wrapping around his waist but he could feel Abhijeet was avoiding to look him…_

 _Vikram: Abhijeet mai aur ACP jaisa nahi hu…I'm just 35…I've life to live & I don't care what other peole think about me….vaise mai meeting mei hi thaa thodi der pahle hi aaya hu, tou socha thoda swimming ho jaye…_

 _Abhijeet: jo chahe karo mujhe bass vo dvd de do…_

 _Vikram: sure…come with me…_

 _Abhijeet(shocked): tum change nahi karoge…?_

 _Vikram(mischievously): ohh…don't worry I don't care if you see me while change…_

 _Abhijeet(angry): shut up …just handed me the dvd & I'm on my way…_

 _Vikram(meaningfull tone): Abhijeet ab maine vo dvd apne towel mei tou chuapyi nahi hogi….if you think I've then you can check…._

 _Abhijeet looked shocked & uncomfortable, Vikram winked at him.._

 _Vikram: don't worry dvd is not in my towel for that we need to go in my room…_

 _Abhijeet(feeling uncomfrtable): sure but first get dressed…_

 _Vikram smiled & while passing to Abhijeet he slightly rubbing himself to him causing Abhijeet stepped back in shock & he was just about to fall but managed himself on right time…_

 _Vikram(smiling): ohh…careful…_

 _Abhijeet sighed in anger & followed Vikram to his room…_

 _Vikram got his gown on & handed a package to Abhijeet.._

 _Vikram: here is it…you can check.._

 _Abhijeet: not here…._

 _Vikram: fine…so tum pahli baar mujhse milne aaye ho tou have a drink…_

 _Abhijeet(serious): no…vaise bhi ye ek official meeting hai…._

 _Vikram:lagta hai tum mujhse dar rahe ho Abhijeet….ab tum bacche nahi ho so don't be afraid from me.._

 _Abhijeet: I'm not afraid from you Vikram , I just don't want to near you…mujhe ab chalna chahye…_

 _Vikram: theek hai…vaise tum jab chahe yaha aa sakte ho…I mean in case you need help…_

 _Abhijeet: no thanks.._

 _Abhijeet left closing the door with bang…_

 _Vikram(smiling): Abhijeet ab tou aana jana laga rahega…mai bhi dekhta hu tum kab tak khud ko bacha pate ho…._

 _Vikram took out a cigarette & inhale its smoke, same time a man entered in room.._

 _Vikram: aaj raat ka plan kya hai…._

 _Man: treat is ready sir…_

 _Vikram: what about special treat..?_

 _Man: he is here…._

 _Vikram smiled & man left taking his order suddenly his phone stared ringing & Vikram irritatingly grabbed his phone…._

 _Vikram: what the hell Peter…mai ek imp kaam se ja raha thaa…._

 _Peter(meaningful tone): well I know what is your imp work Mr Vikram….just call you to inform , we've some sweet dish for you….last time you showed interest that's why I called you…_

 _Vikram: Peter tab mera interest thaa lekin abi risk hai…mujhe abhi koi sex slave nahi chahye…._

 _Peter: soch lijiye, fresh deal hai , we've already got customers, next week in an old place…_

 _Vikram: whats the age..?_

 _Peter: 16 to 20…if you changed your mood visit there. This is our last deal in India then we'll move in Hong-kong.._

 _Vikram: do hurry Peter cause ab yaha risk hai…._

 _Peter: koi new case ..?_

 _Vikram: not case…a new officer…it'll be better if you leave fast & don't call me again. I'll call if I need…_

 _Peter: okay…_

 _Vikram cut the call & moved out…_

…

* * *

 _Jack: what did he say..?_

 _Peter: something about new officer…..I think we should wrap up fast…._

 _Jack: alright then sell the girls & take boys with us…._

 _Peter: yeah….jitna jaldi ho sake inn boys ko India se bahar le jana hoga…sab customers ko inform kar do , next week is last deal…_

 _Jack: okay…_

''''''''''''

 _;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;_

 _Peter left & Jack looked at Jeet.._

 _Jack: bass kuch din aur bacche…phir hum India se bahar hoge aur tum ghar se bahut dur…_

 _Jack laughed & left leaving Vivek & Jeet stunned…._

 _Vivek: no….ye hamara last chance hoga yaha se bagh nikalne ka…ek baar Country se bahar gaye tou kabhi vapas nahi aa payege…._

 _Jeet(crying): mujhe kahi nahi jana….(Jeet started shouting) somebody help me….plz…._

 _Vivek: koi fayda nahi hai….yaha koi nahi aane wala….hame hi kuch sochna hoga..  
_

 _Jeet sobbing in fear & Vivek thinking how to get out….After some time they saw some girls of their age were dragging towards other area, Jack was leading them & most of them were crying..  
_

 _Vivek: lagta hai ye log kuch karne wale hai...hame jaldi yaha se nikalna hoga.._

 _Jjeet: lekin kaise...?_

 _Vivek(sadly): pata nahi.._

 _,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,_

* * *

 _;;;;;;;_

 _Daya called Abhijeet…_

 _Daya: Abhi kaha ho…ab tak ghar nahi pauche…_

 _Abhijeet: bass Daya aa raha hu…on my way…_

 _Daya: dvd mili..?_

 _Abhijeet: ha…_

 _Daya: theek hai...I'm waiting.._

 _Abhijeet: Sameer ko bhi call kar dena..._

 _Daya nodded & Abhijeet cut the call…._

 _Abhijeet: pata nahi dvd mei kya hoga…I hope mai kisi ki help kar pau….Vikram iss baar agar dhoka diya tou accha nahi hoga…._

 _Abhijeet drove fast towards home hoping that he would be able to help someone with the help of dvd…._

 _;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;_

 ** _To be continued…_**


	13. Chapter 13

**Thank you so much for your support :)**

 **Priya , Lait soni , luvcidduodosti , Kirti , Misti , Shubhangi's Abhi , Abhii & All Guest Readers :) Thanku so much.**

* * *

 **Dear Shikha: yeah dear I know one week ka wait thoda jyada hai but sweety believe me itna hi manage kar pati hu...you won't believe ye update bhi aaj hi type kiya hai...anyway I will try to update twice but can't promise okay..Thanks doll :)**

* * *

 **Guest: sorry dear last update par reply nahi kar payi...anyway I know NishaAbhivi if you want to contact her tou FB se kar sakte ho..she is on FB...koi message hai tou you can tell me I'll try to forward her :)**

* * *

 **Here is next Update, Enjoy Reading...**

* * *

 **DAR**

 _ **Till now…**_

 _Abhijeet: pata nahi dvd mei kya hoga…I hope mai kisi ke help kar pau….Vikram iss baar agar dhoka diya tou accha nahi hoga…._

 _Abhijeet drove fast towards home hoping that he would be able to help someone with the help of dvd…._

 _ **Now….**_

* * *

 _ **;;;;;;;;;;;;;**_

 _Abhijeet reached at home where Daya was waiting for him impatiently after taking supper in hurry both brothers locked themselves in Abhijeet's room & Abhijeet put dvd in player.._

 _Abhijeet: Sameer ne kya kaha..?_

 _Daya: vo abhi Mumbai se bahar hai but don't worry hame jo help chaye hogi Sameer'll provide us.._

 _Abhijeet nodded & play the dvd. Daya & Abhijeet both were shocked to see some wanted criminal were listed as working for human trafficking gang there were some screen shots of an old abandoned places having victims kept as slaves. Details of buyers & a little video of bargaining process. Duo were watching all that shameless market buying kids as their slaves & victims were in miserable condition looked weak, poor & tortured; dried tears were visible on their faces. Abhijeet clinched his fist in disgust & anger Daya sighed sadly & video got stopped…. _

_Daya: that's terrible, how could these people do that with kids.._

 _Abhijeet(determined): Daya iss dvd mei jitney bhi accused hai un sabki details nikalwao , Sketch ready karo aur Sameer ko bhi details bijwa do, mai inn victims ki details nikalta hu , tum apne informers ko bhi kaam par laga do ….ye log bachne nahi chahye…._

 _Daya: Abhi vo sab ho jayega lekin hame ye nahi pata ki ye dvd kab shoot ki gayi thee….I mean hum criminals ko tou pakad sakte hai lekin victims ko bachana thoda mushkil hoga…. tumne dekha na sabhi victims ko buyers ne kharida hai , ab tak unhe transport kar diya gaya hoga aur aise mei unka milna bahut difficult hai aur agar India se bahar hue tou almost impossible…._

 _Abhijeet: I know Daya aur iss baat ka mujhe bhi dar hai lekin hame phir bhi try karna hoga…..hamari pahli priority victims ko bachana hi hai…._

 _Daya(determined): Abhi hum apni taraf se puri koshish karege….chalo mai jara apne informers ko alert kar du , ye log jaha bhi hoge , hame inhe inke bil se bahar nikalna hoga…._

 _Daya made some calls & Abhijeet started working on list of victims.._

 _;;;;;_

* * *

 _Next day, Daya kept working on sketches & trying to find link where his informers were digging their secret places & collecting information . Abhijeet first worked on previous case but his mind was stuck on those victims who had become human slaves , luckily he got main lead in case almost got near to solve it…._

 _Officer: lagta hai ab iss case mei kuch nahi bacha, kal tak main accuse bhi hamare hath mei hoga…_

 _Abhijeet(firmly): kal tak nahi aaj hi….team reday karo hame aaj hi iss case ko solve karna hai…We are going to raid there.._

 _Officer: leikin aise sudden raid karna … I mean at least ACP Vikram ko inform tou karna padega na aur vo morning se unreachable hai , hame wait karna chahye….unhe bina bataye raid karna agar kuch gadbad ho gayi tou…_

 _Abhijeet: ab ye risk tou lena padega na…kyuki hum aise sab kuch jaan kar bhi yu khali hath tou nahi baith sakte… jitni jaldi ye case solve hoga hum dusre cases par focus kar sakte hai…._

 _Officer: lekin Abhijeet main accuse ko pakadne ke baad bhi iss case mei bahut kaam bachta hai…_

 _Abhijeet: vo tou hota rahega usme hum kuch nahi kar sakte …paper work , court process inme time lagega aur ye hamare hath mei nahi hai lekin abhi hum iss criminal ko baghne ka maoka nahi de sakte…tum team ready karo hum raid aaj hi karege aur ACP Vkram ko mai sambhal lunga don't worry Vikram se deal karne ki responsibility meri hai ab jaldi karo…_

 _Officer nodded & got his team ready to follow Abhijeet's order. Soon they appeared an old factory caught the main culprit with his gang members, some got succeed to ran away but most of them were in custody now. It was great success for Abhijeet & team, soon whole department got to know about this raid & praising Abhijeet & his team for their good work but some seniors stated it as a russy step. DIG wanted to call Abhijeet personally for given statement over it but ACP Vikram interrupted …_

* * *

 _;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;_

 _DIG Chitrole (angry): this is completely disobedience of a straight order….mana Abhijeet ne bahut accha kaam kiya hai lekin bina seniors ke order ke itni jaldi karme ki kya zarroat thee…Abhijeet rules janta hai then how he could do that..?_

 _Vikram(cool tone): MR Chitrole ye tou aap bhi jante ki ye kitna zarrori thaa mana Abhijeet ne thodi jaldi dikhayi hai, lekin usne case solve bhi tou kiya hai , gang ko leader ke sath pakda hai….his way was not completely right but we should encourage him, after all he did a great job…._

 _DIG: seems you are pretty impressed with him…Abhijeet ne rule break kiya but still you saving him…_

 _Vikram: Mr Chitrole mai bhi janta hu Abhijeet ne galat kiya hai lekin usne jo kiya , case solve karne aur criminals ko pakadne ke liye kiya hai aur iske liye hame uski tariif karni chahye usse rules ka lesson nahi dena chahye….I like this guy & I know that he knows his job better….young age mei aisa josh hota hai , officers mei agar aisa josh hai tou hame usse kam nahi karna chahye…ye josh hi tou unki power hai…_

 _DIG(trying to sound cool but still angry): you are saving him cause he solve that case…chaliye iss baar hum kuch nahi kahte kyuki Abhijeet ne accha kaam kiya hai lekin ab ye aap par hai ki usse rules ke bare mei yaad zarror dila dijiyega…_

 _Vikram(smiled): sure ….chaliye ab vo discussion tou kar le jiske liye ye meeting rahki hai…_

 _DIG(back in normal tone): zarror tou bataye…..aapki kya iccha hai , hamari taraf se aapko panel ka member banaye ke lye pahle se hi presuure hai , lekin sab aap par depand karta hai…iss se pahle bhi aapko offer kiya gaya thaa lekin aapne interest nahi dikhaya …aap tou even Mumbai aana bhi nahi chahte the .._

 _Vikram: pahle ki baat kuch aur thee but I can assure you this time, I'm damn serious to stay & being a member of that panel….vaise bhi iss baar Mumbai mei dil lag gaya hai aur mera irada long stay ka hai …_

 _DIG: ye tou aur bhi acchi baat hai phir tou koi problem nahi hai…hamari taraf se tou sab final hai bass ab baki members ke sath meeting mei bhi ye confirm ho jayega aur aap unke samne apni baat rakh sakte hai …lekin mujhe yakeen hai sabhi members aapke panel mei shamil hone se kush hi hoge…._

 _Vikram: muhe bhi Mumbai crime branch panel ke member bankar kushi hogi…vaise ACP Pradyuman bhi tou panel mei hai…_

 _DIG(rudely): ha Pradyuman bhi member hai aur baki sab usse pasand bhi karte hai…_

 _Vikram: lein sayad aap itna pasand nahi karte Mr Pradyuman ko…_

 _DIG: theek hi hai….mai koi uska fan nahi hu baki sab ki tarah….vo kuch jyada hi banta hai apne aap mei…_

 _Vikram(digging in Chitrole): Mumbai CID mei unka bada naam hai…_

 _DIG: aisa naam ka kya karna …apne Bete tak se tou banti nahi uski…sabko pata hai Prdayuman aur uske Bade Bete Abhijeet ke realtion kitne kharab hai…dono Baap Bete zarror hai lekin sirf dikhane ke liye…_

 _Vikram: vaise Abhijeet ke bare mei aapki kya rai hai…vo tou Pradyuman se kafi alag hai…._

 _DIG: ha theek hai kabhi jyada baat nahi hui uss se …vo logo se alag rahna pasand karta hai….baap se bhi chaar kadam aage hai vo…vaise aapki team mei usne aacha kaam kiya hai…_

 _Vikram: Mai aage bhi Abhijeet ke sath kaam karna chata hu lekin maine aisa suna hai ki Mr Pradyuman ne Abhijeet ko mere sath wale case se hatane ke liye kisi senior se baat ki thee…kya ye sach hai..?_

 _DIG: ha Pradyuman ne baat tou ki thee lekin Abhijeet ki marji ke bina vo usse case se hata nahi sakta….pata nahi inka kya chalta rahta hai…._

 _Vikram(playing his card): Mr Chitrole mai baas itna chatah hu ki agar Abhijeet mere sath kaam karna chahe , jo ki mai janta hu vo mana nahi karega tou aap isme mujhe support kare….aapko tou pata hai iss department mei aacha junior milna kitna mushkil hai aur mai aur aap tou ek hi team mei hai , isslye hame Abhijeet ki zarrorat hai vo hamari team mei rahe tou accha hoga…._

 _DIG: baat tou sahi hai…vaise mai try karunga ki Pradyuman iss baar koi tang na aadye , lekin Daya bhi accha officer hai…._

 _Vikram: ab Daya tou apne Daddy ka sath chodega nahi….aur phir koi tou chahye Pradyuman ke sath bhi…Daya ke bare mei abhi sochne ki zarroart nahi hai…_

 _DIG(getting angry): vo sab tou theek hai lekin iss Abhijeet ko aap samjh dena , iski aadat hai apne marji se chalne ki ….kai baar aise officers apne seniors ki bhi nahi sunte….Abhijeet bina lagam ka zungli goda hai , usse kabu karna Pradyuman ke bass mei bhi nahi hai , isslye ek baar phir se soch lijiye ek case tak tou theek hai lekin aage bhi usse apni team mei rakhna hai ya nahi , iss par acche se soch lena…mujhe iss Abhijeet par bilkul bharosa nahi hai , officer kammal ka hai lekin bekabu…jab gusse wali aakho se dekhta hai tou pasina aa jate hai…_

 _Vikram(funny tone): kya Mr Chitole ab Abhijeet itna bhi bura nahi hai..mana stubborn hai lekin aise hi log special hote hai…aajakl ki bhid mei aise log milna mushkil hai….par aap chinta mat kijiye , mai hu na…mujhe accche se pata hai iss bekabu gode ko kaise kabu karna hai aap baas Pradyuman ko dur rakhyega…._

 _DIG: theek hai….ye koi badi baat nahi….chaliye ab ye sign ka kaam finish kare , kafi late ho gaya hai…_

 _Vikram(giggling): yeah, Ghar par wife wait kar rahi hogi aapka…_

 _DIG(sadly): yahi tou dukhda hai , meri shaddi hi kaha hui hai…._

 _Vikram started laufghing & soon both seniors got busy in their work .._

… _.._

* * *

 _It was 10 pm & Abhijeet was still out in order to finish the case , Daya called him …_

 _Daya: Abhi kab tak ghar aaoge…tumse uss case par bhi discuss karna thaa mujhe uss case mei lead mili hai…_

 _Abhijeet: this is great…vaise Daya ye case bhi almost done samjh , isse nipta kar hi aage badege varna ye bich mei hi latka rahega…_

 _Daya: vaise thumari bahut tariff ho rahi hai , itni jaldi case solve kar diya officers kafi kush hai aur kuch senior naraj bhi hai …suna hai DIG Chitrole kafi gusse mei thaa, tumne order jo follow nahi kiya…_

 _Abhijeet: follow kaha se karta itna time nahi thaa ki seniors ko inform kiya jaye….maine bass raid kar di…_

 _Daya: ha isslye Seniors naraj hai….Abhi itni jaldi karne ki kya zarroart thee, mai janta hu tum unn Human slave wale case ko lekar baut jaldi mei ho lekin at least kuch time tou do…..jante ho na aise karne se thumare khilaaf action liya ja sakta hai….aur vo Chitrole tou aise moke dundta rahta hai….mujhe Ins Ajay ne bataya ki Chitrole tumhe office bulana wala thaa , sayad daatne ke liye aur bhi kuch lekin Vikram ne usse mana liya….sab log baate kar rahe hai hai ki ACP VIkram , Abhijeet ko bahut support kar rahe hai aur unki vajah se hi seniors ne koi action nahi liya…_

 _Abhijeet: ye Chitrole tou pagal hai…maine case solve kiya hai vo bhi successfully…criminals ko pakda hai , vo bhi gang leader ke sath phir bhi isse meri hi galti nazar aa rahi hai…_

 _Daya: sab jante hai tumne accha kaam kiya hai aur anadr hi andar thumare kaam ki tarrif bhi ho rahi hai, lekin senior ko accha nahi laga ki tumne ek baar unse pucha tak nahi …aur apni marji se raid kar di….khair jo hua ab uske bare mei kya sochna tum baas jaldi se ghar aa jao, ye sab tou chalta rahega…_

 _Abhijeet: baas aa raha hu…accha rakhta hu ye kaam khatam kar lu…_

 _Abhijeet cut the call & got upset to know that Vikran saved him from seniors…_

 _Abhijeet(disgust): iss Vikram ke dimmag mei chal kya raha hai…._

 _Abhijeet sighed & hurriedly wrapping his work with other officers, same time Vikram came there with DIG Chitrole…_

 _Vikram(praising tone): well done Sr Ins Abhijeet….you really did a great job…_

 _DIG(teasing tone): ha vaise apne seniors ko bhi inform kar diya kijiye Ins Abhijeet….hum bhi case solve karan jante hai…._

 _Vikram(protecting Abhijeet): Mr Chitrole , Abhijeet ne jo bhi kiya case solve karne ke liye kiya…_

 _DIG: ha lekin seniors se tou puchna chahye na…_

 _Abhijeet(in rage): I'm sorry Sir…mujhe uss waqut jo theek laga maine vahi kiya…aur mujhe lagta hai seniors ki permission lene mei time waste karne se jyda zarroi kaam criminals ko pakadna hai…formilities tabhi acchi lagti hai jab unse koi nuksaan na ho varna tou real object piche rah jata hai aur sirff formalities rah jati hai….mera kaam criminals ko pakdana hai file lekar Seniors ka aur apna time waste karna nahi hai…._

 _DIG Chitrole looked Abhijeet with wide eyes, who looking back him with dangerous shinny eyes causing Chitrole moved his gaze…._

 _Vikram(senior tone): bilkul sahi….Abhijeet mujhe tumse koi shikayat nahi hai but rules follow karna bhi zarrori hai….file lekar na sahi lekin next time ek call zarror kar dena…_

 _Abhijeet: we tried but you were busy…_

 _Vikram: yeah it's my fault & I accept, that's why I'm saying you did the right thing…hope we get to work again together…_

 _Abhijeet(rolling his eyes): sure…_

 _DIG felt odd among in crowd & slipped out , Vikram went in his office soon Abhijeet too joined him…_

 _Vikram: tou Abhijeet ye case solve, ab aage kya plan hai..?_

 _Abhijeet: mai….maine uss case par work start kar diya hai…._

 _Vikram: so you wanna join back your Dad…?_

 _Abhijeet didn't say anything looking confused so Vikram took the chance…_

 _Vikram: Abhijeet mere paas thumare liye ek offer hai….mai bahut jald Mumbai crime branch panel ko join karne wala hu aur mai chahta hu tum mujhe assist karo…aur thume vo milega jo tum chahte ho….meri condition same hai mera naam kahi nahi aayega aur mai vo sab secrets thume dunga jinki thume zarroart hai….soch lo agar offer accept hai tou kal HQ aa jana varna vapas CID Bureu join kar lena…choice is yours…aur jaha tak uss dvd ki baat hai , tou vo sirf one time play thee actually mai janta hu tum kitne smart ho, tou mai koi risk nahi le sakta…hope tumne sabhi proofs collect kar liye hoge tou meri zarroart nahi hogi lekin yaad rakhna mere paas aur bhi bahut kuch hai jisme tum interested ho sakte ho….soch lena…I'll wait for your decision…._

 _Abhijeet(slowly): thanks…_

 _Vikram(excited): thanks..? kya tumne abhi mujhe thanks kaha….mujhe believe nahi ho raha….vaise ye thanks kislye.._

 _Abhijeet(hesitate): uss Chitrole ki vajah se….vo hamesha mere piche pada rahta hai…iss baar bhi accha moka mila thaa usse lekin tumne….anyway iska matlab ye mat samjh lena ki mai tum par trust karta hu….mai sirf thumare sath kaam karna chahta hu bcz mujhe vo proofs chahye….samjhe…_

 _Vikram: iska matlab tum kal HQ aaoge…tou hum aage bhi sath kaam karege…right..?_

 _Abhijeet(strong tone): right but not for long…_

 _Vikram: vo bhi dekha jayega….kahir ab 11 pm ho chuke hai, sab log nikal chuke hai tum bhi ghar jao…._

 _Abhijeet(teasing): thumara kya yahi rukne ka plan hai…._

 _Vikram: nahi bass nikal raha hu…_

 _Abhijeet gave a suspicious gaze to Vikram & moved out, he reached at his car but felt angry on finding his punctured car…_

 _Abhijeet(angry): what the hell…isse bhi abhi hona thaa…_

 _Vikram came in parking & got the matter…._

 _Vikram: looks like car trouble, you can join me if you want…_

 _Abhijeet(strongly): no thanks…I can manage…_

 _Vikram: Abhijeet yaha HQ mei koi taxi ya lift nahi milne wali…_

 _Abhijeet knew Vikram was saying truth, HQ situated inside the deep area hidden & secure by outsiders so he was not going to get any help. Abhijeet didn't want to take Vikram's help but he didn't have any other option Vikram looked him with smile & unwillingily Abhijeet walked towards Vikram's car…._

 _Vikram: Abhijeet tum itna slow tou nahi chalte phir meri car tak aane mei itna time kyu le rahe ho…?_

 _Abhijeet: soch raha hu koi aur option dikh jaye….thumari car mei ride karna…iss se bada badluck kya hoga…_

 _Vikram(smiling): vaise iss time meri car thumre liye good luck hai & you know that…varna thume kisi kaam ke liye manana ab itna bhi aasan nahi hai…_

 _Abhijeet(frustrated): pata nahi iss idiot car mei puncher kaise ho gaya…_

 _Vikram looked him with affection, Abhijeet noticed his gaze over him…_

 _Abhijeet: what..?_

 _Vikram: kabhi kabhi tum bahut cute lagta ho…_

 _Abhijeet(danger tone): Vikram bhulo mat mere paas gun hai…so save yourself & shut your mouth…_

 _Vikram smiled: how cute…gusse mei bhi cute lagte ho…_

 _Abhijeet took out his gun & Vikram started lauging…_

 _Vikram: seriously….tum mujhe shoot karoge cause I'm saying you are cute….kya Abhijeet thume nahi lagta kabhi kabhi tum bacho jaisa behave karte ho…_

 _Vikram started car & Abhijeet pushed back his gum in anger. He didn't want to accept but Vikram saying truth Abhijeet himself feeling that he was behaving like a kid but it was all Vikram's fault who pushing him over the wall of tolerance. Ride was smooth & quiet until Abhijeet started looking restless he was tired because of whole day hard work & pressing his head Vikram noticed him being restless…_

 _Vikram: you okay…looking tired.._

 _Abhijeet(dull): just headache…._

 _Soon Abhijeet started feeling more restless & rubbing his chest to gasp the air . Vikarm found him gasping air with difficulty & his hands were busy in digging his pocket looked like he was searching for something…Vikram got puzzled on seeing Abhijeet's condition but had no idea what was happening to him , Vikram slow down the speed & pushed water bottle towards Abhijeet…_

 _Vikarm: drink some water you'll feel better…_

 _Abhijeet pushed bottle on back seat feeling terrible, he knew what was exactly happening to him but he was afraid cause now Vikarm also would know that Abhijeet having asthma attack…_

 _Vikarm(concern): Abhijeet talk to me , whats wrong with you…? tum theek ho..?_

 _Abhijeet was not able to speak he was feeling difficulty in breath & for more trouble he forgot his inhaler at home & now he was limp, his face started turning blue causing Vikram turned his car towards nearest clinic..Vikram shaked Abhijeet who lost in dark.._

 _Vikarm(panic): what the hell….Abhijeet wake up…_

 _Vikarm started driving fast & soon stopped his car in front of clinic…_

… _.._

* * *

 _.;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;_

 ** _At Home…_**

 _Dadi: Daya ye Abhijeet ab tak aaya kyu nahi…_

 _Daya: vo aaj case mei kuch jayda hi busy thaa lekin maine call kiya thaa kah raha thaa bass nkanle wala hai…_

 _Dadi(wprried): lekin ab tou kafi late ho chukka hai …ab 12:30 ho rahe hai ,abhi tak nahi aaya…jara phir se call tou kar…_

 _Daya: ha late tou ho gaya hai, itna time tou nahi lagna chahye thaa usse…mai abhi call karta hu…_

 _Abhijeet's phone started ringing Vikram looked at screen & kept the cell ringing._

* * *

 _Dadi: kya hua..?_

 _Daya: bell ja rahi hai lekin vo utha nahi raha..phir se try karta hu.._

* * *

 _;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;_

 _Vikram grabbed the phone & made it off…_

 _Vikram: I'm sorry Daya but your brother can't talk to you right now…_

 _Vikarm smiled & looked at Abhijeet's sleepy figure lying on bed._

 _;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;_

* * *

 _;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;_

 _Daya: phone switch bata raha hai…_

 _Dadi: ye kya ho raha hai….mujhe bahut fikar ho rahi hai Daya…_

 _Daya: Dadi aap fikar mat kijiye ho sakta hai Abhi ke phone ki battery dead ho gayi ho…_

 _Pradyuman (while entering): lekin vo inform tou kar sakta hai na…maine abhi HQ call kiya thaa, vaha se tou vo 1 hour pahle hi nikal chukka hai….pata nahi ye ladka kaha bsuy rahta hai…ghar walo ki koi parwah nahi isse….bass hero banana ka shok chada hai…_

 _Daya: Dad plz….ab aap phir se start mat ho jaye…mai ACP Vikarm ko call karta hu sayad usse pata hoga Abhijeet ke bare mei…_

 _Pradyuman(angry) : maine pahle kaha thaa iss Vikram se dur rahne ke liye lekin ye Abhijeet kabhi meri nahi sunta…_

 _Dadi : Pradyuman bass…abhi inn sab baato ka time nahi hai…_

 _Daya called Vikarm who picked up his cell after couple of rings…_

 _Vikarm: ha Daya kya baat hai…._

 _Daya(trying to sound normal): vo Abhi ab tak ghar nahi aaya , kya aapne usse koi kaam diya hai I mean vo kaha hai aapko pata hai…?_

 _Vikram(casual tone): Daya actually Abhijeet ki tabiyat kuch theek nahi thee….doctor ne bataya usse Asthma hai but don't worry he is fine now, just sleeping…Doctor ne injection diya hai so he'll be fine…_

 _Daya(scared): what…abhi vo kaha hai..?_

 _Vikram: actually vo meri car mei behosh ho gaya thaa mujhe urgently usse clinic le jana pada uske baad Doctor ne medicine aur injection diya hai tab se vo so raha hai…bahut jayad tired thaa isslye usse rest ki zarroart hai so mere paas aur koi option nahi thaa… that's why I brought him in my motel…vo abhi mere room par hi hai…_

 _Daya(shocked): thumare room par…._

 _Vikarm(ordering tone): Daya I know you are tense but level your voice…_

 _Daya(urgently): mai abhi aa raha hu usse lene…_

 _Vikarm: sure mera motel west mei hai…3-4 hours mei pauch jaoge…tab tak morning ho hi jayegi…._

 _Daya: I'm coming…_

 _Vikram: jaise thumari marji…vaise tum morning tak wait kar sakte ho…he is safe here…._

 _Vikram cut the call & walked towards Abhijeet's bed…_

 _Vikram(smiling): really safe…_

* * *

 _Daya: mujhe abhi nikalna hoga…_

 _Dadi: hua kya hai…?_

 _Daya explained them everything , Dadi felt worried & Pradyuman came in anger…_

 _Pradyuman: maine pahle hi kaha thaa lekin ye Abhijeet…jiska dar thaa vahi hua.._

 _Daya: Dad aisa kuch nahi hua hai…Abhi theek hai usse bass asthma ka attack aaya hai & he'll be fine…_

 _Pradyumna: mai asthma attack ki baat nahi kar raha hu Daya…_

 _Daya: he is fine…suna aapne aur aap plz Abhi ke samne koi aisi baat mat karna.._

 _Pradyumna(angry): he is sleeping at Vikram's room Daya….aur tum kah rahe ho sab theek hai….jis Vikarm par hum trust tak nahi kar sakte Abhijeet uske sath akela hai , vo bhi aise halat mei jab vo khud ko defend tak nahi kar sakta….aur iss baar sirf Abhijeet ki galati hai…_

 _Dadi: baas bahut hua Pradyuman…Abhijeet ne kuch galat nahi kiya hai aur tum usse doshi manana band karo …mujhe tumse iss bare mei aur kuch nahi sunana…_

 _Dadi left & Daya looked Pradyuman in anger…_

 _Pradyumna: ab aise kahde mat raho…go get him fast…_

 _Daya left after giving an agry glance to Pradyuman who looking angry but from inside , he was scared for his son Abhijeet…_

 _Pradyuman: mujhe iss Vikram ka seriously kuch karna padega…_

 _;;;;;;;;;_

* * *

 _Vikram sat onto bed & watching Abhijeet's sleepy face, he lift his hand & caressing his face softly…._

 _Vikram(lost tone): you know Abhijeet , jab bhi thume dekhta hu khud ko rok nahi pata lekin kya karu, iss baar pahle ki tarah hasil nahi karna chahta thume …._

 _Vikram bent over Abhijeet, he turned his face softly whispering in Abhijeet's ears…_

 _Vikram(sofly): I want you to come to me Abhijeet & I know the day will come soon…dekho na tum aaj na chahte hue bhi yaha ho mere sath mere room mei…well , mana ki mai abhi kuch nahi kar sakta ya kaho karna nahi chahta lekin mai bahut enjoy karne wala hu, jab tum hosh mei aaoge aur khud ko yaha mere room par paoge….seriously thumare face dekhne layak hoga…vaise mujhe accha nahi lag raha ki thume yaha iss halat mei aana pada lekin ek din tum apni marji se yaha aaoge aur uss din meri jit hogi Abhijeet…my real victory….anyway , mujhe tou ab bhi accha lag raha hai…being luky to sitting next to you so close Abhijeet…so close…_

 _Vikram staring Abhijeet lustfully , licking his lips trying to stop himself to touch him…_

 _Vikram: so hard Abhijeet really its really hard for me to stop myself but don't worry, I won't do anything…sleep well my baby boy…_

 _Vikram smiled giving last glance over Abhijeet & moved in attached room to take some sleep…._

…

* * *

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

 _It was 4:30 am & Daya was still stuck in jam …_

 _Daya: damit…jab jaldi hoti hai sab musibat tabhi aani hoti hai…kisne kaha thaa inn logo se itni bhid jama karke road par nikalne ke liye..ghar nahi baith sakte apne…jab dekho koi na koi rally nikalne baith jate hai….din bhi nahi nikala aur ye log…_

 _Daya pressing horn loudly…_

 _Daya: move fast….damit…_

* * *

 _;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;_

 _Abhijeet woke cup felt smell of hot coffee & cookies , he opened his eyes & looked aroung found an unknown place welcoming him…He tried to remember that place & how he landed here but suddenly he felt cold & his eyes opened wide seeing he was sleeping in his inner wears & his clothes were hanging on bed next to him…He never sleep like that always wore night suit while sleeping…Soon he remembered that was the place from where he grabbed that dvd…O crap he was in Vikram's room & to over his bed ….O crap…what the hell…Abhijeet hurriedly grabbed his clothes & started wearing them in haphazard manner , his heart was feeling an unknown fear & soon he heard a known voice…_

 _Vikram: Morning…_

 _Abhijeet(shocked): what the hell Vikram…_

 _Abhijeet was in extreme anger & looking for his gun when his eyes didn't found his gun he grabbed the butter knife palced on table before…_

 _Vikarm(softly): ohh…cool down Abhijeet….iski zarrorat nahi hai…_

 _Abhijeet(angry): I'll kill you…_

 _Vikram(not feeling any fear): kislye thumari jaan bachane ke liye…sayad thume yaad nahi lekin kal raat thume asthma aatack pada thaa , mai thume clinic lekar gaya thaa…_

 _Abhijeet(disgust): then what the hell I'm doing here…aur vo bhi…_

 _Vikram(trying to made him cool):Abhijeet cool down dekho aisa kuch nahi hua jaisa tum soch rahe ho…thume dotor ne injection diya thaa jsiki vajah se tum so gaye , mere paas koi option nahi thaa siwa thume yaha lane ke…bdw Daya ka phone aaya thaa vo yaha pauchne wala hai thume lene ke liye…_

 _Abhjeet: what….o God…ye sab thumari vajah se hua hai…._

 _Vikram: ohh accha ab isme meri galati hai….tum behosh hue , maine thume treatment provide karaya thuamre Bhai ko inform kiya….maine thumari help ki hai…_

 _Abhijeet(angry): really….tou phir mere kapde kyu utare…vo bhi help thee….you sick bastard…_

 _Vikram(bossy tone): shut up Abhijeet…maine aisa kuch nahi kiya….karne ko bahut kuch kar sakta thaa lekin kiya nahi sirf kapde hi tou utare hai vo bhi sare nahi sirf isslye ki tum comfortably rest kar sako…mai bhi aisa hi sota hu…aur ab ye knife niche rakho…tumne sayd dhyan nahi diya lekin jaldbaji mei thumne kapde theek se nahi pahne hai…_

 _Abhijeet realized his weird clothing & hurriedly moved in attached room after giving dangerous look to Vikram…_

 _Vikram(sipping his coffee): vaise lagta hai thumne mujhe marne ki bahut jaldi hai….itni bhi jaldi theeek nahi Abhijeet….look , now you owe me…maine thumari life bachayi hai ye thume bhoolna nahi chahye…_

 _Abhijeet came out after dressed properly…_

 _Abhijeet: you know Vikram tumne meri nahi apni jaan bacahyi hai….kyuki tum acche se jante ho agar tumne jara bhi smart banana ki koshish ki tou mai thume zinda nahi choduga…aur mujhe parwah nahi ki uske baad mera kya hoga lekin thumara the end mere hi hato hoga…_

 _Vikram: save it Abhijeet….vaise bhi thume soch samjhkar bolna chahye…bcz mai kuch nahi kar raha lekin thumra behave thume khud ko musibat mei daal dega…kon kiski zaan leta hai ye tou waqut batayega lekin tab tak thume sambhalkar rahna chahye….mai logo ka samna kar sakta hu lekin sayad tum na kar pao…._

 _Abhijeet(confused): what do you mean..?_

 _Vikram: dekho na Abhijeet apne senior ke room par rukna koi crime nahi , koi sawal bhi nahi karta lekin kai baar hamara extra conscious hona logo ko ajib lagta hai aur tabhi sawal khade hote hai…tum samjh rahe ho na mai kya kahna chahta hu…abhi thodi der mei Daya bhi aa jayega aur vo bahut worried hai thumare liye tou yaad rakhna thumara bevajha panic hona , thume sawalo ke ghere mei khada ar dega…jo hua hi nahi log usse sach manae lagege samjhe…vaise mujhe tou koi farak nahi padta agar log kahe ki mai apne junior ke love mei hu lekin thumara kya…_

 _Abhijeet(angry): shut up Vikram…thume nahi lagta thume treatment ki zarroart hai…ye galat hai aur tum bhi ye jante ho…so plz just stop this nonsence…_

 _Vikram came close to Abhijeet & looked in his eyes.._

 _Vikram: pyar mei kuch sahi galat nahi hota Abhijeet…..ye tou ek feeling hai jo kisi ke liye bhi ho sakti hai….thume bhi tou kisi se pyar hoga…_

 _Abhijeet angirliy grabbed his collar…_

 _Abhijeet: stay away from me….or I'll kill you.._

 _Vikram: mai tou dur hi thaa tumne hi mujhe apne paas kich liya…_

 _Abhijeet got his meaning & pushed him away…_

 _Vikram(smiling): that was sweet…_

 _Abhijeet turned his face in anger & disgust he was feeling puzzled how to fight this trouble name Vikram , his train of thoughts got stopped when someone ring the bell, Vikram opened the door & Daya hurriedly entered in, looking worried but soon he sighed in relief on seeing his brother was standing infront of him looking good but little angry …_

 _Daya(worried): Abhi you okay.._

 _Daya looked at Vikram in anger…_

 _Daya: any problem…_

 _Abhijeet: just woke up but feeling good…_

 _Daya looked Abhijeet with questions & Abhijeet assured him with his eyes…Daya felt relief & looked at Vikram.._

 _Vikram(casually): tea, coffee…_

 _Abhijeet: we are just leaving…come on Daya…_

 _Abhijeet rushed out followed by Daya…._

 _Vikram: dono Bhai ek se hai…thanks tak nahi kaha….well koi baat nahi hai…abhi tou aise bahut se moke aayege…its just a starting…_

 _Vikram smile mischeviously & took out his mobile his smile got wider on seeing latest pics clicked last night…_

 _Vikram: vaise inn pics ko dekhne ke baad mujhe itna afssos nahi hai , tume aise hi jane dene ka…atleast I got some memories in my phone….don't worry Abhijeet soon I'll share these memories with you & I know you'll be shocked…._

 _Vikram sat down on arm chair continuously smiling & flipping one by one image of exposed Abhijeet in his mobile…_

 _Vikram(evil smile): you are really cute boy…_

… _._

* * *

 ** _In car…_**

 _Daya: Abhi you okay…_

 _Abhijeet: fine Daya…_

 _Daya: dekha tum phir se apna inhaler sath rakhna bhool gaye….kitni baar kaha hai Abhijeet dhyan rakha karo….par tum sunte nahi…_

 _Abhijeet: jaldi mei bhol gaya thaa…._

 _Daya(hesitate): Abhi vo…actually…_

 _Abhijeet: I know what you wanna ask….but don't worry I was awake last night , thoda tired thaa but awake & I'm fine.._

 _Daya: thank God…actually mujhe iss Vikram par bilkul bharosa nahi hai…_

 _Abhijeet: don't worry vo ab aisa kuch nahi kar sakta…vo janta hai uski galti ki kya saza hogi…_

 _Daya: saza tou usse milkar rahegi…but I'm really happy …hmmm….bahuy jyada dar gaya thaa mai…now feeling good…_

 _Abhijeet smiled only to show Daya but he felt terrible he lied to his brother that he was awake but truth was he really didn't know what haapened last night. He knew Vikram didn't do anything wrong with him but he had no idea what happened last night after he had been passed , he was just hoping Vikram hadn't do anything to blackmail or torture him cause now he was getting what Vikram exactly wanted & that was horrible cause Vikram's only interest was getting Abhijeet at any cost & that scaring Abhijeet to his core….Abhijeet knew that Vikram was a psycho with sharp mind & unluckily that was Vikram's strength…._

* * *

 ** _;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;_**

 ** _In car.._**

 _Daya: so Abhi back in bureau now…ab Vikram wala case finish so we back in team again…_

 _Abhijeet(fake smile): ha vo tou hai…_

 _Abhijeet wanted to discuss with Daya about Vikarm's offer but he knew this was not the right time so he was waiting to get home so he could explain his side to Daya & get his brother's support on his plan of working further with Vikram…_

 _Daya: kya soch rahe ho Abhi…?_

 _Abhijeet: kuch nahi…chal ab fast drive kar I need to take shower.._

 _Daya(smiling): sure…_

* * *

 _;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;_

 ** _To be continued….._**


	14. Chapter 14

**Thank you so much for your support it means a lot to me friends. I mean if you are reading & giving your feedback on my stuff its seems worth to me for typing long & thinking about another updates to make story more interesting & of course moving forward to give a nice ending. Anyway I've already decided how this story gonna be end & I hope you guys will enjoy .  
**

 **This is not ending there is a lot more to come maybe something unexpected , well let's see ;)...Alright enough from my side & once again thank you so much for your precious words in my review section .Love you all :)**

* * *

 **GUEST:** dear ' **ENEMY'** dusre Abhijeet ke sath continue karne ka abhi koi plan nahi hai...abhi pending stories hai so no chance for ENEMY but let's see future mei kabhi plan bana tou : **)**

* * *

 **;;;;;;;;**

 **DAR**

 _ **Till now…**_

 _Abhijeet wanted to discuss with Daya about Vikarm's offer but he knew this was not the right time, he was waiting to get home so he could explain his side to Daya & get his brother's support on his plan of working further with Vikram…_

 _Daya: kya soch rahe ho Abhi…?_

 _Abhijeet: kuch nahi…chal ab fast drive kar I need to take shower.._

 _Dya(smiling): sure…_

 _ **Now….**_

 _Duo were riding towards home & rest journey was normal as it could be, Abhijeet didn't share his plan to work with Vikram to Daya & talked casually._

 _Duo reached home & Abhijeet instantly slipped in his room, saving himself to face his father who Abhijeet knew would be pissed, Daya also went to get ready for bureau. Pradyuman noticed both of them & angrily walked towards Abhijeet's room but got stopped when Dadi came in his way…_

 _Dadi(stern tone): Pradyumna maine kya kaha thaa ab iss bare mei koi baat nahi hogi…_

 _Praduman(angrily): lekin Maa ye zarrori hai….Abhijeet ko alert rahna chahye thaa lekin vo tou….aap bhi janti hai kal raat kis Dar mei guzari hai hamne ….atleast Abhijeet ko iss baat ka ahsaas hona chahye ki uska koi bhi action iss family ke liye kitna matter karta hai….vo khud ko family ka hissa manta hai ya nahi ye uski problem hai , lekin vo iss family ka ek aham hissa hai aur uski kisi bhi bevkoofi ki vajah se , hum sabko kitni takleef ho sakti hai ye uss pata hona chahye….jo ho gaya usme hum kuch nahi kar sakte lekin aage ke liye hame alert rahna hoga….aur ye usse samjhna jarrori hai….._

 _Dadi: Pradyumma maine tumse kitni baar kaha hai jo kuch raat hua hai usme Abhijeet ki koi galati nahi hai….tum apna dar ya gussa uss par nahi nikal sakte….thumare iss behave ki vajah se vo tumse dur bagta hai , khud ko family se alag rakhta hai…apni baate tumse share nahi karta aur tum phir se vahi galati karna chahte ho….mujhe laga thaa tum apne aur Abhijeet ke bich ki iss darar ko kam karna chahte ho , jo support usse pahle apne Dad se nahi mila ab sayad vo support usse tum se mil jaye ….lekin tum phir se vahi galati kar rahe ho….tumne pahle bhi apne Bete par bharosa nahi kiya thaa aur usse har baat ka doshi samjha aur vahi galati tum ab karne ja rahe ho…mai janti hu khud ko badalna itna aasan nahi hai Pradyumnan , lekin apne bête ke liye thume khud ko badalna hoga….. ye Boss wala attitude thumere bête par kaam nahi karega…vo thumara beta hai thumeri pahli olad jiske sath tum ek drill sergeant ki tarah pesh nahi aa sakte…._

 _Pradyumna: Maa mai bhi Abhijeet se bahut pyar karta hu aur yahi vajah hai mai usse lekar itna loud hai….mai nahi chahta jo pahle hua vo phir se ho….mai baas bahut….aap nahi samjhegi….ek Baap hu na, apne aapko kaise sahi sabit karu mai …Abhijeet ko khud se dur nahi karna chahta , ha mera tareeka thoda strict hai lekin mai bass Abhijeet ke security chahta hu usse safe rakhna chahta hu…._

 _Dadi: tou phir uska trust jito Pradyuman….tum Abhijeet se pyar karte ho kyuki vo thumara khoon hai lekin thumara iss tarah har baat ko lekar usse doshi samjhna thumari koi help nahi karega…jo kal raat hua useme Abhijeet ki galati nahi hai…._

 _Pradyumna(angrily): lekin Abhijeet uss Vikram ke sath kaam kyu kar raha hai…usse meri baat sunani chahye…_

 _Dadi: tum api baat ek pita ki tarah uske samne rakho ek ACP ki tarah nahi…..agar sach mei chahte ho thumara beta tum par trust kare , thumari baat sune tou apna tareeka badlao varna tum Abhijeet ko khud se aur dur kar loge…._

 _Dadi left, Pradyumna staring Abhijeet's room door wanted to talk to his son but thinking his mother was right might be this was not the correct time to talk to his son…_

 _Pradyumna(murmur to himself): Maa sayad sahi kahti hai….abhi Abhijeet se bat karna theek nahi hai aur vaise bhi ye case over ho chukka hai aur Ab Abhijeet vapas bureau join kar lega tou iss baat ko discuss karne ka ab koi matlab nahi….Cool down ACP Pradyuman…gusse mei tum har baar gadbad kar dete ho….sab kuch theek hai..hmmm…_

 _Pradyuman left feeling happy that finally his both sons were safe under his roof._

 _;;;;;;_

* * *

 _;;;;;;;;_

 _Abhijeet got ready but feeling nervous how to share his new plan with Daya who was desperate & happy for Abhijeet joining bureau again & Abhijeet didn't want to break his brother's hope. Daya entered in his room found Abhijeet was sitting on bed looking tense been thinking hard…_

 _Daya: kya hua Abhi…yaha kya kar rahe ho…chalo niche breakfast ready hai phir bureau bhi tou chalna hai…come on.._

 _Daya smiled & turn to go down but Abhijeet's weak voice stopped him…_

 _Abhijeet: Daya kuch baat karni thee…_

 _Daya came to Abhijeet & sat next to him.._

 _Daya: kya hua Abhi….tense lag rahe ho….._

 _Abhijeet: Daya mai bureau nahi aa raha…_

 _Daya: what….why..?_

 _Abhijeet: vo case jisme Vikram ne lead di hai...usse solve karna hai aur.._

 _Daya: Abhi usse hum sath solve kar rahe hai…I'm in your team now….lekin bureau na jana….iska kya matlab..?_

 _Abhijeet: dekh Daya mai janta hu ye tujhe pasand nahi aayega lekin Vikram hamari aur jyada help kar sakta hai ….hum massom logo ko bacha sakte hai aur iske liye hame uski zarrorat hai…_

 _Daya(confused): one minute….Vikram….I think vo hame lead de chukka hai ab hamara kaam hai uss par work karna , ab hame Vikram ki zarrorat nahi hai Abhi….his work is done…_

 _Abhijeet(trying to convince Daya): Daya vo sirf ek DVD thee , Vikram ke paas najane aise kitne proofs hai aur usne kaha hai vo meri help karega vo proofs hum hasil kar sakte hai …Daya it's a good chance…_

 _Daya(little angry): kya…tum ab Vikram par trust kar rahe ho….Abhi he can't be trusted….Vikram iss layak nahi hai aur ho sakta hai ye uski koi chaal ho…you know him, he is sick & a criminal he is not going to handed all proofs….Abhi this is not a good idea…._

 _Abhijeet: Daya mai janta hu he can't be trusted but hame ye risk lena hoga…_

 _Daya: risk for what…ha thume as a bet use karke…nahi Abhi its done now…..Vikram ke sath case over ho chuka hai aur ab hame usse se dur rahna hai….jo bhi proof collect karne hai hum karege lekin Vikram ki help nahi lege…_

 _Abhijeet: Daya tum samjhte kyu nahi ye zarrori hai…socho hum kitne logo ke help kar sakte hai….aur darne ki koi baat nahi hai…aur vaise mai uss Vikram se nahi darta aur maine soch liya hai…_

 _Daya(shocked): soch liya hai ….tou tum decide kar chuke ho & let me guess, you are joining him thats why you aren't coming bureau….right Abhi…?_

 _Abhijeet: Daya tujhe mujh par trust hai na…_

 _Daya(loudly): Abhi baat thumari nahi hai uss Vikram ki hai….I hate him aur ye sab mujhe theek nahi lag raha …I got bad feeling about that…Abhi ek baar phir se soch lo…._

 _Abhijeet: Daya maine soch liya hai….mai Vikram ko join kar raha hu aur agar mujhe kuch theek nahi laga tou mai phoran HQ chod dunga lekin you've to trust me on this….you are the only one I can count…_

 _Daya: Abhi mai hamesha thumare sath hu ….halaki mujhe ye kuch theek nahi lag raha lekin agar tum kahte ho tou theek hai…I'm with you but promise me….agar kuch bhi gadbad lagi tou tum phoran mujhe bataoge ….I can help you but I can't risk you…_

 _Abhijeet: aisa kuch nahi hoga….ye trap hamare liye nahi Vikram ke liye hai … & trust me there is nothing to be afraid for…_

 _Daya: tum bas alert rahna Abhi…._

 _Abhijeet(joking tone): right iss baar maine inhaler pahle hi rakh liya hai…_

 _Daya(serious): ha vo bi….anyway Dad se kya kahoge vo bahut naraj hoge….bahut jyada…_

 _Abhijeet: mai unse iss bare mei koi baat nahi karunga….HQ se papers pauch jayege baki ka tab dekhege…_

 _Daya: ha jhelna tou mujhe padega tum tou vaha hoge nahi…_

 _Abhijeet: I know you can handle him…._

 _Daya smiled & Abhijeet got up to take breakfast…_

 _Abhijeet: chal breakfast ke liye late ho raha hai…_

 _Abhijeet moved out Daya was still in room feeling tense & puzzled …_

 _Daya(worried): Abhi thumara Vikram ke sath kaam karna mujhe theek nahi lag raha….but I can't stop you , you know! Mai nahi chahta ki tum samjho ki mai tum par trust nahi karta …yaha baat tum par trust ki nahi Vikram par trust ki hai aur mujhe pata hai ye Vikram ki koi chaal hai…Vikram janta hai thumari kamjori kya hai aur vo issi ka fayda utha raha hai…thumari acchai ko use kar raha hai vo….mujhe jaldi hi kuch karna hoga kahi Abhi logo ko bachane ke chakkar mei, khud ko na phasa baithe…._

 _Daya sighed & walked to join his family on breakfast._

…

* * *

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

 _Abhijeet went HQ, Daya joined bureau & when Pradyuman reached there & didn't find Abhijeet first he thought Abhijeet was just busy in doing some paper work in HQ but soon he received a call from DIG & his face turned red in anger…_

 _Pradyumna(angry): ye aap kya kah rahe hai rahe Mr Chitrole….Abhijeet assisting Vikram…no way….Abhijeet HQ mei aur kaam nahi karega…I need him back yaha bhi kaam hai aur hame Abhijeet ki zarroart hai…aap kisi aur ko Mr Vikram ke sath join kara dijiye Abhijeet ye nahi karega…_

 _DIG(teasing tone): Pradyuman mujhe order dene se pahle jara apne Bete se tou puch lete, vo khud Vikram ke sath kaam karna chahta hai….maine tou bass order paas kiya hai vo bhi Vikram aur Abhijeet ke sign hone ke baad…ab jo baat karni hai ya tou Mr Vikram se karo ya phir apne ladle Bete se….vaise agar ladla Beta thumari baat sunana chahe tou…jiski mujhe ummid nahi hai…good bye Pradyuman…_

 _Pradyumna cut call in anger & punched his chair hardly…._

 _Pradyumna: ye Abhijeet….I don't believe this…._

 _Pradyumna called Daya in & got more angry to knew that Abhijeet shared the news with Daya but not with him. Daya tried to make him understand but Pradyuman walked out & drove toward HQ…._

 _;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;_

* * *

 _;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;_

 _Vikram was busy in meeting & Abhijeet was working on proofs to solve human trafficking case. Pradyumna reached there but didn't found Abijeet neither Vikram . Pradyuman got to know that Vikram was heading to Pune for some work & Abhijeet was damn busy in his new case…He wanted to scold his son over working with Vikram without telling him but after knowing that Vikram wasn't here & Abhijeet was doing good job in his new case & Daya also working with him he felt relief & decided to talk later with his son, this time it would be a long talk._

 _;;;;;_

 _Abhijeet was chasing proofs, his & Daya's informer were digging deep to find victims & criminals . Everyone in bureau could noticed that Duo were working on some high profile case secretly , Daya shared his info with Pradyuman who felt proud that his both sons were working together that to on a very sensitive case .Pradyuman had also provided some helps & information he had. Simona called Abhijeet so many times but Abhijeet told her to meet after this case._

 _;;;;;;;;;;;;_

 _In Bureau juniors were talking about Duo..._

 _Freddy: Vivek kuch tou chal raha hai….Daya Sir bahut jyada busy rahte hai aajkal, hamare sath acse discussion bhi nahi karte…aur ABhijeet Sir tou HQ ke hi ho gaye hai...kitna time ho gaya bureau nahi aaye...  
_

 _Vivek: I think vo kisi secret case par kaam kar rahe hai…aur sayad Abhijeet Sir bhi ussi case mei busy hai…kuch bada chal raha hai…_

 _Sachin: mujhe bhi aisa lagta hai….chalo jo bhi hai sabko pata chal hi jayega…_

 _Freddy: vo tou hai…ary vo aaj ke case ka kya hua…._

 _Vivek: site par hi tou ja rahe hai sir…chaliye…_

 _.;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;_

* * *

 _;;;;_

 _Duo were sitting in Abhijeet's room both were busy working on computer…._

 _Daya: Dad se baat hui….Vikram ke bare mei…_

 _Abhijeet: nahi….unhone mujhse koi baat nahi ki…vaise I'm really shocked for that…I mean, I joined HQ & still no words from him…mujhe laga thaa vo bahut naraj hoge…_

 _Daya: bahut nahi bahut jyada naraj the….pata nahi unka mood kaise change ho gaya…muhe tou laga thaa Vikram ka gala hi daba dege…DIG ke call ke baad vo gusse se laal ho rahe the…even HQ bhi gaye the…_

 _Abhijeet: mujhe lagta hai bcz Vikram yaha nahi hai aur tu bhi mere sath kaam kar raha hai sayad isslye Dad ne iss bare mei koi baat nahi ki…_

 _Daya: ha lagta tou aisa hi hai…anyway ye Vikram kaha busy hai….3 days been working on this case & he still missing….surprise.._

 _Abhijeet: Vikram Pune gaya hai….koi high profile meeting hai vaha aur sayad vo khud bhi abi yaha se dur rahna chahta ho…I mean hamare paas uske against koi proof nahi hai but he is a criminal…ab dar tou lagega na…._

 _Daya: vo bhi ha….mai tou baas chahta hu ki iss case mei aise koi lead ya gavah mile jo Vikram ke against ho…_

 _Abhijeet: Daya hum Vikram ko tarp zarror karege aur iske liye hi mera uske sath work karna zarrori hai…_

 _Daya: vo abhi yaha nahi hai Abhi isslye shanti hai varna…_

 _Abhijeet: vo jo bhi ho…..lekin iss baar mei usse aasani se bachne nahi dunga…_

 _Daya: me too…_

… _.._

* * *

 _'''''''_

 _Next day was so busy & finally Duo got an imp lead & preparing for raid….Pradyman gave them security & other officers for raid & rest arranged by Abhijeet from HQ & they finally raided the secret place …._

 _They got so many evidence, some goons got killed & some got arrested but spite all that they saved 12 teenage girls who were captured there for sale. Soon this news got spread like forest fire & news reporters gathered there in no time. Every news channel was telecasting about this raid & hostage girls got freed by officers. Media gave all credit to Abhijeet who was present at the main spot with proofs & performed a very well job. Daya was on back up & following Abhijeet's lead. After hearing this great news Pradyuman felt proud for both of his soms especially Abhijeet who once again proved he was brave & an ideal cop. Everyone talking about Abhijeet's bravery & Daya was so happy cause finally his brother broke the code & got the success he deserved. He knew his brother didn't want fame & other things he just wanted to save innocent people & they saved 12 girls that was a big victory & a relief for Abhijeet._

 _Daya felt happy on seeing a satisfaction on Abhijeet's face…_

 _Officer: sabhi evidence collect kar liye hai & pakde criminals ko HQ bijwa diya hai….ye hamare bahut kaam aa sakte hai…_

 _Daya: unn hostage girls ko bhi HQ bej rahe ho…?_

 _Officer: nahi Ins Abhijeet ne order diya hai unhe abhi Mahila Grah beja ja raha hai…jab tak unki families ka pata nahi chal jata…_

 _Daya: that's great…._

 _Officer: anyway aapne bhi bahut accha kaam kiya hai Ins Daya….agar aapki team back up mei nahi hoti tou hum criminals ko kabhi pakad nahi pate…._

 _Daya: maine bass vahi kiya jo plan mei thaa aur sara credit iss raid ki planning ko jata hai…._

 _Officer: ye baat tou sahi hai…Ins Abhijeet ke lead mei hame bahut badi success mili hai….unka plan perfect thaa…unhone proof kar diya ki log inhe CID sharp shine kyu kahte hai…_

 _Daya(smiling): right…._

 _Officer left to wrap work & Daya walked to Abhijeet who was giving ordes to other officers & checking out once again for any missing lead or proof…_

 _Daya: Abhi ab tou rest karo…raid successful rahi hai aur hamne unn girls ko bhi save kiya hai….tumne kar dikhaya Abhi…_

 _Abhijeet : maine nahi hamne kar dikhya…_

 _Daya: I'm happy ki tum kush ho Abhi…Vikram par trust karne ka ye ek fayda tou hua hai , hamne unn girls ko bacha liya…varna pata nahi unke sath kya hota…_

 _Abhijeet: mujhe sabse jyada issi baat ki kushi hai ki vo girsl ab safe hai…iss raid ka real aim kisi ki jindgi bachana hi thaa….really feeling relief now…_

 _Daya: tumne itna hard work jo kiya thaa…chalo ab nikalte hai…baki kaam bhi dekhne hai aur aaj raat mujhe khub sona hai...itne din se neend puri nahi ho rahi hai…_

 _Abhijeet(happily): chal aaj ji bhar ke so lena…_

 _Duo left & that night in whole week they slept peacefully….Next morning every newspaper praising Abhijeet & his team work._

 _Pradyuman came in hall sat next to Dadi who was reading something suddenly their gazes shifted towards TV Screen…_

 ** _" Ek baar phir se hamare brave officers ne proof kar diya hai iss sahar mei crime karna koi khel nahi hai..Ins Abhijeet ne ek baar phir se ye sabit kar diya hai…Ins Abhijeet ke lead mei hui iss raid ne kuch massom ladkiyo ki jindgi ko bikhrane se bacha liya hai….vo aaj safe hai tou sirf hamare brave officers ki vajah se…human trafficking gang ke khilaff ek aur success naam hui hai Ins Abhijeet ke , jinhone inn massom ladkiyo ko unn janwaro ke changul se safely bahar nikal liya hai…chalye dekhte hai kya hai ye pura human trafficking mamla…?"_**

 _Dadi(praising tone): sab jagah Abhijeet ki tarrif ho rahi hai….ye dekho Abhijeet par article chapa hai…magazine mei Abhijeet ko cover page par rakha hai aur uss par ek short biography likhi hai.._

 _Pradyumna(warmly): bigography…._

 _Daya(enterning in hall): kya baat hai Dadi…lagta hai Abhijeet ki baat ho rahi hai…_

 _Dadi: Abhijeet par article aur ye magazine mei biography …hamare bete ne hamara naam bahut ucha kar diya hai , tum dono ne hamara maan badha diya...I'm really proud of you two...  
_

 _Daya: thanks Dadi ..vaise ye biography ...ha yaad aaya ye Simona hogi…Abhi ke piche padi hui thee uske interview ke liye…_

 _Pradyumna: Simona…?_

 _Daya(naughty tone): ha Abhi bata raha thaa vo usse apne sath Date par jane ke liye force kar rahi hai…aur aaj evening mei dono kisi party mei ja rahe hai…._

 _Dadi(happily): sach mei…._

 _Pradyuman(surprised): Abhijeet kisi party mei ja raha hai…strange…kabhi kisi official party mei you gaya nahi ye….ab kaise.._

 _Dadi: Pradyumna ye alag party hai…thuamri boring official party nahi…._

 _Daya: mujhe tou yakeen nahi ho raha iss ladki ne Abhi ko party ke liye mana liya…_

 _Dadi: Daya usse kabhi ghar par bulana…mujhe bhi milna hai iss ladki se…_

 _Daya: iss bare mei Abhi se baat kiiye Dadi…Simona ke bare mei Abhi jyada baat nahi karta….ye baat bhi maine kaise nikalwayi hai, mai hi janta hu….he is really shy about girls…_

 _Dadi & Daya started laughing & Pradyuman feeling happy for his son who finally started mixing with people around him…_

* * *

 _;;;;;;;;;;;;_

 _At 5 pm , Simona called Abhijeet & asked him to meet her in motel where she was staying….Abhijeet went to meet her & got shocked when Simona shared her plans about party…_

 _Abhijeet: what….Vampire…Simona ye kaise party hai jaha iss tarah ki costume mei jana hai…_

 _Simona(excited): Abhijeet ye Halloween party hai….aur hum dono Vampire ki costume mei ja rahe hai…_

 _Abhijeet: thanks but no thanks cause I don't have such crapy costume…_

 _Simona(happily): don't worry…maine arrange kar li hai…isslye tou thume jaldi bulaya hai…ye dekho thuamri costume…._

 _Abhijeet looked the costume Simona showed & sighed in helpless…_

 _Abhijeet: Simona….ye….mai ye nahi pahane wala…anything but not this….Vampir ki costume…seriously…_

 _Simona: tou theek hai mere paas ek aur set hai…._

 _Abhijeet: okay…show me…_

 _Simona showed a costume of warewolf , Abhijeet's eyes got wide & he pat his head…_

 _Abhijeet: Simona tum kya ho…._

 _Simona: well I'm a girl & tonight I'm going in party with you dressing as a warewolf…how that sounds…?_

 _Abhijeet: that's sounds crapy….Simona kya hum normal insaano ki tarah party mei nai ja sakte….as a human…_

 _Simona: Abhijeet life mei yahi tou enjoyment hai…jab moka mile kuch naya karo…_

 _Abhijeet: naya karne ka matlab warewolf ya vampire banaha nahi hota Simona.._

 _Simona came close to him & caressing his cheeks softly, Abhijeet looked her & found an unknown love for him in her eyes…_

 _Simona(softly): Abhijeet kabhi kabhi apne man ki karne mei koi burai nahi hai….let's enjoy….aur mujhe yakeen hai thume party mei accha lagega…ab batao Vampire ya warewolf…_

 _Abhijeet: tum manogi nahi…._

 _Simona(smiling): bilkul nahi…_

 _Abhijeet(helpless tone): I guess Vapmire is better than being a Warewolf…at least mujhe ye mask tou nahi pahana padega…_

 _Simona laughed: you are such a cuty Abhijeet…_

 _Abhijeet smiled shyly & soon both of them got ready to join party…_

 _;;;;;;;;;;;;;_

* * *

 _Daya(laughing): what…seriouasly….Abhi ye Bubblegum tou sach mei chipak gayi aur mujhe believe nahi ho raha ..Vampire….ohh gosh…sach Bhai bahut dil kar raha hai vaha aakar thume as a Vampire dekhne ko…._

 _Abhijeet: shut up Daya…ek tou ye Simona picha nahi chodti aur ab tu ….usne tou mujhe ye Vampire ka costume pahna diya aur tu meri pic lene ko betab hai…very bad both of you…_

 _Daya(naughty tone): Abhi ye ladki sach mei kamaal hai….varan thume iss cheez ke liye manana…almost impossible…vaise sambhal kar Abhi….ye ladki kuch jyada hi close ho rahi hai….I guess you like her…_

 _Abhijeet: shut up Daya…Simona sirf meri friend hai…_

 _Daya(teasing): friend ya girlfriend.._

 _Abhijeet: shut up.._

 _Daya started laughing & Abhijeet cut the call…_

 _Abhijeet: ye pitega mujhse…._

 _Simona(smiling) : hey Abhi chale…_

 _Abhijeet: chalna hi padega…do I've any other option..?…_

 _Simona(smiling): bilkul nahi…aur vaise bhi thume mujhe thanks kahna chahye….jis tarah tum aajakl media mei hero bane ho vo thume kahi akela nahi chodne wale isslye ye costume thumari safety ke liye hai…_

 _Abhijeet: medis se bachne ke liye Vampire that's great…_

 _Soon both left for party , on other side after hearing Abhijeet's Halloween party Dadi insisted Daya to brought her in that very party cause she wanted to see her grandson with his new friend or girlfriend….Daya made a plan as he also wanted to see his brother…_

* * *

 _In Part Hall...  
_

 _Daya reached there & guard got shocked to see this young man's date for tonight…_

 _Guard(shocked): aapki date ye….I mean its good but aapko nahi lagta ye aapse thodi jyada age ki hai…_

 _Daya who was dressed as a prince & wearing a mask smiled & kissed his date on her forehead…_

 _Daya: she is my sweet heart…_

 _Guard watched them with big eyes & let them in warmly…_

 _Dadi(giggling): Daya apne wife ke samne ye mat kah dena …._

 _Daya(kid tone): kya Dadi…kyu nahi kahu…aap tou hamesha meri sweetheart rahegi…._

 _Dadi: aww…mere pota mujhse itna pyar karta hai…_

 _Daya: bahut jyada…cahlaye ab Abhi ko dekhte hai vaise vo uss Vampire ki costume mei pachana thoda mushkil hoga…._

 _Dadi: usne chahe jaise bhi kapde pahne ho…mai apne Abhijeet ko kahi bhi pachaan sakti hu…_

 _Daya & Dadi looked for Abhijeet & soon they found him. Abhijeet was busy with Simona both looking happy together . Abhijeet was really enjoying the party , Daya looked his brother's smiling face & felt happy for him after a long time his brother was really looking happy. Happy tears came in Dadi's eyes & she softly wiped them away…_

 _Daya: kya hua Dadi.._

 _Dadi: Abhi bahut kush lag raha hai Daya….mera Beta aaj kitne dino baad itna kush hai…._

 _Daya: sahi kaha Dadi….I'm really happy ki mera Bhai aaj itna kush hai…._

 _Dadi(teary): bass yahi dua hai vo hamesha aise hi kush rahe…_

 _Daya: aisa hi hoga Dadi..chaliye ab hum bhi kuch enjoy kar le aur phir yaha se nikale…agar Abhi ne hame dekh liye tou meri bahut daat lagegi…._

 _Dadi(wiping her tears & smiling warmly): chal mere liye orange juice lekar aa…_

 _Daya: in your service sweetheart…_

 _Dadi smiled & her smile got wider on seeing Abhieet was dancing with Simona who putting Abhijeet's hands on her waist & slide her arams around his neck…._

 _Abhijeet(shyly): ye tum…_

 _Simona(smiling): don't worry Abhijeet….sabke samne kuch nahi karugi….sirf dance…_

 _Abhijeet smiled & both started dancing feeling happy & realx…._

 _;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;_

* * *

 _;;;;;_

 _A Motel in Pune..._

 _Vikram: Peter ab iss baat ko bhool bhi jao….thume tou mujhe thanks kahna chahye varna uss raid mei thumara bahut jyada loss ho sakta thaa…._

 _Peter: loss tou ab bhi hua hai Mr Vikram….I've lost 12 girls….ye ek bada loss hai…_

 _Vikram: Peter ye zarrori thaa….ye socho ab long time tak Police tumse dur rahegi…unhe lagta hai ye raid unki success hai lekin vo nahi jante ye success hamne unhe di hai , vo bhi apne fayde ke liye….vo vaha uljhe rahege aur tum yaha Pune mei apni deal puri kar sakte ho….sabhi networks iss time Mumbai mei active hai aur yaha koi khatra nahi hai….aur phir unhe dur rakhe ke liye ye chota sa price tou pay karna hi thaa….socho agar mai help nahi karta , tou tum vaha se apne baki prisoners ko bahar nahi nikal pate aur sayad pakde jate …_

 _Peter(confused): vo sab tu theek hai Mr Vikram…aapne hame time se inform kar diya lekin unhe pata kaise chala…?_

 _Vikram: ab ye mat socho kya hua kiase hua….tum baas apni deal par focus karo aur jitney jaldi ho sab prisoners ko sell karke India se bahar nikal jao…_

 _Peter: we are palnning for same…anyway hamare pass kuch male slaves hai mujhe laga aap interested hoge…_

 _Vikram: nahi Peter…iss time mere pass tumse jyada hot toy hai…_

 _Petrer: really…kon hai vo…koi foreign hai…_

 _Vikram: foreign mei vo maza nahi….jo paise ke liye apne kapde utar de aise logo se dil bhar chukka hai….maza tou kisi ko tadpane mei hai , jo na toote usse todne mei hai…_

 _Peter: lagta hai koi special boy hai….not a slave…_

 _Vikram: right…he is not a slave that's why difficult to get …_

 _Peter: aapke liye kuch bhi difficult nahi hai….itna like karte hai tou kidnap karwa lijiye….ye tou bahut easy hai aapke liye…_

 _Vikram: he is special Peter….kidnap karke force karne mei maza nahi hai….maza tu tab hai jab vo khud majboor ho pass anne ke liye…_

 _Peter: sounds a horny guy man….who is he…?_

 _Vikram: wanna see…?_

 _Peter(showing interest): of course…_

 _Vikram took out his mobile & showed pictures of Abhijeet…_

 _Peter(wide eyes): what an ass man.._

 _Vikram: hey…don't get horny on him…he is mine…_

 _Peter(smiling with lust): really Mr Vikram , he is so hot…lekin pic dekhkar tou lagta hai you already got him…_

 _Vikram: no…not completely…just slight touch but I want him so bad Peter…_

 _Peter: really slight touch?….but he is naked in pics… & let me guess this is your room so how come he was naked over your bed & you din't do anything…._

 _Vikram: long story…actually first I nude him , touch him , lick him but nothing much then again I dressed him in his inner wears & just staring him whole night…_

 _Peter(frowing): pretty hard.._

 _Vikram: yeah…but I know one day I'm gonna f*** him…he is unresistable…_

 _Peter: I hope you'll f*** him hard but if you ever get bored then contact me , now I'm interested in him too…aise young males ka bahut accha price milta hai aur ek baar country se bahar tou marker bhi vapas nahi aa sakta…aap iss hot guy se khel lijiye jab dil bhar jaye tou hame yaad kijiyega…_

 _Vikram: not this time Peter…he is not for sell….I'm not gonna share him with anyone…_

 _Peter: seems pretty serious for this guy…_

 _Vikram: kind of…I really want him not just physically but mentally….you can guess , cause he is the one who raided on your secret place…_

 _Peter(shocked): that is he…you mean Ins Abhijeet….OMG….he is Ins Abhijeet….CID Ins Abhijeet….Vikram you want to f*** this guy…..this is crazy man….I mean its not difficult but he is a cop & you got his nude photos in your phone….this is kind of risk…_

 _Vikram: that's why I told you this time I'm not interestd in any slave, this time I got real man….not a slave , not a buying toy a real young hot guy…_

 _Peter: I can understand , he is really hot & If you want him I can help you…give me those hot pics & this guy will be porn star in one night…uski aise hot naked pics dekhkar thumara kaam bhi ban jayega aur hamara jo loss iss Abhijeet ki vajah se hua hai uska bhi thoda payback ho jayega , vaise kahna padega he is looking like a porn model in these .._

 _Vikram(lust tone): sleeping beauty I guess…_

 _Peter(lustfully): right…. So what you say…_

 _Peter forward his cell to take those pics , Vikram looked Peter & then stare Abhijeet's pics in his cell…._

 _Vikram(looking Abhijeet's picture): sounds a good idea….kya kahte ho Abhijeet…duniya ko bhi tou pata chalna chhaye Ins Abhieet jitney brave hai uss se kahi jyada hot hai…_

 _Peter smiled & Vikram smiled back to him with an evil grin over his face…_

 _;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;_

 _To be continued..._


	15. Chapter 15

****Thank you so much for your support Friends, it means a lot to me :)****

 ** **Here is next update , Enjoy Reading :)****

* * *

 ** **'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''****

 **DAR**

 _ **Till now…**_

 _Peter(lustfully): right…. So what you say…_

 _Peter forward his cell to take those pics , Vikram looked Peter & then stare Abhijeet's pics in his cell…._

 _Vikram(looking Abhijeet's picture): sounds a good idea….kya kahte ho Abhijeet…duniya ko bhi tou pata chalna chhaye Ins Abhieet jitney brave hai uss se kahi jyada hot hai…_

 _Peter smiled & Vikram smiled back to him with an evil grin over his face…_

 _;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;_

 **Now…**

Daya & Dadi came back home, Pradyuman asked about their sudden trip . Dadi told him about party causing Pradyuman grin sweetly hearing about Abhijeet's costume & Daya & his mother's spying game over him.

Pradyumna: Daya , ye Abhijeet kab tak vapas aa raha hai..?

Daya: no idea Dad….I guess he would take long….don't worry he is enjoying there nothing suspicious I found there..

Pradyuman(frown): so you already checked…?

Daya(grin): of course its about my brother so I need to be careful na…

Pradyumna: smiled : good night son…

Daya: night Dad…

They left for their respective rooms , on other side Abhijeet was enjoying party with Simona & her friends. He really having good time far away from worries & threats .Both were drunk but still in their senses at least to go back home..

Simona: so one more glass….?

Abhijeet: I think its already enough Simona time to go home…

Simoa: sure just one last glass…

Abhijeet nodded with smile & both grab their next glass of wine…

Late night after they both reached at Simona's motel room Abhijeet rushed to change his clothes…

Simona(grin): you know you looking hot in this….

Abhijeet: I think you are more drunk than I thought..

Abhijeet loosen his bow & take off his jacket Simona watching him with desperate eyes & came close to him . Abhijeet didn't move & watching Simona who grabbed his hair softly & slowly leaned over him, Abhijeet might had idea what's coming next so he cleared his throat to distract her…

Abhijeet(looking hesitate): I think you should take some rest now…

Simona(lost): don't try to distract me Abhijeet….

Simona leaned over him desperate to kiss him…

Abhijeet: you are drunk Simona…

Simona(looked him with grin): not enough to stop myself…Abhijeet you are so handsome….

Abhijeet: Simona….I…I have to go…

Simona ignored him & suddenly her lips met him & she started kissing him softly. She wasn't in hurry just enjoying each moment slowly . Abhijeet didn't respond but even not stop her , After some time she leave him & watched in his eyes…

Simona: thank you Abhijeet…

Abhijeet: for what…

Simona(softly): to make this day beautiful…This is the best night I ever have….I think I love you….

Abhijeet(shocked): no you don't …Good night Simona….

Abhijeet grabbed his coat & moved out after closing the door slowly….Simona just staring the door she wanted to stop Abhijeet she wanted more from him but even after drinking too much she knew its not easy to made Abhijeet love or like her..She was guessing might be Abhijeet became her friend but still there was lot more distance to cover to reach Abhijeet's heart but she was determined one day she would be successful to win his heart…

Simona: may be not this time Abhijeet but I'm sure next time there would be no space between us…You'll be mine….

* * *

...

Abhijeet reached at his car & once again look at the motel room . He was feeling different, little scare , weird or might be relax but he wasn't sure involving in relation with a girl would be good or not . But he couldn't trust anybody he had a scar in his past he felt he wasn't pure & if Simona would be his future girl then she had to know Abhijeet's truth but Abhijeet wasn't ready to share his pain with anyone especially with a girl…

Every girl wants to be a boyfriend or life partner who can save her, protect her . Abhijeet could do that, he was a hero but he was a rape victim too & that truth scaring him might be if he shared his pain with any girl what would be her reaction….?Would she like him or sympathies him or hate him…? , Find a girl having a girlfriend wasn't easy for Abhijeet as a normal guy that's why all his life he running away from girls but now Simona was pushing him the way even he started feeling something he had no idea what was it but something was there & that scaring him bad….He just couldn't share his truth with Simona…she thought he was hero & what if she started hating him after knowing his truth his sad rape story….Would she laugh or would she show mercy…Abhijeer starred feeling suffocated & speed up his car….

Abhijeet: no….I've to move on, I can't tell her the truth & I can't even hide it…mujhe Simona se ab nahi milna chaye…I think this would be better for both of us…

Abhijeet manged steering with one hand & took out his mobile he flipped over its screen & Simona's number showed . Abhijeet sighed & deleted her number….

Abhijeet: this is for good Simona….for all's good….

Abhijeet raced up again & drove towards home….

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

* * *

In a big luxury motel room two man were sitting on couch & enjoying beer…

Peter: so you don't wanna share his pics ..

Vikram: not now Peter…actually I've a different plan for him & as I told you I don't wanna share him with anyone not even his pics…

Peter: well , as you wish Mr Vikram….mai tou bass isslye kah raha thaa ki iss se hum dono ka kaam ban jata hai…..but I gotta say something..

Vikram: spill..

Peter: I've never seen you that much serious for any other guy…I mean he is just your interest & as I know you just wanna make him suffer this time it doesn't seem like only for sex or enjoyment. I really wanna know why….What's your actually plan for him, what exactly you want from him ?…

Vikram stood up drinking his share of beer & watching out the window the lights making night city awake & beautiful….

Vikram: you know Peter jis field mei hum hai yaha se hamne har cheez ko bahut karib se dekha hai…paisa , sex , luxury life style, power sab kuch lekin ye baat tou sach hai ki har cheez sirf maze ke liye nahi hoti….aajakl paisa pheko aur sab kuch mil jata hai lekin jo paise se bhi na mile vo cheez aapko pagal kar deti hai…aapko havasi bana deti hai…same with Abhijeet….aaj tak jisse chaha usse hasil kiya hai even Abhijeet ko bhi….jab pahli baar usse ekha tou dekhta rah gaya….vo sirf 14 saal ka thaa uski eyes , hair color sab kuch aur sabse alag uska andaj ...ek dum badass thaa…mujhse se bhi theek se baat nahi ki thee usne bahut tevar the usme, isslye mai khud ko rok nahi paya , jaise Jungle mei jo maza sher ka shikaar karne mei hai vo khragosh ko marne mei nahi hai theek vaisa hi... varna ek 14 saal ke ladke ka rape karna muujhe bhi pasand nahi thaa lekin Abhijeet ne muhje pagal kar diya…mai sirf usse chuna chahna thaa lekin usse mujhe dhakka diya mujh par chillane laga..bahut himmat thee uss ladke mai mujhse , Vikram se fight ki usne lekin vo bhool gaya ki vo sirf ek baccha hai aur mai ek Police officer…uski sari bahaduri mere samne kuch bhi nahi thee lekin uski bagawat ne mujhe uska kayal kar diya…ye jante hue bhi vo mere aage kuch nahi hai ussne haar nahi mani himmat ki , mujhse lada bhi lekin haar gaya aur pahli baar maine ek 14 sall ke ladke ke sath…

Peter: ohhh..so you raped him when he was just 14…

Vikram: mujhe laga maine usse uski badsaluki ki ssaza di hai mai tab vaha se chala aaya lekin kabhi usse bhool nahi paya vo gahri bhuri aakhe jinme dar bhi thaa aur gusse ki aag bhi….like mix of fiery scare…kuch time baad mai phir se apni hi duniya mei kho gaya….paise dekar sex kahridn laga…last time jo ladka tumne beja thaa….such a great time but just for money….sex ke baad usne apane paise liye aur ek smile ke sath bola " **call me next time Sir** "...

Peter(laugh): this is how we work Mr Vikram….they work for money….

Vikram: yeah they can do anything what you ask for….This is not true pleasure…lekin sayad maine kabhi ye nahi socha thaa jab tak Abhijeet phir se meri life mei nahi aaya…aur usse dekhne ke baad phir se vahi fire , vahi anger, vahi deep brown eyes….Peter I just can't stop myself…Its not love but its something dangerous…I need him bad but not for just one time..This time I need him forever….mujhe Abhijeet chahye , I know he hates me but I'm trying to convince him that's why I'm helping him…I need him to come to me lekin agar aisa nahi hota then I'll make him to do that in my way….I'm just preparing a base Peter casue now Abhijeet is not gonna saty here long….He is coming with me forever..

Peter: so finaly you are planning to leave India…

Vikram: yes but not alone….Abhijeet will come with me…

Peter: mujhe nahi lagta Mr Vikram vo apni marji se aapke sath aayega he is a smart guy. You think you are helping him for your own benefit but may be Abhijeet using you for his purpose…vaise bhi vo ek cop hai aur victim bhi….lagta nahi vo aasani se game haar jeyga.

Vikram: I'm soft on him lekin agar Abhijeet nahi manega tou tum jante ho Peter…mere paas aur bhi raste hai….Anyway mere Pune aane ki ek vajah ye bhi hai….meeting tou sirf bahana hai mere staff ko yahi pata hai ki muje yaha kuch relatives se milna hai actually mujhe apni property ke papers ready karane the…ab jyada time nahi hai aur mai nahi chahta ki mera plan kisi bhi vajah se kharab ho... isslye jab tak Abhijeet kahi aur busy hai mujhe ye sab kaam pure karne hai….mai ye openely nahi kar sakta…aur thume mera ek aur kaam karna hoga….

Peter: vo ho jayega lekin aapke Abhijeet ka kya…vo bhi tou aapke sath hoga….

Vikram: uska bhi plan hai mere paas….

Vikram took out picture of Abhijeet from his wallet & gave it to Peter…

Vikram: Abhijeet ka duplicate passport ready karvo…tum isme mahir ho isslye thume ye kaam de raha hu….aur yaad rakhna kisi bahar wale se hi ye kaam karvna, mai abhi koi problem nahi chahta….ek baar ye sare kaam pure ho jaye uske baad real plan par work karna hai…

Peter: ho jayega lekin aapko hamari deal yaad hai na...

Vikram: don't worry tum mera kaam karo aur samjho thumara kaam ho gaya...

Peter: thanks Mr Vikram...Vaise I'm feeling sorry for the guy…usse lagta hai vo success ho raha hai aur aap sirf usse ulgha rahe hai….not fair…

Vikram(evil smile): kya kare mistake tou Abhjeet ki hai usse itna handsome nahi hona chaye thaa aur mere samne bhi nahi aana chaye thaa….lekin ab kuch nahi ho sakta…mistake is done..

Peter: what about these hot pics …

Vikram: well I've a better plan with these….

Vikram & Peter both grabbed their another glasses & Vikram staring Abhijeet's pics with lust..

Vikram: see you tomorrow boy…I'm coming back…

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

* * *

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

At morning Abhijeet was getting ready suddenly his room door yanked open & Daya with bullet speed came in…

Abhijeet(scared over this sudden blast): what the hell Daya…aise bhi koi kisi ke room mei aata hai….

Daya(looking very serious): Abhi we got a problem…

Abhijeet: what happened…?

Daya sat Abhijeet on bed & showed some papers written something over them…

Abhijeet: what is this..?

Daya: Sameer ka call aaya thaa usne bataya ki uske hath kuch laga hai….

Daya took a pause & Abhijeet felt irriated….

Abhijeet: Daya ab kuch bol bhi…

Daya: thume Insp Vinod yaad hai….2 saal pahle usne suicide kiya thaa….

Abhijeet: ha …suna thaa usse kisi ne kidnap kar liya thaa aur uske baad vo vapas bhi aa gaya thaa …

Daya: ha lekin vo bahut weird behave karne laga thaa…sabko laga kidnappers ne usse torture kiya hai jiske vajah se uski dimagi halat theek nahi thee aur baad mei usne suicide kar liya thaa… aur kuch din baad jis Doctor ne Vinod ka postmortem kiya thaa usne bhi suicide kar liya thaa halaki baad mei pata chala ki vo murder thaa but aaj tak koi lead nahi…case almost closed hai….

Abhijeet: Daya iss case ke bare mei sab jante hai….iss se hamara kya link…

Daya : Sameer ne kaha ki koi solid proof nahi mila lekin pata chala hai ki Vinod ke kidnappers ne hi uss Doctor ka bhi murder kiya thaa bcz vo janta thaa Vikram ke sath kya hua thaa…

Abhijeet(tense): what do u mean..?

Daya(hesitate): Insp Vinod ke sath rape hua thaa Abhi , usse sexually torture kiya gaya thaa aur jab Vinod vapas aaya tou uski videos ko kidnappers ne porn site par upload kar diya thaa…isslye Ins Vinod ne suicide kar liya…..Police ko koi lead nahi mili ya phir upar se hi case ko weak kar diya gaya thaa, baad mei ye bhi news aayi ki Ins Vinod pornography mei shamil thaa….family ki izzat bachane ke liye family walo ne hi case ko close karva diya….

Abhijeet(feeling uncomfortable sensing something bad was about to come): this is sad but iska koi proof nahi hai…aur Sameer iss case mei kyu interested hai…

Daya(looking sad & tense): Sameer ko pata chala hai ki Ins Vinod , Vikram ke against case par kaam kar raha thaa….koi proof nahi hai lekin Sameer ko lagta hai Vikram hi Vinod ki kidnapping ka master mind thaa….aur usne Vinod ko hi phasa diya….

Abhijeet(shocked): what….

Daya: Abhi ye Vikram bahut dangerous hai….dekho hum uske against kaam karege lekin mujhe lagta hai thume uske sath HQ join nahi karna chahye….Abhi he is a psycho criminal….vo kuch bhi kar sakta hai…plz Abhi meri baat mano aur uske sath ab kaam mat karo…hum khud proof collect kar sakte hai lekin Vikram ko involve karna….mujhe dar lag raha hai Abhi ussne thume dvd di , lekin pata nahi usne aisa kyu kiya…ho sakta hai ye uski koi chaal ho... vo guilty feel karne walo mei se nahi hai….hame ab bahut jyada alert rahna hoga…uska Pune jana mujhe pahle hi khatak raha hai…vo koi na koi planning kar raha hai Abhi...aur uska koi bharosa nahi hai vo khud ko bachane ke liye kisi ko bhi pahas sakta hai…vo thumare samne guilty hone ka drama kar raha hai but in real , he is tryig to trap you….kal agar usse pata chala ki mai bhi iss game mei shamil hu, tou vo hum dono ko ek dusre ke khilaaf use kar sakta hai….he knows our weakness….

Abhijeet(serious): no….mai usse tujh tak kabhi pauvchnana nahi dunga..mere sath uske game ke liye mai ready hu but I can't risk you….I can't risk my brother…

Daya: mai bhi thumara risk nahi le sakta Abhi….I think now time comes to say bye to Vikram….uske sath aage kaam karna ab theek nahi lagta….vo bahut sare cases mei involve hai aise mei thumara uske sath jyada kaam karna thumari image ke liye bhi theek nahi hai…

Abhijeet saw the black & wight pictue of Vinod in papers & feeling the pain. He could understand what its like to be tortured what its feel to be rape victim….Whoever did this to Vinod pushed the man to committed suicide, ruined his dignity & made him a joke in porn world…How some one could do that ?…what was his fault he was a cop fighting for truth & what he got ? A painful death ! Being raped from bunch of kidnappers & forced to watch his ruined dignity in videos….Abhijeet felt an anger & sacre inside him he didn't know what to do right now & what was right or wrong but whatever, he couldn't risk his brother for his fight…Never..He could bear a lot of pain but his brother bearing the same pain, Abhijeet couldn't stand for that…!

Daya: Abhi kya soch rahe ho tum..?

Abhijeet: Daya I think…I think you are right…Vikram sayad aaj hi vapas aa raha hai & I'll clear my side to him…

Daya: that's good Abhi…thanks...but HQ jane ki zarroart nahi hai...just message him & Dad will handle rest...…tab tak mai dekhta hu Sameer ne kuch aur papers bhi send kiye hai sayad kuch kaam ka mil jaye…

Abhijeet nodded & Daya felt relief finally his brother was ready to break his deal with Vikram . He took a deep sigh & left…

Abhijeet stood up took out his cell & sent a message to Vikram…

* * *

''''''''''

Vikram was at airport when he received Abhijeet's message & felt extreme anger on reading " **I'm joining Bureau today my work is done with you**."

Vikram grabbed his cell tightly almost ready to throw it but he controlled his anger & rolled his eyes to move to his next plan…

Vikram: Abhijeet…why you forced me boy….ye mera game hai aur yaha mere rules chalte hai….I think you are habitual to learn in hard way Abhijeet then fine…I was trying to be soft but I think you like to be manhandled….you played yours now my turn….

''''''''''''''';;;;;;;;;;;;;;

* * *

'';;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

Pradyumna: Daya ne bataya tum aaj se bureau join kar rahe ho….

Abhijeet: yeah I think kafi time ho gaya hai & I really miss others…

Pradyumna(happily): good….so see you in bureau then..

Pradyumnan smiled & Abhijeet grabbed his keys to get his car. When Abhijeet reached at his car he received a message from Vikram which he eagerly opened to see Vikram's reaction but what he saw made him stunned & scared hell out of him..

Abhijeet's eyes got stuck over his nude picture sent by Vikram with a tagline….

 **"need you to see in my office asap, don't be late"**

Abhijeet clinched his fist & felt terrible. He again took a look of his exposed pic & instantly got how Vikram get that. Abhijeet started his car & drove fast towards HQ. He was extremely angry but not more than how much he feeling scared.

'''''''''';;;;;;;;;;;;;;

* * *

;;;;;;;;;

Abhijeet covered 40 minutes distance in 15 minutes & saw Vikram's car in parking . He just launched himself in Vikram's office…

Abhijeet entered in office & found Vikram was already there sipping hot coffee…

Vikram(smiling): hey Abhijeet….nice to see you again…

Abhijeet showed his mobile to Vikram…

Abhijeet(angry): what is this Vikram….are you insane….you said you did nothing then what is this….I believed on you…

Vikram: really….anyway you looking damn hot in these pics...

Abhijeet(shocked): pics...you got more...?

Vikram(meaningful tone): I had the whole night Abhijeet...

Abhijeet: you bastard...I don't believe this...

Vikram : really...cause everytime you showed your gun to me Abhijeet….aur sach mei manine uss raat thumara koi fayda nahi uthaya agar aisa hota tou thume pata chal jata ab drugs ka itna bhi effect nahi thaa ki you didn't feel anything…

Abhijeet: shut up….you cheated me, I was sick & you did this…shame on you Vikram…

Vikram(strongly): maine sirf pictures hi liye hai aur kuch nahi kiya….aur tum mujh par kya chilla rahe ho….maine pahle hi kaha thaa ye game hai aur tum asie game chodkar nahi ja sakte Abhijeet

Abhijeet:so thats the reason….tumne hi kaha thaa mai ja sakta hu….bhool gaye you wanted me to join bureau tu phir ab kya hua…

Vikaram started laughing causing Abhijeet more shocked & scared…

Vikram: maine jhoot bola thaa Abhijeet….tum kab samhjoge ye ek Game hai aur game jitney ke liye ye sab karna padta hai….tum bhi tou mere against planning karte rahte ho so I …..thume kisne roka hai apni chaal chalne se, vo baat alag hai ki mujhe harana thumri bass mei nahi hai….anyway you are not going bureau…..hame aage bhi sath kaam karna hai…samjhe…

Abhijeet took out his gun & aimed at Vikram….

Vikram: how sweet…pata hai Abhijeet jab bhi tum aise karte ho tou bahut acche lagte ho ...gusse mei bahut jayad hot lagne lagte ho...

Abhijeet(firmly): I'll kill you..

Vikram: sure you can…..but thume kya lagta hai mai inn pics ka kya karunga aur mujhe maarkar sab kuch theek ho jayega tum bach jaoge….you know I'm very smart Abhijeet…yaha tumne mujhe shoot kiya aur vaha thumari ye hot pics leak ho jayegi…your brother Daya , your Dad , friends everybody gets to know how hot Abhijeet is in bed especially without his clothes….so what you say still wanna shoot me…

Abhijeet down his gun , he was feeling so helpless…

Abhijeet(angry): so finally tum apne real form mei aa hi gaye….blackmail…ha…mujhe apne sath involve karne ke liye ye hai thumara plan…. I can't trust you anymore Vikram….aur theek hai agar tum yahi karna chahte ho tou done…..lekin yaad rakhna mai itna bhi kamzoor nahi hu…..

Vikram: janta hu isslye tou tum mujhe pasand ho Abhijeet….

Abhijeet: go to hell & don't worry I'll send you there….

Vkram smiled & came close to Abhijeet…

Vikram: sure lekin ye tou batao ye brave Abhijeet sari duniya ka tou samna kar sate hai lekin apni family ka kaise karege….thumara Bhai Daya ….vo bechara inn pics ko dekhkar thumare bare mei kya sochega ...chalo maan liya usse tum par trust hai lekin ek Bhai hokar bhi vo apne bade Bhai ko , iss tarh bina kapdo ke kisi aur ke bed par nahi dekh payega…..bechara kitna sharminda hona padega usse…aur thumare Dad….aur ha thumari Dadi ka kya….vo bechari tou sharam se mar hi jayegi….

Abhijeet(shouting in angry): shut up….just shut your fucking mouth or I'll…

Vikram grabbed Abhijeet's colar in anger & lust…

Vikram: don't use this tone on me Abhijeet or you'll be in big trouble….maine sirf thume sach bataya hai…ab meri baat suno aur apna muh band rakhna thumre liye accha hoga…

Abhijeet felt fear in Vikram's voice & staring in his deadly evil lust filled eyes…

Vikram: mai thume ek offer deta hu Abhijeet….believe me bahut accha offer hai jo Vikram jaldi se kisi ko offer nahi karta but you are lucky so listen….mai ye sabhi pics delete kar dunga aur ye pics wali baat bhi hum dono ke bich hi rahegi , kisi ko kuch pata nahi chalega aur tum iss baat ke liye mujh par trust kar sakte ho…

Abhijeet(in hate): yeah like I've every reason to believe you...

Vikram tighten his grip over Abhijeet & forced him to look in his eyes...

Vikram: you can...mai apne hi game ke rules nahi todta…meri baat manoge tou koi nuksaan nahi hoga , koi kuch nahi dekh payega….aur rahi baat meri tou tum jante ho mujhse kya parda , maine tou aisa kuch nahi hai , jo dekha nahi….believe mei uss raat pura moka diya hai tumne mujhe….

Abhijeet turned his face in disgust he was feeling angry but on whom he had no idea…

Abhijeet(hesitate): kya chahte ho..?

Vkram(smiling): that's my boy…jyada kuch nahi…just want to touch you & you'll be free not from this game but you can join bureau…hamara game tou chalta rahega don't worry thumara bhi turn aayega agar tum meri tarah aacha khel paye tou but now I'm offering you a better deal Abhijeet….you know game mei tou haar jeet chalti rahti hai…ye samjho ye thumari ek aur haar hai iss game mei aur meri ek aur jeet….so kya khate ho….photos leak karvani hai ya ek chota sa price dekar apni izzat bachani hai….bolo Abhijeet..

Abhijeet(firmly): No….

Vikram jerked him away & grabbed his mobile, Abhijeet tried to grab it but Vikram indiacted towards his laptop the same picture were flashing over screen…

Vikra: be smart Abhijeet….you know what I'm….ye tricks mere sath nahi chalegi…ye mobile, laptop inhe todkar kya milega…you can't delete those pics without my help….ya tou meri baat mano ya mujhe shoot kar do uske baad iss duniya ko akele javab dete rahna & believe me apni izzat puri tarah se khone ke baat sayad koi tum par yakeen kar le…sayad…

Abhijeet turned his face fresh tears started forming in his eyes. He couldn't stop Vikram not this time….How helpless he was ; his tears were telling the same story explaing the pain he was feeling. Vikram didn't care & came close to Abhijeet…

Vikram: I think you are ready so your first price…I'm deleting these pics from my mobile…

Vikram deleted those pics & showed to Abhijeet who knew it was done…

Vikram(meaningful tone): Laptop mei enter press karna hai pics will be deleted but after I…

Abhijeet knew running towards laptop wasn't gonna work cause Vikram would have back up so except accepting Vikram's offer he didn't have any other option….Vikram slowly touched him…

Vikram(lust): don't worry I'll delete those & you can walk away just after I done my work…

Vikram pulled the window cover & grabbed him tightly Abhijeet flinched with his touch but he couldn't move just closed his eyes waiting him to be over & hoping it would be soon…

Vikram pulled out his belt caressing him softly causing Abhijeet silently crying from inside. Vikram looked his quiet face & griped him hard but soon pushed Abhijeet away…

Vikram: not this way boy…not this way….

Abhijeet looked him with wide scary eyes some tears were slipped out from his deep eyes, Why Vikram left him he got a chance but he stopped why..? Sometimes this behaviour of Vikram confused Abhijeet , what exactly Vikram wanted from him still a question for Abhijeet!….

Vikram(feeling puzzled): Abhijeet you…you..

Vikram walked over to his laptop & delete those pics…

Vikram(trying to control over his emotions or lust for Abhijeet): pics are deleted & this session is over but our game is still on…Remember Abhijeet tum apni marji sa kahi nahi ja sakte so if you wanna save yourself then cooperate with me or come with better plan…iss baar mera mood badal gaya lekin har baar aisa nahi hoga & you don't want to be raped again….do you?

Abhijeet settled his belt & looked Vikram with teary firm eyes…

Abhijeet(firmly): don't worry next time I'll come with better plan…May be that will be your last time..

Vikram(teasing with smile): really like you wanted me to kill now…Abhijeet maine thumare belt mei knife dekh liya thaa…yahi hai na…

Vikram showed a knife to Abhijeet who was shocked & scared…

Vikram: tum mujhe marne wale the lekin dekha itna aasan nahi hai….Anyway better luck next time but I'm telling you Abhijeet its not easy to defeat me…(added in lust tone) Now you go vaise this is my another victory….you let me touch yourself & I felt you were hard…feeling for me right..?

Abhijeet gazed him angerly & walked out…He reached at his car & kicked hard its tire…

Abhijeet(feeling defeated): shit…shit…

Vikram watching him from window & started laughing in satisfaction…

Vikram: Ohh Abhijeet tum kuch bhi kar lo hoga vahi jo mai chahta hu….ab reeady ho jao cowboy bahut jald hum India se bahar hoge aur Ins Abhijeet logo ke liye ek yaad bankar rah jayega…..be ready for be mine boy…

Same time Vikram got a call…

Vikram: Simona kaise chal raha hai…any success..?

Simona: kal raat moka thaa lekin …

Vikram: aur bhi chance milege Simona but hurry….

Simona: thoda mushkil lag raha hai…lagta hai Abhijeet piche hat raha hai….usse karib lana mushkil hai….

Vikram(harshly): Simona daam kaam ke milte hai so do it….

Simona: don't worry I'm trying…

Vikram(strictly): you better be…mera plan ek dum perfect chal raha hai isslye mujhe thumari taraf se koi problem nahi chahye….Abhijeet aaj se bureau join kar raha hai thumare paas chance hai….mujhe jaldi hi Ins Abhijeet sex scandal ki news TV par dekhni hai Simona so do it fast….

Simona: sure iss baar galti nahi hogi….

Vikram cut the call & Simona sighed in tension…

Simona: ab jo kuch karna hoga jaldi karna hoga...

'''''''''''''''''''''''''';;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

* * *

;;;

 **In Bureau...**

Daya(on phone): what…are you sure….theek hai mai Abhi se baat karta hu….

Pradyumna: Daya ye Abhijeet ab tak aaya kyu nahi….ghar se tou kab ka nikal gaya thaa….

Daya: pata nahi Dad…sayad kuch kaam aa gaya ho….

Suddenly Daya saw Abhijeet coming & he rushed over him…

Daya: kaha the tum aur itne der kaise lag gayi..?

Abhijeet(hiding his eyes): Daya vo kuch kaam aa gaya thaa…

Daya felt weird & got concerned for his brother . He looked him carefully & his eyes found something weird Daya instantly moved his eyes & slowly pushed Abhijeet in corner…

Abhijeet: what…?

Daya(hesitate): Abhi your zip is on & belt kinda weird…

Abhijeet looked down & slipped in bathrrom without meeting his eyes with Daya…

Abhijeet(feeling embarrassemt):one minute…

Daya still looking in Abhijeet's direction with concern but got distracted with a phone call…

Daya: hello…

Vikram: hey Daya ..

Daya(trying to sound normal): hello Mr Vikram…any work?

Vikram: nothing serious actually ek message thaa Abhijeet ke liye…vo apna cell yahi bhool gaya hai…bahut jaldi mei thaa jate waqut…

Daya(confused): what do you mean…? Abhi aaj HQ nahi gaya he is in bureau..

Vikram: nahi vo pahle HQ hi aaya thaa isslye sayad bureau aane mei late ho gaya hoga….plz convey my message to him okay..

Vikram cut the call & Daya felt a weird fear in his heart…

Daya: Abhi HQ kyu gaya thaa…? Aur usne bataya bhi nahi…what the hell is going on..?

''''''''''';;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

* * *

 **;;;;;;;;;**

 **To be continued….**


	16. Chapter 16

**Sorry guys for being late. Actually I had an exam today & just came back at evening so got late, hope you understand. Sorry once again.**

 **Thank you so much for your support friends. Your words are like fuel for an engine to work properly.  
**

 **Thanku once again :)**

* * *

 **Here is next update , Enjoy Reading :)**

* * *

 **DAR**

 **''''''''''**

 _ **Till now…**_

 _Daya still looking in Abhijeet's direction with concern but got distracted with a phone call…_

 _Daya: hello…_

 _Vikram: hey Daya .._

 _Daya(trying to sound normal): hello Mr Vikram…any work?_

 _Vikram: nothing serious actually ek message thaa Abhijeet ke liye…vo apna cell yahi bhool gaya hai…bahut jaldi mei thaa jate waqut…_

 _Daya(confused): what do you mean…? Abhi aaj HQ nahi gaya he is in bureau.._

 _Vikram: nahi vo pahle HQ hi aaya thaa isslye sayad bureau aane mei late ho gaya hoga….plz convey my message to him okay.._

 _Vikram cut the call & Daya felt a weird fear in his heart…_

 _Daya: Abhi HQ kyu gaya thaa…? Aur usne bataya bhi nahi…what the hell is going on..?_

* * *

 _ **Now...  
**_

 _ **;;;;;;**_

Daya was confused & very concerned about Abhijeet but Vikram's call made him even scared. Soon Abhijeet came out after setting his outfits in manner & walked to Daya but Daya could guess something wasn't right with his brother as Abhijeet was hiding his eyes causing a knot of fear in Daya's stomach.

Abhijeet(slowly): tu ab tak yahi hai…

Daya: ha vo Vikram ka call aaya thaa kah raha thaa tum apna cell HQ mei bhool aaye ho..

Abhijeet immediately checked his pocket & found his cell was missing , he sighed & Daya couldn'r stop himself any longer…

Daya(fursturated): Abhi what's going on…you went HQ & didn't tell me & then you came screwed up like a rag & now this….can you plz tell me what's happening around here cause I'm losing my mind right now…

Abhijeet: Daya….actually..

Abhijeet was feeling a bad headache wanted to run away but he couldn't , he just wanted to calm down his brother right now who was really looking so worried & little angry over Abhijeet's weird behavior or lie but before Abhieet could explain anything to Daya, Freddy came to them & happily welcomed Abhijeet in bureau soon a case reported & Abhijeet silently slipped out from bureau to check crime spot.

Daya was tense & scared for his brother he was thinking why Abhijeet went HQ & why he was looking like a lost player…Did Vikram do something to him..? Such horrible thoughts scaring Daya & he really wanted to know that everything was fine & it wasn't anything just a bad feeling but from inside he knew something horrible was going on. He called HQ & arranged a guard to bring Abhijeet's cell , he didn't want Abhijeet to go HQ with for any damn reason even for his stupid cell which really messed up with Daya's head.

Pradyuan was happy finally Abhijeet was in bureau. He was so busy so he couldn't give proper attention to Daya who was looking lost & worried.

Whole day Abhijeet was busy in collecting proof & interrogating victim's family & witness. At evening Abhijeet didn't back to bureau & directly rushed towards home. Daya & Pradyumna also came back & at night after supper Daya decided to talk Abhijeet face to face without hesitation to know the truth or problem. He walked to Abhieet's room & about to knock but then suddenly he pushed the door slowly & found it wasn't locked. Daya entered inside & found Abhijeet was lying onto bed covering his eyes with his arms.

Daya slowly moved to him & dragged a chair. Abhijeet felt his presence & slowly came in sitting position facing Daya who was sitting on chair but Abhijeet tried to avoid any eye contact.

Daya: tumne dinner nahi kiya kyu..?

Abhijeet(looking tired): bhook nahi thee…

Daya: Abhi dekho mai baat ko gumana nahi chahta , hum dono jante hai mai kya soch raha hu so I guess we've to talk..

Abhieet: about what..?

Daya(strongly): about what….Abhi I'm not blind…pahle tumne kaha tum HQ nahi jaoge phir tum HQ gaye aur mujhe bataya tak nahi aur uske baad Vikarm ka call aur tum…you know what I want to say….Abhi mai thumara Bhai hu mujhe nahi lagta mujhse kuch bhi share karne mei thume koi problem honi chahye…hum Bhai hai ek dusre ko hum se better koi nahi janta…aisa kya hai jo hum ek dusre ke bare mei nahi jante , ha mai manta hu kuch baate mujhse chupayi gayi hai but I'm still your brother man…jante ho na kitni masti karte the hum, tum kitna tang karte the mujhe….Abhi mai apne Bhai ko miss karta hu aur thumari ye khanmosi mujhe andar se todne lagti hai….agar yahi haal mera hota tou tum kya karte bolo….tum kya chup rahte kuch nahi karte….Abhi kya thume mujh par bahrosa nahi hai….

Abhijeet: aisa nahi hai Daya…I trust you the most…

Daya: tou phir mujhe ais kyu lag raha hai ki tum mujhse kuch chupa rahe ho….hum Bhaiyo ke bich kaisa parda Abhi…tumne tou even mujhe meri first GF ke sath kiss karte bhi dekha hai…

Abhijeet(fake smile): yeah it was gross…

Daya(try to joke): not much what I've seen…

Abhijeet: really..?

Daya: yeah…tou ab tum mujhe batoge kya chal raha hai…aisa kya hai jisne The brave Ins Abhijeet ko disturb kar rakha hai…

Abhijeet: Daya mai koi brave nahi hu…tu nahi janta I'm the coward one not a hero as people think…I can't even protect myself…

Daya: Abhi kitni baar kahna padega vo thumara fault nahi thaa…you were just a kid , you couldn't do that & it wasn't your fault….

Abhijeet(defeated tone): I'm not a kid anymore Daya not now…

Daya(scared): what do you mean….Abhi what happened…?

Abhijeet didn't say anything & down his head, Daya could see some tears were rolling down over his brother's cheeks causing Daya more scared & panic. He couldn't take anymore , anger started raising in him he was feeling hate & anger towards the man who made his brother such broken. Daya grabbed Abhijeet's arm jerked him & made him look in his eyes…

Daya: Abhi what did he do..? Tell me Abhi what Vikram did to you…I swear to God that bastard will no longer alive….I'll kill him if he had laid even a finger on you…Abhi just tell me what happened..plz be mercy on me…

Abhijeet slowly freed himself from his brother's grip wiped his tears & forward his cell to Daya who looked him with confusion & scare.

Daya: what is in your cell…?

Abhijeet: Vikram had my pics Daya the night when I was at his motel..

Daya: you said you were awake,..

Abhijeet: I wasn't…I lied to you..

Daya(closed his eyes): so he did…

Abhijeet: no..

Daya(panic): Abhi clear the matter..I'm going crazy here..…agar thume uss raat ka kuch yaad nahi hai tou how can you be so sure…aur mujhe bass itna batao iss Vikarm ne thume HQ kyu bulaya thaa real matter kya hai & what you mean he had your pics…what pics…Abhi plz kuch bolo….

Abhijeet(broken): Daya I'm tired man…this life , this job , this duty, this disease…I'm so tired..mai jab bhi apni life ko ek naye sire se start karna chhata hu tabhi koi na koi problem aa jati hai …iss baar phir se maine koshish ki lekin sayad Vikram par mujhe trust nahi karna chahye thaa…usne uss raat behosi mei meri pics li aur aaj jab maine uske sath work karne se mana kar diya tou unhi pics ko mere against weapon ki tarah use kiya muhje force kiya..

Daya sat close to Abhi tried not to freaked out cause this time his brother really needed his support , he never saw Abhijeet such broken & tired from life but today his brother seemed like he gave up & he just wanted to quit & Daya couldn't let this happen never!

But Daya had no words to say he had no idea what sould he say or do right now he was sitting & listening his brother hoping might be sharing his pian or opening his heart to his brother would help Abhijeet to restart or at least would ease his pain .

Abhieet(closing his eyes): he wanted to touch me…

Daya felt like go & kill that bastrad right now but this time his brother needed him so he silently giving Abhijeet time to get rid off his pain closed inside his heart & Daya himself sipping his tears in his eyes. Abhijeet wasn't an open person but sometimes to get power to fight dark you need to share your pain with someone so it couldn't eat you alive from inside & Daya was doing the same thing giving chance to his brother to open his heart & to know what was really going on with him so he could take the situation in his hands & punish the bastratd who did this to his brother…

Abhijeet: today I was gonna kill him but he stopped me….Daya vo mujhe meri pics se blackmail kar raha thaa….he was playing a dirty game with me…

Daya: vo pics abhi bhi uske paas hai…

Abhijeet: he said he deleted those…I think he did…but no matter I was close to loosing my dignity or be a murderer…

Daya: Abhi thume aisa kuch karne ki zarorat nahi hai…Vikram ko hum aise nahi maar sakte …usne thumari life pahle hi kharab kar di hai aur ab vo thumare future ko bhi barbad karna chahta hai…usse marker khud ko saza mat do…vo iss kabil nahi hai Abhi….vo marega lekin itni assani se nahi….

Abhijeet( stood up): nahi Daya….mujhe lagta thaa hum kuch kar payege lekin ab nahi lagta…he is a criminal jiske liye sab kuch aasan hai koi rules nahi koi parwah nahi aur hum….rules se bandhe hue , zangiro mei jakde hue hum uska kuch nahi bigad sakte….usne pahle bhi najane kitne logo ki life barbaad ki hai uske liye ye ek game hai aur hum usse usi ke game mei nahi hara sakte... yaha uske rules chalte hai aur hum kuch nahi kar sakte…..kuch bhi nahi….isslye sirf ek hi rasta bachta hai…meri life already barbaad ho chuki hai kya bacha hai mere paas….apni izzat tak nahi aur aage koi future bhi nahi…

Daya: ye tum kya kah rahe ho Abhi….you are a brave officer , you are a Hero Abhi…

Abhijeet(yelling in tears): not a hero Daya….I'm just a normal guy…log samghte hai police wala hai bahut guts hoge, bahut brave hai like a hero kuch bhi kar sakta hai but I'm a human Daya….not a superhero….mujhe bhi pain hota hai…mai ek inssan hu baki sab ki tarah meri bhi sapne hai , izzat hai self respect hai mujhe bhi chot lagti hai aur dard hota hai….mere jism par zakhm hote hai aur meri aakho se bhi aaso girte hai….kya ek officer hone se mujhe dard nahi hota, kya hamara jism pathher ka ho jata hai….nahi Daya…mai bhi ek inssan hu baki sabki tarah... mai koi filmi hero nahi hu jo end tak ladta rahe aur finally villain ko maar de , real villain fimli villain se alag hote hai aur real hero sirf ek insaan…aur mai tou pahle hi sab kuch kho chukka hu…kya hai mere paas….Maa bachpan mei hi kho di , Dad mujh par aaj tak trust nahi kar paye mere sath rape ka zimmedar bhi mujhe hi maan liya unhone aur agar ab mere sath aisa kuch ho jaye , tou vo yahi kahege maine hi sab hone diya…he was giving me lectute on adult feelings…tum nahi samjoge Daya…ab kuch nahi bacha hai mere paas…pata nahi uss Vikarm ne kya soch rakha hai , uski bhooki aakhe hamesha mujhe goorti rahti hai….iss society mei mard hona hi kafi nahi hai kyuki aap male ho ya female havas ke bhooke janwar aapko isslye nahi chod dete ki aap aadami hai , unke liye sab unka shikar hai aur moka milte hi vo kisi ki bhi jindgi se khel jate hai…sach kahu tou ek male ke liye ye takleef bahut jyada hai….mai ab tak ladta raha iss ummid mei ki sab theek ho jayega lekin aisa kuch nahi hua….Mai Vikram ko harana chahta thaa lekin mai uske level tak khud ko nhai gira sakta…Vo jitney ke liye kuch bhi kar sakta hai lekin mai vo sab nahi kar sakta…mere liye aaj bhi sahi sahi aur galat galat hai lekin uske liye ye sab khel hai…..

Daya: lekin usne thumare sath kuch nahi kiya….Abhi vo thume tod raha hai….vo janta hai vo kuch nahi kar sakta isslye thume andar se dara raha hai….

Abhijeet: Daya mujhe nahi pata vo kya chahata hai….Karib aata hai aur agle hi pal….I can't handle this anymore so I've decided…

Daya(angry): kya..yahi ki tum usse maar doge….Abhi ye koi solution nahi hai….

Abhijeet(yelling): bcz I don't have any other option…

Daya: tum ek brave human ho Abhi tum chahe apne bare mei jo kuch bhi socho lekin sach yahi hai ki tum mei bahut himmat hai aur mai janta hu mera Bhai itni aasani se haar nahi maan sakta , vo Vikarm jaise insaan ko itni aasan saza nahi de sakta aur na Vikarm ke aage aise toot sakta hai….

Abhijeet: pata nahi Daya….lekin sach yahi hai ki mai ab haar maan chukka hu aur iss jaal se nikalne ka ek hi rasta hai mere paas…

Daya: aur ye rasta thume kanoon ka mujrim bana dega isslye tum aisa kuch nahi karoge….mai nahi chahta ki mera Bhai apni baki ki umar jail mei guzare….Abhi tum Vikram ko saza do khud ko nahi….hum koi na koi rasta nikal lege…..jante ho Sameer se ek aur led mili hai... Mai morning mei thume batane wala thaa lekin uss Vikram ki call ke baad dimmag se nikal gaya…Sameer ne bataya ki usse ek victim mila hai jo Vikram ke against hamare kaam aa sakta hai…hame baas kisi tarah uss victim se jude gang tak pauchna hai…ek baar uss gang ka koi member hamare hath aa jaye baki kaam Sameer kar dega... vo laga hua hai Vikram ke sabhi criminal links nikalne mei aur bass agar ek bhi link mil jaye tou hum Vikram ko phasa sakte hai…so plz don't do anything stupid…give me sometime…plz Abhi..

Abhijeet(defeated): I don't know Daya….

Abhijeet moved out & Daya felt worried about his brother & super angry over Vikram the evil…

Daya: I won't let you do anything wrong Abhi…you can't put yourself in danger…

..;;;;

* * *

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

Next day in bureau,

Abhijeet was working alone not much talking or discussing with anyone. Pradyuman asked Daya about Abhijeet who said it was normal with Abhijeet while working seriously. Pradyumna nodded as he knew it was pretty obvious in Abhijeet's case & if Daya was okay with that means there was nothing to worry about. Daya joined Abhijeet & discussed case details when Abhijeet's cell started ringing . Duo looked Vikram's name flashing on screen. Daya signaled to Abhijeet who didn't want to talk with Vikram just wanted to shoot him on head but his brother asked him for one chance & play according to his plan so Abhijeet decided to give one chance, he kept aside his anger & picked the call trying to sound calm & normal.

Vikram: kya baat hai Abhijeet bahut der laga di call uthane mei…

Abhijeet: I'm busy Vikarm..

Vikram(seductive tone): I know….vaise thumare bina mera tou yaha HQ mei dil hi nahi lag raha…ab bhi kal wali yaad taji kar raha hu….seriously I missed a golden chance..

Abhijeet clinched his teeths in anger & Daya got alert signalled Abhijeet not to be mad for sake of his plan cause Vikarm loved Abhijeet's temper he provoked him then hit his emotions or silently defeating him so Daya just wanted Abhijeet to be calm down & not give up infront of Vikram…

Abhijeet: Vikarm mai abhi busy hu kuch kaam hai tou bolo or cut the call…

Vikram: Abhijeet watch your language boy…thume nahi lagta thume mujh se softly baat karni chaye…I love your soft voice Abhi..

Abhijeet(irritated): Vikarm I think we'll talk later , I've to work..

Vikarm: sure vaise mai tou bass thumari aawaz sunana chahta thaa….vo kya hai na thumari habit si ho gayi hai ….anyway see you soon..Love you Boy..

Abhijeet cut the call in disgust & anger…

Abhijeet: bastard…

Daya: kya hua….kyu call kiya thaa usne…

Abhijeet: I love you kahne ke liye…

Daya: what…he is such a sick..

Abhijeet: Daya mai kah raha hu mujhse ye natak nahi hoga…I can't bear this man anymore….there is only one option just shoot this bastard & next time I'm gonna do that…

Daya: aur ek officer se ek murderer ban jana hai right ?..Abhi I know this is difficult but at least for me just last time do it plz…do it for me…ek last time hum try karte hai ...I know Vikarm is very smart but Sameer ko lead mili hai aur agar humara luck sath raha tou hamre hath bhi kuch lagega….Vikram ka sach ek baar sabke samne aa jaye sirf ek soild proof aur hum Vikarm ko ussi ke game mei hara dege…tab tak uski bakwaas bardast kar lo….believe me tumse jyada gussa mujhe aata hai uss par but mai nahi chahata uski vajah se hamari family ko aur takleef ho aur thume khona , mere liye Dad aur Dadi sabke liye bardast ke bahar hoga Abhi..we can't loose you…so plz ye ek chance aur agar baat nahi bani tou Vikram ko kaise marna hai ye hum dono ka target hoga sirf thuamra nahi…

Abhijeet: Daya sirf ek chance aur jab tak mujhse saha jayege ...lekin agar phir bhi hum success na hue tou Vikarm ko goli mai marunga tu nahi….mai tujhe inn sab mei nahi laa sakta aur ye mera aakhiri faisla hai….

Abhijeet gave a determined look to Daya his eyes were blowing with fire & Daya knew if they didn't get success to trap Vikram Abhijeet would kill Vikarm & that one step would lead Abhijeet to dark forever but Daya couldn't let it happen…

Daya(praying in heart): hey Bagwaan iss baar help kar dijiye, mere Bhai ki zindgi ab aapke hath mei hai….plz do something , show me a way…show me a way…

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

* * *

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

Two boys were running on road seemed like death was chasing them, both were looking tired , dusty & exhausted like hell but they kept running…

Vivek: Jeet aur tej…yahi moka hai hamare paas….hame unke hath nahi aana hai…

Jeet(scared): vo hamre piche hai Vivek….vo pakad lege…

Vivek: rukna nahi hai…ghar jana hai tou bhag Jeet….Bhag…

Both boys looked back & saw some goons were following them they speed up & run fastest as they could…Goons were chasing them in different direction & making a tarp for them. It was day light but on highway people didn't have time to notice that some goons were chasing two teenage boys, vehicles were running over road in full speed but boye seemed no care about them just running like hell their legs wanted to give up but they couldn't. Vivek & Jeet running on road full of running vehicles but in busy city Mumbai no one wasn't in mood or time to look what was going on who was running & why..?

'';;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

* * *

;;;;;

Peter(angry): what…they ran away…what were you doing there..? I can't come Mumabi right now you idiot.. ek taraf hum India se bahar jane ki planning kar rahe hai & you are telling me you lost two boys…you idiots tum log karte kya rahte ho….this is bad for you jerk….I don't know anything just find them at any cost or I'll sell you in place of them…Go..

Peter cut the call & Jack back fired him..

Jack: what's going on..?

Peter: two boys ran away in Mumbai…

Jack: what….I told you unhe bhi Puna hi le aate hai but you didn't listen me now see what happened…agar vo dono police ke hath lag gaye tou…

Peter: don't worry our people are looking for them & they know the consequences so relax….kuch nahi hoga…

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

* * *

Goons reached close to Jeet & grabbed him but Vivek kept running he just turned & got scared to saw two goons with Jeet who was shouting for help. Vivek knew the best help he could do for kids like him or Jeet was just to get free & call police so he just kept running to find help.

Jeet watching him running their eyes met & Vivek assured Jeet he would come back with help. Jeet was crying & struggling in goons arms but soon he screamed out of his lungs….

Jeet saw Vivek was running while looking at him & not seeing a truck running towards him. Vivek saw Jeet's scared face & turned to see but it was too late truck hit Vivek badly & bounced him in air then his body hit the road hardly…

Jeet(crying): VIVEKKKKK…..

Goon1: shit…ye tou gaya…

Goon2: chalo ek tou hath laga ab jaldi nikalo yaha se….iss pahle police yaha pauche…

Goons left the place with Jeet & Vivek was lying on road in pool of his own red hot blood….People gathered at accident site & someone called police…

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

* * *

At bureau, Abhijeet went HQ to sign some papers & Daya was busy with Pradyuman & Rajat was talking with Vivek & Sachin suddenly Freddy came to them looking tense…

Freddy: Sir Bureau ke samne se jo highway jata hai vaha ek accident ho gaya…

Rajat:oh No…jyada serious tou nahi thaa naa…

Freddy: ek baacha thaa 16-17 saal ka…

Sachin: damit….aakhir ye parents apne baccho ka khayal kyu nahi rakhte ….

Freddy: pata nahi bechara baccha kaisa hoga…jis truck se takraya uska driver truck chodkar bhaag gaya Police usse dhund rahi hai…

Vivek: bass vo ladka theek ho…

* * *

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

Whole day was too busy for Duo, Simona called Abhijeet so many times but Abhijeet didn't receice her call finally at 7 pm Simona messaged him..

"Abhijeet need your help plz come"

Abhijeet sighed he knew why Simona was calling him but he couldn't just ignore her all of sudden so he decided to meet her. Daya called him to know about HQ visit Abhijeet assured him & told him he going to meet Simona, Daya smiled & asked him to take enough time on which Abhijeet called him jerk & cut the call…

Abhijeet reached at Simona's motel .

Simona(softly): mujhe laga thaa tum tou mujhe bhool hi gaye..

Abhijeet: Simona I think…

Abhijeet: what do you think Abhijeet…thume kya lagta hai mujhe nai pata ki tum mujhse kyu bhag rahe ho…I know I confess that I love you thats why you are running from me but believe me that wasn't a lie or trap…

Abhijeet: Simona hum sirf friends hai aur ye baat mai tumse pahle bhi kah chukka hu….hum dono ke bich iss se jyada aur koi rishta nahi ho sakta…kabhi nahi…

Simona: lekin thumari aakhe tou kuch aur kah rahi hai Abhijeet….Why I'm feeling the same from your side as I'm feeling for you…I know ki tum aise nahi ho jaise khud ko dikhate ho lekin believe me Abhijeet tum jaise bhi ho mujhe pasand ho…sayad tum nahi jante lekin tum jaisa decent gentlemen kisi bhi ladki ka dream ho sakta hai….aur mai sirf thume chahti hu…dekho you know I don't hide things, jo dil mei hai vahi hoto par bhi & I'm not hiding anything Abhijeet I just want you & that's the truth…

Abhijeet: but may be I'm hiding something …Simona plz …plz mujhe bhool jao you are a sweetest girl I ever meet in my life but I can't love you…so don't hurt yourself…mere sath thume kuch hasil nahi hoga…sirf dard aur takleef ke…so plz let it go & forget about it..

Abhijeet moved to go but Simona grabbed his arm…

Simona: If I say No then…

Abhijeet turned & looked in her eyes..

Abhijeet: then you'll just hurt yourself …you going to get nothing but pain…I've noting to offer you so plz move on in your life & find some one else cause we ain't for each other. We both have different ways to go so let me go…

Simona(lovingly): fine Abhijeet …you can't love me fine but you can't stop me to love you & I want you ….

Abhijeet: Simona tum..

Simona pushed a finger over his lips & looked him with affection..

Simona: I'm leaving tomorrow & believe me agar tum nahi kahoge tou kabhi tumse nahi milugi ….mai thume dard nahi dena chahti you are my hero & I'll leave just with your memories in my heart but last time can I ask you something…A special gift I've to give you …Plz Abhijeet…You accept it & make my memories special…

Abhijeet: what..?

Simona slowly leaned over Abhijeet & kissed him softly, Abhijeet wanted to stop her as well himself but he didn't know why he couldn't . He could feel Simona's love for him & her love melting Abhijeet to accept her spite all feelings of denial he could feel a strong feeling to accept her ..

Simona kissed him deeply & for her surprise Abhijeet too started kissing her that was her first victory & she smiled in kiss a while later they slowly pulled & Simona smiled to Abhijeet & lead him towards her bed made him sit & leaned over him..

Simona: I know you are in pain Abhi & I can feel it but you know I belive on you….tum sab kuch kar sakte ho Abhi , you are my hero…

Abhijeet: hero ko bhi dar lagta hai Simona & I'm just a human…sayad mujh mei itni himmat nahi hai …I'm losing Simona , I'm just tired…

Simona(cupping Abhijeet's face in her palms): I know bcz tum life ki race mei hamesha sabse aage rahe ho aur jitney wale ko bhi aaram ki zarroart hoti hai Abhijeet…aur tum dekhna bahut jald tum phir se race mei sabse aage pahuch jaoge as you always be…

Abhijeet: mujh par itna trust mat karo Simona…mai vo nahi jo tum samjhti ho…sayad mai utna brave bhi nahi , sayad mere anadar bhi kahi koi DAR ho…

Simona caressing his cheeks & softly kissed his forehead.

Simona: Dar tou sabke andar hota hai Abhijeet lekin asli hero vahi hai jo iss Dar ko bhi Dara de aur tum vahi hero ho…mujhe nahi pata ki vo kon sa Dar hai aur na mujhe janana hai kyuki mai sirf itna janti hu , chahe jitni bhi mushily aaye Abhijeet end mei Jeet thuari hi hogi ...aur mai chahe kahi bhi chali jau , jab bhi mujhe yaad karoge mujhe apne sath paoge but it doesn't mean I want you to love me cause love is a feeling & I can't make you love me but I believe on you cause I love you & I can't stop it no one can't….

They both looked in each other's eyes. Abhijeet found a trust in Sinoma's eyes fro him . Simona again kissed him but this time it wasn't a soft kiss it was hard & passionate. Abhijeet also responed her. Simona pushed him & took off her clothes..

Abhijeet: Simona this isn't right….we can't do this…

Simona(seductive tone): you aren't doing anything its all on me…

Simona threw herself in Abhijeet's arms, earlier he was hesitate but he was also physically and mentally tired and needed some time for himself might be he needed something to just forget himself & this time Simona was doing same with him. Her presence easing his pain & Abhijeet really statred feeling good with Simona. Simona felt like the medication of his pain, rain in fire & peace in his noisy echoing sanity. Simona tried to make him forget himself & its worked Abhijeet started to forget himself & they both lost in each other.

Their clothes were lying on floor & a man was seeing them making love through his eye device. He was in the front building of motel keeping an eye over Abhjeet & Simona..He saw them & took out his cell…

Vikram:bolo Manoj kya baat hai..

Manoj: Sir , Simona ne aapna kaam kar diya…she hit the ball..

Vikram(smiling): really….it means they both are together..

Manoj: yes sir….mai Simone ke motel ke samne wali building mei hu aur jaisa aapna kaha thaa, maine Abhijeet ko ek pal ke liye bhi nazaro se dur nahi jane diya not even when he is busy with a hot cheek..

Vikram: great Job Manoj…isslye tou Abhijeet par nazar rakhne ka kaam thume sopa thaa…ab tak kisi ko bhi tum par shak nahi hua & finally mera ek aur target complete ho gaya…

Manoj: tou Sir kya ab bhi Abhijeet par nazar rakhni hai…

Vikram: ha Manoj….jab tak mera kaam pura nahi ho jata tum Abhijeet par nazar rahoge…uske har ek move ki information chahye muhje aur Simona ko bhi message kar dena…

Manoj: ji..

Vikram cut the call & felt happy for his another victory..

Vikram: Abhijeet tum phir se phas gaye boy….Love making with a girl how sweet , thumare liye ye kimta bhi mai de sakta hu vaise tum kuch bhi kar lo Abhijeet , iss baar thume apne hath se jane nahi dunga…bahut jald tum mere sath hoge vo bhi hamesha ke liye….

Vikram smiled & got busy in his lappy…

* * *

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

Abhijeet & Simona were sleeping in each other's arm . Simoa opened her eyes looked his face with love & hug him tightly causing Abhijeet moved a bit in sleep he was looking beautiful while sleeping & Simona staring his face with smile . That night was the bold & passionate night for both of them but for Abhijeet it was first time when he was so close to a girl he had lost his virginity when he was just 14 years old & it was a horrible & painful experience of his life & tonight after 10 years he had again lost his virginity but that experience was completely different it was fun and relaxing but he had no idea that his close, intense love moments got captured by someone or something.

''''''''''''''''''''';;;;;;;;;

* * *

''''''

At morning on breakfast..

Pradyumna: Daya ye Abhijeet raat ko itna late kyu aaya thaa…2 baj rahe the..

Daya: Dad vo apni ek friend ke sath thaa…isslye thoda late ho gaya thaa…

Dadi(smiling): Simona ke sath…

Daya: ha Dadi usse kuch help chahye thee…

Abhijeet came there & joined them at breakfast…Three of them noticed him & found him little sleepy but in good mood which was really rare with Abhijeet especially these days..

Pradyumna(trying to start a conversation): Abhijeet aaj vo Minister wale case ko bhi dekh lena…upar se pressure hai…

Abhijeet: okay…

Dadi: lagta hai raat bhar soya nahi

Daya(naughty tone): lagta tou hai..

Abhijeet looked Daya with cute anger…

Pradyuman stood up along with Dadi…

Pradyuman: meet you in bureau boys…

Duo nodded , Dadi & Pradyuman left…Daya looked at Abhijeet & suddenly started giggling …

Abhijeet: ye he.. he.. kyu kar raha hai…

Daya: you are looking different Abhi...

Abhijeet: shut up..

Daya(surprised): really…aur ye thuamri neck pe kya hiccky hai…

Abhijeet jerked his head & touched the spot over his neck…

Daya(meaningful tone): kya Abhi be careful next time…

Abhijeet(shyly): Daya tu..

Daya started laughing & Abhijeet feeling embarrassed & shy to knew that his brother had idea about his last night activity…

;;;;;;;;;;;;

* * *

'''''''

Vikram: Simona meet me today …I know you done your job…

Simona: how do you know..?

Vikram: doesn't matter just take the order girl…

Simona: theek hai…

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

Simona cut the call & walked to the flower pot placed infront of bed . She lifted the pot & took out a small hidden camera..She sat with her lappy & played the video recorded in camera…

There was video of last night of her with Abhijeet. Simona watched full video & again felt the each & every moment spent with Abhijeet.

Simona: I'm sorry Abhijeet it was my best night but I can't help you….this is my job & I've to do it…

Simona placed the camera in her purse & got ready to meet with Vikram…!;

 _;;;;;;;;;;;;;_

* * *

 ** _To be continued…._**


	17. Chapter 17

Hey friends, I know you guys are pissed on me cause I'm late. Well I'm not going to give you any excuse cause it doesn't matter what happened & why but I was really in trouble so just wanna say sorry for delay.

;;;;;;;;;;

Thanks for everyone for their precious support:)

 **Shikha Sharma:** hey dear thanks for your support  & about my exam ? well, you can assume 10 seats & thousands candidate what my chances...! but I'm positive...just joking actually no freaking idea only getting my brain washed with every exam, happens with mostly people so nothing new. Thanks for your support sweety :)

 **Angelbetu:** wow CID FF Angel in my review box..I'm really honor to get your feedback, Thanks for appreciating words its means a lot to me. I'm really glad that you like my tiny stuff :)

 **luvcidduodosti:** thanku so much dear. Your support motivate me to write :)

 **Bandana singh** : First timer I guess. I'm really happy to have you in my review box . Seems you are a duo fan. Thanks for your support:)

 **Priyanka:** Thanks dear. I really love to read your feedback always makes me happy. I'm glad you like this story. Thanku so much for your support:)

 **Kowsalya** : first timer. I'm really glad to get your feedback:) ab Simona kya soch rahi hai just one way to find out & sorry for late update dear I hope you like this chap. keep smiling:)

 **Misti:** my another sweet friend. You are as sweet as your name honey  & sure you can call me Dii...I'm so glad to have one more little sister:) always be happy:) Thanks for your support my dear your words means a lot to me:)

 **Kirti** :Thanks sweety. Your support motivates me to write more. keep smiling:)

 **Shubhangi's Abhi** : Ohh one more most awaited name. I really love to read your feedback always gives a smile on my face. Thanku so much dear I'm really honored to get feedback from great writers of FF like you:) Thanku so much :)

 **Abhi:** thanks my dear. Keep smiling:)

 **Suman** : thanks for your words sweety. I hope you'll like this chap:) Keep smiling:)

 **SS1912** : I'm so sorry for being late. Kya karu dear life is name of troubles ab kab kya ho jaye pata nahi chalta mere sath bhi aajkal kuch yahi chal raha hai...Anyway this is life have to deal with it. Once again sorry for late hope you like this chap:)

A Big Thanks for **All GUEST Readers**:) You all are big supporters of mine I don't think I can write anything without your support, You all are awesome:)

Once again sorry for late update .

Here is next update, Enjoy Reading.

;;;;;;

* * *

 **Warning** : Long chapter.

'''''';;;;;;;;;;;;;

* * *

 **DAR**

 _ **Till now..**_

 _Vikram: Simona meet me today …I know you done your job…_

 _Simona: how do you know..?_

 _Vikram: doesn't matter just take the order girl…_

 _Simona: theek hai…_

 _;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;_

 _Simona cut the call & walked to the flower pot placed in front of bed . She lifted the pot & took out a small hidden camera..She sat with her lappy & played the video recorded in camera…_

 _There was video of last night of her with Abhijeet. Simona watched full video & again felt the each & every moment spent with Abhijeet._

 _Simona: I'm sorry Abhijeet it was my best night but I can't help you….this is my job & I've to do it…_

 _Simona placed the camera in her purse & got ready to meet with Vikram…!;_

 _'';;;;;;;;;;;;_

 **Now…**

Abhijeet was getting ready to go bureau , Daya was collecting some papers faxed by Sammer , he saw a picture of Vikaram with a girl & something clicked in his mind..

Daya(thinking): ye Vikram ke sath jo ladki hai aise lagta hai maine isse kahi dekha hai lekin kaha….kuch yaad nahi aa raha….kon ho sakti hai ye ladki aur agar ye Vikram ke sath hai tou iska matlab hai zarror ye ladki Vikram ke liye hi kaam karti hogi…Abhi ko ye pic dikhta hu sayad usse pata ho….

Daya walked out to meet Abhijeet but he saw Abhijeet went to his car & drove but then he noticed just after Abhijeet rushed out an another car drove right behind his car it was the same car Daya saw outside the bureau couple of times & now at home.

Daya: ye car…..Dad ne Abhi ki safety ke liye kisi ko hire kiya thaa but ghar par iski kya zarroart…

Daya felt something wrong about the car & immediately called Pradyuman…

Pradyumna: kya baat hai Daya….

Daya(little irritated): Dad kya aapne apne spy se Abhi par ghar par bhi nazar rakhne ke liye kaha hai…

Pradyuman: kahna kya chahte ho Daya…kaisa spy…tum kya baat kar rahe ho..

Daya: tou aapne Abhi ke piche apne kisi spy ko nahi lagaya….

Pradyuman: Daya ab paheliya mat bujhao saaf saaf batao baat kya hai aur ye tum baar baar spy ke bare mei kya kah rahe ho..

Daya: Dad maine kuch dino se notice kiya hai ek white car Abhi ko follow karti hai ..I know vo aapka hi aadami hoga lekin ghar se hi Abhi ko follow karne ki kya zarroart hai agar Abhi ko pata chala ki aap uss par 24/7 nazar rakh rahe hai tou usse accha nahi lagega Dad..

Pradyumna(alert): Daya lekin maine kisi ko Abhijeet par nazar rakhne ke liye nahi kaha hai..

Daya(shocked): what…lekin ek car Abhi ki car ko follow kar rahi hai aur ye kai din se chal raha hai Dad maine socha aapka hi koi aadami hoga….aapne hi tou kaha thaa aap Abhi ke security ke liye kisi ko hire karne wale the….

Pradyumna: Daya mai karne wala thaa lekin baad mei Abhijeet ke matter aur phir vo Vikram ke HQ ka mmala… mai inn sab mei itna ulgjh gaya ki iss baat ka dhyan hi nahi raha aur phir Abhijeet ne vapas bureau bhi join kar liya isslye mujhe baad mei iski zarroart nahi lagi ….

Daya(worried): Dad agar vo aapka aadami nahi hai tou Abhi ko follow kon kar raha hai…kon Abhi ke piche laga hai…

Pradyumna(alert): Daya tum abhi Abhijeet ko call karo aur usse batao ki koi uska picha kar raha hai….lekin vo bilkul react na kare normal hi rahe tab tak mai kisi ko uss car ke piche lagta hu….agar uss car wale ko pata chala ki hum uska bare mei jaan gaye hai tou usse pakadna mushkil ho jayega…samjh gaye na..

Daya: ji Dad mai abhi Bhai ko call karta hu…

Daya cut the call & immediately dialed Abhijee's number…Abhijeet picked up his call …

Abhijeet(funky tone): ha Daya ab kya baat karni hai…phir se taang kichne ke liye call kiya hai kya…

Daya(serious): Abhi meri baat dhyan se suno ek white car thuamra picha kar rahi hai….

Abhijeet: what…

Daya: dekho tum bilkul normal drive karo maine abhi Dad se baat ki hai vo uss car ke details nikalane ke liye kisi ko uss car ke piche lagayege…. lekin tab tak ussse doubt nahi hona chaye ki tum uske bare mei jaan chuke ho….

Abhijeet checked in mirror & found a white car was following him..

Abhijeet: ha Daya ek car mere piche hai..accha sun mai abhi direct bureau nahi aa raha…

Daya: kya….Abhi ab tum kya karne wale ho…

Abhijeet: ary kuch nahi mai bass Simona ke motel ja raha hu…pata nahi ye kon hai aur kya chahta hai aur agar ye mera picha kafi pahle se kar raha hai tou isse Simona ke bare mei bhi pata hoga…vo aaj yaha se jane wali hai mai bass usse safely drop karke bureu aa jaunga…aur thume bhi jyada time mil jayega usse trace karne ka..

Daya: theek hai Abhi bass apna dhyan rakhna…

Abhijeet: don't worry I'll be fine….

Abhijeet cut the call & turned his car in motel's direction….

Manoj watching Abhijeet's move & when he got Abhijeet was going towards Simona's motel he informed Vikram about Abhijeet's sudden meeting with Simona…

'''''''''''''''';;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

* * *

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

Simona was packing her bag & ready to left the motel suddenly she heard a door knock & she got shocked to see Abhijeet was on her door…

Simona: Abhijeet…tum yaha kya kar rahe ho….?

Abhijeet: vo mai ….vo mai baas thume Bye kahne aaya thaa…morning mei kahna bhool gaya tou..

Simona: ha tum bahut jaldi mei the ya kaho kal raat ke baad …

Abhijeet: Simona kal raat jo hua vo sayad nahi hona chahye thaa…

Simona(naughty tone): sayad…iska matlab jo hua uska jyada afsoos nahi hai thume…

Abhijeet(shyly): anyway maine socha ab tum ja rahi ho tou thume drop kar du…one last time…

Simona(slowly): yeah last time…

They both felt a sad feeling inside them but both of them didn't want to admit. Simona was more confused but that was her job & she was best in breaking hearts & destroying people's lives…

Abhijeet: lagta hai thumari packing ho gayi hai..

Simona: yeah it's done…tou chale…

Abhijeet: sure…give me your bag…

Simona handed her bag to Abhijeet, they both came out & Abhijeet placed her bag in back seat , Abhijeet saw Simona was carrying a small hand bag he asked for it & to avoid any doubt Simona handed her hand bag to Abhijeet which Abhijeet placed in back seat .

They both settled in car & Abhijeet started engine…

Abhijeet: so where to go..?

Simona : jane se pahle mjhe apni aunty se milna hai yahi Bandra mei rahti hai tou tum mujhe stand par drop kar dena then I'll manage..

Abhijeet: okay…

Abhijeet drove car towards their next destination, Manoj also started follwoing them…Simona looked Abhijeet she seemed confused & scared…

Simona(thinking): ye Abhijeet bhi na…ek taraf Mr Vikram mere wait kar rahe hoge …socha thaa jaldi se camera unke handover karke apna share leker Mumnabi se bahur chali jaungi lekin iss Abhijeet ne sara plan kharab kar diya…ab Aunty ka bahana banana pada hope jyada late na ho jau…Bandra se Mr Vikarm ka hotel jyada dur tou nahi hai lekin ye Abhijeet CID wala hai…careful rahna hoga , kahi last moment par isse shak na ho jaye…...pata nahi mujhe itna dar kyu lag raha hai…ab tak maine aise kitne kaam kiye hai lekin najane aaj kyu itna ajeeb lag raha hai….okay Simona cool down…ye Abhijeet tujhe ab tak nahi pakad paya tou aage bhi nahi pakad payega bass ek baar Bandra pahuch gayi tou ye Abhijeet mujh tak kabhi nahi pahuch payega….

Abhijeet: kya soch rahi ho…

Simona: kuch nahi bas aise hi…

Abhijeet: Simona mai thume thanks kahna chahta thaa…

Simona: what…thanks kis liye…?

Abhijeet: I mean mai jab bhi thuamre sath hota hu tou pata nahi kyu lekin thodi der ke liye hi sahi , mai apni sab takleef bhool jata hu…I know tum thoda weird ho..

Simona(frowned): weird…?

Abhijeet: acche wali weird….seriously tum vo pahli ladki ho jis par mai trust kar sakta hu…..I know ki tum thodi loose mind ho but tum jaisi ladki kabhi kisi ka dil nahi dhuka sakti...I'm soory ki thumari pahli date acchi nahi rahi aur ab mere sath bhi…I mean I know hum dono ka aage koi future hona possible nahi hai but still you gave me everything without any complain…ye sach hai ki maine thume force nahi kiya but thumre sath bitaye pal mai sayad hi bhool pau…that was really best moments of my life…so thanku..

Simona turned her face, she was feeling bad but didn' know why…

Simona(thinking): nahi mujhe Abhijeet se koi hamdardi nahi hai….he is just my target & my job is done…ab iske sath kya hoga this is not my concern…..Vikram ka Abhijeet ke liye kya plan hai mujhse iss se kya….Simona tu bass apna share le aur Abhijeet ki life se tera koi matlab nahi….he is nothing for me…

Abhijeet: kya soch rahi ho…bahut jyada serious lag rahi ho... tum tou kabhi serious rahti hi nahi…

Simona: actually aaj hamari aaakhri mulakat hai tou bass…

Abhijeet: aisa nahi hai…hum friends tou hai hi…aur thume jab bhi meri zarroart ho you can call me….

Simona looked Abhijeet with wide eyes…This was the man whose life was she going to destroy & he were offering his help to her…

Simona(lost in her thoughts): help….Abhijeet jab thume pata lagega maine thume dhoka diya hai tab thumari aakho mei meri liye sirf nafrat hogi ….sirf nafrat….pata nahi kyu thumari aakho mei uss nafrat se dar lagne laga hai….

Abhijeet smiled & Simona gave a weak smile to Abhijeet but from inside she was feeling terrible….She felt a hate in Abhijeet's eyes but she couldn't understand why she was feeling bad for it…She was a bad girl & deserved people's hate whose lives she had destroyed then why she was feeling broken now. Abhijeet's sweet smile making a place in her heart but she couldn't accept it, never….This beautiful fairy tale life wasn't for her…She was an evil & making other's life hell for money was her work.

Suddenly Abhijeet stopped his car with jerk & Simona came out from her thoughts…Because of this sudden jerk Simona's small handbag slipped under back seat.

Abhijeet: ye lo thumara stop aa gaya…

Both got out from car & Abhijeet handed her bag to Simona she was still thinking about Abhijeet & didn't pay attention that she had two bags with her but now there was only one bag & her mind was filled with weird thought so she completely forgot about her hand bag…

Abhijeet: okay Simona take care & call me if you ever need my help…

Simona gave a weak smile & last time they both shoke their hands…Simona was the first to pull out her hand Abhijeet smiled & sat back in his car…

Abhijeet(smiling): bye Simona…

Simona(fake smile): bye…

Simona turned & Abhijeet started his car after giving an one last glance at her…

Simona (murmur) : bye Abhijeet hope we never meet again …

Simona stopped a taxi & rushed to meet Vikram…

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

Abhijeet reached at bureau & noticed that a white car was still following him..He pretented unaware about that car & rushed inside bureau…

Daya(concern): Abhi tum theek ho..

Abhijeet: I'm fine Daya…accha uss car ke bare mei kuch pata chala…

Daya: ha Dad ne kisi ko piche laga diya hai jald hi pata chal jayega…but I'm sure ye Vikram hi hai jo tum par nazar rakh raha hai…

Abhijeet(angry): iss Vikram ki tou…

Daya: don't be angry Abhi…hume soch samjhkar action lena hoga…

Abhijeet(trying to calm down): chal theek hai tab tak mai vo minister wale case ko dekh leta hu…aur jaise hi uss car k bare mei kuch pata chale inform me...

Daya: theek hai…accha suno maine thume call kiya thaa lekin laga nahi…

Abhijeet: ha vo bettery dead ho gayi hai…

Daya: ha raat bhar se charge jo nahi hui…

Abhijeet: Daya tu phir start ho gaya…

Daya: accha lao thumara phone charging par laga du…

Abhijeet handed his phone to Daya & left to check case…

';;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

* * *

On the way Simona checked her purse to pay but suddenly she realised her hand bag was missing..

Simona(panic): o my God….mera bag…mera bag kaha gaya….kahi..o shit kahi vo Abhijeet ki car mei tou nahi rah gaya….damn Simona what you did…how could you be so stupid….uss bag mei tou vo camera hai…shit…

Driver: kya hua Madam…

Simona: bhaiya jara CID bureau ki taraf le lijiye…

Driver: CID bureau…vaha kyu madam..

Simona:ary thume uss se kya…tum bass mujhe CID bureau drop kar do…

Driver turned his taxi & Simona dilaed Abhijeet's number but her badluck his phone was switched off…

Simona: damit…ye iska cell bhi abhi band hona thaa…(to driver)Bhaiya jara tej chaliye…

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

* * *

;;;;;;;;

After 40 minutes Simona reached at bureau, Daya was coming out from building with Sachin suddenly his eyes caught the girl acroos the road coming out from taxi…

Daya: ye ladki…isse maine kahi dekha hai…lekin kaha…o damn she is the girl in pic with Vikram….lekin ye yaha kya kar rahi hai…

Sachin: kya hua Sir..

Daya: Sachin tum jao mai jara abhi aaya….

Sachin went inside the bureau & Daya carefully watching Simona who coming towards CID bureau…

Daya: ye bureau ki taraf kyu aa rahi hai…

Daya saw that Simoan was asking something from guard he wanted to know what's going there so he called at entry phone & guard pick up the call…

Guard: Ji sir…

Daya: Gulshan ye gate par kya ho raha hai…aur ye ladki kon hai..

Guard: Sir actually ye kah rahi hai inka naam Simona hai aur inhe Abhijeet Sir se milna hai…

Daya(shocked): Abhijeet se…(Daya covered mike from his palm) damn tou ye Simona hai…yaad aaya maine isse Abhi ke sath party mei dekha thaa lekin uss weird costume ki vajh se pachan nahi paya…ab samjh aaya ye pic mei itni jani pachani se kyu lag rahi thee…tou iska matlab Simona , Vikram ka card hai….ye tou accha nahi hua..iska matlab Simona bhi Abhijeet ko trap karne ke liye uske sath ye pyar ka natak kar rahi hai…this evil bitch..

Guard: Sir…Hello Sir , Sir bataye kya karna hai…ye Abhijeet sir se milna chahti hai…

Daya: unse kaho pahle kaam bataye aur tum phone mat rakhna…

Guard: ji Sir…

Guard asked her meeting purpose to Abhijeet causing Simona more furstued but she control her anger & told him that she had left her bag in Abhijeet's car…Guard told the same to Daya who said he would inform Abhijeet & asked Simona to wait some time…Daya cut the call & hurriedly moved towards parking…

Daya: aakir aisa kya hai uske bag mei jo vo yaha tak chali aayi…ek baar check karna padega…Abhijeet ko baad mei iska sach batunga pahle mei dekh lu aakhir ye Simona cheez kya hai…

Daya checked Abhijeet's car & found a hand bag under back seat he hurriedly kept that bag in his own car & moved inside bureau then informed Abhijeet about Simona.

Abhijeet came & Simona rushed to him..

Abhijet: kya baat hai Simona…tum yaha..

Simna: Abhijeet I'm sorry thume disturb kiya lekin mera bag thumari car mei rah gaya …

Abhijeet: thumara bag…pata nahi muhe yaad nahi hai…but don't worry agar meri car mei hoga tou mil jayega..come with me…

Abhijeet & Simona came in parking & Abhijeet checked his car but found nothing…

Abhijeet: Simona yaha tou koi bag nahi hai…

Simona(looking panic): Abhijeet bag yahi hona chahye…mera paas do bag the lekin ek abhi gayab hai…

Abhijeet: ha sayad…lekin..mujhe sach mei dhyan nahi hai ..aisa karo tum khud check kar lo…

Simona checked car but nothing…

Abhijeet: Simona kahi thumara bag motel mei tou nahi rah gaya…

Simona: nahi Abhijeet maine dono bag car mei rakhe the…mujhe acche se yaad hai…

Abhijeet: sayad …actually maine bags ki taraf dhyan hi nahi diya…ye hamari last meeting thee tou mai bass yahi sochta raha…

Simona(feeling angry on herself): mai bhi unhi khyalo mei thee…

Abhijeet: aur dekho issi chakkar mei thumra bag miss ho gaya aut hum phir se mil gaye…right…

Simona(fake smile): ha vo tou hai….lekin Abhijeet uss bag mei mera bahut imp saman thaa….imp papers the….

Abhijeet: Simona car mei tou bag nahi hai aur mujhe bhi theek se yaad nahi hai... aisa karo tum ek baar motel call karke pata karo but don't worry thumara bag mil jayega…jyada pareshaan mat ho…

Simona(thinking): tum nahi samjhoge Abhijeet uss bag mei kya thaa…lekin agar bag car mei nahi hai tou vo bag gaya kaha…

Daya was looking them from window, he could say Simona was so upset because of losing her bag but Daya knew there was definitely something wrong with that bag cause Simona was working for Vikram meant a trap for Abhijeeet & Daya could't let her trap his brother…

Daya(murmur): Ms Simona agar tumne mere Bhai ke liye koi trap banaya hai jo tumne zarror banaya hoga tou tum ab Daya se nahi bach paogi…ek baar mujhe pata chal jaye thumara plan kya hai phir tum dekhna mai thumrae sath kya karta hu…tumne mere bhai ko dhoka diya hai uski feelings ke sath mazak kiya hai…aur iske liye mai thume maaf nahi karunga…pata nahi Abhi par kya betigi jab usse iss Simona ka sach pata chalge lekin Abhi ko batane se pahle mujhe iss witch ka sach pata lagana hoga…

;;;;;;;;

In parking...

Abhijeet: Simona don't worry bag mil jayega…ho sakta hai thumari aunty ke ghar rah gaya ho…

Simona: nahi Abhijeet…aisa nahi ho sakta….lekin kahi taxi mei tou nahi gir gaya…

Abhijeet: ho sakta hai…

Suddenly Abhijeet received a call then he cut it & turned to Simona..

Abhijeet: Simona I'm sorry mujhe jana hoga …

Simma: its okay Abhijeet…agar mera bag mile tou inform kar dena…

Abhijeet(smiling): sure….hum CID walo se kuch nahi chip sakta ek chota sa bag bhi nahi…

Abhijeet smiled & left leaving Simona in fear …

Simona: Abhijeet ke behave se tou aisa nahi lagta ki usse mere bare mei koi shak hai aur usne hi bag gayab kiya hai….nahi agar Abhijeet ko mera sach pata hota tou vo itna normal behave nahi karta…Abhijeet ko uss bag ke bare mei kuch nahi pata tou phir bag gaya kaha…aur ab Vikarm ko kya kahugi vo tou meri jaan le lega….

Same time her cell started ringing & after seeing Vikram's name on screen she sighed in fear..

Simona(weak tone): hello…

Vikram(angry): Simona tum CID bureu mei kya kar rahi ho…thume mujhse milne aana thaa vo vhi 1 hour pahle lekin tum ab tak nahi aayi aur upar se CID bureau mei pahuch gayi….aakhir chal kya raha hai….dekho Simona you know me so don't play game with me girl…drag your smart ass here asap don't dare to make me repeat again..

Simona: ji Mr Vikram mai baas abhi vaha pahuchti hu…

Vikram cut the call & Simona felt a shiver ran down in her spine…

Simona: ab kya karu…Vikram mujhse vo camera mangega lekin vo camera tou hai hi nahi….damit…anyway abhi Vikarm se milna hi theek rahega usse sach bata dugi varna agar ab late hui tou Vikram na jane kya karega….

Simoan hurriedly left to meet Vikram…

* * *

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

In Bureau , Abhjeet was busy with Rajat & Daya left to meet Sameer at his room…

* * *

;;;;;;

At Sameer's room...

Sameer: tou ye bag uss ladki ka hai….lekin Daya mai kah raha hu uska naam Simona nahi hai…she works for Vikram…

Daya: main janta hu Sameer…aur isslye mujhe uska plan pata lagana hoga…mai aise hi Abhi ko sach nahi bata sakta…

Sameer: kyu nahi…tu uska Bhai hai vo tujh par zarror yakeen karega…uss ladki par nahi..

Daya: I know…aur isslye mai Abhi ko sach nahi bata sakta….Simona ne usse dhoka diya hai ye baat vo easily deal nahi kar payega…so first I need to find her trap & then I need a trap for her…

Sameer: plan tou accha hai…but what about telling the truth to Abhijeet…

Daya: vo baad mei dekhege…

Sameer(sighed): chal tou uska bag check kar mai dekhta hu aur kya hath laga hai…

Sameer left & Daya started checking that bag he found some papers , ladies makeup kit & a camera…

Daya: ye camera ka makeup kit mei kya kaam….let's find out…

Daya conntected that camera with laptop & his eyes got wide on seeing the Abhijeet & Simona together…

Daya: o God….ye tou kisi motel mei banayi video lagta hai…ha Abhi ne bataya thaa Simona kisi motel mei ruki hui hai….

Daya played the video further & suddenly he relaised what secret that video was hiding…He saw Simona kissed Abhijeet, talked him seductively & threw herself over him. Daya felt more uncomfortable when he saw in video that Simona was taking out her clothes & before he saw more intense scenes he stopped that video…

Daya: damit …tou ye baat hai…ye ladki Simona , Abhi ke sath pyar ka natak kar rahi thee …Abhi ko apne jaal mei phasa rahi thee aur phir ye video…now I'm sure ki uska plan ye camera uss vikram ko dene ka thaa taki vo Abhi ko blackmail kar sake ya phir aur bhi jyada kuch bura….damn (Daya looked up) thanku God…iss baar aapne help kar di varan ye Simona na jane kya kar deti uss Vikarm ke sath milkar…I know ye sara plan uss gatiya Vikram ka hai …pata nahi vo janwar aakhir karna kya chahta hai…lekin ek baat tou pakki hai ye video uske hath na lagna uski haar hai aur vo isse pacha nahi payega tou vo kuch aur dangerous plan kar sakta hai…iss se pahle vo kuch soche mujhe koi trap ready karna hoga…Simona ka kya hoga pata nahi lekin agar Vikram ne usse chod diya tou mai usse nahi choduga…lekin pahle iss video ka kuch karna padega…sayad isme koi lead ho….uff karna tou padega…

Daya saw the whole video for any lead or proof & avoiding to watch intense scenes he watched it but found nothing…Daya stood up & put that video in dustbin & set the fire…Sameer came inside & got shocked on seeing the flames coming out from dustbin…

Sameer: Daya ye kya kar raha hai..

Daya: ek trap jala raha hu…

Sameer: trap…u mean that camera which is burning right now…

Daya: yes….this was trap for Abhijeet but now its nothing just ashes…

Sameer: well iss trap ke alawa aur kuch mila uss Ms Simona ke bag se…

Daya: ha kuch papers mile hai I hope ki fake hoge but tu check kar lena…

Sameer: theek hai vaise tu ye kaise kah sakta hai jo iss camera mei thaa uski koi copy nahi hogi unke pass…back up tou hoga na…

Daya: mujhe nahi lagta…vo iss bag ke liye bureu tak aayi thee…iska matlab no back up video…

Sameer: ye tou accha hai…vaise agar tu mujhe puri story bataye tou mere paas ek plan hai iss Simona aur Vikram ke liye…

Daya: iss baar soild plan ki zarroart padegi Sameer…

Sameer: don't worry…plan solid hi hai…

Daya: tou phir der kis baat ki…let's operate it…

Daya told him about Simona & her dirty plan & they both made a trap for Vikram & Simona…

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

* * *

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

Vikram(shocked & angry): what….thuamra bag kahi kho gaya…..Simona I don't care about your fucking bag I need that camera….where is it…?

Simona(scared tone): Mr vikram vo camera bag mei hi thaa…

Vikram(angry): you idiot…tum kahna chahti ho tumne itna imp proof kho diya…..have you lost your mind….janti ho kya bak rahi ho..

Simona: I'm soory….maine jaan kar nahi kiya….

Vikram looked Simona with anger & hate…

Vikram: I don't care…I need that damn camera….tum janti ho kitni badi bevkoofi ki hai tumne…you bitch..

Simona(scared but firm tone): Mr Vikram…..aap mujhse aise baat nahi kar sakte…aur pahli baar aise mistake hui hai mujhse…

Vikram came close to her & causing her shivered in fear….

Vikram: don't teach me how to behave…..aur hamara kaam mei mistake allowed nahi hai not even first….aur aakhir chal kya raha hai Simona…tumne kabhi galati nahi ki aur iss baar itni badi mistake…mujhe Manoj bata raha thaa tum kuch jyada hi close ho rahi thee Abhijeet ke….aur vo video…I guess vo fake nahi thee you two were really close last night…Am I right Simona..?

Simona: maine sirf apna kaam kiya hai…

Vikram(teasing): yeah your work…mai tou bool hi gaya thaa you are professional for your work even you lost your virginity first time..right.?

Simona hiding her eyes…

Simona(chewing raising anger): its not your business Mr Vikram…

Vikram angrily grabbed her neck causing Simona scared like hell…

Vikram(evil tone): this is my damn business you fool …jis ladki ne aaj tak kisi ko apne najdik nahi aane diya tou phir aaj Abhijeet ke liye kyu aisa kiya….I just needed a video Simona you could just fake it like you always do who told you to made a real one….aisa kyu Simona…

Simona(smirking): cause I'm a girl just couldn' stop myself..…

Vikram jerked her & made her look in his eyes..

Vikram(warning tone): I need that video & don't dare to close him again…

Vikram pushed her & Simona looked him with shock plus fear…

Simona: I'll bring you that video…

Vikram threw a packet on table…

Vikram: apna share utaho aur kaam par lag jao…you've just 2 hour Simona…vo video mujhe lakar do varna ye cash thumare kisi kaam ka nahi hoga…

Simona leaned to grab that packet but her eyes got stuck on Abhijeet's pic in Vikram's lappy. Vikram followed her gaze & then looked at Simona who shifted her gaze at Vikram…

Vikram(smirk): don't be shocked he is my new toy…

Simona(shocked): you want him for…

Vikram: this is my damn business Simona you just do your work & left If you don't want more troubles for you…

Simona turned to go but Vikram's tough tone stopped her..

Vikram: two hour Siomna…don't forget….

Simona nodded in fear & left.

Vikram saw her going out suddenly his phone started ringing, he took out his cell & found a private number..…

Vikram(rudely): hello…who is that…

Voice: Mr Vikram you think you are so smart but you are an idiot…

Vikram(angry): who the hell is speaking me like that..seems you don't love your life…

Voice(confident tone): well not as much I hate Ins Abhijeet…I thought you were doing best but I was wrong. A tiny girl made you fool & you think you are so smart Vikram…how pathetic…

Vikram: you…who the hell are you..?

Voice: don't waste your time to know me just get concern what I know about you…anyway I said I hate Abhijeet so I was just following you to see him suffer but you disappoint me..

Vikram: shut your freaking mouth & cut the call…

Voice: Simona is cheakitng you Vikram…vo Abhijeet se mil gayi hai isslye vo sex video usne gayab kar di….thumare player thume he cheat kar rahe hai aur thume pata tak nahi….how poor player you are Vikram….

Vikram(angry): shut up…you don't know me …Vikram naam hai mera aur tum jo bhi ho sayad mujhe itne acche se nahi jante….

Voice(teasng tone): I know who you are Vikram….lekin sayad tum nahi jante ki jis game ko tum apna samjh rahe ho uska master mind koi aur hai….aur mere bare mei jankar kya karoge…..pahle apna game tou bacha lo….

Vikram: I don't trust you…

Voice(teasing tone): trust bhi ho jayega jab Simona ka sach samne aayega…agar mera yakeen nahi hai tou khud dekh lena….Simona vo camera lene nahi balki kisi se milne gayi hai, ab vo kya planning kar rahi hai ye pata lagna thumara kaam hai ...vaise bhi according to you this was your game…right Mr Vikram..?

The man on other side started laughing & cut the call . Vikram was exteremly angry & called Manoj to keep an eye on Simona.

Vikram: aakhir mere game mei ye naya player kon aa gaya….ye jo bhi ho mai isse apne game bigadne nahi dunga…ye sayad mujhe janta nahi…Vikram naam hai mera the devil hiself…

';;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

* * *

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

Simona was on her way & received a call…

Simona: hello…

Voice: Simona I know what are you looking for….vaise mai thume kya bulau kyuki Simona tou thumara real name nahi hai…

Simoan(scared): who are you..?

Simona: filhal tou mai thuamar koi apna hi hu , thumare hi jaisa koi cheater jo thumari jaan bachana chahat hai…

Simoma: what….

Voice: ab tumne Mr Vikram ka itna imp kaam jo bigad diya tou vo kya karege….

Simona: no you are lying…he can't kill me…

Voice: no he won't…ab Vikram apne hath kyu gande karega uske paas iss kaam ke liye bhi bahut sare players hai thuamri tarah Simona….

Simona(scared): kon ho tum…aur tum mere bare mei ye sab…

Voice: faltu baato ka time nahi hai thumare paas Simona…Vikram ne thume marne ka order de diya hai aur agar tum apni jaan bachana chahti ho then meet me in an hour near Saroj garden …late mat hona varna Vikram ke log late nahi hoge thume present se past banane mei….got it…

Phone got cut & Simona looked so scared & shocked…

Simona: ye sab ho kya raha hai….Vikram mujhe nahi marva sakta….just one mistake & he wants to kill me now….lekin vo bahut gusse mei hai & I know him….vo mistake bardsat nahi karta aur uske behave se bhi lag raha thaa…o God ab mai do gante mei vo camera kaha se lau aur ab ye call….what I supposed to do now…damit…nahi mai iss anjan aadami par trust nahi kar sakti aur Vikram ke pass bhi nahi ja sakti…ab sirf Abhijeet hi meri help kar sakta hai…ha Abhijeet ko hi call karti hu…koi bhi bahana bana dugi….ha yahi theek rahega…

Simona called Abhijeet & asked him to meet her in coffee shop…

';;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

* * *

;;;;;;;;;;;

Daya came in bureau & Abhijeet told him about Simona'a call & left to meet her…

Daya called Sameer & informed the situation…

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

* * *

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

Vikram received a message from same number, he opened it & read..

 **"Simona cheating you, come & see 11am parkland coffee shop !"**

Vikram punched table in anger & called Manoj…

Manoj(informed Vikram): Simona was going somewhere…

Vikram(danger tone): parkland coffee shop…

Manoj: yeah the same way…whats the order..?

Vikram(cold tone): shoot her….

Manoj nodded & Vikram cut the call…

Vikram: you turned Simona & that's your punishment….

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

* * *

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

Abhijeet came at coffee shop , he saw Simona was coming towards him but suddenly a white car apperead rapidly & a guy wearing mask shoot Simona. Bullet shot created a mess & people started running on street , Abhijeet ran towards Simona who looked him with extreme pain & bleeding wound…

Simoma(in pain): Abhijeettttt….

Abhijeet(while running): Simona…

Simona fall down on road before Abhijeet managed to reach her among crowd he saw Daya came in picture & reached at Simona he lifted her & rushed toward his car .Soon Abhijeet also came there…

Abhijeet: Simona….

Daya: Abhijeet jaldi car mei baitho hame isse hospirtal le jana hoga…

Duo sat in car , Abhijeet placed her head over his lap & tried to keep her conscious…

Daya started his car towards hospital…

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

* * *

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

Vikram(angry): what…she was going to meet Abhijeet….damn girl….

Manoj: I shoot her she must be dead anytime…

Vikram: nahi Manoj…jab tak vo mar nahi jati thumara kaam khatam nahi hoga…ye ladki meri ummid se jyada trouble kahdi kar rahi hai…iska marna zarrori hai….ab ye tou ye confirm ho gaya hai ki vo camera Simona ne hi gayab kiya thaa…..pata nahi issne aur kitna kaam kharab kiya hai….anyway vo sab hum baad mei dekh lege abhi iss Simona ke game finish karo jab tak uski death confirm na ho jaye tab tak mujhe chain nahi milega….

Manoj: ji Sir mai samjh gaya….aap fikar na kare….Simona ko ab koi nahi bacha sakta CID Ins Daya aur Abhijeet bhi nahi…

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

At hospital ,

Simona was in ICU & Duo were waiting outside…Abhijeet looked concerned & worried…

Daya: Abhi jyada tense mat ho…sab theek hai…

Abhieet: kya theek hai Daya….mujhe pahle hi lag raha thaa meri vajah se Simona kisi khatre mei na pad jaye aur dekho vahi hua…Kisi ne usse sabke samne crowded street par goli maar di….

Daya: Abhi isme thuamri koi galti nahi hai….Simona par attack ki vajah tum nahi ho samjhe tum…

Abhijeet sat on chair feeling terrible Daya patted his shoulder & walked in corridor then he called Sameer…

Sameer: ha Daya…

Daya: Sameer kisi ne Simona ko goli maar di…

Sameer: what…lekin aisa kaise…

Daya: ye Vikram apne against koi proof nahi chodta….Sameer ye attack crowded street ke bich mei hua hai din ke ujale mei logo ke samne….

Sameer: Daya iss se pata chalta hai ye Vikram koi mamoli cheez nahi hai….isse harana lohe ke chane chabana barabar hai….

Daya: uss se bhi difficult…..anyway iss Vikram ko harna tou hai lekin iss attack se plan gadbad ho gaya….hamare liye Simona ka zinda rahna zarrori hai…vahi ek akeli lead hai hamare paas…Vikram ke against ek strong evidence…

Sameer: I hope ki Simona bach jaye…

Daya: not sure…she is serious….pata nahi kya hoga….

Sameer: jo bhi ho…abhi tum alert rahna…Vikram iss waqut kuch bhi kar sakta hai so keep your eye on Abhijeet….mai bhi nazar rahunga….

Daya: Sameer ye car vahi thee jo Abhi ko follow kar rahi thee…

Sameer: car par koi lead mili….

Daya: no…fake number plate, fake id…just blank…

Sameer: koi baat nahi, koi na koi lead zarror milegi…

Daya: hope so…chal mai rakhta hu…bureau bhi call karna hai…

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

* * *

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

Daya called Prdayuman & informed about incident who ordered to find out shooter…Daya came to Abhijeet who looking sad…

Daya: Abhi kuch nahi hoga usse….

Abhijeet: Daya ye sab kyu ho raha hai….Simona ke sath koi aisa kyu karega…

Daya(trying to tell truth): Abhi sayad tum jitna accha Simona ko samjhte ho vo vaisi na ho….Simona ka bhi koi dusra chehra ho sakta hai…jo sayad itna accha nahi hai jitna tum samjhte ho…

Abhijeet: mai sirf itna janta hu ki Simona ek acchi ladki hai….

Daya: mujhe nahi lagta….

Abhijeet: what do you mean…

Daya: Abhi , Simona ko jis aadmi ne goli mari hai vo ussi car mei thaa jo thume follow kar rahi thee aur tumne khud kaha thaa vo Vikram hai jo ye sab kar raha hai…tou thume nahi lagta ki ye Simona bhi sayad Vikram ko koi player ho thuamre against….

Abhijeet: stop it Daya….tu janta hai kya kah raha hai….

Daya: I know Abhi its sad but tum hi socho kya ye nahi ho sakta…I know you like her but you can't ignore the truth….

Abhijeet: I don't know but mujhe nahi lagta koi bhi ladki sirf paiso ke liye apna sabkuch kisi anjaan ko soup degi…

Daya: might be that was her job…

Abhijeet: no….no Daya….

Daya(angry): how can you be so sure Abhi…agar Simona uss Vikram ke liye kaam rahi hogi tou thumare sath pyar ka natak vo sab kuch ek trap thaa jo vo apne har ek target ke sath karti hogi…

Abhijeet(broken tone): just stop it Daya….plz….koi kitna bhi niche gir jaye lekin apni izzat sabko pyari hoti hai aur jitna maine Simona ko jana hai, vo jaise bhi ho ek slut nahi hai….she was virgin…

Abhijeet turned & Daya felt bad to hurt his brother like that. He didn't want to hurt Abhijeet but telling the truth was an another important step he needed to take…He knew Simoan was working for Vikram & Daya was just trying to convince Abhijeet so he couldn't feel sad or broken cause getting used as a lover was the worst thing anybody could do with person like Abhijeet.

Daya wanted to tell him the truth but now he decided to hide about Simona's reality & the sex video she made cause that truth would definitely break his brother & Daya wouldn't let it happen so he decided to not telling the complete truth & hide it as longer he could.

Daya(softly): Abhi I'm sorry…sayad tum sahi ho….mai bass uss Vikram ki vajah se thoda upset thaa aur vo white car ne dimmag kharab kar diya thaa…but I believe you …I mean about Simona…

Abhijeet: I'm not ignoring truth Daya I can see the evidences but I just want ki vo sach na ho….Simona really have a palce in my heart just like a good friend & I don't want her to see as a cheater….agar aisa hua tou sayad mai…life mei pahli baar kisi par trust kiya aur vo bhi agar dhoke baaj nikla tou….

Daya: no…aisa nahi hoga….I'm soory maine Simona par shak kiya but now I can realize she is not a bad girl…aur jab vo hosh mei aayegi tou mai uss se sorry kar lunga….

Abhijeet(weak smile): uski koi zarrorat nahi nahi….

Daya smiled back to Abhijeet he just wanted his brother to be happy….

Daya(thinking): I know Abhi ki Simona ka sach thume tod dega aur tum kabhi kisi aur se pyar nahi kar paoge….yahi tou vo Vikram chahta hai lekin mai aisa hone nahi dunga….mai Simona ko thumari life se hamesha ke liye dur kar dunga….uski jaan bachane ki kimat hogi Abhi ka uss par trust bachana….I wish Simoma ki tum bach jao kyuki ab mujhe tumse ek deal karni hai….saza tou thume milegi lekin thumari jaan bachane ki kimat hogi thumara Abhi ki life se hamesha ke liye dur jana vo bhi bina usse takllef diye….

Duo looked at each other & waiting for doctors to come out with any news of Simona….

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

* * *

To be continued….

 _;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;_


End file.
